Eureka Seven: Long Lost Love
by Ltscw
Summary: A fanfic based off the story Eureka Seven:Land of Lost Dreams. Renton was in a bad accident and now lives his life not knowing who he was. When he comes to, will he go back to his old life or stay with the one he has the responsibility to take care of?
1. Renton Matthews

-1Eureka Seven

Long Lost Love

Chapter 1- Renton Matthews

My name…well from what I've ever been able to remember, it's always been Renton Matthews, or at least that's what I've been known by since I've lived here. Oh, where do I live? Well, it's a little town called Gladiolus city. I've been a clerk for our local hardware store here for the last four years. But I always get strange looks from everyone since I never seem to age at all, and neither does my wife, Sarah Matthews. Our doctors can't seem to find anything wrong with us though, so we just go on living our normal day to day lives with our two girls, Adrian and Faith. Their ages are two and one respectively. Since the day I met Sarah, or should I say since the day she found me, she's always been loving, kind, caring, and well, from what I know, the best mother and wife that a husband could ever ask for. But there are days where, for some reason even I don't why, keep feeling like I belong elsewhere, with someone else. Then Sarah walks in, and my heart skips a beat and I can't do anything but smile as she walks up to me and kisses me. As we then exchange a few words and talk, my heart melts for her, yearns, and just doesn't want to let her out of my life. But the question is…why do I keep having these other feelings when I don't know anyone else?

When I first saw Sarah four years ago, I woke up after what looked like an accident scene gone horribly wrong. I was covered in cuts, gashes, and bruises and could hardly move. Sarah on the other hand wasn't so injured and was able to get us, or me really, help within a few hours considering we were stuck in the middle of a forest. After I was taken to the hospital, Sarah was by my side day and night, watching day by day as I would get stronger and healthier as my wounds healed. She had gotten a job at a small boutique in town, and with a little bit of luck, was able to save up enough for us to get a nice apartment together. But when the doctors asked me who I was, I didn't know. I had no idea who I was, what my past was like, if I had any family or not, nothing came to mind. Everything was a complete blank. All Sarah knew was that my first name was Renton and that I was rescuing her from a war torn battle scene when we got shot down out of nowhere. But at that time, it didn't matter to me. I was just glad to have her around.

A couple of months passed and I was finally cleared to leave the hospital to continue my rehabilitation at the apartment Sarah had gotten for us. It was decent sized. Two bedrooms, a bathroom, living room, and a eat in kitchen, which meant no dining room, but it didn't matter to me. I was just happy to have someplace to stay. The next couple of months went by slow, but they were wonderful days. Each day with a little help from Sarah I'd get up, make my food for the day, and just sit back and relax as I recuperated from my injuries. It wasn't until one fateful day that I realized that I loved her…

I had just gotten out of the shower and into my boxer shorts, getting ready for the day. I was to start my job at the hardware store that morning, and I was totally up for it. I found that I loved tinkering around and fixing things, so this was going to give me the chance to finally be around something I loved. Well anyways, Sarah had just walked into the bathroom to quickly fix her hair before she went to work herself and just about screamed in embarrassment when she saw me before trying to run out the door. I tried to run after her, but ended up slipping on a small puddle of water on the floor, forcing her to catch me. When our eyes met after I regained my composure, we just stood there, speechless. Not a sound came out of our mouths for almost several minutes. After what seemed like an eternity, I just bent over and kissed her. At first she seemed surprised, but soon our arms were wrapped around each other like we had been in love for years. From there, well, to say the least, we were both late for work after that since we had decided to make love to each other right then and there.

For several months after that, it was complete bliss for the both of us. Each day was spent waking up in each others arms after I moved into her room with her, her warm body next to mine, her hair, even though I still can't figure out why to this day, always smelled like strawberries. Her skin was soft and smooth, easy to the touch, and the curves of her body always entranced me. Then she would stir and turn and look at me, giggling since I would always be running my fingers along her arms, tickling her ever so slightly. We'd then kiss gently before getting up and doing our day to day routine, smiling at each other with every glance, kissing every chance we got, and just being ourselves, two people in love more than anyone should've been legally to.

At the end of the sixth month of being together, we found out we were pregnant for the first time with our first girl, Adrian. Well that did it for me right then and there. Within a week we went to the court house and were married by a judge of peace. Sarah was a bit surprised when I first brought that idea up, but when I told her I wouldn't take no for an answer, well, we made love to each other right there on our living room floor. I'm guessing that was her 'yes' answer, so it worked out rather well for the both of us.

Nine months later, Adrian Matthews arrived into our world. A seven pound, six ounce baby girl. She looked just like her mother, except she had her fathers eyes and his nose. Other than that, she was Sarah the rest of the way. The first night in the hospital with them, I was at Sarah's side the entire time as she held little Adrian in her arms.

"Renton, darling, she's so beautiful."

"Yes she is Sarah. She looks like her mother."

"Yeah, she did get my qualities." she giggled. I just looked at her and kissed her forehead as I laid on the hospital bed next to them, looking at the miracle we had brought into the world. She was so precious. This little girl who now had my heart, my soul, everything about me was in that little baby girl. All I could do was smile as I wrapped my arm around Sarah and kissed her. "Hey Renton?"

"Yes dear?"

"I'm happy we could start a family together. I've been dreaming of this day ever since we first kissed."

"Yeah, so am I. And now we have our family, right here in your arms."

"Yes we do." and for the rest of the night while Sarah slept, Adrian slept in the little bed that the hospital provided for her while I slept on the sofa on the other end of the room. It was uncomfortable, but it didn't matter to me. I still slept better that night than I had ever done in ages before that.

Two days later, we returned home with our new little bundle of joy to a surprise party that her coworkers and mine had planned without us knowing. It was a grand event of laughing, talking, and the opening of gifts for Adrian, me and Sarah. I never thought a baby could be spoiled that much as I soon found out that night. She got everything she would've ever needed for almost a year. All we had to buy were the diapers and food. So my old room quickly got converted from that into a nursery with everything supplied for us. Sarah couldn't have been happier when we finally got done with the nursery, and neither could I to tell you the truth. Watching each day as Sarah sat in there with her, rocking her to sleep, feeding her, playing with her, it was all very precious to me. I would just go in there and sit besides them on the floor, my arm wrapped around her waist, watching as Adrian would play with her toys. Sarah would just kiss me on the cheek, rest her head on my shoulder, and we'd just sit there, happy to be together like we were.

* * *

The few years after that went by like clockwork. Little Faith eventually came into our lives, which now brings us up to my current day situation. Sarah had been feeling a little under the weather the last several of days and had taken off from work early to head home. On her way she decided to stop by the hardware store like she would so often to just to say hi, check how my day was going, and to say that she loved me. I kept telling her she didn't have to, but she always countered back by saying "I know, but I want to. I like seeing the man I love in uniform anyways." That always made me laugh and smile when she said it, and she knew it was also my weak spot since light humor always got me for some reason. It didn't matter though. I still loved everything about her.

"Did you stop at the store Sarah?"

"Yes I did dear. I just had to pick up a few things we needed."

"That's fine. How are you feeling?"

"Still a little under the weather, but better than yesterday. So it's probably just a minor bug."

"Ok. Just lay on the sofa and get under the covers when you get home. I'll see you there after I get off work."

"Ok. I'll pick up the kids from the babysitter on the way home."

"I'll take care of that Sarah. You just go home and rest."

"Alright." she said lightly. "You must love taking care of me, don't you?"

"Yes I do." I replied with a soft kiss. "Now get going. I'll see you there in a bit."

"Ok honey. See you soon."

"Of course. I love you."

"Love you too. Bye now." and with one more gentle kiss, I would wave her goodbye knowing that she was the one I'd be going home to every night, our two girls right there with us. I would just smile and chuckle to myself before going to the next customer that needed help, anxious to get home to the one I loved.

As per usual, I would pick up the kids from Jennifer, our teenage babysitter who our girls absolutely loved and so did we. Me and Sarah thought of her as our own. She was always upbeat, cheery, and couldn't stand not having our girls around. We usually paid her each day she watched them to make it easier for us to keep track of things instead of weekly. She didn't mind though. It helped her get through her high school days. When I got home, Sarah was laying on the sofa wrapped up in a blanket watching the local news while Adrian ran up to her and hugged her. Sarah would just laugh and sat her up on her stomach, tickling her ribs as she played with her while I went to lay Faith down since she was usually the first one to fall asleep.

"Did you behave for Jennifer today Adrian?"

"Yes momma." Adrian replied with a giggle as Sarah continued tickling her in the ribs.

"Good girl. Did you behave for daddy on your way home?"

"She was a complete angel darling." I said as I walked out of the kid's room. "As good as ever tonight."

"Oh really? Well then, I think that deserves a treat. What do you think Adrian?" Adrian would just yell in happiness as she jumped down from off her mother so she could get up and go into the kitchen with her. Sarah would give her a popsicle for her good behavior every time she came home with a good report. If not, it was usually straight to bed. But on this night, she was really well behaved. I just smiled as Adrian would take her popsicle and go to the table every time she got one. To me, it was usually one of the highlights of my night. "You trained her well Renton."

"You didn't do so bad yourself Mrs. Matthews." I would say with a smile as I wrapped my arms around her while she leaned on me from the front.

"I would tend to agree dear. How was work today?"

"Normal day as always. Been selling shovels like crazy though."

"Why's that?"

"They're predicting a pretty harsh winter this year, so people on stocking on everything they can to get prepared."

"I see. Thank god we live in an apartment where we don't have to worry about that." I just had to chuckle at that comment. Sometimes her basic logic would utterly amaze me, even though I already knew it.

"You're right about that sweetie. Adrian, straight to bed after you're done with your popsicle, ok?"

"Ok daddy." she replied happily. Later that night after the kids were asleep, me and Sarah would have dinner together since Jennifer fed the kids before we'd pick them up. But something was unusually different about this night. Sarah went the extra length tonight to make my favorite dinner, which was usually steak, potatoes, vegetables, stuffing, and my favorite pumpkin pie for dessert. This could've meant a variety of things, ranging from just having a nice day, getting a raise or promotion, or just because she loved me. But in any case, I wasn't about to turn down a dinner like this, especially with the way she cooked. If there ever was a gourmet chef, she would be it in a heartbeat.

"Looks amazing love." I would sing in her ear softly as I wrapped my arms around her waist while she was cooking at the stove.

"When doesn't it to you?" she giggled as she kissed me on the cheek. "Now will you please let me cook? If you don't you won't get any."

"If you say so." I chuckled as I gave her buttocks a slight pinch, making her jump.

"RENTON!" she laughed. "Knock it off will you?"

"Yes ma'am." I laughed as I went into the living room to read the days paper. "Spoil my fun why don't you."

"Not while I'm making dinner over a hot stove silly!" she laughed. "Do you want me to burn myself?"

"Ok ok! You win this round hon!"

"That's what I thought!" all I could do was sit down in my favorite recliner and laugh back with her. It was moments like those that always made my nights enjoyable while living with her.

"You know I love you!"

"I love you too dear. Now come eat! Dinner is ready!"

"And I just sat down too!"

"Well now you can get up! Now come on!"

"Yes dear!" I laughed as I got up out of my recliner. "You have impeccable timing, you know that?"

"I try my best Renton. Now sit. Everything is ready."

"Looks amazing as always Sarah." and as I sit down, the aromas and smells fill my nose. The food looked amazing as always, like you could just eat it with your eyes alone it was prepared so nicely. Now I knew something was up. "Ok, what's the occasion sweetie?"

"What do you mean?"

"There's no way you would prepare a meal this nice without there being a reason for it. So what's on your mind this time?"

"Oh nothing." she smiled as she looked at me with her innocent eyes. But something was up. She didn't carry that look for nothing.

"Sure there isn't." I replied in a seductive tone, trying to break down her barrier. "I know better than that."

"Nice try dear. You know that tone doesn't work with me."

"Oh you're breaking my heart!"

"Knock it off you goof!" she laughs as she starts serving our dinner. "But yes, I did make your favorite dinner for a reason."

"What'd I do wrong this time?"

"It's not what you did darling, it's what we did."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I went to our doctor to figure out why I was feeling sick the last several days."

"What did he say?"

"Are you sure you want me to tell you?"

"Sarah…are we?"

"Mhm. We're pregnant darling."

"That's wonderful!" I yelled as I got up and danced with her into the living room.

"But are you sure? We just had Faith not too long ago."

"It doesn't matter to me. We can have as many kids as we want. As long as they're with you, it's all a wonderful thing to me."

"Oh Renton," and as I looked into her soft brown eyes, I noticed a slight glimmer of tears in her eyes. It was the one thing in the world that told me that she was not only happy with the lives we had, but more in love than she had ever felt before. "you have no idea how happy you make me."

"I think I do Sarah." I then gently wiped a tear from her face as I bent down to kiss her. When her lips touched mine, Sarah just wrapped her arms around my neck as we continued to dance in the middle of the living room, each kiss a tender memory of that evening.

"Renton, darling?"

"Yes dear?"

"Promise you'll never leave me. Our time together has been so wonderful and I just don't want it to end."

"I promise love. Now we had better go finish our dinner before it gets cold."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." she giggled in reply before one last kiss. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For loving me like you have."

"It's my pleasure dear." and as we sat back down to eat, our eyes never lost contact with each other, a sign to us that our love was pure and true.

* * *

The next morning I walked into work with a smile on my face, a bounce in my step, and a song in my heart as I went into the back room to hang up my coat. My boss, Jim Rodney, noticed this right away. Jim was a modest man of seventy three years. Always friendly, helpful when asked upon, and most of the time was quiet and kept to himself unless it was with me, of which then he was always joking around and had a story to tell. But on this particular day, something was different about him, something, well, out of the ordinary.

"Well, looks like someone is in a good mood today."

"Hey Jim. Yeah, how'd you guess?"

"The last time you were like that, you and Sarah were pregnant with little Faith."

"I was? Well I guess you got me then Jim."

"Another one on the way eh?"

"Yep. Sarah told me last night."

"Three little ones already. You're turning into quite the family man Renton."

"Thanks Jim. How are things going today?"

"Busy with the storms they're talking about."

"I know, I heard. I hope they can hold off until I get home."

"I'm sure they will. I can feel it in my knees."

"Last time you said that Jim, me and you almost got snowed in an hour later."

"True." he chuckled. "Oops, another customer. Boy, can't sit down five minutes without that doorbell ringing."

"I've got it Jim. Just sit there like you always do."

"You youngsters, I tell you. Always coming back with the smart-alecky comments."

"I learned from you Jim."

"Go figure." he laughed as I went up front to greet the customer. "Welcome to Rodney's Hardware! Can I help you with anything?"

"Yes sir. Got any snow shovels left? I've been all over and can't find one anywhere."

"Sure ma'am. Follow me."

"Thank you. You guys are a godsend."

"Only doing our job ma'am. Ok, here they are. Need anything else?"

"No sir, thank you. Oh, do you carry winter gloves at all?"

"Up front by the counter ma'am."

"Ok. Wow, how do you manage to keep all this stuff in stock?"

"Old Jim back there says it's a trade secret, WHICH HE WON'T TELL!" I laughed.

"Quiet youngster!!" he laughed back. "If I told you it wouldn't be a secret!"

"Yeah yeah!" I chuckled.

"Oh my." the lady giggled. "Seems you two get along well."

"That we do ma'am. Almost like father and son. Ok, one pair of winter gloves and a snow shovel. Anything else?"

"No, thank you."

"Alright. That'll be seventeen fifty three."

"Ok. And thank you again. You have no idea how many stores I've been to trying to find one of these."

"I can imagine ma'am. Alright, your change is two forty seven. Have a nice day now."

"I will and you too. Bye now."

"Drive safe! Well Jim, another happy customer."

"You have the touch Renton, that's for certain."

"Quit babbling, will you?" I chuckled. "I just think it's dumb luck."

"No Renton, you have real talent for this sort of thing, which is why I need to talk to you in the office."

"Oh, ok." nervously, I followed Jim into his little corner office next to the back room of the store, wondering what he had up his sleeve. "So what did you need Jim?"

"Well, as you well know, I'm getting ready to retire soon. This old body has seen almost fifty years of this business, and they've been wonderful years to me. But, I think it's time to call it quits. I'm tired and don't think it's possible for me to keep it up."

"So you're shutting it down?"

"No Renton. Here." Gently with a slightly shaking hand, Jim handed me a set of keys. "We've been working together for a few years now, and you're the spitting image of me personality wise."

"Jim…"

"Renton, I'm not closing this place down. I'm putting it into the hands of someone I know can keep it going for many more years to come. I'm giving it to you Renton."

"Wow…I'm speechless. Thanks Jim. I…don't know what to say…"

"No words are needed Renton. Just make sure you take care of it for me."

"I will Jim, I promise. But one question though."

"Sure."

"Didn't you have any family that would be willing to take it over for you?"

"Yeah, but all they would do is fight over it, and I'm not willing to deal with that headache since they would all fight over who gets what on it. This way, it all goes to one person who I know really cares. I have all the paper work here, drawn out by my attorney. All I need is a few signatures and she's yours."

"You got it Jim." I said as I signed the ownership papers. "Does your family know about this?"

"They will after I get these into my attorney, which is where I'm heading next. I'll be back in about an hour."

"Ok Jim, and thank you. I won't let you down."

"I know you won't Renton, but I'm still your boss until the end of the day, so don't get lazy on me."

"Darn, almost had him." I laughed as he was walking out the door.

"Funny kid. I'll be back soon."

"Alright Jim, I'll hold down the fort."

"Right. See you later."

* * *

Eight o clock in the evening I said goodnight to Jim for the last time. It was Friday night, making me think that Jim had planned this just right for some reason. It had been a busy yet happy ten hour day since I started at ten. For the first time in my life, I got to lock up on something that I owned. It felt weird, but yet it was the best feeling in the world. Sarah was going to be amazed at this news when I got home, and excited, well, I'm sure that was going to be an understatement. But I guess I was going to find that out when I got home. I knew Sarah had already picked up the kids, so I just hopped into my car and started the fifteen minute journey home. Luckily Jims prediction deemed true and the storms held off until I got home. By the time I had gotten inside, it was snowing so hard I couldn't see two feet in front of me.

"Hi dear."

"Hey love." I said smiling as I hung up my coat. "Boy, I'm glad I got home when I did."

"I know. From what the weather says, it may not end until sometime tomorrow evening. The worst of it is supposed to blow through tonight and tomorrow morning."

"Hmm…go figure. And I have to open shop tomorrow somehow."

"You? But how? You don't have the keys to the store."

"You mean these?" I said jiggling the keys in front of her face while I sat down next to her.

"Did you get promoted sweetie?!"

"Well, you could call it that…"

"Renton, what are you hiding from me?"

"Oh nothing…"

"Oh no you don't." she laughed as she tackled me onto our sofa. "You're not hiding anything from me my dear husband. Now out with it!"

"Aww…but I thought you hated surprises…"

"I love surprises and you know it!"

"Oh really? Prove it."

"You mean this?" she then kissed me passionately and softly, breaking down the barrier that I tried to hold so well. It wasn't until that we were both almost out of breath that she finally let me go. "Now, what were you hiding darling?"

"You're looking at the new owner of Rodney's Hardware!"

"What?! That's amazing Renton! When did this happen?"

"This morning. Rodney retired as of tonight and instead of letting his family fight over it, he decided to let me take it over."

"So…we're running it now?"

"That's correct hon. Me and you now own our own business."

"Maybe now we can get a house like we've been dreaming about!"

"We've been able to do that for a while now dear. It's just finding that right place that's been hard."

"Speaking of that…"

"Oh boy, what did you do?"

"I found this really nice house in the real estate magazine today and I made an appointment to look at it. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all sweetie. Where is it?"

"About ten minutes from here. Three bedroom, two bath, two story home. All the updates have been done and the appliances are included."

"Sounds good to me. Is it within our price range though?"

"Well within it. I was surprised myself when I found it, but the way it sounds, the seller is moving and is looking for a quick sale."

"Nice dear. When do we look at it?"

"In two days after the storms pass."

"It'll have to be early though due to work."

"I know. I planned it for nine since it's five minutes from the store."

"Works for me. Boy, sure is quiet with the girls sleeping."

"Yeah…it's romantic too watching the snow fall outside. Kind of gives you that calm relaxed feel."

"Yes it does Sarah. Yes it does…" curling into my arms and pulling a blanket over us, me and Sarah relaxed on our sofa while watching the snow outside as it fell silently from the night time sky. "Hey Sarah?"

"Yes dear?"

"What do you think we'll have this time?"

"Knowing our luck, it'll be another girl." she giggled.

"Yeah, you're probably right." I chuckled back. "But I hope it's a boy this time. It'd be nice to have a different change of pace."

"Well we'll be happy no matter what we have, won't we?"

"Yes we will hon." and with one more gentle smile and caring kiss, we laid down and almost instinctively fell asleep, warm at each others side.

* * *

Two days later at nine sharp, we arrived with our girls at the home that Sarah made the appointment to look at. At first glance, I was highly impressed. We had been to several homes and none of them made an impression quite like this one did. Our realtor Janet arrived about a minute after we did, giving us just enough time to glance at the outside of the building.

"Morning Janet!"

"Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, good seeing you again. How are you doing?"

"Just fine now that the storms have passed."

"I know! I've had to cancel about six appointments due to all that snow. Luckily yours was in town, making it easy to get to."

"Indeed. Well, shall we go inside?"

"Lead the way Mr. Matthews."

"Kind of hard to considering you have the keys."

"Oh yes, of course." she laughed lightly. "Follow me. Now as you read in the information sheet, all the updates have been done for you. Paint, windows, new heater and AC unit, water heater, and roof. You'll find hardwood floors in the living, dining, and kitchen areas as well as the entryway as you can see. The stairs going up are all solid wood also with carpeting in the bedrooms and vinyl flooring in both bathrooms. All the remodeling was done about two years ago, so it is fairly recent. All appliances are included in the cost."

"It's amazing Renton!" Sarah then yelled gleefully from the kitchen. "I love it!"

"So do I dear." I laughed. "The floors are amazing."

"So is everything else. I wonder why he has it priced so well though considering all the work that was done to it."

"A family emergency came up and he had to leave right away." Janet chimed in from the living room. "So he needs to sell right away to take care of things."

"I see. That's sad though considering how nice it is."

"Yes it is Sarah. I'm glad you called about it right away. I think it'll make a perfect home if you're both interested."

"I'd have to say I am." I quickly yelled from the upstairs bedroom. "The master is twice the size of ours if not tripled."

"I'm sure all the bedrooms are love." Sarah said as she walked out of one of the two other bedrooms. "Janet, how long do you think it'll be before this place sells?"

"Pretty quick considering the current market. So if you want it I'd jump on it if I were you."

"Well Renton, what do you think?"

"I'm not sure Sarah. It almost seems too good to be true."

"Well it is." Janet said with a smile from the bottom of the stairs. "It's a one time deal. I don't think we'll see something like this again."

"Well Janet, you haven't done us wrong yet, and I think this is your most impressive work yet to date."

"Thank you Renton. So, do you have a decision?"

"I say we take a chance and take it. How about you Sarah? I'm sure our girls here would love to have more space to play, especially with that huge back yard."

"Sweetie, you couldn't have said it any better. Where do we sign Janet?"

"Follow me into the dining room. We'll sign an offer, present it, and see what he says."

* * *

Two days later- D-day. Me and Sarah walked back and forth in our living room pacing like nervous wrecks waiting for that one life changing call. Faith and Adrian sat on the floor playing with their toys, not even looking at us. It's like they didn't have a care in the world. I didn't mind though. It kept them calm and happy, and for me and Sarah, quiet, until the phone rang….

"Matthews residence, Renton speaking."

"_Renton, it's Janet from Gladiolus Realty."_

"Hey Janet, how are you today?"

"_Doing well. How about you and Sarah?"_

"We're on pins and needles here. What's the news?"

"_Renton, Sarah…"_

"Yes?" I asked nervously. Sarah stood next to me, almost like she was going to bite her nails off at any second as the moments passed by slowly.

"_It's yours! He accepted your offer and signed off right away. You can move in any time!"_

"SARAH!! We got it! We got it!!"

"Thank you lord!! Thank you Janet! You're the best!" Sarah yelled as she held me tight while jumping up and down.

"_Congratulations you two." _Janet said happily. _"I have you set up for an appointment at ten a.m tomorrow to get the final paperwork done and get your keys. It's the only time I have available right now. Is that ok?"_

"It's perfect Janet. Thank you."

"No problem Renton. Congrats again and see you tomorrow. Bye now."

"Bye Janet!" hanging up the phone, I felt almost numb. The one thing that we had been working for was finally coming true, or at least it was true as I continued to stand there in disbelief. "We…did it. We…have a house…"

"Renton, have I told you how much I love you?"

"No you haven't dear. How much are we talking here?"

"This much!" and jumping into my arms, we held and danced our way back into the living room kissing knowing that finally, after trying and working so hard, our dream had finally come true.

* * *

Another month later after a lot of work and buying of some new furniture, we were finally moved into our new house. It was a cold move to say the least, but it was well worth it by the time we got done. Me and Sarah had our room, which was almost twice the size of our old one, Adrian had hers and Faith stayed in the nursery in her crib which sat across the room from the other one that would soon be filled with yet another bundle of joy in about eight months. The living room was set up nicely and an extra dining room set was bought to fill our new formal dining room along with a matching buffet with a china hutch. I had bought myself a new desk and a few bookshelves for our little study that we were blessed to get. I had always wanted a small office since I always had to work out of the living room. We had to completely go through and re-polish the floors since we unfortunately trudged in a lot of dirt from the harsh winter weather we were having, but we didn't mind. It was for something we owned, which was the best feeling in the world.

"Renton dear!"

"Yes hon?"

"The sidewalks have to be cleared again!"

"Darn snowstorms…"

"I know hon;" Sarah said with a warm smile as she walked up to me. "but don't worry, winter will be over before we know it."

"Yeah, thanks." I replied gently as I threw on my coat. "I'll be glad when this god forsaken season is over."

"I think we'll all be happy when it's gone dear. Just be careful out there."

"I will sweetie. Thanks."

"Sure. I'll make some hot chocolate so that way it's ready for you when you come back in."

"Ok. Sounds great. See you in a few."

"Alright hon." and as I walked outside to the snow storm that had been currently falling on us, all I could think to myself was _"Yeah, this is the life after all." _

* * *

Four agonizing months later it was may, and the weather finally warmed up and the last few areas of snow began to melt away. Sarah was now six months in with our new little bundle of joy and we couldn't have been happier, well, neither could our babysitter Jennifer, who quickly learned we now lived only a block from where she lived. If I hadn't guessed, we would've practically said she was living with us. But we didn't care though. The girls were happy to see her, we shared a lot of wonderful memories, and when the lawn was completely thawed out and the grass green, Jennifer took them out to play for the first time. Me and Sarah just stood on our deck and watched as the girls playfully chased Jennifer around the yard. We knew right at that moment we were home.

"Hey, Jennifer!"

"Yes Mr. Matthews?"

"I know you love watching the girls, but would you like a job sometime over the summer?"

"Sure! I'd love to, but I don't know where to look."

"Well I could use some help at the store if you're interested."

"I'd love to! Is it ok with you Sarah?"

"Of course silly! We love you like you were our own, so why would I object?"

"Thanks Sarah, I appreciate it. You've really been wonderful people to work for."

"And we love having you around Jennifer. If it wasn't for you, our girls would be stuck with me all the time."

"Aww, but that wouldn't be a bad thing Mrs. Matthews. I think they'd enjoy it."

"Yeah, but momma has to work too in order to support these little tykes."

"True enough. Well as long as I can still help with the girls, I'll take the job Mr. Matthews."

"Welcome aboard Jennifer. I'll get you started as soon as school ends for you."

"Thanks. Well, at least I won't be bored this summer."

"Looks that way, and with a new little one due in four months, well, we'll be even busier."

"Can't wait Mr. Thurston. If you want, I'll stay here when the baby is born so that way you don't have to drag the girls all over the place at the hospital."

"Sounds like a plan Jennifer, thanks. Just make sure to stay by your phone then so that way we can alert you at a moments notice."

"Can do. Ok girls, let's play some more!" and as me and Sarah watched them play, we just held each other in our arms and cuddled, happy to be together like the family we were.

* * *

Four months later at three a.m it happened. It was hot and balmy that night, so it felt like we went from one extreme to the other. The temps were in the mid seventies and the humidity was off the charts. Thank god for air conditioning. But laying in bed comfortably as we slept, Sarah knew right away as soon as the first contraction hit that it was time. I was on the phone right away to Jennifer and I swore she must have been racing at full speed after I called. She arrived at our door with bags packed and pajamas still on. It was the only thing that made me laugh that night before we left.

* * *

"Jennifer!!"

"Hey Adrian. What's the matter sweetie?"

"Where's momma and papa?"

"They're at the hospital."

"Why Jennifer?"

"Your momma is having the baby. You're going to be a big sister again."

"Yay!!"

"Ok kiddo, eat your breakfast." Jennifer giggled as she fed Adrian. "If you behave, we'll try to go visit your parents today, okay?"

"Okay!"

"Good girl. Oops, there's the phone. Hello, Matthews residence."

"_Hey Jennifer, it's Renton."_

"Hey Mr. Matthews. How's it going?"

"_It's going. Sarah is due anytime though it's only been about seven hours."_

"How is she holding up?"

"_Extremely well. She even said that it was a walk in the park."_

"Oh my." Jennifer giggled. "That's Sarah for you."

"_Yeah, it is." _I chuckled tiredly. _"But how are my other two girls doing?"_

"Doing good. We're all sitting here eating breakfast at the moment."

"_That's good. But don't you have school today?"_

"My parents already called the school and told them that I won't be in for a day or two, so it's all taken care of."

"_Jeez, you sure are dedicated to us."_

"Well you are my second family Mr. Matthews, so why wouldn't I be?"

"_Point well taken Jennifer. Well, I had better get back by Sarah. I just thought I had better check in before you began to worry about us."_

"It's ok Mr. Matthews, it's understandable."

"_And can you do one favor for me?"_

"Sure."

"_Just call me Renton from now on. There's no need for you to be formal with us."_

"Ok Renton, I'll do that."

"_Thanks. Give my girls kisses for me and I'll call back later on."_

"Alright. Good luck."

"_Yeah, I'll probably need it." _I chuckled. _"Bye now."_

"Bye Renton."

"Was that papa?" Adrian asked.

"Yes it was sweetie. Him and your momma are doing good. The baby will be here really soon."

"Yay!!"

"Oh my." Jennifer giggled. "I hope my kids are like you when I have them."

"You don't have kids?"

"No kiddo, I'm too young to be a momma yet."

"Ok!" laughing gently as she continued to watch over Adrian and Faith, all Jennifer could think to herself was _"Yeah, but until that time comes, you are my family."_

* * *

Back at the hospital, I just sighed to myself happily knowing our girls were in excellent hands as I hung up the phone. Sarah laid in her bed quietly resting at the time between each contraction. Since it was quiet, I decided to go downstairs to the cafeteria to get some breakfast since my stomach was rumbling quite noticeably. Sarah noticed this too and giggled quietly at me. I swear that woman had sensitive hearing or something.

"Hungry dear?"

"Yeah hon, I am. How are you doing?"

"Tired, but ok. Are you going to the cafeteria?"

"Yeah."

"Can you get me something?"

"Now sweetie, you know the doctor said no food, only liquids."

"Not even a snack?"

"I'll see what I can do love. Now rest. I'll be back in a little bit."

"Ok." walking out of the room, I just had to sigh tiredly, but with a smile on my face. My life was together just like I wanted it to be. A new home, two going on three wonderful kids very shortly, two cars, and if things kept going like they were, maybe even a nice pet in the future just to even things out. Going towards the elevator, I ran into an old friend of mine that I wasn't expecting to see, especially on the birthing floor. "Hey Mike!"

"Renton old buddy! What are you doing here? Wait, let me guess…Sarah is in labor?"

"Yeah, you guessed it. What are you doing here?"

"My younger sister had a baby yesterday, so I'm up here visiting."

"Well congratulations."

"Thanks. So where are you headed?"

"To the cafeteria for some food and hopefully a good cup of coffee."

"I'll join you. I could use some coffee myself."

"Sounds good. So what have you been up to lately?"

"Working."

"The paper keeping you on the run?"

"Pretty much. I've been assigned to cover the GekkoState if they do anything concerning the NRA uprising."

"GekkoState huh? Jeez, I haven't heard that name in a while."

"Yeah, they have been fairly quiet, but hey, let's not talk about work. Let's talk about you. How have you been?"

"Busy. Got a new house, busy with the new baby of course, I now own the hardware store I'm working at…"

"You own that now?!"

"Yes sir! Old Rodney retired and moved out of town to relax. I kept the name though in honor of him."

"Congratulations are in order then. Sounds like you're really moving up in life."

"I think I already hit the top Mike."

"True enough. Anything else going on with you?"

"Not really. Just keeping busy as always. How's life with you other than work?"

"It's been good. Still with the same girlfriend, though we hardly get to see each other."

"Sorry to hear that. You two work in the same office, right?"

"Right on as always. She's assigned as the senior reporter for the federation forces. Usually she's on special assignments."

"Special assignments eh? Sounds rough."

"It is, but I get by. Mmm…I smell food."

"As do I as well as fresh coffee. You up for a cup?"

"Give me two or three and I'm good for the day."

"Excellent. Let's go my friend."

"Lead the way Renton."

* * *

Eight hours later after almost sixteen hours of labor, as my darling wife had predicted, we had another little girl. Eight pounds, six ounces worth. Brunette hair, blue eyed, and cute as a button. Another light in our hectic lives. My friend Mike had stuck around just for kicks since his sister was there and was the first one to congratulate us. He was even nice enough to take the first pictures of all us and agreed to have them to us by the next day. After all the doctors and nurses had left me and Sarah laid next to each other on her bed, our little girl in her arms while she slept quietly. "Well, what should we name this one?"

"I don't know…I never really thought of that for some reason. I guess I was so excited I totally forgot."

"Hmm…what to name our daughter…"

"Well let's see dear…we have Adrian and Faith…"

"How about…Hope Marie Matthews?"

"Hope Marie…that's a beautiful name sweetie. Hope it is."

"Our Hope…for a wonderful future."

"Yeah…"

* * *

Several days after that, I was back to work and Sarah was back home with Hope who was doing wonderfully. Business had picked up quite considerably at that time, and I think it was due to the fact that I had started advertising more, but of course that was only an assumption really. Jennifer had started working for me part time to help out and I was glad she did. I needed all the help I could get at the moment.

"RENTON! We need more electrical outlets!"

"Coming up! I have to get them from the back storage room!"

"Alright!"

"Ok, let's see…electrical outlets…electrical outlets…ah, here we go. Got them!"

"Thanks Renton!"

"No problem Jennifer." I said with a smile as I brought out a new box of them. "Boy, talk about it being nuts around here."

"Tell me about it. Thanks for hiring me. If you hadn't, it'd be insanity for you."

"Yeah, well, I think I'll need one or two more people to keep things up properly. We can't do it all ourselves you know."

"I may have a couple of friends who might be looking for work."

"Well…I'll think about it. Do they have any experience in this sort of field?"

"One of them is a construction student in school."

"Ok…that sounds a little ironic if you ask me."

"I'm sorry, I know it does, but I'm just trying to help."

"It's ok Jennifer. Go ahead and bring him in when you can. I'll then choose someone else on my own."

"It's a deal Renton."

"Alright. Get these stocked back up then and I'll deal with customers until you're done."

"You got it boss."

* * *

"_And the leaders of GekkoState, Holland and Talho Novak, have agreed to once again, if needed, regroup their members in order to try to halter the rebel resistance that is starting to build up around Capitol City. More details at ten. Back to you Mary."_

"They're back at it again eh?" Sarah said with a smile. "Those dumb rebel forces just never learn."

"Momma!"

"Hey sweetie." Sarah laughed as she played with Adrian on the sofa. "What are you doing?"

"Playing."

"Oh are you now? Well let's go outside and play while your sister sleeps, ok?"

"Ok momma!"

"You too Adrian, come play with momma." and picking up the baby monitor and Adrian, Sarah went outside to enjoy the early yet warm fall weather.

* * *

Bellforest. A large tower city now popularized by the infamous GekkoState, who were the true hero's of not only the home planet, but earth as well. In a large cabin home in the woods, a single mother of seven kids lives her life to the fullest after the sudden disappearance of her husband, Renton Thurston. But with only six of her seven kids living at home, she could tell that it was time that a couple of them were moving on.

"Maeter! Get the other kids going!!"

"I'm trying mom! Hurry up Linck! I can't help all the kids!"

"Coming!" Linck yelled. "Felicity, come on!"

"Coming bro!" Felicity yelled. Now seven going on eight years old, Felicity was the spitting image of her mother. In fact some even called her the younger twin of her mother. Timothy was now four going on five and just about ready to head into pre-school. The youngest members of the Thurston family were the twins, who were both three and the spitting image of their father. Angelina and Marie Thurston. The only difference between the two was that Angelina somehow got her mothers coralian eyes. Other than that, she looked like your normal everyday person. "Boy, talk about a busy house."

"It's this way everyday Felicity." Maeter giggled. "We get you guys off to school, Diane comes up to watch the twins, and mom goes to work."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Hey, Justin is here!"

"Ahh, my knight in shining armor."

"Please sis, don't make me barf."

"Funny Felicity. Hey Justin!"

"Hi sweetie."

"Glad you made it. My little sister here is being her normal self as usual."

"Felicity, are you insulting us again?"

"Now why would I do that?" Felicity replied with a sly grin.

"Because, my dear little future sister, I know you too well."

"Go figure. See you in the car."

"Right. Linck, let's get moving bro!"

"Way ahead of you Justin!"

"Alright then. Eureka, I've got them from here."

"Thanks Justin. If I didn't have to work early today, I would've taken them myself."

"Oh don't worry about it. It's my pleasure. Well my lovely fiancé, shall we go?"

"Of course my dear Justin. See you later mom!"

"Bye kids! Have a good day at school!"

"We will!" and as Eureka waved them off, two little girls hugged her legs and waved along with her. She just looked down and smiled at the two little lives that Renton had left behind. Each one let her realize that they were the reason she was still here to that day. His legacy, his life, was always right there with her along with Felicity and Timothy.

* * *

"Maurice, we have to get moving!" Avriana yelled. "Can't be late on our senior year!"

"Yeah yeah! Jeez, who knew being married could be so hectic."

"Well who would've know we'd end up having our own place already."

"Fate sealed us dear. But you know I can't move that fast these days."

"I know hon. Just take it easy."

"Oh man, look at the time. See you in the car!"

"Be right there! Just have to finish fixing my hair."

"Okay. Alright, backpack, house keys, car keys, homework done, and house is clean. Alright Maurice Thurston, let's do this."

"And don't forget the Mrs. Thurston." Avriana giggled. "Can't be leaving the wife behind."

"Oh but of course." he chuckled while wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Ooh, Maurice, do behave yourself young man."

"You mean this?" and without notice, Maurice gave her a quick smile and a passionate kiss that by all means, could've set their apartment on fire.

"Mmm…yes that. Now come on or we'll be late."

"Yes ma'am. Oh, don't forget, we have to pick up Stephen too on our way."

"Got it. Let's roll." and with a turn of a key, the young couple headed out of their parking lot and onto another day at school.

* * *

"Maeter!"

"Hey Jackie! Hi Brian!"

"You ready for another day of brutal tests?"

"Please Jackie, who is ready? And besides, why would they throw them at us right at the beginning of the school year?"

"If I knew I'd tell you. It's like this school has a vendetta against us or something."

"Tell me about it. So Bryan, is the soccer team looking forward to another championship year?"

"I think we can squeeze another one out. Besides, the soccer team was undefeated last year if you remember correctly."

"Yeah, who doesn't."

"Right. Hey Justin, let's try to go for more shut outs this year! What do you think?"

"Let's do it Bryan! Those other teams won't know what hit them!"

"Sweet! Crap, there's the bell! Let's move!"

"Wait for us!" yelled Avriana.

"Well hurry up!" Maeter yelled back. "You too bro!"

"I'm trying! Man, what a way to start a school year." Maurice laughed as he slightly limped his way into the school.

* * *

"Morning Eureka!"

"Hey Michelle, Katie. How are things today?"

"Swamped. Even the guys are having a hard time keeping up."

"I see. What progress have Joe and Dustin made on that LFO that showed up here?"

"Little to none with all the other orders that we have to take care of. Too bad there aren't that many mechanics out there that know these things."

"Yes, I know. Katie, how are we looking scheduling wise?"

"We're packed for the next five or six days. I'm not sure when our next day off is."

"It figures." Eureka sighed as she sat at her desk. "Have Mack work with Joe and Dustin today. Maybe if we add in the extra man power we can get more done today."

"Can do Eureka. Hey, how are you holding up by the way?"

"What do you mean?"

"With Renton being gone."

"It's still hard Katie, yet…I feel like he's still around for some reason."

"Is that just because you miss him or…"

"No. Well, yes, I do miss him terribly, but my mental connection to him feels like it never got lost or severed."

"But the crash from what I heard was the worst crash scene ever seen in these parts. No survivors were found."

"Yes, I know. But it still feels like he's here, yet I don't know where…"

* * *

"Renton! Renton!"

"Huh, what? Oh, hey Jennifer. Need something?"

"It's time to close up for the night."

"Oh, so it is."

"Boy, talk about spacing out. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Jennifer. Thanks. Can you lock the doors?"

"Sure."

"Thanks. I'll get the lights after I get the deposits done. Make sure the store is organized and swept before we leave."

"Alright Renton." after Jennifer left my office, I had to kind of shake my head and clear my mind. _"What in the hell was that? Jeez, my mind sure is wacky on some days."_

* * *

"Hey sweetie, welcome home."

"Hey hon."

"Daddy!!" Adrian yelled as she ran up to me.

"Hey there kiddo!" I laughed as I picked her up. "Have you been a good girl today?"

"Yes daddy!"

"Good girl. Hey, why don't you go play with Faith, ok?"

"Ok daddy!"

"Hey hon, how is Hope doing?"

"Wonderfully." Sarah said happily as she came out of the kitchen with our little one in her arms. "Care to hold her?"

"Oh but of course darling. Well, aren't we bright eyed tonight, eh Hope?" I said gently as Sarah handed her off to me.

"Yes she is. She's actually been awake most of the day, so hopefully she'll sleep well tonight."

"We can only hope dear. What's for supper tonight?"

"I ordered pizza earlier. There's some left over for you in the kitchen."

"Works for me. I didn't feel like cooking anyways."

"Long day?"

"You said it." I laughed lightly. "If it wasn't for Jennifer working for us already, I would've gone nuts tonight."

"I guess your little advertising campaign worked better than you thought."

"That it did. Well, time to eat."

"Ok hon. I'll be in the living room watching TV."

"Well maybe I'll just join you out there then."

"Now Renton, dear, remember what I told you. No eating food in the living room."

"Darn thy rules."

"Funny sweetie." Sarah giggled. "See you after you eat."

"Ok hon." and as I walked towards the kitchen, all I could think to myself was _"Whatever that was sure was strange. But oh well, it's probably due to my accident. This is my life. This…is where I belong."_

* * *

Back in Bellforest at the Anderson residence, Nadia and Hap had invited Maurice and Avriana over for dinner after a long shift at the hospital.

"So Maurice, how is your mom doing?" Hap asked.

"She's hanging in there day by day Hap. Ever since we lost dad, things have been a little rough on her."

"I think it has with all of us Maurice. I still can't believe it happened though. It still seems too surreal to me."

"I think it feels that way with all of us dad." Avriana replied softly. "But talking about it right now won't help us. Every time we do, it ends up being a really depressing."

"Yeah, I know. Sorry about that kiddo. Joey, quit running in the house!"

"Sorry papa."

"It's ok bud. So, how was the first day of high school?"

"Whacked out if you ask me. It was tests the entire day. I swear it felt like we were getting drilled by a drill sergeant."

"Maybe Holland gave the teachers ideas on how to work you guys to death."

"Funny dad. Really funny."

"I know, I try. Did you do ok on them at least?"

"We won't find out until tomorrow. I think we did ok though."

"I hope so. I don't need my ace of a daughter to get taken down a notch or two on her first day."

"Hah! There has yet to be a teacher in that school that can do that to me."

"That's my girl." Nadia giggled. "Always the confident one."

"You got it mom."

"Well dig in everyone. We've got ribs, veggies, salad, stuffing, and for dessert, I made a giant brownie cake."

"Thanks mom. You're the best."

"You'll be hearing that when you and Maurice have kids of your own someday."

"M-mom!! We're still not ready for that!"

"Relax Avriana." Maurice laughed. "I think she already knows that."

"Still…"

"He's right dear." Nadia continued on softly. "I'm still amazed that we broke your not getting married rule."

"Yeah, that's true. I am blessed to have a wonderful husband."

"And an apartment too. I guess you got lucky since Eureka got into real estate also."

"Yeah, no kidding. I guess she needed something other than just the shop to keep her mind off dad for the time being."

"Do you still believe he's out there?"

"Maybe." Maurice said confidently. "If they couldn't find anyone at that crash sight, then he has to be out there somewhere. He's just got to be…"


	2. Eureka Thurston

-1Chapter 2- Eureka Thurston

Five foot four, teal hair, pale white skin, and lavender colored eyes that had more love, caring, and compassion than anyone had ever seen before in a woman her caliber. Always there to help those in need, an amazing mother of seven, and easily the most popular person in town. That person is me, Eureka Thurston. I've been married now for the last nine years to a wonderful husband and father named Renton Thurston. But for the last four years, he's unfortunately been missing since an accident supposedly claimed his life and the one of our friend Sarah Matthews. But the controversy that has been following that accident is that no one was found when rescue crews arrived. When I arrived at the scene that terrible night, it was the first thing I noticed when I first saw the smoldering wreckage of our car after it had been found. The only thing found was his wedding ring after our car was pulled out of the forest area it had crashed into. To this day we don't know why he had taken it off, or if Sarah had done it in a last ditch effort to finally get him to love her. But on the night they left so he could take her to her aunt's house, all seemed fine. There was plenty of hugs, laughs, and even a few tears after she announced she was leaving Bellforest to start her life over in Gladiolus city. Renton happily volunteered to drive her there and be home the same day, of which I was fine with since Sarah had finally earned not only my trust, but the trust of the ones around her. But it was what did happen that surprised us all…

During the day as Renton had been driving along, he and Sarah had ran into a sudden blizzard. As they had tried to round a curve, and this was according the police reports that I had received, Renton hit a patch of black ice and lost control of the car, careening them off the road, through a guardrail, and rolled several times into the forest. Several hospitals around the area had been checked for injured people, but none had anyone come in. I tried to urge the authorities to check with Gladiolus city, but they said that if anyone had tried to make the four hour trek there injured, they wouldn't have survived. I decided to check myself the next day, but with no success as they refused to release any records to me.

And so for the last four years, I've been raising my family on my own with the help of my two oldest ones, Maeter and Linck, who are still living at home. Maurice and Avriana had married just a little before their senior year of school and had gotten an apartment together of which they manage in their spare time. I bought the building just a short time before they moved in and with a little TLC, had managed to turn it into on of the nicest buildings in town. Maurice, being the kind soul that we raised him to be, had volunteered to take one of the apartments to give me room at home for the other kids. With a happy yet somewhat sad heart, I agreed. I'm happy I did though since he does take care of it quite well thanks to the things his father had taught him. Avriana took a small part time job as a waitress to help pay for bills, but that's all they've had to do. I refuse to charge them rent since they also work for me. They always argue that they should, but I tell them no anyways.

Maeter, well, what can I say. She's still one of the brightest lights in my hectic and busy life. Same height as me, blonde hair that now goes down the middle of her back, freckles, and the brightest green eyes I've ever seen, I can't say much more than I couldn't have asked for a better daughter. Still full of spunk, always smiling even through the tough times in life, and now engaged to Justin, the boy she started dating four years ago, she's definitely busy. She is also working part time with Avriana while also keeping up with her schooling just to help out around the house with bills and groceries, which we definitely need with my other four still growing young ones, and they are Felicity, who is just as spunky as her older sister and can throw an insult or a wise crack at a moments notice, Timothy, who is the spitting image of his father now, even right down to his blue eyes and tussled up hair, and the twins, Angelina and Marie. Both of them look like normal everyday people, other than Angelina, who inherited my eye color. Both of them are always full of life, smiling, laughing, and yet sadly, have no memory of who their father is since he disappeared a little after they were born. But to me it didn't matter. The four kids we had were proof to me that Renton was still with me, even if he wasn't home with us at the time.

As for me, I still own and manage Thurston Garage full time while also handling my small real estate business part time. Katie and Michelle are still working for me of course, and I wouldn't trade them for the world. Both of them have worked hard for us from the start since we hired them on, making me proud each day I see them. Katie had a family of her own and Michelle and her husband have yet to have a child, though they are trying to happily conceive someday. They've been extremely supportive of me after Renton disappeared, and I couldn't be happier to have two best friends like them. They always greet me with a smile and a hug, and are constantly taking me out to lunch. I think we, at least in my opinion, have pretty much made it a routine in our daily lives. I still have Mack, Joe, and Dustin working for me as well. Those three have also been some of the hardest working men, other than Renton of course, I've ever seen. Always dedicated, always on time, and never stopping until the days work was done, even if it was late in the day. Mack, being the kind gentleman that he is, has asked me for a date a few times, but with a warm smile I always declined, and he understood. Mack knows where my heart lies, and it has always remained with Renton.

* * *

"Maeter!"

"Oh god, it's you again. What do you want Caleb?"

"Jeez, what kind of greeting is that?"

"The same one me and the rest of the gang always give you since you refuse to give up on me even though I'm engaged."

"Hey, can't blame a guy for trying, no?"

"I can if he bugs me."

"Funny. But listen guys, the school festival is coming up, and we need a theme and fast before our class rep jumps down our throat."

"A theme eh?" Jackie sighed. "Go figure. How many days do we have left?"

"Three days before Samantha goes medieval on us."

"Sounds brutal." Jenny giggled.

"Tell me about it." Avriana replied. "We aren't even in the same grades."

"But this year they let us pick our own teams, so we're stuck now, are we not?"

"That we are Jenny. So Caleb, did you have anything up your sleeve?"

"Well…how about…hmm…drive up café?"

"Unless you can park a car in the school, it won't work." Tara sighed.

"Well we can just hold it outside of the gates." Maurice replied. "Shouldn't be that difficult."

"Well, that's true." Shelly said with a smile. "But instead of drive up, we'll just hold a regular café with a different theme. Drive up sounds like we're running a fast food restaurant or something."

"Well Haunted house has been taken, one is doing a romantic Italian café, then of course there's…"

"I got it!" Tara yelled. "How about a classic café?! Poodle skirts, rock and roll, stuff like that!"

"Hey, perfect!" Maeter said cheerfully. "Nobody's done that before! It'll be totally off the chain!"

"Sounds like we have a plan." Justin chuckled. "Better get it to Samantha then before she goes off her rocker."

"I HEARD THAT!!" Samantha yelled as she knocked him over the head with her purse. "Try to watch what you're saying next time."

"Ow…."

"Hey Samantha, I was just coming to find you." Caleb nervously chuckled. "We got a plan set out."

"Better be good. I'm getting tired of doing the same old thing year after year."

"It is! We're going to be doing a classic café! Poodle skirts, rock and roll, stuff like that. So what do you think?"

"Excellent! Nobody will know what to do when they see us! Well everyone make sure you get the costumes, supplies, decorations, everything we need ready in the next three days! The festival is in five and I don't want to waste a minute, got it?!"

"Yeah!"

"Good. You may resume with your lunch."

"Yikes, talk about uptight." Justin groaned as he rubbed his head. "Somebody should loosen her strings a bit."

"Sounds like a job for Caleb." Jackie giggled. "She's right up his alley."

"WHA?? Are you nuts?! Just being able to put up with her now is bad enough!"

"That's the point Caleb. You've always liked women who give you a challenge, so why not go for it?"

"Me excluded of course." Maeter said as she glared at him.

"Of course." Caleb nervously chuckled. "Ahh…but why does she always have to play hard to get?"

"Because she's taken, that's why." Justin replied as he held Caleb in a headlock. "Got a problem with that?"

"Point…taken…choking…"

"Let him go Justin, I think he's suffered enough for the day." Jenny sighed.

"T-thanks…Jackie." Caleb sighed as he caught his breath. "Ahhhh…there's the bell. Time for afternoon classes."

"Let the fun begin I guess." Tara giggled as they got up from their lunch table. "Let's do it team!"

"YEAH!!"

* * *

Back at home after getting off early from work to relax, I figured I'd stretch out on our sofa under an afghan that my mom, Talho, had given me last Christmas. With my favorite book in hand and a gentle mix of smooth jazz on the radio, I opened my book to where I had last left off and had to smile. There in the book was my favorite bookmark, a picture of the man I loved more than anything in the entire world. Renton at home in his shop fixing a clock that had quit working on us. He looked at me with a smile that only he gave me when I took that photo, and that smile was that of one man in love with what he had known to be the most beautiful woman to ever walk into his life. Looking at the picture as I held it in my hand, a small yet happy tear flowed from my eye. Even after he had disappeared from our lives in an instant and never returned or was found, something in not only my mind, but my heart as well, knew he was alive and well somewhere out there. But the only question was where…

"Knock knock!"

"Come in!"

"Hey sis!"

"Hey Anemone! Hi mom!"

"Well aren't we the relaxed one?" Talho said with a gentle smile as the two walked into the house. "We heard you came home early so we wanted to check up and make sure you were ok."

"Yeah, I am mom. I just wanted to come home early and relax a bit, that's all."

"And you seem to be doing that quite well." Anemone giggled. "I never get the chance to do something like that."

"You mean like the day before when you were passed out in the living room under a blanket in front of the fireplace?" Talho replied with a sly grin on her face as she stared Anemone down.

"Well…ahh…"

"She's got you sis." I giggled. "Fair and square."

"Geez, I can never win." Anemone sighed. "Oh…is that picture…?"

"Yeah, it's Renton."

"Any luck yet on re-establishing a connection with him?"

"No, not yet Anemone. But I can still sense his presence. But there's one thing that's bugging me about it."

"There is?" Talho asked. "And what's that dear?"

"It feels like…there are several other people…or something…connected to him. As to what it is though I can't determine."

"I see. I just hope it doesn't mean trouble in the future."

"I feel the same way mom. So where is dad at?"

"Him and Jack are out with the Gekko in Capitol City to investigate the recent terrorist attacks that have been occurring there. Dominic stayed back to keep tabs on the base."

"But isn't that what John is for?"

"He's been dispatched to another base for the time being to train new KLF recruits. He'll be back in about two weeks."

"Does that mean we'll have to go back to work again?"

"At the moment, no." Anemone said calmly. "All of us ladies have already formally retired from the NFA to raise our families. Everyone else pretty much did what they wanted."

"Oh yes, I do remember that now. It's been so long that I almost forgot."

"I think we all did sweetie." Talho softly replied while rocking back and forth in one of the rocking chairs. "Gidget is out and so are Hilda, Julia, and Nadia. All the men remained enlisted in case something came up."

"That's dedication right there." Anemone said with a warm smile. "We couldn't be any more prouder of the men in our lives."

"No we couldn't girls. But the only one we still have yet to worry about and find is Renton so we can bring him home to his family, where he belongs…"

* * *

"Aunt Diane!!"

"Coming Marie." Diane replied with a warm smile. "I wish your grandpa Axel was here to see you two grow up. He'd be so happy to see such beautiful little girls."

"What was grandpa like?" Angelina asked while she colored in her coloring book.

"Well…he was a very hard headed, stubborn, but yet still a very caring and loving man. He worked hard for all of us to make sure we had a nice home, food on the table, and a place to come to when things got bad."

"Did grandpa give you this house?"

"Yes he did Angelina. He wanted to make sure I had a home too. Plus I grew up in this city, so I love where I am as well."

"Do you have a boyfriend like our sister does?" Marie curiously asked.

"A boyfriend?! Oh my…" Diane giggled. "Where did you learn about that?"

"Well Maeter has one."

"Yes she does. I guess you two are smarter than I thought. But no, I don't have a boyfriend sweetie, though I do have someone that I like."

"Who auntie?"

"Well it's someone that your mother works with, but I'm not going to say who it is right now."

"But auntie!!"

"Now Marie, I said no, okay?"

"Ok…"

"Good girl. Now you two go back to your toys and I'll be here on the sofa working."

"Okay!" and while she watched the two play with their toys, all Diane could think to herself was _"God grandpa, I sure wish you were here with us right now. We miss you dearly."_

* * *

"_We'll be here for several more days yet until we can figure out who is the cause of these attacks."_ Holland said that night in a worldwide news cast. _"Me and my lieutenant, Mr. Dominic Sorrel, will try to hopefully conduct negotiations with these people and bring things down to a peaceful conclusion."_

"_Do you believe that you will be able to bring things to a peaceful end?" _The reporter next to him asked.

"_We can only hope at this moment. At this time we can guarantee no promises other than we can try our best. Now we do have some important work to do, so no more questions at this time."_

"_But what about the disappearance of one Renton Thurston? Is there any news to report or have you given up completely?"_

"_I got this one." _Dominic quickly chimed in. _"As of this time, there have been no other reports, information, or intelligence about his disappearance or location. We are still searching and hoping that some day, a clue will appear before us that will give us the location that he's at and that also lets us know he is safe and well."_

"_How about Mrs. Thurston? Is she still holding up well?"_

"_As of this time she is doing fine. She still spends her days with us, her family, and with her work while holding out hope that he comes home soon."_

"_Is she available for comment?"_

"_No. She prefers to live her life in peace and away from the media. No further comment at this time."_

"_Well there you have it." _The reporter said as she turned to face the camera. _"The leaders of GekkoState will be remaining here until they can hopefully resolve the issues that have been plaguing this city. And as you sadly heard, there is still no new news concerning the former hero of our world, Renton Thurston. Back to you at the station."_

"And you won't be finding him either. He's in my life now, and it's going to stay that way."

"Did you say something Sarah?"

"OH, no I didn't Jenny. I'm sorry. Did you need something?"

"Nope, not at all."

"I see. I'm surprised you're still here. Usually you've gone home by now."

"Well…that is true…"

"Jenny, something wrong?"

"Well…"

"Jenny, come on, tell me. You know you don't have to hide anything from us."

"I know, but it's something I shouldn't get you involved in."

"Why not?"

"It's kind of personal."

"Is everything ok at home?"

"Oh yeah, everything at home is great!"

"Then why are you always over here?"

"I'm sorry…"

"Wait, let me rephrase that Jenny. Boy, how do I word this without coming out wrong?"

"It's mom…"

"Huh?"

"She's going to be moving…"

"And what about you?"

"She's leaving me behind."

"WHAT?! But why?!"

"It's her new boyfriend. Ever since they started going out, I've been left behind like I never existed. I have plenty of friends, but I'd hate to be a burden on not only them, but you as well."

"Jenny, listen to me, okay? We love you like you were our own kid. Everything that you've done to help me and Renton with our kids has been the most wonderful blessing in the world. There is NO way that you could be a burden to us."

"Really?"

"Of course not. Look, I'll talk to Renton and see what I can do for you. We have four bedrooms here, so all I'd have to do is take the two older ones and put them into one room since there's more than enough room to do that. That'll open up one room for you to move in if you'd like."

"You'd…let me live here?"

"Of course sweetie. But let me talk to him first and see what he says."

"T-thank you. I've always thought of you guys as mom and dad, and these girls of yours as my sisters. That's why I've always been around you all. It's let me be myself when I knew I couldn't."

"I'm just surprised your mother is leaving you like that."

"Well, she actually left today while I was starting my college classes. She didn't even say bye to me when I left this morning. Not even a glance at me."

"That's so sad Jenny. I'm glad you told me this before something bad happened to you. I'd hate to see you get bounced around all over the place."

"Well she was going to leave the house to me for a short time, but I wasn't even sure on that."

"We'll get you in here as soon as we can Jenny, I can promise you that."

"Thanks Sarah, er, ahh, mom."

"Mom eh? But I only have you by about ten or eleven years Jenny. I'm practically your sister."

"Doesn't matter. You're still mom to me."

"Very well then, mom it is." and while Jenny stretched out and relaxed on the sofa with her head on Sarah's lap as they watched Faith and Adrian play, Jenny thought to herself with a smile _"Thank you, Sarah, Renton, for giving me the family I never thought I'd ever have."_

* * *

"_W-who are you…?"_

"_I'm your wife…the mother of your children, your business partner, your life."_

"_But I'm already married and have a wonderful family."_

"_But is the woman you're with really true to your heart?"_

"_Of course! Why wouldn't she be?! She's always been there for me!"_

"_Because she isn't who she seems to be."_

"_LIAR! Go away and let me live my life!"_

"_Trust me Renton! You belong elsewhere! This is not your life!"_

"_GO AWAY!!"_

"Sir!"

"Huh, what?"

"Your order…is ready."

"Oh, sorry about that. Long day at work."

"It's ok sir. It happens to the best of us. Enjoy your meal."

"Thanks, I will." Renton replied as he took his dinner to an empty booth. _"Jeez, what in the heck was that? Sarah isn't who she seems to be? Not the one I belong with? Oh man, what a headache. What's going on with me?"_

* * *

"Eureka! Eureka!"

"I'll get some cold water!" Maeter yelled while she ran into the kitchen.

"Okay! Come on dear, wake up! It's your mother speaking."

"What happened?!" Maurice yelled.

"I don't know! Maeter, hurry up with that water!"

"Coming Talho!"

"What would cause something like this? She's never passed out before."

"I guess we won't know until she wakes up." Avriana said nervously. "The only time I ever passed out was when the Newhope was damaged."

"I remember. Maurice, help me get your mother into bed."

"Okay, I'll try."

"Just be careful. Avriana, make sure to stay behind him."

"I will."

"Alright, one, two, three, and up!"

* * *

"Hey hon."

"Hi dear."

"What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost or something."

"I think I heard one."

"What do you mean?"

"Some voice in my head told me tonight that you weren't who you seem to be, that you're not my life."

"Is it some side effect from the accident?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm not worried about it. Why is Jenny still here?"

"Oh, I need to talk to you about that dear. Something came up and I think she could use our help."

"Why, what's wrong?" and as the next half hour passed, Sarah informed Renton of the situation that Jenny had been thrown into, what she thought their options might be, what they could do to possibly help, and if things went as planned, a heartfelt plan of agreement to help resolve the situation. "So that's what's going on."

"Yeah…it is unfortunately. I guess her mom figured that since she was off to college that'd she just up and take off to parts unknown. Pretty sad, isn't it?"

"That it is Sarah. But why Jenny of all people? She's been the best kid we've ever known and come to love like our own. Jeez, makes my stomach turn just thinking about it."

"I feel the same way dear. That's why I figured that if we take her in for a little while, or at least until she gets done with school, it'll give her a chance to get on her feet and onto a future that'll be bright for her."

"That is true, but where would we put her?"

"Well I figured that Faith and Adrian are old enough to share a room now. So I would move Faith in with Adrian and let Jenny have that room until she can get going on her own."

"I guess that would work for the time being."

"But of course, I told her I'd talk to you first and see what you thought of the whole situation."

"I'm glad you did love. Thanks."

"Oh, she did surprise me with one thing though."

"And what was that?"

"She said she's always considered us 'mom and dad'. I told her we were old enough to be siblings, but she said 'no, it's mom and dad'."

"Mom and dad eh? Well then, I guess we have another kid to take care of."

"Huh?"

"Come on dear, let's wake her up and welcome her to the family."

* * *

Several days later, Eureka, after passing out for some reason unbeknownst to everyone, even Nadia, had not woken up. She lay in bed in an almost coma like state with family or friends coming up to care for her in shifts while the kids went to school and tried to live their daily lives. Laying out in the sun one late afternoon at Thurston Memorial park, Linck sighed and breathed in deeply, letting the cool fall air fill his lungs and relax his tired mind. A lot had happened in his life, and this was no exception. His life was always full of ups and downs, but he had always made it through them all, which brought a smile to his face as another cool breeze gently flowed over him. Sophie, knowing her boyfriend like she did, headed to the same spot after she had gotten done with her track team activities after school. After clearing the small wooded path that led to their favorite clearing, there he was in her eyes. With her hand on her heart and a gentle look in her eyes, she walked up to him and sat down silently as not to disturb him. Of course, he noticed as always. "You're too loud."

"Oooh, Linck, I can never get you!"

"Of course not. I thought you would've realized that by now."

"Jeez, what am I going to do with you?"

"Just like me for who I am."

"I don't like you, I love you."

"That too." Linck chuckled as he watched the clouds dance gently past them.

"How is your mom doing? I haven't had the chance to talk to you much."

"No change unfortunately. But something feels weird."

"Weird? Like how?"

"Something freaked mom out before she passed out on us. I wonder…"

"If it has something to do with your dad?"

"Exactly."

"I wonder about that too Linck. She had some sort of mental connection to him, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Come on!" she quickly said as she pulled him up. "We're going to go find Avriana!"

"What?! What for?"

"If anyone can help with that sort of thing, it's her! Now let's go!"

* * *

"ME?! Well, I don't know Sophie. It's been a while since I've used that sort of thing before."

"Come on Avriana! If anyone can do it, it's you!"

"That is true Sophie, but I just don't know…"

"Doesn't hurt to try dear." Maurice softly said as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "It is mom you know."

"I know sweetie, but still, it's been quite a long time."

"We wouldn't be asking Avriana if we didn't have to," Linck replied. "but you're the only one we could think of that is capable of doing anything for her."

"That is true. Though Eureka is stronger than me, I may be able to reach into her subconscious and find what the reason is for her collapsing on us."

"Do you think that's possible?" Sophie asked nervously.

"Doesn't hurt to try. I can't guarantee anything though, you do realize that, right?"

"Yeah, we do."

"Alright, as long as you know that, let's head up there and I'll try my best, okay?"

"Ok. Thanks Avriana. We knew you wouldn't turn us down."

"Hey, that's my mom too, and I would never give up on a family member. Now let's get going."

* * *

"Avriana…what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help Maeter."

"Help? But how?"

"She's going to try to tap into her mental state of being and see what's going on." Maurice said gently. "We've tried everything else, and Sophie suddenly remembered about Avriana's mental powers, so that's what she's going to use."

"Are you nuts?! What happens if the same thing happens to her?"

"It won't Maeter." Avriana replied. "I know when I have to back out if that kind of situation arrives. Now please, let me help."

"Alright, if it's for mom, we'll try anything."

"Okay. Lead the way and let's begin."

* * *

"Are we sure about this?" Nadia whispered as they watched from Eureka's bedroom doorway.

"Do we have a choice?" Maurice replied.

"No, probably not. Let's just hope it works…"

"Ok Eureka…let's see what you've got going." Avriana said softly. And with a gentle sigh, Avriana softly put one of her hands on Eureka's forehead, closed her eyes, and began what she hoped would cure her mother of this strange medical condition. _"The zone?" _Avriana thought to herself as the attempt to contact Eureka began. _"But…why the zone? It doesn't make any sense…just where am I going?" _and without notice, a flash of white erupted the sudden trance and with what had suddenly felt like a jolt of voltage going through her body, Avriana found herself in a room of what looked like many broken mirrors. Each piece she noticed carried what seemed to be a memory of Eureka's past. Her family, the wars, all the kids, everything that she had gone through was there in pieces, but not as a whole. _"Eureka? Are you here? It's Avriana."_

"_Eureka…is unfortunately not here chosen one."_

"_Who is this? Who's there?!"_

"_I was once the Nirvash, but now I am the one trying to keep Eureka's memories in place."_

"_She's…not here? But why?"_

"_I will show you." _and with another quick burst of white, Avriana found herself at what seemed to look like the scene of an accident. All around her sat many rescue vehicles, emergency personnel, and tow trucks.

"_Wait…this is…"_

"_Yes, Avriana. This is the accident scene that took Renton away from Eureka."_

"_Oh my…is that?"_

"_The car he was driving."_

"_But how can somebody survive that? There's nothing left of it."_

"_He did, and that's what matters. Watch." _and as the Nirvash pointed to the left in front of them, one of the rescue workers were walking up to Eureka.

"I'm sorry ma'am. We couldn't find any belongings in the car, except this." and with a hint of sorrow in his eyes, he opened his hand and exposed what looked like a small ring.

"R-Renton's wedding ring. But…why would he take it off?"

"I'm sorry I can't answer that ma'am, but that's all we have." and with a heavy sigh, he turned and walked away, leaving Eureka standing there speechless, her eyes wide open as his ring sat in the palm of her hand.

"Renton…where are you? I…need to talk to you…"

"_Is that what started this whole thing?" _Avriana asked as they continued watching.

"_Yes. This was the start of a mix of chain reactions that have now led to Eureka's current state. Each part of her life with Renton began to slowly crack and go away."_

"_Shattering into all those broken pieces."_

"_Yes. That is the breaking of her heart."_

"_But what about the kids?" _Looking up at the night time sky, Nirvash quietly said _"Her kids were all that she had left after Renton disappeared, but one event caused her to go into the state that she's in now."_

"_What event is that?"_

"_Eureka attempted a mental connection with him to see if they could communicate, but he…"_

"_He what?"_

"_Shut her out and closed it. It was like he didn't even know her or her voice."_

"_But why would he do that?"_

"_Sarah."_

"_Sarah? As in Sarah Matthews?"_

"_Yes. She has him in her power now, and it's a greater power than what she, or me, had thought she had."_

"_But how can that be?"_

"_I am not sure Avriana. But this is where you, her family, now come in to try to save her."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_It is up to all of you to try to find him, help him reclaim his life and memories, and return him to his family."_

"_I see. I guess we have no choice in that matter. Can I try to contact him myself?"_

"_Unfortunately no. He has closed that connection. It is up to you to find him. But it will be a heart breaking journey."_

"_How is that?"_

"_There are others who are now connected to him that are a major part of his life. But in the end, if and when he comes around, it will be his choice of which path he chooses to follow."_

"_Alright. Thank you Nirvash. It was good to see you again."_

"_As it was you. Remember, I am always with all of you. If you ever need us, please use your heart to contact us. Only then will we appear in front of you again."_

"_We will Nirvash, and thank you."_

"Avriana!" Maurice yelled as she had begun to come to.

"I'm ok dear." she said weakly as he caught her and sat them both back up onto the bed.

"Did you talk to her?"

"No, I talked to the Nirvash."

"Nirvash?! But she and the other two LFO's disappeared before us after the last battle we faced."

"She is still with Eureka in spirit, and is now the one trying to hold her together."

"What do you mean?"

"Nirvash is the only one keeping Eureka with us right now. She is the one holding her memories in place."

"So Nirvash…is still here?" Nadia asked.

"Yes it is mom, and so are the other two."

"What?!"

"Yes, it's true. But they will only come if we call them. But for this, we hopefully won't have to."

"So what do we do then?" Maeter asked nervously.

"We have to find Sarah."

"Sarah? But why?"

"She's the one who has Renton."

"WHAT?!" everyone yelled in a sudden chorus of shock.

"But why Sarah?" Maurice asked as Avriana cuddled close to him.

"Apparently from what Nirvash told me, Sarah has him in her power, which is probably why he's in his current state of mind."

"But that still doesn't explain why Eureka is in her current condition." Nadia said sternly. "Why is she like this?"

"Oh, sorry mom. From what I was told, Eureka had tried to do one last mental connection with Renton, and for some reason or another, he shut her out and somehow closed his connection with her. When that happened, everything she held dear about him and her family caused it all to shatter like a broken mirror."

"But why would that cause her to go into a state like she is now?"

"I don't know mom. But we have to hurry, or else we'll end up losing both of them…"

* * *

"You ok dear?"

"Yeah, I am." I softly replied as I was changing into my pajamas for the night. "I just had a weird night, that's all."

"You mean that voice you heard?"

"Yeah. I wonder if it was a side effect from the accident still."

"Is it bugging you now?"

"Nope. Actually to tell you the truth, I was able to chase it off somehow and close out where it was coming from. Felt kind of good."

"_Thank god…" _Sarah silently thought to herself as she watched him take off his shirt. "Hmm…"

"What dear?"

"Oh nothing…" she replied softly. Climbing gently off their bed, Sarah walked up behind me and hugged me tight around my stomach, the warm feeling of my skin calming her as I could feel as she gently sighed and relaxed. I noticed this and gently turned around before wrapping my arms around her and holding her tight as the soft moonlight lit our room, bathing us both in a soft glow. Sarah only sighed again as she listened to the gentle beat of my heart as it beat in rhythm with her own. "Hey, Renton?"

"Yes love?"

"I love you."

"Well I love you too Sarah. Nothing will ever change that."

"I'm glad. Because nothing would ever stop me from loving you as well."

"I'm happy to hear that as well." I chuckled. "What put you in this mood?"

"What, can't a wife love her husband?"

"I guess there aren't any rules against that."

"There had better not be." she giggled. "Or else I'll have to deal out some punishment."

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"How about making love to me?"

"Now that, is what I call divine punishment."

* * *

The next morning back in Bellforest, a depressing chill had filled the air as the news of Eureka's condition quickly spread throughout the town. Holland and Dominic had finally arrived home from Capitol City and were quickly informed of the news after they landed.

"Ruri, Sumner, watch the ship! We'll back on the base as soon as we can!"

"Got it Holland!" Ruri yelled as Holland and Dominic ran out of the bridge. "I wonder what that was all about?"

"Who knows Ruri. Let's just get this ship shut down and on standby."

"Yeah yeah. Jeez, I had to have a brother who's also my boss."

"Whatever. Just get to work."

* * *

"Eureka!!"

"Quiet Holland!"

"Sorry Nadia." Holland panted as he slumped down onto the sofa. "How is she?"

"Still unresponsive. We're trying to come up with a plan right now as to how to find Renton."

"Find him? But I thought…"

"He was dead?"

"Yeah."

"He's not." Nadia softly replied as she looked back towards Eureka's room. "He's alive and well."

"He is? Where?"

"Of that we're not sure, but we do know who he's with."

"Well that's a start. Who is he with?"

"Sarah."

"WHAT?! Why is he with her?"

"Of that we're not even sure of either."

"Can you tell me why my daughter is like this then?"

"Sure. Let me get you some coffee."

"Thanks. So what's going on with her?"

"Seems like, or at least from Avriana told us, Eureka is in a coma like state from her mental connection with Renton suddenly being severed."

"Severed?"

"Yes. Avriana tapped into Eureka's mental state of mind and met the Nirvash in her memories."

"Nirvash…but why?"

"Nirvash is protecting Eureka's memories, or at least what's left of them."

"What's left of them?"

"Nirvash is trying her best to keep her memories intact, but from what we heard, they're all shattered like broken glass."

"Broken glass?"

"Yes. All that she knew of her life up to the time she collapsed suddenly had shattered like a broken mirror."

"Dammit. How do we help her?"

"We find Renton."

* * *

Meanwhile at the same time at Bellforest High School, a large event of epic size was now in progress, and that was the annual high school festival. Outside of the building were the usual many stands that either served food, had games, good luck charms, or various collectibles. Inside at the gym were on one side, more stands and on the other side which took up half the gym was the classic café, which was being run by a small group of the best friends that anyone could ever have. Maeter, Justin, Caleb, Sophie, Linck, Avriana, Maurice, Jackie, Tara, Jenny, Bryan, Tara, Samantha and Shelly. The girls were all dressed down in button up shirts with sleeves that went just past their elbows, poodle skirts, and white shoes while the boys got donned up in white short sleeved shirts, black leather jackets, blue jeans, and black tennis shoes. In the background a lively mix of rock and roll was blaring out of a jukebox while outside of the gym just past the back door Justin had a grill fired up with burgers, brats, and hot dogs while Maurice cooked up the fries. The rest of the ladies took care of things like the desserts, handing out menus, serving the orders, and just having a good time while they rocked the building.

"Looks like we're a smash hit." Jenny said with a smile.

"Looks that way." Maeter giggled. "I never would've thought we'd be this busy."

"Just remind me to never become a waitress. This job is killing me."

"Welcome to my world Jenny. I do this part time you know." Avriana said quickly as she passed them with another order.

"Yeah yeah. I just wish we did something like a dance floor too. Let everyone have a good time."

"Who said we couldn't?" Bryan chuckled as he passed by the ladies with a tray full of drinks. "Just let the masters take care of things."

"Famous last words coming from you." Jackie giggled.

"Hey!" he laughed. "Women, just can't win with them."

"You got it bucko."

"Well, got to live with it I guess. Hey Maeter, how is your mom doing?"

"No change at the moment."

"Well I hope things get better soon."

"Can we not talk about this right now? I'm having a good time and talking about mom and dad kind of depresses me at the moment."

"Sure. Just hit me up later on if you want to talk about it."

"Thanks Bryan, I will."

"Alright. Now, let's really rock this joint!"

"Right!"

* * *

"Is there any records of Sarah being anywhere?"

"I wish there was Holland, but it's like she disappeared into thin air."

"Go figure." I sighed, frustrated. "But what is this power that Nirvash is talking about?"

"I wish I knew Holland. I was hoping Nirvash would've told Avriana what was going on."

"I know Dominic. Listen, Sarah has a relative in Gladiolus City, right?"

"Correct, and that was the first place we checked."

"Did you find anything?"

"Just an address that went to an apartment. We followed that lead and unfortunately came up empty."

"What about work or hospital records?"

"Hospitals have been tough since they keep refusing to release records due to patient confidentiality. Work records have shown her working at a small boutique somewhere in town. We're still trying to confirm that at this time."

"Alright, I want you to go to our legal department and try to get a search warrant for anything pertaining to Sarah Matthews. Try to locate any family, kids, work, anything that's connected to her. She's got to be out there somewhere."

"What about Renton?"

"Hopefully he's still running with the same last name. If not, well…"

"Well what?" Anemone asked while she walked into her fathers office.

"Renton's last name. We were wondering if it would've changed at all."

"Hard to say dad. He wouldn't though if he was still in the right frame of mind."

"What do you mean?"

"Well we've reviewed the reports and investigations from that accident four years ago, right?"

"That's correct, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Were there any witness reports with it?"

"Just the few who found the accident scene," Dominic replied. "But they all reported seeing no one at the scene and no casualties."

"What we should do then is backtrack through the witnesses again and attempt to ask them if they saw anyone else close by the scene."

"May not hurt to hon. It may be our best chance right now."

"Have your intelligence department double check with everything then Anemone." I said with a tired sigh. "And if anything comes back up, report it back to us right away."

"Will do dad."

"Thanks. Sorry I dragged you out of retirement like this, but I needed you and Dominic's experience on this."

"Just as long as I don't get stuck in any combat situations, I'm fine with it."

"You're on non combat status, so that's already been clarified."

"Thanks dad. I'll get on the investigations right away then."

"Right. Report back like I said when you find something."

"Yes sir!"

"And don't call me sir. Dad is just fine."

"Ok dad." She giggled. "See you in bit."

* * *

A dark, dismal alley way. Each side of it covered in trash, graffiti, and the occasional mouse or rat which would scurry out of either a small hole or manhole cover looking for food or trying to get away from an impending danger. In the middle of that alley stood two figures. One in a black overcoat and a large brimmed hat. The other one, about five foot five, stood there in a hooded jacket across from him, the hood pulled over her face to keep it hidden from plain view other than to him. Reaching inside her jacket, the woman pulled out a small vanilla colored envelope with what looked like money tucked away on the bottom. Looking side to side to make sure no one would see her, she briskly handed it off silently.

"Well Mrs. Matthews, it's a pleasure doing business with you as always."

"If it keeps Renton with me and our family, then it's all worth it to me."

"Well your identities will stay well hidden with me, not to worry. But you know that if the federation finds out, I won't be able to do anything more for you."

"Just keep doing your job like I pay you to do and we won't have that problem, now will we?"

"My my, aren't we the positive one? How long do you think you'll be able to keep this little charade up?"

"As long as it takes to keep him at my side. So far all has been going well, and I plan on keeping it that way."

"I see. Well this will take care of things for a good long while Mrs. Matthews. The rebel forces thank you."

"Just remember this: We are NOT any part of you guys. I'm just trying to keep things the way they should be."

"I understand. Thank you for your business. I shall now take my leave before anyone sees us."

"Thank you Mr. Johnson. We shall meet again when the time is needed."

"Of course. Have a good day ma'am." and with a quick smile and a quick nod, the man turned and walked away in a separate direction from Sarah while she went back to join her family who was out in another store while she stepped out. Pulling the hood off of her head and letting her hair flow out once again, she sighed happily as the sun flowed over her and a warm breeze blew around her. Turning the corner out of the alley and back into the street, Sarah quickly saw Renton and their kids walking towards her. Picking up her pace to a quick jog, her and Adrian quickly met each other in the middle in a giant hug as Sarah picked her up and spun them around laughing.

"Is everything ok?" I quickly asked with a smile while I watched them giggle and laugh.

"Hi dear. Yeah, everything is just wonderful."

"Good to hear." I chuckled in reply as they walked back towards us. "Faith here was looking for you also."

"I guess I got separated from all of you while we were out shopping. How clumsy of me."

"It happens Sarah. You're just a typical woman."

"And what is that supposed to mean?!" she giggled as we hugged each other.

"Oh nothing…"

"Watch it my dear husband. You don't behave yourself and I'll have to give you the same punishment that I did last night."

"I wouldn't ask for anything better." I said with a gentle smile. "Now what should we do for lunch? We've got two going on three hungry kids here."

"Well there's a nice little café around the corner that's really good. Me and the girls at the boutique go there for lunch all the time."

"Works for me hon. Let's go."

* * *

"_Eureka…Eureka…."_

"_Who…who is that? Who's there?"_

"_This is the one who is trying to hold you and your future together."_

"_My future…I have no future…"_

"_What about your family? Your children? Your friends?"_

"_I am no one…I have nothing…"_

"_You're wrong Eureka. You have everything."_

"_How can someone who has nothing have everything?"_

"_Because you have everything to live for, to hope for, to dream for."_

"_How did you find me?"_

"_Because I am the Nirvash, Eureka. I am always here with you."_

"_But if I have everything, why is it that I feel so empty inside?"_

"_Because the one piece of your life that you need is missing, and that part cannot be filled without your help."_

"_How can I help when I feel so empty inside?"_

"_Because your family, your children need you. They can't live their life without their mother."_

"_I can't live if I have nothing! I am nothing without Renton!"_

"_That's not true Eureka!"_

"_Then what am I supposed to do?!"_

"_Wake up, be with your family, and help find the man you love."_

"_I can't find what I can't feel Nirvash. I can't feel or sense him! He's nowhere in my heart! Oh Nirvash, what am I supposed to do?!"_

"_Become one with the man you love and all will be well again Eureka. But you must remain strong in order to do that."_

"_I can't be strong…if he isn't with me. I feel…that I've lost him already."_

"_The battle is just starting Eureka. A battle of which you must not give up on."_

"_A battle for what?"_

"_A battle to fight for the one you love."_

* * *

"Any luck yet?"

"I wish there was Talho." Nadia sighed tiredly. "No change in her condition, no movement, no reactions to anything period. It's almost depressing."

"That's because it is Nadia. I still have a hard time believing though that Renton cut himself off from her. It's definitely not like him."

"You know that as well as I do. I just wish it hadn't come down to this."

"What do you mean?"

"You should know Talho. When we first returned home after saving the earth, Sarah seemed to be alright and accepted Renton and Eureka's being together and having the twins. But after they were born and Renton decided to take her to Gladiolus city so she could start over again…"

"All of that changed in an instant."

"Yeah…"

"Well I sure wish there was something we could do about it right now."

"Wasn't Anemone investigating all of the old and current leads we have?"

"Yes she is Nadia. I just hope she and Dominic can come up with something soon."

"They haven't let us down yet, have they?"

"No, I can't say they have. Those two are our last line of defense against this whole situation."

* * *

Late that night at home, Anemone and Dominic sat on each side of Holland's desk going through every last piece of information they had gathered since the night of Renton's disappearance and the accident scene. Each picture, each document, every shred of evidence they had always led to a frozen trail that got them nowhere. Sara Jo and Lisa Marie sat quietly off to the side playing games to keep themselves occupied. Anemone would occasionally smile and talk to them as would Dominic to keep their family ties strong while they worked. Holland sat on the sofa on the right side of the room just off of the desk going over files as well that mainly consisted of police reports, NFA investigations since he was registered at the time of his disappearance, and any clues that they had found on their own discretion. Letting out a tired sigh, Dominic sighed and rested his head on the desk, trying to stretch out his back and neck as he did. Anemone smiled and sat back herself to relax for a few minutes as well as Sara Jo hopped onto her lap to cuddle with her mother. Holland smiled as Lisa jumped up onto his and hugged him as well, giving him the hint that it was time for a break so they could stretch and relax their tired minds. But Lisa, being the playful one that she was, began to pick on her grandfather as he tickled her back. Soon a joyous ruckus of laughing and giggling came from the office as the girls ran around playing with their parents and Holland. Talho came up a few minutes later with Angel who quickly joined the action as did Talho. A little while later after a lot of laughs and hugs, the three were soon back to work as Talho put the kids to bed for the evening before school the next morning. While they worked, a sudden idea hit Anemone straight in the face. "I've got it!"

"What?" Holland asked. "We could use anything right about now."

"Have we checked to see if there were any Marital or Birth records?"

"I'm not sure if we have or not Anemone. Things like that didn't really seem plausible for us to check, so we never did."

"Well why not?! Dominic, open up the information database for me."

"Sure dear, but I don't think we'll find anything."

"Doesn't hurt to try, does it?"

"Well no, but…"

"No buts, just do it."

"Okay, okay! Consider it opened."

"Good. Now open the files we have saved on her so far."

"Right. Okay…let's see here…that's strange…"

"What?"

"Hold on…what the hell?! They're not here?!"

"What?! They should be!"

"Well they're not! Take a look for yourself!"

"Did it get hacked?" Holland asked.

"It's a good possibility dad." Anemone said seriously as she tried to open the missing files. "Whoever did this definitely doesn't want them to be found."

"A mole perhaps?"

"Perhaps, or someone working for the NRA under cover with us maybe."

"Same thing basically. But who would do that?"

"Someone who's making it rich without us knowing. It isn't cheap to just pay someone to do this sort of thing."

"Looks like we have some more investigating to do then. Whoever is doing this is doing it well and without our knowledge."

"Hey, let's get Woz on this and see if he can track it somehow!" Dominic quickly chimed in. "There may still be time!"

"I doubt it Dominic, but I'll make the call and see what he says. I don't want to get the entire crew involved in this unless absolutely necessary."

"The crew is our family Holland, you know that. They'd do anything for us in a heartbeat."

"Yeah, you're right about that. Alright, let's make the call and see what happens."

* * *

That same evening under a starry, moonlit night, two young lovers sat on a bench cuddled close watching as the stars over them seemed to glimmer and glow peacefully above, letting them both smile under what now was again stressful times. Dressed in a knee length lavender dress, her white pull over shirt, and matching lavender sweater, Maeter already looked like the normal everyday housewife, even if she was a junior in high school. Justin sat quietly next to her with his arm wrapped around her while she leaned into him as a soft sigh gently left her body. "Something wrong Maeter?"

"No, I'm fine sweetie. I'm just tired, that's all."

"Well you should be at home then and in bed instead of out here with me."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I just wanted to be out somewhere where I could relax and ease my mind for a bit.."

"Understandable. With your job, school, and most importantly, your mom, it's a lot to take in at one time."

"Well I should be used to it by now. I've been through two or three wars with my family and it should be easy to do. But every time I think it will be, it's always harder than the last time."

"Nothing in this world is ever easy Maeter. I know that from experience. All we can do right now is take things day by day until we can get things back to normal and how they should be."

"And you plan on staying by me until we do, right?"

"Until then and for long after that my darling fiance."

"I'll take that as a yes." she giggled lightly. "Look, a shooting star!"

"Make a wish Maeter. And make sure it's a good one."

"I've already got my wish."

"Nope, it can't be me Maeter. Now make one from down deep in your heart, something that you truly wish you could have or want right now."

"Alright." she said softly. Closing her eyes and taking in a breath of the cool night time air, Maeter silently thought to herself _"I wish with all my heart, that someday soon, I will have my family back together and back to the way it should be."_

* * *

Back in Gladiolus city under the same starry skies, Me and Jenny were walking back home from work after a steady but relaxing day. The weather had been pleasant that day, so we saved the gas from driving and enjoyed the scenery around us. To me, Gladiolus City wasn't much of a city at all, but more like a small town. The population was about seven to eight thousand at the maximum, and just about everyone knew each other if not by name, then usually by who they were or what they did. While walking along, me and Jenny would get a wave and a 'hello' from every person they went by, and we always replied with a smile and a wave back. To me, this little town was home. It had been ever since I had arrived, or should I say, had recovered from my accident since this was the place Sarah had brought me to recouperate. The town was mostly full of trees and the typical single family homes that most people could only dream about. Most of them were one story homes that usually had one or two kids with it while others like mine, which now had four family members, was a dream most of them worked hard for. But for me and Sarah, luck had finally gotten on our side and the house we had was now the envy of their neighborhood, mainly because we got it before anyone else had the chance to make a go for it themselves. It was a thought that made chuckle these days every time it came to my mind. "Renton?"

"Yeah Jenny, need something?"

"No, I was just thinking of how lucky we got when it came to the house and the circumstances at that moment, that's all."

"You did get lucky Renton, that's for sure. I still run into my old neighbors and even they're jealous of you two."

"Well like you said, we just got lucky. Time was finally on our side."

"And you took advantage of it while you could."

"Exactly."

"Good job dad." She giggled. "That's the father I love."

"Dad eh?" I chuckled. "You know, I'm still having a weird time getting used to that."

"Well get over it. You and Sarah are mom and dad to me, like it or not."

"Hmm…."

"What?"

"For some crazy reason, I remember somebody telling me that a long time ago. Eh…who knows. I run into a lot of kids who probably call me that these days."

"No…I'm the only one that does. Even I can guarantee that for a fact."

"Strange, then why do I feel that I know someone who has, or maybe still does for some reason?"

"It may be because of your accident dad. I do remember Sarah telling me at one point that you've had no memory of your past since you first woke up. It could be a possibility that they're starting to come back little by little."

"Well if that is true, and I do remember who I was before then, what would happen next afterwards?"

"That, dad, would be up for you to decide. But I will warn you now though, if you are or were married and had a family in the past, you will have to make a heart breaking decision of where you think you belong."

"Man, you had to sound depressing, didn't you?"

"Just stating the facts as I know them dad, that's all."

"Thanks kiddo. All I ask though is that you do one thing for me."

"Sure dad, name it."

"If things do happen to get tough, I want you there to support me, alright?"

"Renton, like I told you before, I consider you my dad. And no matter what happens, that'll never change. So I'll support you in any way I can."

"Thanks kiddo. Now let's go home."

"Lead the way dad."


	3. Memories

-1Chapter three- Memories

"_Let us begin then." said the Pastor. "Ladies and gentleman, we are gathered here today to join Renton Thurston and Eureka Novak in holy matrimony. If anyone has and objections as to why these two shouldn't be married, please speak now or forever hold your peace." _And for a few brief moments, the room stood silent for until the pastor continued. _"Very well. Renton, do you take Eureka Novak to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to care for her in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better and for worse until death do you part?"_

"_I do" _Renton said with a smile as he watched Eureka.

"_Eureka, Do you take Renton Thurston to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to care for him in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better and for worse until death do you part?"_

"_I do." _she replied softly.

"_The rings please." _And with that command, Dominic carefully handed the rings to Renton and Eureka.

"_Renton, please repeat after me;" _The pastor then said gently. _"With this token of my affection, I promise to love you, cherish you, and be faithful and to honor you for as long as I shall live. And so with this ring, I will be wed."_

"_With this token of my affection, I promise to love you, cherish you, and be faithful and to honor you as long as I shall live. And so with this ring, I will be wed." Renton then repeated as he slipped Eureka's wedding ring on her finger.._

"_Eureka, Please repeat after me; with this token of my affection, I promise to love you, cherish you, to be faithful and to honor you as long as I shall live. And so with this ring, I will be wed"_

"_With this token of my affection, I promise to love you, cherish you, to be faithful and to honor you as long as long as I shall live. And so with this ring, I will be wed." she repeated while slipping his ring on his finger._

"_And so with the power vested in me by god and by the city of Bellforest, I now pronounce you man and wife. Renton, you may kiss your bride. _And with those final commands, Renton gently lifted the veil off Eureka's face and gave her the slowest, most passionate kiss she ever had. After that, he slowly pushed himself back and said _"I love you Eureka."_

"_I love you too, Renton." _she replied softly. With that said the newly married couple turned to face the room as the pastor said_ "Ladies and gentleman, I proudly give you the new Mr. and Mrs. Renton Thurston!!" _

That was the day that mom and dad were married and how we finally became a real family. Everyone was there. Me, Maurice, Linck, everyone from the GekkoState, the Izumo, and all the people we had met and made friends with along the way. We even had a few people from Tresor there with us including Dr. Morita, Sonia, and Dr. Bear. That day, that moment, that point of time, was when I knew our family was finally complete. Renton, who had taken all of our abuse, punishment, torture, and all out harrassment, had accepted us for who we were, no matter what the circumstances were. He was able to put up with us all because of the love that he not only carried for us, though we didn't know it, but for the love he carried for mom as well. That love really showed after he came back to the Gekko after he had left us the very first time. Mom had never left his side after that until the day she became the control cluster in order to save our planet for the very first time. But dad, being the hero that we all knew he was, had went in and saved her from sacrificing her life in order to keep us alive. It wasn't until a year later that they finally returned to us. At that time, as mom would always say, we finally became one as a family. But the biggest shock to us, and we love her to this day, was when we all first learned that mom and dad were pregnant with their first child. Maurice was against it at first, but we all soon realized that we were going to be older siblings and it became even more awesome as time went on. But the best time was after she was born. It was for the first time right there that our family had gotten bigger by one more. Of course a few years after that Timothy came along, outnumbering us girls again much to my dismay, which of course the boys got a laugh out of. And then at long last, the twins came along almost two years later, outnumbering the boys and sending them into a state of shock which I pretty much took advantage of. They didn't like it too much, but I didn't care. It was still fun anyways. But the biggest memory of all was when I got proposed to by the love of my life, Justin McKarthy.

It was a typical warm summer evening and we were out on a class camping trip in a small mountain region about three hours away from home. We were on the last night of the trip and everyone was having a awesome time at the dance that the camp counselors had organized for us. Justin, being the laid back person he was, was there in a short sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and of course, his tennis shoes while I had shown up looking at least somewhat decent in a nice new pair of jeans, my tennis shoes, and a nice casual top that just about drove him wild for some reason. Reasons of course, I have yet to figure out to this day. But anyways, Justin was the leader for our class and had gotten on stage for one last announcement before the end of the dance. That's when he finally took my breath away…

"Fellow campers!!" he yelled through the microphone. "This has been an amazing two weeks with everyone. You have all done great with your projects, your teamwork, and I think we even learned a few things about each other that we've never even knew before. And on that note, I want to make one more announcement before we call it a night. So I want to call up the leader of the female group, Maeter Thurston."

"Ooh, what is he up to?"

"I wish I knew Jackie. He's making me nervous already."

"Maybe it's a marriage proposal!"

"J-Jackie! We're in love, but not ready for that kind of thing yet!"

"Maeter, come on up here!" Justin said with a smile.

"Get going you nut! This is your chance of a lifetime!" Jackie quickly said as she pushed me forward towards the stage. "You can't miss it!"

"B-but Jackie!" I quickly stuttered. But alas, I was too late. Before I had known it, I was face to face with the love of my life on stage, utterly frozen and unable to move. But Justin, being the knight in shining armor as he always was, gently took my hand and pulled me to the center of the stage. "H-hi sweetie."

"Maeter…" he then softly said into the microphone. "Since the day I met you almost a year ago, I pretty much fell in love with you instantly. You, your friends, and family, happily took me in and gave me another chance in life. It was mostly thanks to you though, that I am who I am now. And so without further ado…" and that's when he got me. Slowly he got onto one knee, reached into his left front pants pocket, and pulled out the ring that I now wear to this day. "So in front of everyone here, including your family, I wish to ask for your hand in marriage. So Maeter, will you marry me? Will you do me the honors of being the one that I can call my wife?"

"M-my family?" I stuttered.

"Oh, I didn't tell you? Come on out everyone!" and that was shock number two. From behind the stage, everyone from GekkoState came out and stood next to us on my right as if they were behind us. I then quickly looked to my left and saw everyone in our class staring at us silently, waiting for me to answer. My mouth at that very moment felt so dry that it was almost like sandpaper. I then looked back at Justin, then the crew, and then mom and dad, who stood there with a smile as they watched intently. Dad then gave me a gentle nod, letting me know that we had permission to officially be engaged. That really threw me off since I wasn't expecting something like that out of him. But since he knew how much we loved each other, it was alright. Justin then took me out of my trance and said "Well Maeter, what will it be? Yes or no?"

"Justin…" I said softly. "I…"

"NO!!" Caleb yelled. "I won't allow this!"

"Back off!" Bryan yelled back as he restrained Caleb. "Go Maeter! Give him your answer!" Nodding quickly, I turned back to Justin and said "Justin, we've been through so much together since we brought you back home with us. And due to that, you now have two wonderful parents, namely Hilda and Matthieu, who love you deeply and would do anything in the world for you, as would the rest of us. But none of them carry the love that I do for you, and that, my dear Justin, is something that I will never let go of. So if you're looking for an answer, it's yes. I, Maeter Thurston, will marry the love of my life, Justin McKarthy." And with that, Justin stood back up, slipped my ring on my finger, and we kissed each other more passionately than before, which caused a giant round of applause from not only our class, but our family behind us as well. Caleb finally got disgusted and left, which only caused me to laugh before going back and kissing my new fiance once again. Now that, was the most memorable night of my life.

But then it happened. We were engaged, Maurice and Avriana married and moved into their own place, the twins were born much to the happiness of everyone around us, and then…we lost dad. That now leads me to our current day situation…."

"Maeter! Maeter!"

"Huh, what? Oh, hey Samantha."

"Wake up! We've got to get to class or else we'll be late!"

"Shoot! Thanks Samantha! Let's go!" and picking up our bags, me and her quickly left the library and headed off to our next class.

Heading home that afternoon after school, I walked through town to try to collect my thoughts as they raced through my mind. A lot had happened in my young life, more than I care to count if you asked me about them. But I guess that's what happens when you're the kid of a military family. You go through more than what you had planned on. Justin had stayed behind due to soccer practice, so I just let him be. Usually I would sit there and watch him with a smile knowing I had one of the most handsome guys at school as my fiance, but this time I just wanted to be alone to enjoy the peace and quiet.

"Maeter!"

"Oh, hey Hilda!" I waved with a smile.

"Where are you off to?"

"Oh, just heading home."

"Quite the long walk if you ask me."

"Yeah, well, I just wanted some quiet time to myself today."

"A lot on your mind?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Well that is understandable Maeter. We've all had a lot on our minds lately."

"That is true Hilda. I just wish it wasn't so stressful."

"You'll make it, you'll see. I have faith in you."

"Thanks Hilda. Where's Matthieu at?"

"Working at a wedding right now. I'm just out doing some errands with our little girl here."

"And how is little Tabitha doing?"

"Better than ever. I never thought we'd have kids, but now we've got two. Your fiance and Tabitha here."

"The family just keeps growing, doesn't it?"

"That it does Maeter, that it does. Hey, want to join me for a bit? I'll give you a ride home afterwards."

"Sure. I guess I could use a little company anyways."

* * *

My name is Jackie Sanderson. I've been Maeter's best friend since we were kids and call each other sisters due to the fact that we're so close. Usually I'm sitting on the hill with her next to the soccer field cheering on our boyfriends who led our team to an undefeated season last year, and hopefully they'll do it again this year. But today I could tell she wasn't up to it, so I'm pulling double duty as she tries to relax her tired mind. Today is kind of cloudy and a bit cooler than usual, which makes me think we may be in for a cold harsh winter this year. But who knows on that though, for I sure don't. Caleb as always sat in the bleachers on the other side of the field watching as his dreams continued to come crashing down on him in a big hurry after he had first went after Maeter. He's pretty much learned from that mistake, though he's still pretty persistent with her, even if she is engaged. But that's just normal life for us. We're a pretty tight knit group of friends when we're together, and we wouldn't trade each other in for the world. That fact has remained true to this day as we remain devoted to the ones that we care about.

"Jackie!"

"Hey Justin," I yelled with a smile as he ran up to me from the field. "what's up?"

"Where's Maeter? Isn't she usually with you?"

"She went home ahead of us. She's got a lot on her mind right now."

"We all do at the moment Jackie. I guess she's just taking the whole thing with her mom harder than the rest of us are right now."

"She does have a strong heart in her," Sophie said softly from behind Justin as she walked up to them. "but even she can only handle so much."

"Oh, hey Sophie. Yeah, but that goes for the rest of us as well. I know we've all been through a lot together, but I think we had all better try to support her more and let her know how much she's loved by us."

"Like a support group of sorts."

"Exactly. Maybe we could use it for all of us actually. If one of us is in trouble or is in need, the rest of us can step in and help them out."

"Sounds like a plan to me." I said with a smile. "When should we start it?"

"Right away Jackie. Should be easy enough since we're all so close to each other."

"Works for me. Let the support group begin!!"

* * *

Driving up a gravel backroad, Hilda and Maeter were heading up to the now somewhat solemn Thurston residence. Hilda looked over to Maeter and noticed her almost falling asleep while they drove. Tabitha slept soundly in the carseat in the backseat while the sun slowly set on yet another day. Smiling gently, Hilda carefully nudged Maeter to keep her awake. "Hey there sleepyhead, stay awake."

"Oh, sorry Hilda."

"It's alright. I'm sure it's been a long day for you."

"Almost a long two weeks with the condition mom is in."

"That too. But I do thank you for helping me with my errands."

"You're welcome. It was nice spending time with you and Tabitha."

"It has been a while."

"Sure has."

"Have you guys been holding up okay?"

"We're just taking things day by day Hilda. Diane has been staying with us to keep things going, so that helps."

"Has anyone else been helping you guys?"

"Just Nadia and Talho when they get the time."

"Well I'll try to come up more often too just so I can do my part. How does that sound?"

"Sounds great Hilda. Thanks."

"No problem sweetie. Well, here we are."

"Thanks for the ride Hilda." I said as I grabbed my things and opened the car door.

"No problem. See you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I'll try to come up for the day and help take care of things and your mother."

"Alright. See you tomorrow then." I said with a smile. "Later."

"Bye now." and with a gentle slam of the car door and a quick wave, Hilda drove off down the drive as the early evening sky glowed a gentle red under the grayish cloud cover that had covered the city for most of the day. Before going inside for the night, I made one more trip and walked towards the small cliff that was about fifty yards from the house. It was the one place in the world that I went to with mom to sit and chat while we watched the sun go down or on occasion, watch the sun come up after I had a bad night and couldn't sleep. Sitting down after I reached our spot, I sighed softly and rested my head on my knees after I brought them up to my chest. Little did I know though, I had been followed. "Sis?"

"Felicity? What are you doing out here?"

"I was worried about you. I saw you walk out here after Hilda dropped you off."

"Worried eh? Come here."

"Maeter…" she said softly as she came and sat down next to me.

"Do you know why I come out here?"

"Yeah. Mom told me that this is your favorite spot whenever you're having a hard time."

"You're right." I said with a gentle smile as I looked at her. "Mom taught you well, didn't she?"

"She did with you as well sis."

"That she did." I giggled lightly as I turned back to face the sunset. "Mom is one of the most amazing women I've ever loved."

"I'm sure everyone thinks that Maeter. She is mom you know."

"True enough. Everyone around us knows who we are. You the most though."

"Why's that?"

"You're the first naturally born coralian Felicity. You've got a lot to stand for."

"But one of the twins is part coralian also."

"You're right, but she's more human than anything. The only thing that differentiates her from normal people are her eyes."

"But yet we're all special, aren't we?"

"Of course Felicity." I replied gently as I wrapped my arm around her and hugged her tightly. "But the most important thing to me is that you're my siblings, and nothing will ever change that."

"Sis…"

"I love you kid, and don't you ever forget that."

"I love you too sis." she said with a slight tear in her eye. I felt right then and there that somehow in some way, me and Felicity had become closer than we had ever thought possible. Just looking into her eyes made me think of mom since she looked just like her. The coralian eyes, her aqua blue hair, the pale skin, everything about her reminded me of mom, though with a slight giggle, I remembered that their personalities were quite the opposite. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing Felicity. I was just thinking of how even though you and mom look alike, your personalities are way different."

"We are not! Me and her are just the same!"

"Not even!" I laughed. "Mom is loving, caring, and nuturing. You're outgoing, a smart alick, and are really outspoken."

"Jeez…I didn't think I was that bad."

"Felicity, that's what makes you who you are. So don't even think about changing that. You provide most of the comedy in our hectic lives."

"As long as you love me like that, you have a deal sis."

"Of course. Now let's go home. I'm sure you've got homework to finish up on."

"Aww…but I hate homework!"

"It has to be done." I laughed. "Now let's go."

"But sister!"

"No arguments Felicity. Now move."

"Oh man…" and with one more giggle, I wrapped my arm over her shoulder and we walked back home to our awaiting family and hopefully, whoever was cooking at the moment, a nice relaxing dinner.

* * *

"Thanks for walking with me Jenny."

"No problem Justin." she replied with a giggle as they walked along in the soft glow of the evening sun.

"Of course, you do realize that you live on the other side of town, right?"

"I know that! I just thought that since Maeter left you that you would want some company."

"Uhh…alright then."

"So, how is it being the fiance of the most famous girl in eleventh grade?"

"The best thing I could ever ask for Jenny. How is it being stuck in second place to Avriana now that she's married to your life long crush?"

"Don't remind me. I still love that boy to death, but seeing him happy with her is all that I need."

"Well I'm sure that perfect someone is out there for you somewhere Jenny. You just have to wait for him to show up."

"Yeah, I know. Hey, listen, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"What's it like being on a ship like the Gekko? Even with all the combat situations, it must be scary."

"It is Jenny. Those were some of the most intense moments of my life, but in a sense, I wouldn't trade them for the world after they've all happened. Those situations make you think of how precious life is and how we should all protect this land we live on."

"That's pretty deep coming from you."

"I'm known for that Jenny, you should know that."

"Yeah, you're right." she said with a gentle tone as she held her hand over her heart.

"Jenny…"

"You know something? I've lived in this city all of my life, and yet, I have yet to experience all of the things that you, Maeter, Avriana, Maurice, and Linck have."

"That may be true, but…"

"No Justin, I'm being for real here. I was lonely without my friends here."

"But I'm sure you were fine with the others Jenny." Jenny quickly stopped right there in her tracks before Justin finally realized it and turned around to face her. There she stood, tears in her eyes, a flushed look to her face, and the most saddened look he had ever seen before in a girl. But this time, it was something different. Being only with Maeter since the day he met her, he wasn't sure what to think. All he could do was stand there in silence while they continued to look at each other. "Jenny…"

"I wasn't Justin. I've know Avriana since we were young, and well…"

"Well what?"

"I don't want to be alone anymore."

"You never were alone Jenny."

"I wasn't?"

"You? One of the strongest girls I know afraid of being alone? What would make you think that?"

"Because…I…well, I don't know really. You guys are like a family that I've never had before."

"But you have a family Jenny. Your mom, dad, and even your little baby brother. How can you say that you've never had a family before?"

"I don't…know Justin."

"Sounds like you hate not being by or with someone."

"Huh?"

"Like you've got some sort of complex, or fear of being alone."

"You think so?"

"It's a possibility. Listen, how do you like the idea of us being out there in the middle of danger, our lives at risk in each passing moment that we're out there trying to keep the worlds at peace?"

"I hate it! I worry about you all so much that mom and dad say I get depressed and quiet…and never want to be around…them."

"What about our other friends?"

"They said I was withdrawn, almost sad most of the time, like I didn't want to be near them."

"Yeah, I would call that 'afraid of being alone' Jenny."

"Is there any way…that maybe I could join you guys if you go out again?"

"Join us?! Boy, I don't know what Holland would say to that."

"I see…"

"But that doesn't mean I won't talk to him Jenny."

"You will?" she quickly said. As Justin stared at her with a gentle smile on his face, he suddenly noticed a small hint of a glimmer in her eyes, like the hope that she had lost suddenly returned. To him, this was the first time that he had ever seen or talked to Jenny in this serious of a conversation. Usually she was with Avriana and their other friends and unable to get a word in with them since all they did was chatter like there was no tomorrow. And if he, Maurice, Linck, Caleb, or Bryan, were able to say anything, they would just giggle it off and go on like they had never said anything. So then the guys would talk about normal things like LFO's, sports, or anything male related that would then get them in trouble and accused of ignoring the girls. So to them, it was always a never ending and losing battle. But in the end, they didn't mind. They loved hanging out with them anyways, especially since their girlfriends were mixed up with the bunch. "Justin?"

"Huh?"

"You ok? You look kind of spaced out all of a sudden."

"Yeah, I'm fine." he chuckled. "Sorry about that. But yes, I'll talk to Holland and see what he says."

"Thanks! You're the best!"

"I wouldn't say that Jenny. But hey, you had better get home. It's getting late."

"Oh, yes it is! Bye now!" and as he watched her turn around and run down the street, he had to smile. This was the happiest he had ever seen his friend, and this time he hoped it wouldn't change.

"Well, looks like the support group had it's first official success." he said with a smile. "But still, my main focus is on Maeter."

* * *

"Sir!"

"What is it first seargent?" Holland tiredly sighed the next morning. "I've got a lot of work ahead of me today."

"Sir, I have a Justin McKarthy here to see you."

"Ahh, one of my junior officers. Show him in."

"Yes sir. You may come in Mr. McKarthy."

"Thanks." Justin chuckled. "Jeez Holland, must I always go through this process? Everyone here pretty much knows me already."

"Standard procedure Justin." Holland laughed. "So did you need something?"

"Yeah. I was wondering about something."

"Okay…what's on your mind?"

"Well our friend Jenny wants to join the GekkoState crew. I told her I'd talk to you, but I wasn't sure if I could guarantee anything. So that's why I'm here."

"I see. I already have most of you kids registered as junior officers for GekkoState."

"Junior officers?"

"Yes. You, Maeter, Avriana, and Maurice. You are all officially registered with us, but are not officially on combat status or in training yet."

"Why's that? We've been through a lot already as a team."

"Because you're not old enough, that's why. I know Maurice and Avriana are getting to that age, but they're not joining officially until you and Maeter are old enough. That way we can get all of you in so you can graduate from training at the same time."

"Wow. I'm surprised none of you told us that."

"It wasn't supposed to be known until we were ready to tell you. But anyways, your friend Jenny wants to join you junior officers?"

"Yes. As a member of GekkoState."

"Well as for being a member, we may already be at capacity for that. But there is a new plan being set out. Though not official yet, we may need members for it."

"What plan is that Holland?"

"Of that I can't say yet, but the codename is 'Moonlight'. That's all I can say right now."

"Who would be the captain?"

"That I don't know either. Like I said, these plans aren't official yet. So you kids, if things go right, will be the crew. Any others will be considered if they register with us."

"Thanks Holland. So any good news about Eureka yet?"

"I wish there was Justin. She's being moved to the hospital today so that way Nadia can keep an eye on her easier. We'll keep you posted from there."

"Thanks Holland. I had better get going. If I'm late for my date with Maeter, she'll flip on me."

"Get going then." Holland laughed. "Have fun and see you later."

* * *

Bellforest Hospital. What was usually a normally quiet and peaceful building was now in an uproar as media coverage from every news station around the area tried to get the latest info, picture, video, or interview with either the doctors or nurses about Eureka, who had just been transferred into one of the private rooms on the fourth floor. Local police were stationed at any entrance or exit there was in order to keep the press out of the way so normal day to day operations could resume normally. Diane, as planned, moved into the Thurston home for the time being so that she could watch over the little ones while the other kids were either at school or at their jobs if they had one. Standing on each side of Eureka's hospital room door, two MP's kept guard on orders from Holland in order to keep any unknown people other than the list of friends, family, and certain doctors and nurses, out of the room. Meanwhile in the room, standing in what looked liked a silent vigil, Ms. Tiptoree, along with Talho and Nadia, watched as a couple of nurses finished up getting any monitoring equipment needed hooked up and operational. After they left, Nadia went with them to continue her shift while Talho and Ms. Tiptoree stood at Eureka's side as she slept.

"Thanks for coming."

"Don't mention it Mrs. Novak. I came as soon as I heard what happened. I just wish I would've arrived sooner."

"You made it, and that's all that counts. What do the voderak think of this situation right now?"

"This has become a most depressing time for us right now. The two people of which we treasure most have lost their love for each other, causing one to go into a state like this while the other lives a life of which he believes he's always had, and not the one that he knows he belongs to. Master Norb and lady Sakuya are the most saddened by this situation right now. They never would have believed that something like this could happen."

"Well it did sadly, but at least it's not his fault."

"Indeed. He lost the path he was traveling on and is now on a different one that may very well lead him to a breakdown if things continue to go on like this."

"A breakdown, huh? As if things weren't bad enough already with my daughter like this. The last thing I need is to have him like that as well when we find him."

"Has your search led you any closer to him?"

"No. In fact, we're starting from square one again. Everything we had on him all got erased other than the paperwork and physical evidence we still have. So to say the least, it hasn't been easy."

"Is there any way that I can help?"

"I wish there was, but I don't know what else to do. I'm almost at my wits end." Talho said softly as tears began to form in her eyes. "I've been so stressed, so tired lately that I'm about to go crazy. All that I've done to try to keep the family together has just about driven me to the breaking point, but yet I know that I have to remain strong for the rest of my family and kids so that way they don't have to worry."

"Well why don't you go home and rest Talho. I will stay here with her for the time being and keep her comfortable."

"I couldn't ask you to do that."

"Not to worry. After what you did for me to keep me free from the military, I feel it is my duty to fulfill my end of things."

"Thanks Ms. Tiptoree. I'll come back later on today to visit her one more time before retiring for the night." And with a gentle smile and caring yet tired eyes, Talho left the room and went home to catch up on some rest. Ms. Tiptoree then turned and sat silently at Eureka's side, beginning a silent prayer that she hoped, would help bring Eureka back home where she belonged.

* * *

Later on in the evening while the others sat quietly in their rooms other than Maeter, who was still out with Justin, Diane sat on the living room floor behind the coffee table looking over some of the family albums that Renton and Eureka had in the home. Felicity, who had decided to take a break from a school report she was working on at the time, came out to the living room on her way to the kitchen to get a snack and saw her aunt sitting there in front of the fireplace. "Hey aunt Diane."

"Hey there Felicity. Need something?"

"Nah, other than I do wish mom was still here with us. It's too quiet without her."

"We all do sweetie. Here, come sit down by me."

"Okay…what are you looking at?"

"Just some of the family photo albums. There's a lot of memories here."

"There are? We never looked at these that much, so I never knew what was in here."

"Well let's review, shall we?"

"Sure." Felicity said softly. Opening the book in front of them, a warm fire crackled in the fireplace as a wave of memories swept over them. It all first began with Diane and Adrock's return home at Hacienda, or otherwise still known as FAC51 to that very day. Eureka was still pregnant with Felicity and they had all gathered in front of the GekkoState ship in a large group reunion photo. When Felicity asked why her father was in a wheelchair, Diane told the story while trying not to laugh of what happened. But Felicity still ended up almost busting her gut laughing at the whole scenario. A little while later, one of the most famous and most loved photos ever came up. There, in that photo, in the same living room, the group sat once again. But this time, something was different to Felicity as she looked at it. Everyone seemed happy as usual, but this time there seemed to be more joy and happiness. It was then that she noticed the small bundle in her mothers arms. At that moment, she had to smile as small tears formed in her eyes. "Mom…"

"You were a beautiful little baby Felicity." Diane said gently. "That was a wonderful day for all of us."

"Mom and dad looked so happy in this photo. Me, Maeter, Maurice, Linck, and everyone else, all there to celebrate the time I came into this world. I, I wish things were like that right now."

"Me too sweetie. Want to stop?"

"No, that's okay. Let's keep going."

"Alright." Going back to the photo album, the two flipped over to the next page and had to laugh once again. There, in Holland and Talho's backyard, was the first ever winter snowball fight that Eureka had the pleasure to be in. They all looked like they were having fun, or in other words, an absolute blast as the snowballs flew. Looking at the last few photos after the fight, they all stood there snow covered, wet, all their cheeks a rosy red color, and all of them once again with giant smiles on their faces as they laughed.

"Who took these photo's aunt Diane?"

"We have the sneaking suspicion that it was either Mischa or Ken-goh on that day, but no one ever confessed to it, except for the last ones that Mischa took. To this day, it still remains a mystery."

"But how come we never have snowball fights like that?"

"We will this winter, how does that sound?"

"Awesome! Now let's keep going."

"Okay." Diane giggled. As they continued on through the evening, the two enjoyed an evening of laughs, tears, and a couple of emotional rollercoasters as certain photos would bring back more memories that even if Felicity didn't know them, Diane did and would explain to her what they were about. Each picture a precious memory of what they had been through up to the very moment as they sat there with each other. As Diane leaned up against the sofa to stretch her back, she quickly noticed Felicity nod off and fall asleep, slowly tilting over until she finally landed her head on Diane's right leg. Smiling and not wanting to wake her until bedtime, she pulled the blanket off the back of the sofa and carefully laid it over Felicity. Diane then leaned back up against the sofa, brushed Felicity's hair gently with her hand, and relaxed for the rest of the evening.

* * *

"Thanks for a wonderful evening Justin." I said softly with a tired smile. "It was lovely."

"Anything for the most amazing fiancé in the world Maeter." sighing happily, I rested my head on his arm as we walked along in the soft glow of the slowly setting evening sun. Justin had treated me to a nice dinner at one of our favorite sidewalk restaurants, that we swear, had the best Chinese food around, a stomach filling dessert at a local soda shop, that by all means, almost exploded my stomach after we ate, and finally, a heavily romantic movie that I knew just about drove him nuts. But being the person he was, he just took it all in for me and put up with it. He knows he doesn't have to, but he does because he loves me, and that's what I love so much about him. No matter what we do, like it or not, he does it all for me because he wants to be with me, experience all the things that I do or love, just so he can find out more about who I really am. I always tell him that he knows everything he needs, but he has always said "Nope, need to know more." That always made me giggle when he said it. Justin's comedic side was one of the things that I loved most about him. Every time he would see me mad, upset, or just plain moody, he would come up with some joke, act, or strange behavior that he would keep doing until I would smile, laugh, or both. And these times were no different. Each day since after mom went into her coma like state, Justin has been at my side. Whether it be at school, at home with me while we took care of mom, or any other time that I felt I needed him. Even with just a simple phone call, he's always been there, sometimes with what felt like just a heartbeat in time. He's just as devoted to me as mom and dad were, or hopefully, still are to each other. Holding his arm tighter to me, Justin smiled as he had me loosen my grip so that I could wrap my arms around him as he put his arm around me and held me tight while we continued to walk along in the peaceful evening glow. We already looked like your typical married couple, and it showed much to our delight. We always got compliments, smiles, and even on occasion people would ask when we would have our first child. Then they'd be amazed when they learned our age, which would always get a small laugh out of not only us, but the people who asked us that question. Of course then there'd be the typical "When are you getting married?" or "What do you plan on doing for your wedding?", and other things like that. We'd just look at each other nervously, chuckle, say we don't know, and finally be on our way. But when it comes to us getting married, I already had the plans set in motion, unbeknownst to Justin. I had the location, time, place, decorations, everything planned out. I know I should've involved him, but I wasn't sure how'd he like it. I guess now was as good a time as any to tell him. Maybe it would clear our minds for the night and let us relax. "Hey, sweetie?"

"Something wrong Maeter?"

"No, nothing at all really. I was wondering if you ever thought about what our wedding would be like when we get married."

"If I had to picture it, I'd say a typical wedding really. You, me, a small church in a private ceremony with our family and then a large reception with everyone."

"I see…" I said quietly while I thought to myself _"Oh no…this is going to be bad when I tell him…"_

"Why? Did you have something else in mind?"

"Well, yes actually…and…"

"And what Maeter?"

"Me and mom…already have it planned out."

"Oh really? And what pray tell are these plans?"

"Well…it's a tropical theme with traditional vows. We'd do the ceremony on the beach at our vacation home in Kahlua City. The reception would be held at the same place with a large dinner being catered by a local company"

"Hmm…a tropical themed wedding with warm weather, cool lake breezes, the most beautiful bride in the world, and no tuxes. I can live with that."

"What?! I thought you'd flip out on me!"

"Me?! Flip out on you?! I would never do that Maeter. That's a wonderful plan that you and your mom came up with. Just have to come up with the funds to take care of everything."

"Mom would have that covered as well."

"But didn't she take care of your brothers wedding?"

"You're talking about a woman who runs two businesses. She said she's got it taken care of."

"You've got an amazing family Maeter. I'm glad I'm about to become a part of it."

"You already are love." I replied softly. Cuddling close, we stopped in our tracks, turned and stared at each other with loving eyes, and like in a romantic movie, kissed each other with more love and passion than anyone would normally see in kids our age. But to me it didn't matter. It only showed how much we loved and cared for each other. And that, to us, was all that mattered.

* * *

The next morning after the morning check up that Nadia usually administered to her patients during her shift, she sighed quietly as she made the normal adjustments needed to the monitoring equipment and Eureka's I.V lines. Looking as she laid there, all she could do was take a deep breath and continue her shift no matter how depressing it was. Walking out of the room for several minutes to check on another patient, Eureka went into a dream state that would give her the boost in confidence that she needed in order to not only beat the condition she was in, but would hopefully allow her to rejoin her family.

"_Days, weeks, years. That's what it felt like to me as I laid here in this hospital bed. Everyday my heart aches, burns, yearns for the love of the man of which I love so much in this world. But as each moment passes, I feel myself going further and further into this black hole, falling into nothingness, an empty shell, an abyss full of pain and sadness. But yet, a part of me tells me to live on, to continue loving on as I always have. But without Renton, it feels like my life is over, that there is nothing left to live for. But I have children, sisters, brothers, parents, a family who needs me, wants me to live on and be with them. But…how do I do that without him?"_

"_Eureka…"_

"_That voice…I recognize that voice…is it…"_

"_It is me, my dear Eureka."_

"_Renton! Where are you?!"_

"_I am here with you, but only in spirit."_

"_In spirit?"_

"_Yes. Please, come with me. Take my hand Eureka. Do not give up on the ones you love the most." _

* * *

"How is she Dr. Anderson?"

"She's doing fine Ms. Tiptoree. But her brainwaves are strange."

"Strange you say?"

"Yes. They're more active all of a sudden. Most likely she's in a dream or at least a dream like state."

"Is that a good sign?"

"Depends. But only time will tell I guess. Until then we'll continue to monitor her."

"Alright."

* * *

"_W…where are we going Renton?"_

"_Home."_

"_Home? But I'm already home."_

"_But does it look like home Eureka?" _looking on at their family, all seemed normal, quiet, peaceful. Like it always did. But then Eureka noticed something different and out of the ordinary. _"Notice something?"_

"_Yes. No one is smiling. It seems so solemn in here, so sad. Why is that Renton?"_

"_Not only have they lost me, but now their mother as well. You were the one person who held our family when things got tough. Especially Maeter, who needs you more than ever. You're the shoulder she cries on when things get tough for her."_

"_But it looks like sis has things well in hand."_

"_But even she's tired already love. This is not her life. This is something that she'll need time to get used to yes, but that's not how she wants it."_

"_How does she want it?"_

"_She wants it to be the way it should be. Me, you, our children, all living happily together."_

"_I wish I could remember days like that. It's been so long since we've lost you."_

"_Want a reminder then?" _and with a gentle flash of white, what appeared before Eureka warmed her heart. Large palm trees, a vast lake, white sand beaches, and a nice four bedroom cottage.

"_Our vacation home…the one you bought for us."_

"_Yes Eureka. It's also the place of our daughters wedding if you remember correctly."_

"_Of course…oh how could I leave her like I did? I thought that without you, I couldn't live on anymore. I felt so lonely."_

"_I am always with you Eureka. Though when I'll return, I do not know."_

"_But why…"_

"_I wish I knew Eureka. My physical form has not healed enough for me to return, plus I cannot seem to make a connection with him. But worry not, my dear Eureka. I will return to you someday, and hopefully soon. But until that time comes, you must remain strong for our family."_

"_But I can't live without you! I mean…"_

"_It's alright love. I know Mack has asked you out a few times, and that you also declined those offers."_

"_Renton…"_

"_Don't worry love. I am here with you always. If you ever need me, just reach into your heart and I will be there."_

"_I will dear, I promise."_

"_That's wonderful hon. Now, wake up, be with our family, and try to find a way to reconnect what we had before."_

"_Alright. Thank you for still being here with me."_

"_I wouldn't have it any other way sweetie. Until next time, farewell…" _and fading slowly as he went farther and farther out of her reach, Eureka held her hand over her heart and with tears in her eyes, she finally realized that Renton was right. Staying in her current condition was doing nothing to help her family. It was only making things more of a burden to them, causing more pain, agony, and distress than what was already there. Her kids, she was now sure were in more pain the most. Felicity, the comedic one, Maeter, the strong and loving one, Linck, the quiet yet realistic teenager who would do anything to protect his family, Timothy, what everyone called Renton's younger twin, who was always full of life and smiles, and finally, Angelina and Marie, the youngest ones and yet the most playful ones who always had something to laugh about. That was her family, the ones who right at that moment, needed their mother more than anything with Renton now gone, but yet, Eureka now knew he was still with them in her heart, and that was all that mattered to her now. _"Go home Eureka…" _Renton's voice said one last time. _"Be with the ones who need you most…only then, will I be able to return to you" _And so with a gentle smile, the once dark and solemn black hole that Eureka was diving into began to slowly crack before shattering around her, filling her eyes with light and her heart with more love and warmth than she had felt in a long time. Looking up into what then looked like a clear blue sky, Eureka shot up into the air and back to her family.

* * *

"Mrs. Anderson!!"

"What's the matter?" A nurse asked as she walked in. "It's supposed to be quiet in here."

"Eureka is moving! She's waking up!"

"Oh my! I'll get the doctor right away!"

* * *

"Well, everything seems normal so far." Nadia said with a smile. "Your eyes are dilating normally, pulse is normal, and so is your temperature."

"That's nice." Eureka said softly. "How is everyone?"

"They're all worried about you Eureka. These last two or three weeks have been hard on us with you gone."

"Have you called any of them yet?"

"No, not yet. I wanted to check on you first to make sure everything was normal. Can I ask you something though?"

"Sure."

"What brought you back all of a sudden?"

"Renton."

"R-Renton…? But how can that be Eureka?"

"Because he contacted me through his spirit."

"His spirit? Now this I have to hear. So why don't you tell me?"

* * *

Several days later after Eureka was moved into another room for observation reasons, she was finally cleared to go home and back to her family much to everyone's delight. Her story quickly made all of the local, national, and world headlines as her and Renton's story continued on, some even calling it one of the 'most tragic love stories' ever heard. Her explanation as to what happened threw most into confusion as they couldn't believe her amazing recovery. One person most of all, wasn't the least bit happy. "I can't believe she's back again…"

"Did you say something dear?" I asked softly.

"Oh, I was just talking to myself love, that's all." Sarah giggled. _"Phew…that was close…" _

"What's the big headline of the day?"

"Some lady in Bellforest woke up after some weird condition put her into a near comatose state. They're calling her recovery a miracle."

"Oh are they now? Well she's a lucky woman then."

"Should be. She's got seven kids who were worried about her as well as two sisters and a brother."

"Seven? That's a lot of kids."

"Yes it is. Makes you wonder where she gets the time to handle all of them. Our hands are full with just three."

"But we have one other here who's helping us watch them."

"Ahh, yes…our faithful teenager upstairs, who of course is blaring her stereo again."

"That's Jenny for you." Sarah giggled as I sighed. "We've got to love her though."

"That we do hon. Anything happening in the local headlines tonight?"

"Nothing that I can see dear. Not much happens in a little town like this."

"That's true."

"Hey sweetie, how about we take a vacation sometime? I don't think we have since we've been married."

"What brought this up all of a sudden?"

"Not sure. I just realized that since we've been together, we've never done anything as a family."

"You are right about that. But there isn't much to do around these parts. The closest place with an airport is about four hours from here."

"Who said we had to fly anywhere?"

"Well I heard of this place called Kahlua City that from what I've heard is pretty nice." Hearing that instantly made Sarah's heart skip a beat. She knew that Renton and Eureka had a vacation home there, and just him mentioning that city made her do a double take and quickly came up with a different plan of action.

"But that's on the other side of the world sweetie. It would require a four hour drive out of town, and then a long flight. Now there is this nice lake community that know about an hour or so away from here that we could go to. We could go there for a week or two and just relax as a family."

"Yeah, we could use that. But who would run the store though?"

"Well we'd just put an announcement ad in the paper and a sign on the door letting everyone know that the owner will be gone and will re-open when we return."

"Good point hon. When should we do this then? There isn't much time left in the season you know."

"I'll look into making reservations at a nice bed and breakfast. It's a really small town, so it should be easy."

"Small huh? How small are we talking here?"

"About half the size this town."

"That's small." I chuckled. "But alright, I leave it to you hon. You seem to be better at planning things than I am."

"Ok sweetie. I'll start checking on it tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan. Just make sure you keep me posted on our progress."

"And what if I don't?" Giving her a sly grin, I put down the book I was reading, leaned over to her, and kissed her gently to get her attention.

"Now Renton dear…do behave yourself."

"Why should I?" I whispered with a smile as I continued to tower over her.

"I'm not sure…" she replied with a gentle kiss. "I have yet to figure that out."

"Well how about I help you think about it…" I then began to run my right hand up her leg, under her dress, and began to gently grope her thighs.

"I think I know what to do now." she whispered. Turning off the lights since the kids were in bed, me and Sarah made love to each other like it was our very first time.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up to the feeling of a gentle sun as it warmed my cheeks. Curled up comfortably in our king bed, I couldn't help but notice how the feeling of it all felt after I had finally returned home. The soft mattress, our fluffy pillows, the warmth of the comforter and sheets as they wrapped me in their warmth, it all felt wonderful as I laid there. Stretching and rolling over onto my left side, there lay my two youngest daughters, Angelina and Marie, sleeping peacefully next to each other. With a slight tear in my eyes, I had to smile as I remembered how they refused to sleep in their own beds since they wanted to be by their mother…

"_Mommy!!" _Angelina yelled as she ran into my room. _"I want to sleep by you!"_

"_Now sweetie, you have your own bed. Big girls like you have to sleep in them."_

"_No! I want to stay by you!"_

"_Me too!" _Marie said happily as she hopped up onto my bed next to me. _"We want to stay by momma!"_

"_Oh my…" _I giggled lightly. _"Did you two miss me that much?"_

"_Yes momma! We were sad!"_

"_We missed mommy!" _Angelina said somewhat energetically. Looking into their young and happy eyes, there was no way I could deny them the time they wanted to spend with their mother, and I couldn't say I wouldn't blame them after leaving them like I did. But after the promise I had made to Renton before I first woke up, I knew right at that moment that it was my turn to take over and bring back the man that I love so much to our lives. Those two little girls mean so much to me in my life as do our other kids that there's no way I could give up on them again, let alone Renton. So as I continued to watch my two little angels sleep, the smell of food out of the kitchen had begun to slowly seep through the door and into my nose, and it was one that I hadn't smelled in ages. Pancakes, eggs, ham…and even coffee, which was what made me wonder since I didn't drink coffee too often who was cooking. Though I was still a tad weak from my collapse, I got up and gingerly went into the kitchen to see who was up. When I got into the room, there was mom and my sister Anemone, slaving away like they were in a hurry to get their families off for the day even though it was the weekend, which made me giggle a bit. "Morning mom and sis."

"Hey sweetie." Mom said happily. "I hope you slept well."

"Better than ever mom. Hey sis."

"Morning Eureka. How are you feeling?"

"Still a bit weak, but ok."

"Well go relax on the sofa. We already have a nice fire going in the fireplace and the food should be ready shortly."

"Okay."

"Oh, and where are the girls this morning Sweetie? They aren't in their beds."

"In my room mom." I softly said as I layed down gently on the sofa. "They just had to sleep by their mother last night and wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Alright. We'll wake them up in a bit when the food is ready."

"Okay mom, that's fine. Has Maeter or the others gotten up yet?"

"No, they're all still fast asleep sweetie, and I think they could've used it."

"I'm sure they could mom."

"Hey, want some coffee to wake yourself up a bit?"

"Sure mom."

"Alright. Here you go." she replied as she handed me a cup.

"Thanks mom." I said between sips.

"Anytime."

"So is there any news regarding the investigation?"

"Unfortunately no." Anemone said sadly. "While you were gone, someone hacked into our database and we lost everything other than the paper evidence and any other evidence we had. We're basically back at square one."

"Well at least I know Renton is still alive."

"That is true sis. I just can't believe that he was able to contact you like he did. Something about that just shocks me to death."

"Yes, but it was wonderful to see him again. I just wish he told me where he was."

"Well…that we do know…somewhat."

"You do?! Where is he?"

"Well from what we THINK we know, he may or may not be in Gladiolus City."

"Gladiolus city? But why would he be there?"

"Because…well, do you have any memory at all of when Avriana tapped into your sub-conscious?"

"Well…no, I don't actually. But why would she do that?"

"Long story sis, one that we'll fill you in about later. But anyways, when she was able to connect to you, the Nirvash was the one she communicated with."

"N-Nirvash…"

"Yes. As Avriana talked to her, she was able to find out that…"

"What Anemone?! Tell me!!"

"That Sarah has him." Talho then said solemnly. "As to why or what for, we don't know."

"Well why don't we find him and bring him home?!"

"Because we don't know if they've been informed if they have been tracked or not. So we have to take things slowly until we can confirm things before moving in."

"I see."

"But there may be another problem." Anemone said in a stern tone, that in this case, worried me to the bone. "From what the Nirvash told Avriana, there are several others that have a strong connection to Renton. As to what she meant by that, we don't know. It could be anything."

"But for now, let's not dwell on that, okay?" Talho said gently. "It's a beautiful day and I'm sure your kids want to spend a nice day with you, as do the rest of us. So how does that sound sweetie?"

"Sure mom, that sounds wonderful." I said softly. As I sat there afterwards talking with my family as they began to wake up slowly one by one, all I could think about was what mom and sis had just told me that morning. Everything they said hit right on the money to me. Sarah had gotten her claws in him finally, but as for what reason I didn't know. It all finally added up to me. The question that faced us now was what to do and when to do it.

* * *

"What a way to start a day…" I silently thought to myself as I stared out the front windows of the store front. And I thought that for good reason too. Heavy downpours, lightning, thunder, heavy winds, the whole works had been pounding us the entire day as if they were lined up one by one just to pound us with their fury. Business had been slow this day, and it showed. Jenny sat behind the counter reading a magazine listening to the radio which we seldom had on, the floors had been swept, mopped, and even waxed just to keep us busy. All the shelves were stacked with fresh items or restocked with what they needed, straightened up, organized, the whole bit. It was one of those days where if we could take the day off, we would. We maybe had one or two customers since we opened for the day, but that was it. No sane man or woman would be out there if their life depended on it. As I scanned up and down the street, I could see other store owners or employees doing the same thing I was, so at least I, or should I say we, weren't alone in this situation. I wanted to send Jenny home so she wouldn't have to be bored like this, but since we came together in the same car and she didn't drive, she was stuck. But at least she didn't seem to mind, especially when the pizza came. "Jenny! JENNY!"

"Huh, what? Did you need something dad?"

"Yeah, lunch is here." I laughed as I paid the pizza guy and gave him his tip. "So get up and let's eat."

"Finally. I was starving."

"You aren't the only one kiddo. Now let's eat before my stomach eats itself."

"I second that motion." she said with a smile as we went back into the office. "But who would've thought it'd be this quiet today."

"Would you want to be out in that mess today?"

"Not really." she giggled. "So I guess it's understandable."

"Yes it is. There's going to be days like this, no matter what business you're in."

"Sounds harsh."

"It's not bad actually. Gives a person the chance to catch up on other things."

"I could tell as clean as this place is."

"Be happy though. It could be a heck of a lot worse."

"You mean with a ton of customers, out of stock, not knowing where anything is or when it's going to come in?"

"Exactly." I laughed. "You sure pinned it down Jenny."

"Lucky guess dad, what can I say?"

"How about 'let's eat'?"

"You're on!"

* * *

"What do you mean they might have found out?! Aren't you doing your job?!"

"_I'm sorry Mrs. Matthews, but you know I warned you about this. I was able to erase the history of where you live, but they might have found out where you work."_ the mysterious voice said. _"I'll do what I can to hold them off, but as of now, I can guarantee no promises."_

"You had better. I've paid you and the rebel army well for your services. I expect you to keep your end of the bargain."

"_Ahh, that you have Mrs. Matthews, and I'll make sure all is taken care of myself personally."_

"Excellent. Just remember, I don't pay to kill, just to avoid any further disruptions in my life. They won't have him back if my life depends on it."

"_Of course."_

"Now, I am planning a vacation for us and if things go right, we'll be leaving shortly. I want you to make sure that all traces of us are gone when we leave. Have another couple, preferably two people from your side, fill in for us at the house. That way if anyone shows up from the NFA, they'll find that the people they're looking for don't live here."

"_It shall be done, not to worry. Just let me know when you're leaving and we shall take it from there."_

"Good. If things go well, I'll try to send a little bonus to you for your excellent services."

"_Thank you Mrs. Matthews. Just make sure you send me the details and we will take it from there."_

"It will be done. Thank you Mr. Johnson."

"_The rebel forces thank you once again also Mrs. Matthews. Have a nice day now." _and with a confident click, the phone on the other end hung up as Sarah set her reciever down with a smile. "Now Eureka, let's see what you guys are made of now…this is my war that you're fighting on my terms and my rules. I won't let you have him back."

* * *

**A/N: **_Whew...that one took a while, and it looks like Sarah still isn't going to give up her fight for Renton, and neither is Eureka for that matter now that she's back in the fight. So it looks like it might start getting ugly from here one out, so keep your eyes peeled everyone!_


	4. Depression

-1Chapter 4- Depression

"Mom, are you still up?" looking up with tired eyes, all I could do was smile at her, my blonde haired, mature for her age, teenage girl.

"Yes, I am."

"You shouldn't be. You're still recovering yet you know."

"I remember dear. I'm just trying to help out Anemone, Dominic, and dad on their investigations, that's all."

"Still, you need to rest a bit more mom. Work on it later, alright?"

"Ok sweetie, I will." I replied tiredly as I got up from the living room floor behind our coffee table. "What are you doing up by the way?"

"Just getting a late night snack mom. Got kind of hungry." she giggled.

"Ok, but back to bed afterwards, understand?"

"I know mom." Maeter said with a warm smile. "I know the routine."

"Alright." I said with a smile as I turned off the living room lights. "See you in the morning."

"Okay mom." Walking out of the living room and into my room, all I could do was let out an exhausted sigh as I sat on my bed. Stretching out while trying to relax my tired joints and muscles, all I did was wonder if what I was doing was really worth the effort anymore. Everyone around me who was on the investigative team has been trying for the last four or five years to find Renton and bring him home to me, but everything we've done to try to accomplish that goal had ended in a cold trail. Each tip, each clue, every shred of evidence we thought would bring him back got us nowhere and back onto square one. It's been especially difficult since Dominic and Anemone have had to restore all the information we had back into the database. What hurt us the most on that was the fact that we found, or may had found, some home and workplace addresses for Sarah, but those unfortunately got lost in the hack, putting us even farther behind than what we had started with. From what Dominic had informed me, they may have to send out an investigative team to get information manually by foot in Gladiolus city since that's where the investigation is centered right now. As I changed out of my clothes and into my nightgown, I looked and stared at a picture that had always caught my breath and made me smile each time I looked at it. There at the alter before we walked back up the aisle after we were officially married, was me and Renton. Picking up the picture and holding it close to my heart, small streams of tears began to fall from my eyes before I went back to my bed and sat down. But before I could stop the tears, I collapsed onto the bed and began crying uncontrollably, my heart missing the man of whom I loved so much and yet, was still missing from my life.

* * *

A few hours later early into the early morning hours on the upper bunk above Maeter, Felicity tossed and turned, unable to sleep as worry and stress began to fill her mind. Finally unable to get comfortable, she climbed down off her bed and woke up Maeter, hoping she would ease her troubled mind. "Sis, you still up?"

"What do you want Felicity? I'm trying to sleep here."

"I'm worried."

"About what?"

"You should know the answer to that!" Felicity snapped back at her rather sharply. "Jeez, what kind of daughter are you?!"

"Sorry." Maeter sighed. "I know what you're talking about. And yes, I think we're all worried."

"I think mom more than anything though. I never thought she'd stop crying like she was."

"Mom's heart is in a delicate position right now Felicity. Any hardship that she faces is going to be tough on her right now. Even for us it's going to be rough. All we can do is take things day by day and see what happens."

"Do you think so?"

"I don't see any other options Felicity. I wish there were though."

"So do I. Hey, do you think we can help mom with anything?"

"Just with the little ones and the household chores Felicity. The less work she does right now the better. I just want to keep her off her feet and resting for just a bit longer."

"Is that possible though? You know how hard she likes to work for us."

"We'll have to make it possible Felicity. The easier she takes it, the better."

* * *

The next morning seemed almost solemn. As everyone tried to get going for the day, we all seemed tired, sore, achy, and somewhat slow in our movements. One look at the weather outside though quickly answered the questions as to why. Opening the curtains, all I could do was sigh tiredly before going into the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone. Outside though, the skies had opened up to a cold rain that would send a chill down anyones spine no matter how warm they were. There was the occasional rumble of thunder, but nothing else otherwise that I could see. After Maeter came out of her room after getting ready for school, she could only take a deep breath herself. Looking outside reminded her of the day that Justin had first left home. It was cold, rainy, and somewhat depressing as she, Justin, Hilda, and Matthieu had went to visit Justin's mothers grave so he could say his final farewell before leaving home. But right now wasn't the time to worry about that, let alone think about it. Coming into the kitchen as I got all the kids lunches ready, all she could do was smile at me to help her mother relax. "Morning mom."

"Morning Maeter. Did you sleep ok?"

"Yeah, other than the weather this morning of course."

"I understand sweetie. Is Felicity awake?"

"Yeah. She's in the shower right now."

"Alright. Can I ask you a favor and have you get breakfast going for everyone?"

"Sure mom. I've got it covered."

"Thanks dear. I appreciate it. Oh, morning Linck."

"Morning mom." he said grogilly. "Is breakfast ready yet?"

"I'm working on it now little bro." Maeter said with a smile. "I'll have it ready shortly."

"Alright."

"Is Timothy up for pre-school Linck?" I asked as I continued to make the lunches.

"Yes he is mom. He'll be out here shortly."

"Thanks sweetie."

"Morning mom!" Felicity said exorbitantly.

"Must you yell?" Maeter replied grumpily. "Some of us aren't quite awake yet as you can see."

"Not my fault sis."

"Well aren't we the happy one?" I giggled. "And a good morning to you as well."

"Thanks mom. Are the twins up yet?"

"Not sure. Can you check on them please?"

"Right on it mom!" she happily sang as she danced into Angelina and Marie's bedroom.

"What got into her?" Linck said with a groan. "How is it that's she's full of energy and we're not?"

"Probably because she got more sleep than the rest of us, I don't know." Maeter sighed. "But of course, she's always been an energetic child."

"Of course."

"Now kids, less complaining and more getting ready for school, got it?"

"Yes mom." Maeter and Linck both sighed.

* * *

"What a day to work." Anemone said with a tired groan. "Makes you want to take a day off, get back under the covers, and just sleep the day away."

"I understand how you feel sweetie." Talho said warmly as she handed Anemone a cup of coffee. "Anyone can feel that way on a day like this."

"Thanks mom. Yeah, you're right. At least Dominic got the day off."

"Consider that a lucky break for him. As active as he is right now, it's a miracle."

"That's true mom, but at least this time I can't yell at him for anything."

"Why not?" Talho giggled. "You have before."

"Because all the work he's doing is for the family, so I can't have a fit for him trying to help."

"Good point. My husband on the other hand, refuses to give up on things until he gets what he wants done."

"Hasn't dad ever heard of a 'vacation' before mom?"

"I wish. Maybe I should try to convince him of that sometime."

"Wouldn't hurt mom. Anyways, any new information regarding the investigation?"

"I've got some of my old information officers on the job right now. They'll be leaving within the next day or two to head to Gladiolus City and see what they can find."

"I just hope that Sarah isn't a step or two ahead of us again like she has been lately. If she is, we're in for one heck of a fight against her."

"That's what I don't get." Talho said with a heavy sigh. "How is she able to do that?"

"If we knew, I'd tell you mom. This pisses me off as it does the next person who's involved in this whole mess."

"You're right. Do you or Dominic have any connections with the information bureau that we can use or borrow?"

"I wish. Ever since the last war ended, we lost what connections we did have since they weren't needed anymore. I've tried making a few calls, but they said that unless it's for military purposes, we can't use them anymore."

"Well if that isn't just a punch in the gut. Have you tried anything else?"

"Every last connection that we had previously. There's nothing left."

"Perfect. Well, looks like we're on our own on this Anemone."

"Not completely mom. There's always those few souls out there who are willing to take their time and help us."

"I sure hope so Anemone. Because right now, we're not only running out of tips, but time as well."

* * *

Meanwhile at four fifty six Island Drive in a fairly large for it's size two bedroom apartment, a young and upcoming couple were trying their best to get going for the day. Avriana was in their bedroom slipping on her dress and putting on her shirt and sweater for the day while Maurice lay still and almost motionless in the living room on the sofa just about half asleep. Outside the rain still poured as the thunderstorm gained a little strength adding a little more lightning and thunder to the mix. Coming downstairs from the bedroom and into the living room, Avriana had to smile as she walked past Maurice as he lay half asleep on the sofa. "Maurice, time to get moving sweetie." she said in the kitchen. After several minutes without a reply, she only giggled as she figured that Maurice had once again fallen asleep as he usually did on school days. Going back into the living room with a gentle smile, she went up to Maurice to do her usual routine of getting him up and about. "Come on Maurice, you know you can't be making a routine of this." she said gently said as she shook him. "Maurice, you ok hon?" still with no response, she layed her hand on his cheek and noticed right away he was burning up. "Oh dear…you're burning up!"

"I-I'll be ok Avriana…" he replied while trying to sit up. "It's only…a fever."

"Oh no you don't! You're staying right there mister. And I mean with a blanket, medicine in your system, and plenty of fluids."

"Eh, go figure huh?"

"What do you mean Maurice?"

"Reminds me of the time you were sick on the Gekko." he said softly. "How's that for a memory?"

"It's one that I'd rather forget hon, though I still think it's wonderful how you cared for me at that time. I'll be right back with a thermometer to take your temperature. You just lay still here under the blanket."

"Yes dear." he chuckled lightly. "What about school? You still have to go."

"I'll get that taken care of hon. Now less talk and more rest."

* * *

"Of course sweetie. Yeah, I'll contact the school and tell them you won't be in today."

"_Thanks mom, I appreciate it."_

"No problem. Want me to come over just to check things out?"

"_Could you mom?"_

"Sure. I'll be there after I get Jordan dropped off to school."

"_Ok mom. Tell the little bro I said hi."_

"I will. See you in a bit."

"_Okay mom. Bye now!"_

"Bye." Nadia said before she hung up the phone. "Hap, dear!"

"Coming, coming." he yawned. "Can't a guy sleep in for once?"

"Funny Hap. I'll be going over to Avriana's after I drop Jordan off at school. Maurice is home and is burning up from what she told me. I'm going to check on him on the way home."

"Alright, thanks for letting me know. Is he ok?"

"I'll find out when I get there. Jordan, hurry up bud!"

"Coming mom!" he yelled from his room.

"Well make it quick! You're going to be late! Hap, there's breakfast in the kitchen for you. I've got the cereal and bowls ready to go."

"Cold cereal on a cold rainy day. Perfect."

"Well if you would get up in time like the rest of us, you'd get the hot breakfast."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Ready mom!" Jordan happily yelled as he ran down the stairs.

"Okay bud." she laughed lightly. "See you later hon."

"Drive safe." Hap said with a gentle kiss. "Say hi to the kids for me."

"I will. Alright, let's go bud."

"Okay mom!"

* * *

"Alright, mom is on her way hon."

"Thanks Avriana. I guess having your mom is the best person to call, isn't she?"

"Considering she's the doctor of our group, yes. That's why I'm happy to call her mom."

"I…guess I had better call my mom too. I'd hate to have the school call and tell her I'm skipping classes."

"I'll take care of that myself sweetie. You just lay here and rest until my mom gets here."

"Yes ma'am." he coughed lightly. With a gentle kiss to his cheek, Avriana got up and went back to the phone to call Eureka and let her know of the situation. As he laid there silently, he could only think of the day when they first took off after the second war against the rebel forces of whom always tried to stir up trouble in one way or another…

It was the day that we had first taken off from Bellforest and back into action, or so we had thought, but that's a different story. Me and Avriana had confessed our love to each other the day before, and that's a memory that I'll never forget, even to this day. But as we had began to fly along and survey the damage done to the areas around our hometown, the stress of the that current situation had gotten to her.

"_Hey you guys, is everything ok?"_

"_Hey Talho. No it's not. I think everything that we're seeing down below got to Avriana."_

"_I see. Yeah, it is a sad sight out there. It's amazing how much damage the rebels caused during the last war."_

"_But why did they do it?" _Avriana sobbed.

"_It's really hard to explain dear."_ Talho said calmly as she sat down next to her. _"Basically the rebels believed in their own cause and were willing to do anything to achieve what they thought was the only way of life, their dream for the world. But as they tried to achieve that 'dream', they didn't realize the damage that they were causing."_

"_Hey Talho, do you think that'll happen again?"_

"_Maybe Avriana. But thanks to you two, the earth was saved once again. But this time everything is unknown to us. We're on a whole new ship and may be facing a whole new enemy. We're not exactly sure yet what's going on. But just remember this, you've got a whole group of people here who love you dearly now, including the person sitting next to you. So don't let these sights get to you. Let them make you stronger. Show the world that you know you can make it better for all mankind, no matter what happens ok? As we said before, let your faith in a better future show you the way."_

"_Ok, thanks Talho."_

Things after that didn't get much better. In fact, they got worse for the next couple of weeks as her health worsened, causing her to collapse and be in bed for days at a time. After she was healthy and back on her feet, I was unfortunately injured a while later, an accident, to this very day, I'm lucky I survived. As I recovered little by little though, I finally got to see how strong the love of my life is and how she, in more ways than one, grew up to be one of the most compassionate, caring, and loving people I've ever grown to love. In fact, she's the spitting image of mom other than her hair color and length. Smiling at that fact as I continued to watch her talk on the phone, I still couldn't believe how lucky of a man I had become. Each day had become special, each minute the best I had ever lived. Through the hardships, the war, my therapy, of which she still forces me to go to, even to this day, and now…dad, she's always been there for me no matter what. Though I may still limp around on a cane, her heart has always been devoted to me and me alone. "Maurice."

"Huh, wha?" I said groggily.

"Your mom is going to contact the school and then come down here to visit for a bit, okay?"

"Sure." I said softly. "I'm sure the twins will be with her then."

"Maybe, or she may drop them off with Diane, but she didn't say. But she will be here shortly, alright?"

"Okay hon."

"Good. Now get some rest and I'll make you some soup."

* * *

"Hurry up girls, we're going to visit your brother today." I said with a smile as my two youngest ones rushed around the house. "And don't worry about toys, you know Avriana has some over there for you."

"Okay momma!" they both yelled happily back at me. Giggling as I watched them, all I could do was shake my head and smile. Those two little munchkins were the lights of my life during these stress filled days. Each day with them though was a blessing with Renton still being missing from our lives. Glancing back over to our coffee table with all of the paperwork from the investigations sitting there, I had to wonder if there wasn't something more I could do for him somehow, that maybe if I hadn't let Renton go and take Sarah home, that he'd still be with me. Shaking that thought out of my head though, I was right all along. Sarah never would be able to give up on him, not as long as I lived. Just having her on the Gekko for that one certain amount of time should've proved that to me. But I let her kind personality and warm smile weaken whatever hold I had on him, and I think that's how she was able to finally get what she wanted. She knew my weak spot, the one thing that would break me and let him go. It was my heart, and how I, without myself even knowing, let her take advantage of it and let him go with her on that one fateful day. I was weak, naïve, blind, and unable to notice anything in front of me. That's one mistake I promised myself that I wouldn't make again. If anyone was able to bring Renton back and to where he belonged, it was going to be me. "Momma!!"

"Yes sweetie?" I softly replied as she knocked me out of my trance.

"We're ready!"

"Ok hon. Come on, let's go to the car girls."

"Yay!!" They cheered as they ran out the door. Giggling as I followed them out the door, the smell of the gently falling rain caught my senses and brought back yet another memory of which leaves my heart racing to this day.

"_Oh geez, it had to be raining on our date, didn't it?"_ Renton sighed as he and I, a very pregnant with twins wife, walked out of a local restaurant.

"_It's alright love." _I giggled while I snuggled close to him. _"We can always sit here until it ends."_

"_Hard to do considering the place is closing shortly dear."_

"_Where is the car parked at?"_

"_About a block down since the area has been packed since we got here tonight."_

"_Well how about we just walk? It's really not that far hon."_

"_Are you kidding?! We'll be drenched by the time we reach it!"_

"_I think it'll be kind of romantic. Come on!" _and pulling him along by his hand giggling and laughing, we ran to the car acting like we were teenagers in love for the first time. When we got to the car, we were still laughing as we held each other tight, dancing to the music, which for some strange reason, was playing in the background. But right at that moment, I didn't care. I was with the one of whom I had loved so much in this world, and nothing would change that. _"Renton, love?"_

"_Yes, my dear Eureka?"_

"_Thank you for a wonderful evening. It really was splendid."_

"_You're welcome. Now how about we drive home before we get sick?"_

"_Sure, but one more thing first."_

"_Oh, and what is that my dear princess?"_ and that was when I planted the same loving, passionate kiss that he gave me on our wedding day. _"That, is what my love."_

"_I like." _he chuckled lightly before giving me one more light kiss. _"Now let's go home."_

"_Sure."_

"Momma!! Come on momma!!"

"Coming kids!" I giggled. Getting into the car and starting it up, I could finally feel my self determination kick back in. Adjusting and looking into my rear view mirror at our two rambunctious and ambitious four going on five year olds, my determination quickly hit it's peak. If this was some sort of fight or war that Sarah was trying to pull, she was messing with the wrong woman. This was my fight with my rules from here on out. Whatever Sarah tried to pull, I was certain I would be able to repel those attacks and come back with ones of my own. She may have won one major battle, but it's the smaller ones that can come back and take you out without warning.

* * *

"Bellforest Military Base, Investigations unit, Dominic Sorel speaking."

"_Yes, is this who I talk to regarding a Mr. Renton Thurston?"_

"That depends. What kind of information do you have?"

"_Well…I may have seen him."_

"I've gotten calls like this before. Now before I go any further, do you or do you not wish to remain anonymous regarding the information you're about to give us?"

"_I wish to remain anonymous, for the person he's with I'm good friends with."_

"Okay…so why would you want to help Renton and not your friend?"

"_Because I've known your suspect for several years now, and I don't want her to know that I finally decided to do the right thing."_

"That's completely understandable ma'am. Now what kind of information do you have for us?"

"_Him and the suspect are here in Gladiolus City. They own a four bedroom home while she works with me in a boutique shop and he owns the local hardware store."_

"Owns it now, does he? Can I possibly inquire as to what the name of the place is?"

"_It's the only one in town sir. Rodney's Hardware."_

"Okay…and do you have an address for the home?"

"_Seven sixty three lotus bloom lane."_

"Alright. Now, we had some previous information telling us that Renton has several people who are closely connected to him. Are you able to tell us what that means?"

"_Well…"_

"Ma'am, any information you can give us now will greatly be appreciated, no matter how good or bad it is."

"_I don't know if this information will help or not, but he and your suspect have three children together."_ Dominic's eyes shot open and his heart stopped for a brief few moments when that information hit his ears. Sarah had done it. She got her family with him, which was now going to throw a whole new set of challenges and hurdles at them, especially Eureka, of whom he was sure wasn't mentally prepared for this sort of situation. But none the less, it was there now and they had to deal with it. _"Sir?"_

"Oh, ah, yes. What are their ages?"

"_I believe four, two, and not even I'd say…two or three months."_

"Boys? Girls?"

"_Three girls. Adrian, Faith, and Hope. And that's in the order of their ages."_

"I see. Thank you. Is there any other information you can give us?"

"_Nothing else sir. That's all I have at this time."_

"That's fine ma'am. I thank you for your help and cooperation."

"_Of course. Bye now." _and with a quick click, the phone on the other line went dead silent. Dominic shook his head as he hung up his reciever as the news he had just received finally sunk into his mind. Renton, the man he grew to have a strong friendship with, and then became brothers with, had a new family to care for, but with the wrong woman. Most of all, he was sure more than anything that he had a different last name or alias that he was living under, which meant something more than Sarah just kidnapping him was going on. Jotting down the notes and opening his investigations file, he tried to think of a way of how to tell not only the rest of the family, but Eureka as well.

* * *

"What do you mean we found him?!" Anemone yelled happily that night after her husband had returned home. "Where is he?"

"Right where we thought he was hon. I even got the address to where they lived, the name of his business, and one other fact that is going to throw this whole investigation into dangerous territory."

"And what fact is that?" Holland sternly replied from the living room sofa. "Dangerous information isn't what we need right now."

"Well Holland, from what the informant that called me said, he and Sarah have a family of their own." Dominic then hung his head solemly and began to head towards the kitchen for a late supper when Holland said "A…family?"

"Yes." Dominic replied. "Three girls named Adrian, Faith, and Hope."

"Why would he do that though?"

"I wish I knew Holland, but something tells me that there's something more going on here now other than just a simple kidnapping."

"Did the informant give you his or her name?"

"No, they didn't. They wanted to remain anonymous."

"What for?"

"The informant is apparently a co-worker of Sarah's. She didn't want Sarah to know who ratted her out."

"I see. Do we have a search warrant to go recover him or search the properties yet?"

"I'm still working on that Holland. I should have it within the next day or two."

"Good. As soon as it's confirmed and in our hands, we'll head over to Gladiolus City and do a takedown. This time, Sarah won't win."

* * *

The next morning was I'd have to say the busiest morning I've ever had, but it was all in pure joy and excitement. We were all getting our things together, all the lights off, house cleaned until it shined, and getting our things organized. The reason: we were off to our vacation that Sarah had planned for us. The bags were packed, Jenny was getting the girls buckled down into the van we had rented, and me and Sarah were finally getting things locked up. "Sarah, hon, let's go! The kids are waiting!"

"Coming!" she yelled back as she came up from the kitchen. "Had to check on a couple of last second things."

"Well everything is alright, now let's go!"

"Alright, alright." she giggled as we walked out and locked up the house. "Jenny, are the girls all strapped in?"

"Ready and waiting mom! Now let's hit the road!"

"Well Renton dear, what do you say to a wonderful two week vacation away from it all with just me and the kids?"

"I say what are we waiting for?!" I laughed as I ran to the car. "Let's hit the road!" and with one more laugh from my wife, a turn of the key and the rev of the engine, we hit the road in search of some much needed rest and relaxation.

* * *

At the same time coming up the highway from the opposite side of town, away from where the now Matthews family was heading, Holland, Dominic, Anemone, and a small company of reinforcements were heading towards the home where they resided, anxious to hopefully bring Renton home and get Sarah into custody for the last time. Holland was in the back of the large cargo truck they had used in order to remain from suspicion until they arrived at the scene giving orders to the troops. "Okay, here's what we're doing. Dominic, you and four officers head to the back of the house and keep the back door covered as well as the rest of the back of the house. Us other five will cover the front while Anemone, you and the other four will check the house, clear it, and take into custody anyone you find. Is that understood?" Everyone nodded in unison, like an army ready to strike down anyone who stood in their way. "Good. This warrant is only good for today, so let's not screw this up, got it?" Everyone nodded in reply one last time, letting Holland know that they understood their orders. "Great. We arrive in ten minutes, so make sure you're all suited up and fully armed. We go in with force."

* * *

"Now this is something that my old mom would never do." Jenny said with a sigh and a smile as the wind from the open windows sailed past her. "Thanks for letting me go."

"You're our kid now Jenny, why wouldn't we?" I said with a laugh.

"True dad, that I am. So mom, where are we heading?"

"That's to remain a surprise dear. You'll just have to see when we get there."

"You're no fun, you know that mom?"

"I try." Sarah giggled. "Now just sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride."

* * *

"Five minutes everyone! Lock and load!" Holland hollered. All that could be heard for the next few minutes was the strapping of Velcro, the cocking of guns, and the strapping down of helmets. Anemone quickly looked at her husband and her father, who both gave her a reassured smile and nod. Smiling back, she cocked her .9mm pistol and waited for the final command to move out.

* * *

"Nervous Eureka?"

"Yeah mom, I am." I said with a heavy sigh. "I hope they can find him."

"I'm sure they will hon. You just have to relax. Hopefully this time we can bring him home."

"I sure hope so mom. I need him in my life more than you could ever believe."

* * *

Signal left. Signal right. Quick nods as the officers followed their orders and surrounded the house. Anemone stood to the right side of the door as did the team she was leading. Giving the go ahead signal, Holland nodded and kicked open the door in what sounded like a bone crunching smash. He then back up to the left as Anemone's team rushed inside from the front while Dominic's team rushed in from the back. The A team took the upper floor while the D team cleared the lower floor as the H team cleared around the house and the garage. Within several minutes, everyone came out with lowered weapons with the all clear signal sounded. "Dammit!"

"It's ok hon." Anemone said softly. "It was just bad timing I guess."

"I guess we can't win them all, can we?" Dominic chuckled lightly. "Still, I wish it had been a successful operation."

"Well dad and his team went to check the store that Renton owns to make sure that was clear. They should be back shortly."

"Right."

"Sir!"

"What is it Jacobson?"

"We just found some evidence showing they live here sir."

"What did you find?"

"Bills, invoices for the business, and the family photos."

"I see. Well that confirms it then. Alright, here's what we're going to do. I want this house under twenty four hour, seven day a week surviellance until they return home. When they do, we can then move back in and take control of the situation."

"Aye sir!"

"Sis isn't going to like this when we get back home hon." Anemone said with a sad tone. "In fact, it may just make things worse."

"We have no choice dear. It's better that she finds out sooner rather than later when it's too late."

* * *

"So he wasn't there…" Eureka said sadly several hours later. "Were you able to find anything?"

"Yes, we were sis." Anemone replied. "And it confirmed our worst fears."

"What do you mean?"

"Hold on Anemone." Holland quickly chimed in as he rushed down from upstairs and into the living room.

"What's the matter dad?"

"Before you go breaking the news to your sister, we finally got the information that may explain a lot from Gladiolus City Memorial Hospital."

"Let me see dad." she replied as he handed her the files. Looking them over, Anemone's eyes shot open in utter surprise of the report. "That does explain a lot dad. How were you able to get it?"

"Search warrants hold the key Anemone. I was also able to find marriage and birth records as well."

"B-birth records?!" Eureka yelled. "How could he?! He's my husband! We already have seven kids! How could he possibly have more with her?!"

"Hold on sis." Anemone said calmly. "These medical records should explain a lot to us."

"How?"

"According to what is shown on these files, Renton was administered to their hospital on the night of that accident."

"I knew it!"

"Hold on Eureka, there's more. When he was, he was only known as Renton, with no last name being given. Apparently he was unconscious and severely injured when they showed up. He finally woke up, let's see…four days later with no memory of his past or who he was."

"How can that be Anemone?!"

"Let me explain sis. Apparently from what the diagnosis is, Renton, even with therapy and counseling, had a confirmed case of severe amnesia. So before you ask, that means he doesn't remember anything about us, his friends, or even his family. Everything that he's known or remembered is gone."

"Renton…"

"It also says that there may be a chance that those memories will come back, but they only gave him a thirty or fourty percent chance of that happening."

"Not very good odds if you ask me." Dominic sighed. "But it does explain a lot."

"How so?" Talho asked.

"It's easy Talho. When Renton's diagnosis was first confirmed, Sarah used it to her advantage. After Renton was released from the hospital, she had him live with her so she could strengthen her relationship with him. So using the amnesia to her advantage was the last hope Sarah could ask for, and it worked."

"Exactly!" Anemone said excitedly. "With no memory of his past or family, she created her own background story that she could brainwash him with to make him think they've always been friends."

"And to add on to that," Talho chimed in. "when it worked successfully, he was able to fall in love with her like she wanted and whammo, instant marriage and kids."

"Not only that, but a new house and his own business as well." Eureka said sadly. "Just like he has here at home."

"Sounds like she copied the life he lived here over there in Gladiolus City so that way she could live the same lifestyle that Eureka does."

"Taking advantage of an illness, how absurd." Holland growled while he rocked in his leather recliner. "So that explains why we couldn't find him until now. His last name was never known to anyone there, so when they got married…"

"Sarah had him take her last name!" Eureka yelled. "So it's not Thurston, it's Matthews!"

"How could we miss that?!" Dominic yelled. "Be right back everyone. I need to make a phone call!"

* * *

Katherine Matthews. Five and a half feet tall, brunette hair, brown eyes, and probably the same amount of love and caring that Eureka always had for others. The mother of two, Jacob Matthews, and the infamous Sarah Matthews, the older sister. For the countless years, she's worked hard as a widowed wife to raise her son and daughter to let them be the best that they could be, but unfortunately Sarah went into a dark direction that she feared would take her down a dangerous path, and it did. To that very day she had mourned the loss of her daughter, of whom she believed had perished in on that one terrible night and was never found. But with the love of her friends and all the others from GekkoState, especially Eureka, she got by each day with little difficulty while still hoping that Sarah would be found someday. But on this day, she would get the news she was waiting for, though in a way, not how she wanted it. "Matthews residence, Katherine speaking."

"_Katherine, this is Dominic Sorel calling."_

"Dominic, good to hear from you again! How's the family doing?"

"Good to hear from you too." Dominic chuckled. _"And the family is doing great. Thanks for asking."_

"Well you're very welcome Dominic. So for what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

"_I'm calling in regards to the investigation concerning Renton Thurston and your daughter, Sarah."_

"Oh, I see. How is it coming along?"

"_Are you sitting down?"_

"Yes I am. Why, what's wrong?"

"_We finally got the major break we've needed for a long time Katherine. And it's come up to be a big one."_

"I see. Did you finally find Renton?"

"_Better than that. We found both of them."_

"What?!" She yelled cheerfully. "Do you have them?! Are they with you?!"

"_Unfortunately no. There's more going on with them than what we thought. Are you busy this evening?"_

"No, I'm completely free."

"_Excellent. You remember where our residence is, correct?"_

"But of course."

"_Good. Can you be here sometime tonight then? We'll give you all the details when you arrive."_

"I'll get Jacob and we'll head over right away. Give us about twenty minutes."

"_Sounds great. See you soon."_

"Alright. Bye now."

* * *

Twenty minutes later as promised, Katherine, with her son Jacob at her side, arrived at the Novack and Sorel residence nervous and yet excited to hear what she hoped would be the happy news that Sarah and Renton would soon be home. But as she was soon to find out, it was going to absolutely different from that fact. With one more deep breath, she rung the doorbell and then looked down to Jacob with a warm smile, letting him know that everything was okay. "Katherine!"

"Eureka, sweetie, it's good to see you again!" Katherine replied with a smile and gentle hug. "How are you feeling after your hospital stay?"

"Still a little weak on some days, but doing a lot better thank you."

"Wonderful to hear dear. Talho, Holland, looks like you're doing well."

"That we are." Talho said with a smile. "Want me to get you some coffee?"

"Could you please?"

"Sure. I'll be right back in a few minutes."

"Thanks. My, all of the kids have grown quite a bit, haven't they?" Katherine giggled as she hung up her and Jacobs jackets in the hallway closet. "They grow so fast these days."

"That they do." Anemone said with a warm smile. "Almost makes me want to have another one they grow so quick."

"Isn't that the truth." Dominic chuckled. "Katherine, I'm glad you could make it."

"Same here Dominic. So what did you need me for?"

"Follow me into the dining room. We'll explain everything there."

"Alright. Jacob, you stay in the living room and play with the other kids, okay?"

"Okay mom." Jacob said happily.

"Alright. Lead the way Dominic."

* * *

Almost one hour later after a slew of what felt like a massive information overload concerning the investigation and what had finally been found out about Sarah and Renton, Katherine was somewhat in a mixed mood state of mind. For one, she was elated that her missing daughter of several years had finally been found and was completely safe and happy. But moreso, she was highly upset and stressed at what Sarah had been up to up to that very moment concerning Renton. From taking advantage of his recouperation, his amnesia, and then finally getting him to a point where she wanted by them getting married and having kids, it was all a blur as the reality came crashing down as to what had to happen next. Granted, she wanted grandchildren someday, but definitely not in this way or fashion. But now, none the less, no matter what happened, she now had an extended family to look after. Looking to Eureka who was sitting beside her, she put her arm around her and gave her a gentle embrace. "It'll be alright Eureka, we'll make sure that Renton returns to you. He belongs with you, not my insane daughter."

"Thank you Katherine. It feels good knowing you're working with us."

"Sweetie, after what she's done to you and the rest of your family, I couldn't work with anyone else. Though, we are somewhat related now due to Sarah's persistence."

"Yes, we are, aren't we?" Eureka replied with a slight smile. "I'm just sorry that it had to be like this."

"So am I Eureka, but I still couldn't ask for a better family to be related to than you guys." Looking into Katherine's eyes, Eureka sighed a breath of relief as they got back to the meeting knowing that Katherine was on their side. "So Holland, what are we going to do to bring my daughter back down to a level that she needs to be on?"

"We're trying to get a surveillance order placed on the house right now to keep an eye on it, but so far we haven't heard anything yet on whether or not it's been approved. Other than that, we're stuck at a dead end. We have all of the work records, business records, marriage records, birth records, hospital records, and just about anything else we could find on them. The only thing we can do now is let time take it's place and hope we can catch them when they are least expecting it."

"Do you or anyone else know where they're at right now?"

"Unfortunate no." Dominic said with a sigh. "All we know is that they went on vacation sometime before we showed up. We're having any damage to the house that we did repaired as to not raise any suspicion that we were there. After that, like Holland just said, we let time take it's pace before we finally catch them."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"One thing." Anemone said with a tone of tiredness in her voice. "Hope and pray that this ends soon."

* * *

At the same time at a small diner that looked like you had stepped back in time when you walked in, two teenagers were behind the counter catching their breath after a hectic night of working. "What a night…"

"Something wrong Maeter?"

"Just tired, that's all Avriana. Work tonight was busier than usual."

"I know. My feet ache so bad it's ridiculous."

"Order up! Table eight!" the cook yelled from the kitchen.

"Got it! Be right back Maeter."

"Sure sis." I said with a depressed sigh. Looking up at the clock, all I could do was watch as the seconds slowly ticked by, that us until our boss knocked me out of my trance.

"You ok kiddo?"

"Oh, hey Margie. Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit tired, that's all."

"Well just hang in there sweetie. You've only got another thirty minutes to go."

"Yeah, thanks."

"How's your family doing? I haven't heard much from you lately."

"Still the same. We're all tired, burnt out, and I think just about stressed out as well. If things don't get better soon, I have a bad feeling the world is going to come crashing down on us."

"Come now Maeter, don't be so glum sweetie. Granted yes, you and your family are going through a rough time, but that doesn't mean you have to look at things so negatively."

"I know, but it's still tough not to."

"Listen hon, you have to brighten up, keep a smile on your face, and never give up the fight. You've got an amazing family, a wonderful fiance, and the best group of friends I've ever seen in a long time. What would make you think that things are coming to such a rough end?"

"Just everything that's happened really."

"Well keep that cute little chin of yours up darling. Things will get better, you'll see."

"Thanks Margie. I will."

"Good. If you can, I'll let you have the easy job of wiping tables before you leave. Hopefully that'll help pass the time."

"Sure, I've got it covered."

* * *

Later on that evening after work, I sat at my desk in our room doing homework and listening to some music that by all means, relaxed my nerves in an instant. Sitting back in my chair as the music continued to cleanse my soul of everything around me, I began to wonder if Margie was right. I know I helped mom a great deal, I worked hard myself, maintained good grades in school, and always tried my best at everything I did. Yet without dad, I still felt lost and somewhat empty inside. It made me begin to wonder what everything was all about these days. "Maeter?"

"Oh, hey mom. Need something?"

"Nothing at all dear. I heard the music you were playing and wanted to hear some of it."

"It is relaxing, isn't it mom?"

"Yes it is. But I could also tell you were thinking about something."

"You're right mom. I can pretty much tell that you know what I'm thinking as well."

"Your father."

"And she guesses right." I said with a smile. "Speaking of that, how did the search warrant go?"

"Everything went well, yet not so well at the same time."

"What do you mean mom?"

"You better relax dear. What I'm about to tell you is going to shock you."

* * *

"EEEEEHHHH?? Sisters?!"

"That's what she told me Avriana." I said softly at work the next day. The shock of the situation had yet to settle into my mind, but I knew the reality was there and that there was no way of changing it.

"Boy, Sarah's got her claws in him and good too. What do they plan on doing?"

"Not sure yet. Yet even I don't know what I'm going to do. I've already got plenty of siblings to watch over, and now…I've got even more." I sighed heavily. "What is Sarah up to?"

"I don't know, but she's definitely putting up one heck of a fight."

"Not only that, she's won the biggest battle of them all."

"Order up, table three!"

"Got it Frank!" I yelled back at him. "I'll fill you in more later."

"Okay sis."

* * *

"What do you mean we can't get a surveillance order?!" Dominic was yelling on the phone at his office. "We need that in order to find out when they come home!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Sorel, it's beyond my control right now. The Gladiolus City police refuse to cooperate."

"But we've got our own men! Who said we needed them in the first place?!"

"I'm sorry. All you can do is appeal the ruling and take it from there."

"Yes your honor. Thank you." and he hung up the phone. "Dammit!"

"That's what happens when you try to work with outside sources." Anemone said with a gentle smile. "How about you let me try now?"

"Give it a shot hon, but I can almost guarantee you won't get anywhere."

"Watch and learn dear."

* * *

"HOLLAND! Come down here quick!" Talho yelled from their living room the next morning. "We just hit a major snag!"

"What?" he replied while coming downstairs in his robe. "That's the last thing I want to hear right now."

"Look at todays headline in the paper!" Taking the paper from his wifes hands and opening it, his eyes shot open like he had just seen a ghost. "See, what did I tell you?"

"H-how can this happen at a time like this…?" Holland stuttered as he looked at the main headline.

**JUDGE THOMAS SMITHERS MURDERED!**

**Body found in his office by janitorial crew last night as they were cleaning the building.**

"What do we do now? It says in the article that this was no ordinary murder. From what they've found so far, it was a professional hit."

"That means someone is on to us, and that they know how close we are to finding Renton and Sarah. If they knew who the judge was that we were working with, that means they know where we are as well."

* * *

"What did I tell you, you idiot!" Sarah sneered on a pay phone to her contact that same morning. "Are you trying to get us caught?!"

"_Mrs. Matthews, I don't think you understand the situation that you're in."_

"I understand plenty enough, but I did NOT give you permission to hurt or kill anyone! That wasn't part of the deal! Do you not understand that yourself or are you just that brainless?"

"_I do what I can to keep you and your family safe and undercover. If that means hurting or ki…"_

"Hurting and killing anyone means EVERYTHING to me you fool! That man, like me, probably had a family and loved ones to watch over, and you just took him from that! How would you feel if I did that to you?!"

"_But Mrs. Matthews, I…"_

"No 'buts' you bumbling fool! From here on out, your services are no longer needed. I'll take care of things on my own."

"_But…"_

"You're fired. Good day." and with that, Sarah slammed the reciever on the phone and left. "I can't believe he did that! That poor man. But I can't let this get to me. I still have a big fight ahead of me, and it'll probably get rough from here on out. Oh well, no matter, I'm going to win this one, no matter what it takes."

* * *

"Novak residence, Holland speaking."

"_Mr. Novak, this is Judge Melissa Gordon calling from the Bellforest judicial building."_

"Ms. Gordon, how can I help you?"

"_I was just calling to tell you that from here on out, I will be working with you on your case concerning Renton Thurston and Sarah Matthews."_

"Thank you your honor. I'm sure the loss of judge Smithers was a great loss to all of you. I give my condolences to you."

"_Thank you Mr. Novak. He was a great man who will be missed and cherished a great deal. But that's why I want to work with you on your case load."_

"Do explain your honor."

"_I've been following your case ever since Mr. Smithers took it on, and it's interested me a great deal. So I'd like to continue the case and hopefully bring it to a quick and peaceful conclusion."_

"That's greatly appreciated Ms. Gordon. I thank you for your time in wanting to help us."

"_It's really no problem Mr. Novak. In fact, it'll be my pleasure. Now the last thing I have here, a request for a surveillance permit was, for reasons unknown, denied by him, correct?"_

"That's correct ma'am."

"_Alright. I'll have that order reversed right away and you'll have your permit in your hands either tonight or first thing tomorrow morning."_

"That's appreciated your honor."

"_It's really no problem. I have a feeling it's going to be quite the adventure working with you."_

"I feel the same way ma'am. I had best be going though your honor. I've got to get to work and a military base can't run itself."

"_Of course Mr. Novak. If I need anything else, I'll give you a call there."_

"Sounds good. Thank you again and have a good day."

"_You too Mr. Novak."_

"Well, it looks like we have a new ally." Holland said as he hung up the phone. "And by the way she sounds, she won't give up without a fight as well."

"Good dear." Talho said with a smile. "We could use someone like her."

"We all could right now."

* * *

"Welcome back dear." I said with a gentle smile as Sarah came back into the living room of our hotel room. "Is everything alright?"

"Just fine love. Where are the kids?"

"Out with Jenny burning off some energy."

"Sounds like they're going out to have some fun." she giggled. "Why didn't you go out with them?"

"What? And leave the most beautiful wife in the world sitting at home alone? I couldn't even fathom doing that."

"Oh Renton…" Sarah said softly. "Why was it you that always had to be so gentle and warm towards me?"

"Well if I wasn't, I wouldn't be a proper husband, now would I?"

"I guess not. Now, what shall we do today?"

"How about a nice stroll through town sound? Just me and you."

"I think that'll work hon. Let us go, shall we?"

"We shall."

* * *

Late that night as everyone slept, Sarah sat restlessly in the bay window of their room, pondering if what she had done in the past was really worth everything that she now had in her life. She had Renton, three, no, four wonderful girls, an amazing home, a thriving business, and a life that not only she, but the others as well, could only dream of. But through all the hardships, pain, laughs, tears, and the births of their three girls, she couldn't dream of being with anyone else other than Renton. With the same hair, soft blue eyes that screamed 'family man', and the same personality, which to this day, still surprised her to this very day even after the accident, she wouldn't trade him for anything in world. He was hers now. He was her life, her everything, the one thing that actually made her feel whole when he was around her. While she watched everyone sleep, she could only smile as a warm, comfortable sensation went through her body. To her, it was the feeling of love, of family, and the love and caring that she received through all of them through the last four or so years. But as she turned back to look at the stars above her, the thought of the judge that had been unfortunately killed rang back into her mind. It was a mistake, a horrible mistake that she knew outright that shouldn't have been made, no matter what the circumstances were. She only paid to keep everyone off their backs so that they could live peaceful lives, not to start an all out holy war against those who looked to harm her and take her back into custody. But now she felt, it was too late for that. Her plans had taken a devastating blow. With one death, she was sure that there may be others who followed if things didn't back to the way they were, how they should be, how she wanted them to be. _"Now…" _Sarah thought as she went back to lay down by her husband. _"I have to think of a new way to keep us safe and hidden by those who are now my enemy."_

* * *

"James! Keep an eye on Jessica, could you please?" Gidget said the next evening.

"Sure Gidget." Doggie chuckled. After the second war, James and Gidget had finally settled back into their lives at home in Bellforest. Jessica was in school with the twins Sara Jo and Lisa Marie, Stephen, and Felicity, and James and Gidget were finally able to work full time back at their shop as they tried to keep the sport of reffing alive in their home town. They of course kept in contact with everyone, especially with the whole Renton situation. "Jessica, are you bugging your mom again?"

"Of course not dad!" she giggled. "Why would I do that?"

"Because you're taking too many lessons from Felicity, that's why."

"Well…"

"Gotcha kiddo."

"Oh dad." Jessica laughed as she ran into the back of the shop.

"And no running!" he yelled before letting out a tired sigh. "That girl, I tell you."

"Spitting image of you Doggie."

"Hilda, Talho! Welcome! What brings you down here?"

"Just stopping by to say hi." Talho said with a smile. "How are things going?"

"Keeping busy as always. How about your end?"

"That answer you should know."

"Roger that. Anything new otherwise?"

"Better hang onto your belt Doggie." Hilda replied. "We're about to knock your socks off into next week."

"So that's what's going on now. Poor Eureka." Gidget said sadly after the lateset news had been told to them. "How is she holding up?"

"So far, so good." Hilda said with a heavy sigh. "But that's about all we can say right now for all of us. From here on out, it's going to be a rough and bumpy road."

"Hasn't it been already?"

"It'll probably get worse after this Gidget." Talho said sternly. "Which is why we decided to gear up the crew again."

"Another war?!" James yelled in shock.

"No Doggie. We're going to use the entire crew to help bring this whole thing to an end once and for all. How or when we'll be able to do it, I don't know. But it's gone on long enough. We have to stop Sarah before she causes any more havok."

"Well count me in then Talho. Renton is part of our family, so let's keep it that way."

"Right on little brother."

* * *

Back at the Thurston cabin, after another busy night at the diner, Maeter and Avriana collapsed onto her bedroom floor tired and exhausted, yet still smiling happy to be off and home. Avriana had decided to spend the night since she hadn't in a while just so she could visit Eureka and the rest of her family. Felicity, who walked into their room and shook her head at the scene that lay before her, smiled until she finally got an idea of her own and ran out of the room. "Maeter, what is your little sister up to?"

"Not sure Avriana. I'm too tired to get up and move to find out." she giggled.

"I second that motion." Avriana said with a light laugh of her own. "But of course, you know…" and that was it before a splash of ice water covered both of them like a drenching waterfall, forcing them to both jump to their feet. "FELICITY!!"

"Time to wake up you two!" Felicity laughed as she ran down the hall and outside.

"You're dead little sis!" Maeter yelled as she charged after her. "No little sister of mine does that and lives to tell about it!"

"I agree!" Avriana said as she followed.

"Oh my…" Eureka said with a smile as she watched the three run and laugh around the front yard. "It's been a while since I've seen them that happy."

"The same goes for all of us mom." Linck said softly next to her. "But I think Maeter needed it more than the rest of us."

"I agree dear, more than you'll ever know." and as she, Linck, and the twins continued to watch the three tear through the yard in a mix of laughter, yelling, and two drenched teenagers, Eureka finally felt that this was the first step towards a new and brighter future as a family.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the wait everyone. Had a lot going on as always. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. It was kind of a depressing one, but that was the point of it. A another new twist or two kept things interesting though. Makes you wonder what's going to happen next, doesn't it? Well, does it? Come on now, don't make me have to come find you...


	5. Depression Part Two

Chapter 5- Depression, part two

"Im hitting the shower mom." Maeter said with a warm smile after the rambunctious chase outside. "After running around like that, I could use it."

"Ok hon." I replied as I smile back at her in return. "Make sure you get to work on any homework you have afterwards."

"I will mom. Be out in a few."

"Alright sweetie. Avriana, you all dried off yet?"

"Just about mom." She said with a giggle as she dried her hair with a towel. "Felicity there is quite the joker."

"Of course I am." the rambunctious eight year old said with a smile. "Even my sister said so. She even said I should never change that either."

"No you shouldn't Felicity. That's the kind of support your sister needs right now."

"What do you mean?"

"It's like what I do for your brother when he's having a tough time at home Felicity. I'm there for him for support, comfort, and sometimes even a shoulder to cry on when things really get bad. I know you're too young to possibly understand that, but you'll find out when you get older."

"Ok Avriana." Felicity quickly replied as she hopped up from the sofa and darted into her room.

"She's quite the kid."

"Yes she is Avriana." Eureka said softly. "She's the only one who got that kind of personality. The twins are playful, but definitely not on her level."

"Avriana is on a level of her own mom. I just hope she never changes. Someone like that is just what we need in these turbulent times."

* * *

"Momma, I want to go swimming!"

"Me too!"

"Alright girls, I'm coming, I'm coming!" Sarah said with a laugh as Adrian and Faith pulled her along the next morning. "You coming dear?"

"I'll be along shortly hon." I said with a smile. "Hope is still on her nap and I'd hate to wake her up early."

"That's true. She does tend to be a bit cranky if she's woken up early. When did you put her down?"

"About two hours ago."

"Alright hon. She should be up shortly then. We'll just meet you at the beach. Jenny! You coming?"

"Where to mom?" she yelled from her room.

"The girls want to go swimming, so I was wondering if you wanted to come along."

"Okay mom! Let me get my suit on and I'll be down in a few!"

"Okay dear! Renton, sweetie, what is it with you and reading the paper on a daily basis, even on our vacation?"

"Sorry, force of habit." I chuckled. "The only thing interesting about this town is that the local berry festival is coming to the area next week"

"Want to go hon? We'll be here all of next week anyways."

"Sure, why not. They even have a wine tasting stations, craft shows, a grape stomp, and are even selling domestic wines from the area. It also includes parades for the kids and a small carnival."

"Sounds like it should be a lot of fun then. Oh dear, sounds like Hope just woke up."

"Right on cue." I chuckled.

"I've got her!" Jenny yelled from upstairs. "I'm up here anyways."

"Thanks kiddo!" I yelled back at her.

"No problem dad!"

"On that note, I'll go put my swimming trunks on and join all of you."

"YAY!!" our two youngest ones yelled. "Daddy's coming!!"

"Oh my." Sarah giggled. "They sure do love their father."

"As I do them dear."

"Alright, we're ready." Jenny said with a smile with a happy and cooing Hope in her arms. "Shall we go have some fun?"

"Sure, let's go everyone!"

* * *

"Maeter!"

"Mmmm…"

"Maeter!"

"Huh, wha?"

"Pay attention!"

"What? Gaaaahhhh!!"

"Ms. Thurston, are we not sleeping well at home?" our history teacher asked as I faced forward.

"No Mr. Dawson. I'm just tired from stress, that's all."

"I understand that, but please refrain from falling asleep in class, is that understood?"

"Yes sir."

* * *

"What was up with you Maeter?" Jackie asked me at lunch time later on that day.

"What do you mean Jackie?"

"She means you haven't been yourself lately Maeter." Jenny chimed in rather sincerely. "You've been tired, spaced out, and almost ignorant of us other than at lunch time."

"Plus you haven't spent much time with me." Justin replied with a slight glare in his eyes. "I've felt rather ignored lately."

"Sorry everyone. I've been busy with school, work, and homework, so I haven't had time for anything lately." I sighed, almost exhausted. "Plus the whole thing with the investigations concerning dad picking up once again, it's been a lot to take in all at once."

"Why don't you have your mom let you take a few days off from school to relax?" Tara asked with a hint of concern in her eyes as she looked at me. "Maybe that'll help."

"I wish I could Tara. But club activities are keeping me on the go as well. Soccer manager, debate club, and track team are keeping me on the move on a daily basis. Plus with work at the diner, I just don't have time for anything."

"Maeter, I'm telling Margie to give you some time off." Avriana replied in a rather serious tone. Staring at me with what looked like an upset stare, I quickly backed down and listened to her. "Plus I'm going to have Eureka call the school and get you to slow down a bit. Overworking yourself isn't going to do you any good."

"Yeah, but…"

"No buts." Caleb chimed in. "You need rest, and you need it now Maeter. I'm not saying this because I love you, well, I still do, but I'm telling you this more as a friend. Slow down, take some time to yourself, and most of all, take care of yourself for a change."

"Well said Caleb." Sophie said with a warm smile. "And nice recovery too by the way."

"Thanks." he chuckled.

"Yeah, but anways, Maeter, we're not saying this because we trying to force you to rest, it's because we all care and love each other. Looking after each other is what we do, and it's what we're trying to show you."

"Thanks Sophie, I know." I said with a tired sigh. "But who would cover for me? We'd fall apart without me here."

"Where did you get that idea from sis?" Linck asked. "We function just fine without one of us here."

"I'm not talking about us as a group Linck." I giggled. "I meant all of the clubs."

"I'm sure they'll function just fine Maeter," said Samantha confidently. "I'll make sure of it."

* * *

Late that evening as I stood in the doorway of Maeter and Felicity's room, I couldn't help but wonder how Maeter was doing as I watched her sleep peacefully in her bed. Each day for the last several years she had worked so hard for me in order to keep our home in one piece and functioning. Though I had the shop bringing in plenty of income for us as well as my slowly growing real estate business, I still had to wonder how Maeter was able to handle everything like she had. Avriana had called me just a short time ago and made me aware of the situations she had put herself into in order to help get through everything in her life. Maeter, while I was talking to Avriana, fell asleep worn out and exhausted, which made me worry as she continued to fill me in. Turning back around with what felt like a tired expression in my eyes, I went back into the living room and plopped down on the sofa next to Felicity, who was working quietly on her homework in front of the fireplace. "You alright mom?"

"Yeah, I'm fine sweetie. How are you doing on your homework?"

"Almost done."

"That's good dear. Want me to make you a snack?"

"Sure mom. Is sister ok?"

"I'm not sure sweetie." I softly said as I walked into the kitchen. "I was talking to your sister in law earlier and she told me what Maeter's been up to lately."

"Is that why she's so tired mom?"

"Most likely hon." I said with a reassuring smile as I came back into the living room with some milk and cookies.

"Classic combination mom." Felicity said with a smile. "One of my favorites."

"You're welcome dear. Say, can I ask you something sweetie?"

"Sure mom."

"With the weekend coming up and me going back to work next week, I was wondering if you and your two younger sisters would like to go shopping on Saturday. My treat."

"Really?!"

"Sure, why not? I believe I owe it to you kids after all that I've put you through myself."

"You don't mom since nothing was really your fault, but it'd be nice to spend some actual fun time with you."

"It's a date then, okay?"

"Awesome mom! Thanks!"

"No problem dear. But under one condition though."

"What mom?"

"We get something nice for your older sister to let her know that we appreciate all that she's done for us."

"It's a deal mom."

* * *

"_It's been a few days since Maeter's been in school." _I thought to myself as I limped my way upstairs to our usual lunch spot on the school roof. _"Thank god though, she needed the rest."_ Smiling to myself as I finally got to the door, I was still thinking of what my sister had done to keep herself busy and occupied all this time. I guess it was more that what she could handle as one person, but she was always the one who liked to push herself to the extreme in order to accomplish things, no matter what the task at hand was. But lucky for her, we were able to convince mom to let her rest. Avriana was even able to convince Margie, their boss, to give her a few days off as well to relax. Opening the door to the outside, I was greeted by the cool autum breezes and a warm sun as I walked out and to our group of friends who, as always, sat in the far back corner of the building chatting away like there was no tomorrow. But of course, that was daily life for us. Girls would chat about there things, namely us and shopping, and us guys would talk about anything that caught our interest, whether it was sports, politics, or any other topic that would catch our fancy at the moment. It all really depended on what was going on that day. This day, well, I guess anything goes. "Maurice!"

"Justin! What's the topic of the day?"

"Not sure. Haven't figured that out yet." he chuckled. "You got anything?"

"How about that new 909 terminus model they're coming out with?" Caleb replied. "From what I hear, it's supposed to be awesome!"

"I heard. Holland has one on order right now to test out at the base. In fact, he's getting the very first model."

"That's going to be way too cool!" Bryan yelled excitedly. "When will it be here?"

"Not sure yet Bryan. They're still working out the kinks in the prototype."

"Boys and their toys. It never ends." Jackie said with a giggle. "Is that all you boys think about, is fighting machines?"

"Can't be any worse than you girls, make up, and clothes." I replied with a sly grin.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say Maurice."

"Why don't you go make out with your boyfriend here?"

"H-HEY NOW!! That's not cool Maurice!" Bryan yelled. "Especially in front of you guys!"

"It's not that bad sweetie." Jackie said somewhat enticingly as we all got silent. "So watch and learn…" and with those few final words, those two kissed longer than I think me and Avriana ever did, and I thought we had done quite well on some days, but it was nothing like them. By the time Jackie had gotten done with Bryan, the poor guy was a mass of quivering jello sitting on the floor. If he had been a steam kettle, we would've all seen steam coming out of his collar. "How was that?"

"Ba…ba…ba…ba…"

"I thought so. Mission, accomplished."

"Looks that way." Avriana said with a giggle while Bryan tried to catch his breath. "Hey darling, why is it that we never kiss that way?"

"I thought we had." I chuckled. "But that takes the cake right there." Sitting there as we all laughed as Bryan finally reached the real world once again, I began to wonder if things were finally going to go back to the way they were and how they should have been.

* * *

Back at the Thurston residence, kneeling beside Maeter as she continued to rest peacefully at home, Nadia was giving her a full checkup to keep an eye on her condition. From what she had figured, after pushing herself for so long like she did in order to keep her mind off of things, including Renton, Maeter had almost pushed herself to the brink of complete exhaustion and a possible collapse if she had tried to go on much further. But luckily due to the caring of her friends, family, and the others around her, it was caught in time enough for her, her mother, and Nadia to react before it had gotten serious. Giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek like any other mother in law would do, Nadia got up and quietly went back into the living room where I, as always, was relaxing on the sofa under my favorite afghan reading. "How is she Nadia?"

"She's doing well Eureka. She should be back on her feet within the next day or two."

"Is she resting ok?"

"As well as she should Eureka. Poor girl. She pushed herself so far yet look what it almost did to her. Pretty sad considering the current situation though. But at least she didn't push herself to the breaking point like most people do. Doing that would've put her straight into the hospital."

"I thank you for doing the house call for me Nadia. It really is appreciated."

"I'm a doctor, that's what I do Eureka. Though I am the only one who does make the house calls."

"I'm sure everyone you care for is thankful for that."

"Yes they are. The only thing I recommend right now though is that Maeter continues to get plenty of rest, fluids, and her regular meals. She should be back to her old self after a few more days."

"Alright Nadia. I thank you for stopping by."

"You're welcome Eureka. Well, I've got a few more stops to make. I'll call and check in later to monitor her progress."

"Okay Nadia, and thanks again."

"No problem. Bye now."

"Bye."

* * *

Once again, a gentle cold rain had settled on the sleepy city of Bellforest. All over the town you could see people walking around hunched up and grumbling to themselves about the predictable weather they had been having. Walking along together through one of the main thoroughfares in town, two teenagers were heading home after another grueling day of school. Wrapping herself tight in her jacket under her umbrella, Jenny stared at Caleb shyly. She and him had never walked each other home together before, and to her, it was weird. They hadn't said a word to each other the entire time, and as for why, she wasn't sure. All she knew was that her heart was racing and her face was on fire.

"T-thanks for walking me home Caleb."

"Don't mention it Jenny. I just wish it hadn't decided to rain again."

"Yeah, it has been rather soggy this year."

"Kind of ominous for two heartbroken people, don't you think?"

"What do you mean?"

"You with Maurice, me with Maeter."

"You still aren't over that?!" She said with what he thought was the most girlish giggle he had ever heard. "Boy, are you lovestruck or what?"

"I guess." he chuckled. "How about you?"

"I'm heartbroken, but I'm still glad to see him happy with where he is, so that's all that matters to me."

"Aren't you the positive one."

"Of course Caleb. Dwelling on the past won't get you anywhere in this world. It's just better to get over your losses and move on to something else, and maybe even something better in life."

"You mean something like you?"

"C-Caleb! I-I…well…how did you figure that?"

"Not sure." he said with a sigh. "Everyone knows that my track record isn't exactly the greatest after that dumb stunt I pulled with Maeter a few years back. I've been paying for it ever since. Maeter is taken, Jackie is, Avriana is, and don't even get me started on Samantha."

"But there's also Tara and Shelly as well."

"I know, but I really don't have any connection with them. Since you and me are both stuck in the same situation , I figured why not give it a shot, you know?"

"Caleb, are you trying to ask me out?" looking down at her, Caleb noticed right at that moment that Jenny had a slight red tone to her face, a sure sign that she was blushing while she looked down at the sidewalk with what he figured was the shyest look in her eyes that he had ever seen. "Well…I…"

"A…are you sure Caleb? I mean…we are in love…with two other people."

"Why not? You give it a shot, I'll give it a shot, and if it doesn't work, we try fighting for the ones we love."

"I'll give you a chance, but under one condition."

"Oh boy, this should be good."

"We leave Maurice and Maeter alone. I don't want to destroy their happiness."

"That's true. Alright, it's a deal Jenny. So…when should we have our first date?"

"Right now!"

"N-now?!"

"Yes! I'm dying for a chocolate shake and you're just the guy to buy it for me!"

"And what do I get out of this deal?"

"Hmm…how about this?" That's when Jenny utterly shocked him with her reply. Swinging around to see him face to face, she wrapped her arms around his neck, looked at him with a certain soft, caring expression that he had never seen before, and kissed him full on the lips with a passion and fire that both of them were sure they had never felt before. The softness of her lips on his all of a sudden woke up a feeling that Caleb was sure wasn't there. For Jenny, she was still thinking of what had suddenly drove her to do this, why she had the sudden urge to kiss a man that she thought she'd never have a future with. But as they continued to hold each other tight and kiss like never before, a certain tingle, a massive fire, had began to grow in her as both of their hearts began to race in the cool fall rain as it gently fell around them. _"Is this love?" _they both thought to themselves after they released their fiery lips from their grasp and stared at each other. _"Is this the feeling I've been longing for all this time?"_

"Heck of a way to start our first date." he chuckled lightly. "But I do have to say that I am impressed."

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to feel like…someone actually cared for me."

"Well I think we were both longing for that Jenny, though I'm kind of surprised it was like this."

"There's a first time for everything Caleb. Now, how about that chocolate shake?"

"Sure. One large chocolate shake for two star struck lovers."

"Sounds romantic, now let's go."

"Alright." and with a soft glow in both of their eyes that they hoped would last a lifetime, the two walked to the local soda shop, their arms wrapped around each other as Jenny cuddled close to him. And if things finally went right this time around for the both of them, it was with their first true love.

* * *

"What?! You two?! No way!" Samantha yelled in shock the next day as everyone else stood behind her wide eyed. "How did that happen?!"

"Not sure." Caleb said with a nervous chuckle. "It was a day just like today really."

"How so?" Shelly asked with a curious tone and her hands on her hips. "You two are a near impossibility! You're in love with Maeter and you Jenny, are in love with Maurice!"

"Can we not dwell on the fact?" Maurice sighed. "That was old news a long time ago."

"Quiet Maurice! Now spill it you two! What exactly happened?"

"Well, it was just like Caleb said." Jenny said with a shy tone and a flushed face as everyone stared them down. "We were walking each other home and finally began talking since I wanted to thank him for coming with me. One thing led to another while we chatted and before I knew it, I was kissing him."

"KISSING?!" Everyone yelled in utter surprise.

"Yeah, she kissed me." Caleb said softly as they wrapped their arms around each other. "And I don't know why, but to me, it just felt right all of a sudden as she did. I never wanted to let her go."

"So what happened afterwards?"

"They came to my work and shared chocolate shakes all night long." Avriana said with a warm smile. "It was the most romantic night I think those two have ever had."

"You knew about this?!" Maeter yelled. "How come you didn't tell us?"

"Well for one, welcome back, and two, it was for them to tell us, not me. But Caleb…"

"Yes Avriana?"

"Take care of her. She's been my best friend for a long time now, and if I EVER hear of you hurting her in any way, you will end up regretting it for the rest of your life, got me?"

"P-Point well…taken…" he stuttered while Avriana held his collar tight as she gave him the staredown from hell.

"Down Avriana, I think I've got him handled." Jenny said with a giggle. "Besides, I do fight back, so he wouldn't stand a chance anyways."

"Doesn't matter Jenny. This is the only warning I'm giving him."

"T-thanks." Caleb said with a sigh after Avriana finally released him. "But I don't have any plans on ruining my life this time. I think…well, we think…we might have found each other for a reason."

"How do you figure?"

"We balance each other out Avriana," Jenny said softly. "and I believe that's all there is to it. We're not sure if it's love or not, but one thing is for certain, my heart races just seeing him now, so it's got to be."

"I'd have to agree Jenny."

"Thanks Avriana. I just hope all of you support us in this little adventure."

"I think it'll be more than just a little adventure Jenny." Samantha said in a gentle tone that, to the others who knew her, rarely if ever used. "It's going to be the adventure of a lifetime."

"Thanks Samantha. That means a lot coming out of you."

"Yeah…well, don't get used to it." and with laughs coming out of everyone from Samantha's last comment, Jenny and Caleb looked at each other with caring eyes and with a reassured kiss from her new boyfriend, Jenny knew in her heart that somehow, things were just meant to be.

* * *

Bellforest Military Base. What is usually an active and upbeat area is now drab, boring, and utterly silent as everyone remained inside due to the once again unforgiving weather. The soldiers sat inside in either the game rooms trying to pass the time, the bunkers catching up on sleep or reading their favorite magazines or books, or in either the hangars or garages doing routine maintenance on either the KLFs or any other vehicle that needed service. Up in the control tower, all of the personelle on duty were leaning back, joking around, reading, or listening to the radio as air traffic in the area had come to a dead halt. In other words, the entire base had come into complete silence. Sitting at his desk with his wife across from him, Holland sighed tiredly as a mild headache tried to creep it's way into his head, annoying him even further than the weather had lately. Talho just gave him a gentle smile before getting up to head to the medical office like she was on cue as to what was going on. Chuckling lightly to himself, Holland went back to his paperwork before a giant crack of lighting and thunder caused him to jump up from what felt like ten feet out of his chair. "What the hell?!"

"Something wrong sir?" Jack asked as he rolled into his office. Captain Jack Smith. Former air brigade captain, LFO pilot, and now one of the most decorated officers in the whole Federation Army due to his bravery and conduct in the last war. It all came at a price though at his last battle when he was informed that he was now permanently paralyzed from the waist down. But instead of letting him retire with honors, Holland gave him a position at his base as one of his lead information and investigation officers for local issues on the base. Also known as the only shape shifting coralian to exist in the world, his popularity soon soared among those around the world. Though he didn't mind the fame, he preferred to live his life quietly and in peace.

"Hey Jack. No, I'm fine. These storms are just getting on my nerves, that's all."

"I think they are with all of us Holland. Here, got some new information for you concerning Renton."

"What did they find this time?"

"Just his licence and vehicle information at the moment. Oh, and apparently he and Sarah do have one other girl living with them."

"Oh? And what is her name?"

"Jennifer Stevenson. She moved in not too long ago after her mother left her to fend for herself right after college classes in that area started. From the other information we were able to gather about her, she's also been the babysitter for Renton and Sarah's kids since a little after their first daughter Adrian was born. Her records also show that she's been an honor roll student since the tenth grade, is well known around the city, and does currently work with Renton at the hardware shop he owns."

"I see. Anything else yet on their current location though?"

"Nothing yet Holland. We've been on the site for about a week now and still no sign of them. We're not sure if they're on to us or are just out of town somewhere."

"Alright then, thanks Jack. Have the current surveillance team leave the area today and we'll have a new team move in. They've been sitting there long enough that they deserve a break."

"I'll get right on that Holland."

"Thanks Jack." Holland sighed as Jack left. Several minutes later Talho came back in with a couple of aspirin and a cup of coffee for him and herself. "What's that dear?"

"Just some more information regarding the investigation. Nothing really that important. Thanks for the coffee."

"No problem hon. So what kind of information did you get?"

"Well just that Renton and Sarah do have one other person living with them. Her name is Jennifer Stevenson. Nineteen years old, in her freshman year of college, and has been in contact with Sarah and Renton since just after Adrian was born."

"What were the circumstances back then?"

"She was just their babysitter. As of now, we're not sure."

"I see. Definitely not an adopted child at least. Hopefully it won't put any kinks into the search."

"I don't see anything that would make it do that from what I see Talho. It's just another variable we didn't count on, that's all."

"I hope you're right on that."

* * *

"Felicity, what are you doing here?" Anemone asked later that day. Avriana had arrived on their doorstep wet, tired, and from what Anemone could tell, a little cold.

"Hi aunt Anemone. Is grandma here?"

"Yeah. She's upstairs with Angel. Something wrong sweetie?"

"I…I'm not sure. That's why I'm here."

"Well come on in hon. She should be back down in a few minutes."

"Thanks aunt Anemone. Where are the girls?"

"Downstairs in their room doing their homework."

"Okay. I was just wondering since I didn't see them after school."

"I picked them up right away due to the weather. Speaking of that, how did you get here?"

"I walked."

"In this weather?! Poor dear, you must be freezing by now."

"Just a little." Felicity giggled. "But I'm fine."

"I'll make you some hot tea. I'll be right back."

"Okay aunt Anemone."

"Felicity?" looking up at the top of the stairway, there stood Talho in her usual black casual pants, red sweater, and her slippers. _"As always…," _Felicity thought with a smile. _"She's trying to be the fancy one in the family." _"What are you doing here?"

"Hi grandma. I was wondering…if we could talk about something."

"Sure sweetie. I'll be right down, alright? Give me a few minutes."

"Okay."

"Here you go Felicity." Anemone said with a warm smile coming out of the kitchen. "Be careful. I did get it a little warm. Sorry about that."

"It's okay aunt Anemone. Thank you."

"No problem sweetie. So what did you want to talk to my mom about?"

"Well…it's about sister."

"Who? Maeter?"

"Umm…yeah."

"I see. Mind if I sit in on the conversation?" and with a simple nod from her neice, the two smiled at each other before heading into the living room to wait for Talho. Several minutes later Talho finally came downstairs, went into the kitchen, and came back with a cup of coffee before finally sitting down on the sofa and relaxing her tired feet. "Sorry Felicity." Talho said warmly with her usual motherly tone. "Such is the life of a mother."

"I know grandma. That's why I wanted to talk to you."

"About what hon?"

"Maeter."

"What about her? Didn't she go back to school today?"

"Yeah, but that's not what is bothering me."

"What is then?"

"She hasn't seemed, well, herself lately. We always used to play, horse around, and have a good time not only together, but as a family as well. Now…she won't even do that."

"Why not?"

"I don't know grandma. She's always tired, never wants to talk, and doesn't even want to do anything with us. All she does is school, works, homework, and sleep."

"That's weird of her." Anemone said with a somewhat curious tone. "She's always been upbeat and cheery around everyone."

"That is true Anemone." Talho sighed. "Felicity, when was the last time you saw Maeter even remotely happy?"

"Just the night that I…"

"Splashed the ice water on her and Avriana?" Anemone said with a giggle and a smile. "I heard about that night."

"Uhh…yeah, that was it. She's been in her sad state before then and ever since." Sitting back with a concerned tone in her eyes, Talho had to stop and think. The last time she heard or saw someone in that kind of condition was Eureka when Renton first left the Gekko. In fact, just about everyone looked like that after he had gone. No one wanted to do anything, morale was down, and if things had gotten any worse, there probably would've been an attempted mutiny or two. But thanks to Renton's return and Holland finally realizing how wrong he was about him, things got back to normal. "I just want her to be the sister I've always known. I…really miss her." wiping the tears back that had started to form in Felicity's eyes, Anemone smiled at her gently before looking back up at Talho and asking "Well mom, what do you think we should do?"

"Not sure Anemone. Felicity, have you said anything to your mom about this?"

"No grandma. With mom still recovering somewhat, I didn't want her to get worried and sick on us again. That's why I came here."

"That's fine hon. I'm glad you did. We'll try to think of what we can do and go from there, okay? Until then, I want you to keep an eye on your sister and let me know if anything else happens, alright?"

"Okay grandma."

"Good. Anemone, can you drive her home? I'm sure your sister is worried about where she's at right now."

"Sure. I'll do that if you call her."

"That's fine. Felicity, I want to thank you for coming to talk to us hon. I'll do what I can to help, okay?"

"Okay grandma." and after a warm caring hug, Felicity got her coat on, went outside to join Anemone in the car, and the two drove off as Talho waved them off. But for Talho, it was with a heavy heart. She now knew they had yet another problem to deal with, and that was a very depressed teenager who didn't know how or what to do when it came to dealing with her problems.

* * *

"Order up! Table three!"

"Got it Frank!" Margie yelled back at him. "But hurry up with that order for eleven! They're getting restless over there!"

"Yeah yeah! Six up!"

"Got it!" Avriana yelled. "How you doing Margie?"

"Hangin in there darlin. I just wish your sister was here."

"I know. But she still isn't back to her old self yet. In fact, I think she's getting worse."

"We'll talk about that after work darlin. I'll drive you home and you can fill me in."

"Alright."

"Eleven is up!"

"About time! If you had made them wait any longer, they would've eaten the table!"

"Whatever!"

"That man, I tell you." Margie sighed. "But gotta love him. He's the best cook I've ever had."

"I can tell." Avriana giggled. "I wouldn't trade him in for nothing. He's the only one who can make us laugh."

"Aye, that he is darlin. Well, better keep movin! These orders won't fill themselves."

"Right!"

* * *

"_What am I doing? Why…do I feel like this?" _Back at the Thurston home, those were the thoughts that were going through Maeter's head as she sat at her desk, pondering over everything around her. _"I never feel happy anymore. Getting through each day is a constant struggle for me. School is a drag. Each class is like a torture chamber now as they try to tear me apart limb from limb, the pressure and the pain almost unbearable as they wrench me into knots on the inside until it feels like I'm going to explode right there on the spot. Work has been the same way for me as well. It's like I'm stuck in a prison, surrounded by windows, wood, and brick as I ache to be outside and away from there, away from the noise, the grease, and all the noises associated with the place. I want to be away from the customers of whom I usually love so much, yet now, they annoy me to no end. It's like their constant conversation is now constantly pounding into my head, giving me headaches that I could only wish would end and go away forever. My friends. What else could I say about them? Always upbeat, helpful, cheerful, always willing to lend a hand whenever they're called upon to help, supportive, and probably the wackiest bunch of people I've ever hung out with. But yet, I want to be away from them as well. I just want to leave this place, leave everything behind, and start over somewhere away from the drama, away from the pain, away from anything that has to deal with this current life I'm living. I'm at my wits end now. I can't stand this place anymore. I'm sorry mom, Maurice, Linck, Timothy, Felicity, Angelina and Marie. I'm sorry my friends, everyone of whom I love so much. I can't do this another day. It's time…that I went out on my own…" _

* * *

"Morning everyone." I said with a gentle smile as my small crew of children came out of their rooms that Saturday morning. "I hope everyone slept well."

"Sure did mom." Linck said with a groggy yawn. "This week has been tough."

"Sure has bro." Felicity said with a sly grin as she stared him down. "even though all you did was make out with your girlfriend last night."

"F-Felicity! That's not funny!" he yelled. Laughing was about all I could do as the two chased each other around the living room in a chorus of yells and laughs. This then caused my other three to come out of hiding and into the ruckus that was going through the living room. "Mom…what's happening?"

"Just your sister and brother horsing around Timothy dear." I said with a warm smile. "I hope they didn't wake you up."

"No Momma, they didn't."

"Okay sweetie. Go into the dining room and I'll get your breakfast ready."

"Okay."

"Girls! Come get your breakfast!" I then yelled towards the little room off the dining room. As then if they were right on cue, the two little bundles of joy that I call my girls came running out and instantly starting hugging my legs as they always did every morning after they got up. "Morning girls."

"Morning Momma!" they both said cheerfully. Looking into their eyes and past their tussled bed hair, all I could notice was the happiness, the innocence, and the gentleness of the two girls whom I loved and cared for more than anything I ever did in this world, and that included myself as well. More than ever though, I could still see Renton in their expressions, no matter how old they were.

"I hope you two are hungry."

"I am momma!" Marie cheerfully said as she jumped up and down.

"Me too!" Angelina said with a smile.

"Okay girls. Go sit at the table and I'll get breakfast for you."

"Yay!" they then yelled while running towards the table.

"Felicity, Linck, knock it off now and come to the table!"

"Okay mom!" Felicity laughed. "You're still too slow Linck!"

"I'll get you yet, just you wait and see!" he chuckled.

"Yeah, sure you will."

"Settle down you two." I giggled. "Felicity, can you go check on your sister please?"

"Sure mom!" Running into the bedroom, Felicity looked at Maeter's bed and thought she was out like a light considering her blanket was pulled up way up to the top of the pillows. "Maeter, time to get up you goof!" she yelled. But after a few moments of no movement, she had to go to the next step of which she knew Maeter hated the most. Jumping onto the bed and what she thought was Maeter's body, Felicity landed softly, which caused her to become confused. "What the…Maeter?" and so getting more curious by the moment, Felicity crawled off the bed, pulled down the blanket and there layed several pillows in a nice row. "MOM!"

"What's wrong dear?" I asked with great concern as I came running down the hall. When I reached the doorway to their room, I noticed right away that Felicity had a scared look on her face, but more so in her eyes as she looked at me. She then turned and pointed to Maeter's bed, and walking in slowly, my heart began to race and my breath shortened when I saw what Felicity had discovered. But on the head pillow, right in plain view, sat an envelope, of which I could tell was set there with great care. Slowly picking it up, I noticed on the front it said _"To mom and my family. I love you." _in cursive on the front with one of Maeter's trademark heart stickers next to it.

"What's that mom?"

"I don't know dear…but…I guess we're about to find out…"

* * *

"MOM! DAD! GET DOWN HERE QUICK!!"

"What's wrong Anemone?" Holland grumbled as he came downstairs from his and Talho's room. "You know I like to sleep in on Saturday mornings."

"It's Eureka on the phone! Maeter has run away!"

"What?! Give me the phone!"

"Sure. Here you go dad."

"Thanks. Eureka, it's your dad. Do you know where she went?"

"_No dad." _I sobbed as I tried to talk. _"All she left us was a letter. We think…she ran off sometime last night."_

"Alright. Just sit tight and we'll be there soon."

"_Okay dad."_

"Bye." Holland quickly said as he set down the reciever. "Anemone, call up the crew and local law enforcement. After that, we're heading up to Eureka's."

"Okay dad."

"Dammit, what a way to start a morning."

* * *

Thirty minutes had gone by. The air was full of intensity, sadness, and grief as the local law enforcement got all the information they needed before they officially started their search. Outside and in the living room, sat almost the entire GekkoState crew who were there not only for support, but to help aide in the search as well. The only person who was as depressed as Eureka though, was Justin, who sat on the sofa, Maeter's engagement ring sitting in his right hand as he stared at it, wondering where his fiance could have gone. "Justin?"

"Huh? Oh, hey mom."

"You okay?"

"I wish I was mom. I can't believe she left us like this, let alone me."

"I know Justin." Hilda replied sofly as she held him close to her. "But we'll find her, don't worry."

"I need my car."

"What?"

"Take me home and let me get my car. I'm helping too. After we find her, I want us to do one more thing."

"What's that Justin?"

"I want to get married to her. I'm not losing her like this again."

"But…"

"No buts mom. If Maurice and Avriana over there can do it, so can we."

"Well…"

"Please mom, let us do this. I won't ask for anything like this again."

"Alright Justin, we can do that for you. Just make sure you don't let her go this time around."

"I won't, I can promise you that."

"Good. Eureka!"

"Yes Hilda?" I replied while walking over to her and Justin. "Do you need something?"

"Me and Justin are heading home to get his car. We'll be back as soon as we get it."

"But why?"

"I'm helping too." Justin replied as he stared me down. But looking into his eyes, I could tell that he was not staring at me in anger, but in sorrow and pain, and also longing for the one he loved so much, but at the moment, was no longer within his reach. "But after this, I want us to get married right away."

"What?"

"I already asked Hilda about it, and she approved. If and when we find her, I want to get married. I'm not losing her again."

"Oh Justin…" I said softly as I gently put my hand on his left cheek. "You've grown up into a wonderful young man and a loving fiance. I don't think Maeter could've found a better person to be with in this world. So if that is what you wish, I will see what I can do for you, okay?"

"Thank you Eureka. It would mean a lot to me."

"No, thank you for taking care of her."

"Eureka," Holland said softly as he came up behind the three. "Can we listen to what Maeter wrote in that letter?"

"Sure."

_To everyone, _

_I'm sure by now you're all at our place, wondering why I've left and where I am. Well I do thank you for all of your concern and love, but…I can no longer live the life that I have been living here in Bellforest. Through all the hardships since dad has been gone, the events that led to us worrying and taking care of mom, School, work, it's all been too much for me to handle anymore. It was time for me to move on and try to start over with a clean slate and a new life. Not to worry though, I have plenty of money with me to get by with until I get back on my feet. But now, I have to offer my thanks to some of you. To mom, I want to thank you for taking us in, caring and loving us, and giving us the best family and home that any of us could ask for. No one could ever have a better mother than you. To my friends, I want to thank you for being the best people I could ever have had the pleasure of hanging out with. You have filled my life with many laughs, tears and smiles over these years, and I couldn't ask for anything more than that. Even through my hard times, you have always been there for me. Thank you. To the GekkoState crew, grandpa, grandma, everyone, I thank you for all of the wonderful adventures we've had together. Each one was a new learning experience that I wouldn't give up for anything. If I still had the chance, I'd go out with you again in a heart beat. I love you and will sincerely miss you all._

_And finally, to Justin, the love of my life, the light in my eyes, and probably the best fiance any girl could ever have. You've been supportive, caring, loving, and probably the most amazing person that I've ever cared for, and for that I know I have been truly blessed to have had you in my life. But I just could not stand to let you go through and feel the grief that I've been feeling, and for that, I can no longer be the one for you. You deserve much more than I could ever give you now. Please, enjoy your life and I hope you can find someone who is much more capable of taking care of you as well._

_That is all everyone. I hope your lives will turn out to be much better without me here to burden you. I love you all. Goodbye._

_Maeter_

"I'm going." Justin then said sternly after Eureka had read the letter. "She can be saved, I know it. I'm the only one who can do it."

"Justin…" Eureka said softly. "Are you…"

"Going after her? Yes, I am Eureka. I'm doing what she's told me once before. I'm going to go out and fight for the one I love."

"I'll be out in the 909." Holland sighed as everyone in the search party went in the directions they were assigned. "Hilda of course will be in the 808 and Matthieu in the 606."

"Do you think she got far Holland?" looking into his wife's eyes, Holland could tell right away the worry and grief she had tried to hide since Renton's disappearance now consumed her mind and heart. Taking her into a tight embrace, he said "I sure hope not Talho. But no matter what, we will bring her home today. I can promise you that."

"But how?"

"Don't worry about that. This is one promise I plan on keeping, understand?"

"Oh Holland…"

"Wait for me. I'll be home with her back home tonight." so with a gentle kiss, He and the other two LFO's closed their canopies and took off into the late morning skies to begin their search.

* * *

Eight fifteen that evening. Still no sign of Maeter. Once again the skies have opened up to one of the largest thunderstorms they had had during the season, hampering the search efforts in and around the city. Rain, thunder, high winds, lightning, it was all there. Most everyone had gone home already, saying they were going to get back to work trying tomorrow. But Justin refused to stop and decided to keep looking. With his two way radio on, the stereo off, and the wipers going as fast as they could to keep the water off, he headed down the last back road he knew that was in the area that no one had searched yet. It was a forboding and desolate road filled with curves, potholes, and more ditches and ravines one cared to look at, especially on a night like this. But he didn't care. He was going to bring Maeter home, no matter what it took…

* * *

Bright pink rain coat, umbrella, tennis shoes that had gotten completely soaked through to her feet due to the rain and puddles she kept hitting, Maeter had gone quite a long ways from the city. She figured that if she kept going she would've been able to reach the next town from her the next afternoon. But it would've required a place to rest, which none of she could see through all the rain and lightning. But with persistence in her mind, she trudged on as she could feel her jeans now getting almost completely soaked through as well. Not a car had gone by her the entire time she was on this road. It was almost completely abandoned by everyday traffic due to it's condition, which made it the perfect place to walk along. As she kept walking though, the sound of an engine and tires on the road finally caught her ears. "A ride?!"

* * *

"No way!!" Justin cheered to himself when he recognized the bright pink raincoat. Flipping on his bright lights as he pulled over to the side of the road as so she couldn't see him when he got out, Justin opened his door, threw the car into park, and stepped out into the storm outside.

"Hey, can I get a ride?" Maeter asked nervously to the shadow behind the lights. "I could sure use one in this weather!"

"Only if the ride guarantees a ride home where you'll spend the rest of your life with me." the voice yelled back at her.

"What? Are you insane?!"

"Depends. You might even come to love me if you don't already."

"Well that all depends on where you're going as well."

"Bellforest."

"But I'm trying to get away from there!"

"And from me?" the voice said as it inched closer to her.

"Who are you?"

"It's me Maeter." Justin said softly. "The one you promised to be with forever."

"J-Justin…"

"Did you really think I was going to let you go that easily?"

"But I can't go back Justin!" she yelled as she stepped back from him. "I don't want to put you guys through the misery I'm feeling right now!"

"Who said you were?!"

"I did! Everyday has been a challenge to me, and I can't stand it anymore! It's too much of a burden to all of you! You're better off without me!"

"No I'm not Maeter! I'm nothing without you! The whole family is nothing without you! You need us like we need you!"

"How can you need someone who is as miserable as me?!"

"Because I love you! I want to help you! We all want to help you!"

"But how?"

"By being my wife, my life, and…," he said as he slipped her ring back on her finger, "the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with, no matter what."

"Justin…I…" silencing her with a kiss, all she could do was wrap her arms around him as tears of sadness began to flow from her eyes uncontrollably. "I…don't know what to do anymore…"

"I do hon. Marry me. Let me be your shoulder to when you need someone to lean on, let me be the one who can dry your tears and say everything will be ok. Let me be the husband I want to be. And finally, let it be with the one of who I love so much. And that person is you, Maeter."

"Really?"

"I wouldn't say so if I didn't mean it. Now please, come home with me, where you belong, with your family."

"You won't let me go that easily huh?"

"Not if my life depends on it. Now what do you say?"

"I say, let's go home."

* * *

"You found her?!"

"Yeah, I found her." Justin said proudly over his radio. "But I'm about thirty minutes out of town, so it'll be a bit before I get home."

"Copy that. Where was she?"

"On Blackmoore Highway."

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah. She's passed out tired in the backseat right now. We're both completely drenched from the storm, so warm towels and dry clothes would be great."

"I don't have anything for her here Justin."

"Alright. I'll head to Eureka's then. Give her a call and let her know I'm on my way. It'll be about forty five minutes since she lives out of town a little ways."

"Roger that. I'll inform her. Will you be spending the night there then?"

"Yeah. This storm is getting steadily worse and I'm not taking any more chances than what I have to."

"Alright. We'll see you tomorrow then."

"Right. Heading home now."

* * *

The next morning was probably one of the brightest and nicest ones that everyone had ever seen. Outside the clouds had cleared, the temperatures were cool and comfortable, and the sun was shining brightly as it slowly raised over the mountainous area that surrounded the town. As it got high enough, the dew and raindrops that were still around were highlighted gently while the whole area got bathed in a gentle light, letting the city know it was going to be a beautiful day. Chirping birds, soft breezes, and the colors of the fall leaves still had the same red, yellow, and orange hues in them as they continued to sway gently in the trees. The perfect fall day. Standing in the doorway in a white t-shirt and grey sweatpants he borrowed from Eureka, Justin, with a cup of hot tea in his hands, took a deep breath trying to clear his lungs and mind from the events of the night before. Coming up behind him in what he considered his favorite light blue nightgown, Maeter wrapped her arms around him tightly, cuddling close and never wanting to let him go. "Morning sweetie."

"Hi love. Did you sleep ok?"

"I did thank you. How about you?"

"I did alright I think. I just hope you don't get sick from being out in that rain last night."

"I'm sure I'll be fine hon. Beautiful morning, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is, isn't it? Feels like we're married already standing here like this."

"It does in a way. Makes me feel warm all over just being together like we are."

"That reminds me, I want us to get married as soon as we can."

"W-what?! But we're only juniors in high school! People will think we're crazy for doing that!"

"Will they? I don't think so. People who see us together already think we're married."

"That's true. But I was hoping to wait until dad was found and back home with us."

"I know sweetie. But after what happened last night, I'm just afraid…that I'll lose you again."

"Justin, after what you did all day yesterday to find me and show me how much you really care and love me, there is no way I'd ever do that again."

"Really?"

"Get dressed and follow me hon. I want to show you something."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the two were standing at the edge of a cliff, sitting at the very spot that Maeter called her own ever since she had found it. "This spot, Justin, is the very one that me and mom called our own every time I came out here, whether or not if I had a problem to talk about, if I wanted to be alone, or if I just wanted to relax and doze in the sun as it shined it's warm glow on me. It's also the place where I constantly think of dad and where he is right now."

"It's gorgeous Maeter. I didn't think a view like this existed around these parts."

"Well now you know. I want this spot to become our spot as well. If ever we need to talk to each other after a bad night, this is where I want to come."

"I don't think we need a bad night or day to come out here. Just being here like we are now, in each others arms as we watch the sun continue to rise and bring life to a new day, is wonderful. And do you want to know what makes it so wonderful?"

"What hon?"

"I'm here with the most beautiful wife in the world."

"Wife huh? We aren't even married yet my dear."

"I don't care. We're married enough as it is." so before she could mutter another word, Justin gave her yet another passionate kiss before smiling at her with a look she had never seen before.

"You want to know something else sweetie?"

"What, my dear Maeter?"

"I can already tell we're going to have a wonderful family together."

"I couldn't agree more."

* * *

The rest of the day in the sleepy little city went as well as anyone could have wanted it to go. Eureka, just as she had promised, took Felicity and the twins out shopping for the day buying them all new dresses, clothes, and a few little extras that she had decided to splurge on not only for herself, but Maeter as well. For the boys she got them the usual things that they loved the most. Linck some books since he had become quite the bookworm himself, and Timothy some toys for kids his age and a few pairs of pants and shoes since he seemed to be growing out of them so quickly. As for Maeter and Justin, they had spent the day out alone so she could relax and enjoy some time with Justin after she had ignored him for so long during her rough and turbulent time. Throughout the day the two had lunch, went to a movie or two, and went shopping themselves where Justin gave her the surprise of her life. "A present for me?"

"Sure, why not?" he said softly. "After all that you've been through, I thought you deserved something special."

"Thank you hon. What is it?"

"Open it and find out. But…this is only the first part. The second part is coming up."

"Hmm…you're spoiling me again. Something's up with you today."

"Nope. Today is your day, that's why."

"If you say so." she giggled. Going back to her gift, she gently untied the ribbon that held it closed and carefully opened the maroon velvet box. When it was opened all the way, there laid a diamond bracelet that would take any girls breath away with it's pure gold and probably the brightest and clearest diamonds that she could have ever seen. "Oh my god Justin…it's beautiful. How did you get the money for this?"

"I dipped into my savings for it. Don't tell Hilda though. She'd kill me."

"I won't hon, I promise. So what's the next surprise."

"That you'll find out when we get you home. Until then, this bracelet stays in the box."

"Aww…but I want to wear it now."

"Nope, not yet." Justin said with a smile. "Can't have one without the other piece."

"You tease!"

* * *

"Welcome home you two." I said with a smile when. "How was your day?"

"It was awesome mom!" Maeter said as she danced into the living room. "And apparently my fiance over here says it isn't done yet."

"Of course it isn't. We're working together on this one."

"Huh?"

"Me and your mother have a little surprise for you." Justin chuckled. "Which is part two of your gift."

"Ohh…I see. Well what is it then?"

"Well it's two things actually dear." I said to Maeter softly as I came into the living room. "One, is this small box here. The other is in the bigger box."

"Okay…which one do I open first?"

"The smaller one." Justin said with a smile.

"Alright." she giggled. Tearing off the wrapper and opening the tiny box, there, sitting on a nice pillow of silk, sat a pair of gold diamond earings that screamed expensive. "Sweetie…these match the bracelet you got me."

"It was a deal on the pair." I said softly. "We picked them up on different days to keep you from getting suspicious."

"Oh mom…" she said with a smile. "So what's next?"

"Well open the next box and find out." and without a moments hesitation, Maeter ripped open the rectangular box that sat on her lap. Within what felt like several agonizing seconds, she finally got the box unwrapped and opened. Her eyes wide, jaw dropped, and tears forming in her eyes, Maeter stood up while gently pulling the white, floor length dress out of the box. "This…this…is my…"

"Wedding dress?" Justin said softly. "Yes, it is. The tailor called your mom the other day and said it was ready, so I picked it up and had your mom hang onto it."

"It's so beautiful…everything I ever dreamed of…" and that it was. As white as the mountain snow, a lacy flower pattern that went across her upper chest, a short train that followed in behind, cut low to her lower back, and with the matching shoes sitting delicately at the bottom of the box, it was all that she had dreamed of. "In fact…it's more that I could've thought possible."

"It's all yours hon." Justin said softly. "Only the best for you."

"Oh Justin…"

* * *

Gladiolus City, the same small town that had began to turn into the place of a major scandal. Sitting outside a four bedroom home still doing surveillance, a driver sat alone while the other went to a payphone to make an important call. Sitting at his desk enjoying the fall breezes while they came through his office window at the base, Dominic was catching up on his usual paperwork when the phone rang, nearly making him jump several feet off his chair until he finally answered the phone while trying to catch his breath. "Bellforest Military Base Investigations Unit, Dominic Sorel speaking."

"This is Augustivson. They're home."


	6. Lost and Found

Chapter 6- Lost and found

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks mom." Maeter said softly as she stared at herself in her bedroom mirror. "I just can't believe it turned out to be so nice."

"Nervous?"

"More than ever mom. Just trying on my dress now gives me the jitters. I just wish Justin could see me in it."

"Not until your wedding day dear."

"I know mom. But still…it…" before she could say another word, Maeter collapsed to her knees in tears. But to Eureka, they weren't tears of sadness, pain, or grief. They were the tears of happiness that only a girl would shed before her wedding day. And this was no different. After all that she had gone through in her life, Maeter deserved this day. It was finally her time to shine. Going over to her daughter and holding her tight, she could only smile as Maeter's tears soaked into her left shoulder. "I…can't believe how lucky I am to have him mom."

"I know sweetie. I feel the same way about your father as well. Even though he may not be here with us right now, I'm certain that he'll be home soon."

"I sure hope so mom. I don't want to get married without him there to walk me down the aisle."

"He will be, I promise."

* * *

Meanwhile at the base, right at that very same moment, tension filled the air as Dominic's office filled with the people he needed in order to finally get the investigation closed. Taking over as information officer for Anemone was Julia Jackson, wife of KLF unit leader Steve Jackson and mother of their son Joey. She was also the new vice captain of the GekkoState ship and captain of her own ship crew if they were ever needed. Those two included Ruri and Sumner Sturgeon, one the pilot of the ship, the other a LFO pilot. But that wasn't where it ended for her. Holland also put her in charge of his junior officer crew, who would be the new crew of the moonlight program once it was fully launched. It was a tedious and tiring task, but she loved every minute of not only working with them, but with Holland and the GekkoState crew as well. For Anemone, she was there with a couple members of her strike team going over the details of the next strike as well as Holland with his team and a couple of members from Dominics team. So it was basically a full house as the soda, water, and snacks went down in what seemed like seconds. "So what's the schedule looking like for this strike this time?"

"Two weeks Anemone. We are to get more information concerning the kids, the new girl of whom we weren't expecting to be there before we do anything. I want to know their scheduling, where they go, what they do , everything. We're not letting them go this time."

"Sounds like you want to do an inside job." Julia said sternly. "You know that won't be easy Dominic."

"That fact is true Julia, but I don't want to make any more mistakes on this. The last thing we need is for them to find out what we're up to and go on the run again."

"But according to our informant, they were on vacation, not on the run. The only thing we didn't know was the location of where they went."

"That is true, but I want to be careful anyways. We're not losing them this time. This time, we will bring Renton home…"

* * *

"I'm off mom!"

"Ok Jenny! Have a good day at school!"

"I will! Tell dad I'll be at work after I'm done."

"Can do dear! Bye now!"

"Later!" and with a smile, wave and a closing of the front door, life was back to it's active pace for Sarah. The girls were back in day care, her and Renton were hard at work once again, and Jenny was back to her college classes and working part time with her father. Sighing happily, she knew she wouldn't have had it any other way, even as hectic as it was. To her, it was a life of pure bliss, joy, and companionship as Renton was the one who, at the end of the day, would wrap his arms around her and hold her tight to him, kiss her with more passion than she could have ever dreamed of, and gave her the family that she always knew she deserved to have with him. It was away from the fighting, the wars, and the pain and suffering that she had always seen in his eyes when she was on the Gekko during the last throws of the last battle for earth. Even though everyone had told her it was the life he had chosen to live, that he, Renton Thurston, did what he did in order to protect the life and family he had, she knew in her heart that he deserved much better than that. He deserved a life full of peace, tranquility, and no wars with a woman he loved, a family that he could love more than anything, and finally, a full life he could call his own without any worries. Now he had it all, and it was with her, their girls, and the house they called home. Going out to her car and then pulling out of the driveway to head to work, all she could do was smile at the life she now had. Turning the corner about a few blocks down the road, she quickly noticed how a car that was parked across the street in front of their house did a quick u-turn and started to follow behind her. Suspicions quickly grew as she watched the vehicle match her move for move, turn for turn, right until about she got to work. That was when it sped off into a different direction and disappeared. Stepping out and into the street, she quickly looked both ways before walking into the boutique she worked at, the suspicion she now felt growing with each passing moment.

* * *

"Thanks for coming!"

"Thank you!" the customer said with a wave as he left. For Renton, this was the highlight of his days. Helping customers, making the sale, raising his family, running his business, and enjoying his life as it was. For him, there was no other way to live other than for the moment until he got home to relax with his wife and family.

"Well hey there you!"

"Mike! Long time, no see! How's the press business going for you?"

"Busy. Looks like something big is happening in Bellforest."

"How so?"

"Apparently they're planning some sort of coordinated strike here in Gladiolus City. But no one over there will divulge me with any details, so I have no idea what it's about or who they're after."

"Boy, that does sound big. Any idea of how many people will be showing up?"

"I couldn't hear the meeting yesterday, but I counted about twenty people that looked like they were ready to take down anything that comes in their way."

"Boy, sounds like they're ready for an all out holy war."

"Just about. Boy, nice little shop you have here. Seems to be pretty popular as well."

"Should be considering it's the only one here in town. So, what brings you here to our sleepy little community?"

"Other than the big story, nothing much. How's the little one doing?"

"They're all doing great Mike. They should all be in day care right now since me and Sarah are working and Jenny is at college."

"Your babysitter?"

"Yeah, long story Mike. But to cut it short, she now lives with us since her mom left her."

"Ouch. Nice mother."

"Well she calls us mom and dad now if it makes you feel any better."

"Doesn't surprise me considering how much of a family man you are. I hear though that the college they put in this town is pretty prestigious."

"It's one of the best, which is why this is considered a popular college town. Luckily it stays pretty quiet though."

"Makes you glad you're blessed with good law enforcement."

"That it does Mike." I chuckled. "So how long are you going to be in town?"

"A couple of weeks. The strike goes down two weeks from this day, so I want to be in on the whole thing."

"A typical reporter."

"You got it Renton. Hey, if I hear who it is they're going after, I'll let you know."

"Sure Mike. It sounds exciting anyways."

"That's the lure of my job Renton. Never a dull moment."

"Sounds like it."

* * *

"What's the reporter who's assigned to us doing over there?! He'll blow our cover!"

"No he won't Anemone." Holland said sternly. "He hasn't been informed of who is involved when it comes to the takedown. The suspects, aka Sarah and Renton, have remained anonymous and unnamed just for that purpose. We don't need them finding out what's going on until after it happens."

"Bud dad, information could leak out at any time, and you know that! It's a risk we just can't afford to take!"

"Anemone, calm down. I've known Mike for years, and he has yet to let me down. If I tell him that I wish for no information to be released, he's always obliged my requests with no questions asked, so don't worry, it'll all be alright."

"But doesn't he know Renton's current name?"

"No. He doesn't have any information regarding names or locations other that what city we're going to."

"Alright dad, I'll trust your judgement on this."

"You should. I'm your father."

"Oh dad." She giggled.

* * *

The next morning was abuzz with excitement at the Thurston cabin. The news of the hopeful return of Renton was the main conversation throughout the day. Having him back in their lives was the one thing that they had been hoping on for going on the last five years. Eureka, though she knew she had three other little girls that may have needed a new home to go to, was the most excited. She was finally going to see the man she had been longing for, needing, and wanting back in her life. She wanted to have him back at her side, to feel his warmth as he held her tight, and to feel his kisses on her lips and body when they made love to each other. And most of all, she wanted to see the look he had always given her during their special moments, the one that only he gave her, the one of a man in love with the most beautiful woman in the world, and that was her. It was also one of the most exciting moments ever for Maeter as well. Her wedding plans had all been finalized except for the date. She wanted to wait for her father to come home, be hopefully rehabilitated so he could regain his memories, and then finally be able to walk her down the aisle to give her away to the man of her dreams. She wasn't sure how long it was going to take though, but she was willing to wait as long as she had to in order to help not only her father, but her mother as well as each day with him home progressed.

* * *

At the same time at the other Thurston residence, namely the one of Maurice and Avriana Thurston, Maurice was laying back on their sofa, his knee acting up as it did on occasion, trying to relax it so he was able to walk again. It was on days like this that it would just lock up for some unknown reason for either just several moments, or for as long as an hour depending on how bad the pain was. Avriana had taken Maurice into the hospital to see what the cause of this constant problem was, but they were told that due to his injuries from the accident he had been involved in, he was unfortunately going to end up having days like this for the rest of his life. All he could do was lay down to keep the pressure off until it would subside enough for him to be able to walk again. Avriana, the ever worrying and caring one, sat in the recliner that sat at the end of the sofa facing towards their living room window, the lamp that sat between the two in the corner lit softly to keep the mood relaxed as so he could take it easy. "How you doing hon?"

"Hanging in there as always Avriana. I just wish this would quit happening."

"I know sweetie. If I could help you I would, but unfortunately there's nothing that can be done."

"How about we just have my knee replaced? That was an option you know."

"I know Maurice, but we can't afford those kind of medical bills. We'll just have to keep going with your therapy until a better solution comes along."

"Yeah, yeah, don't remind me." he said before letting out what sounded like an agonizing sigh. "But I'm sure I'll make it."

"Of course you will. You're stronger than what you think you are."

"Yeah, right…" he said with another sigh. With a worried look of love in her eyes, the thoughts of that terrible day of when that building collapsed on him raced through her mind, reminding her of how close she was to losing him…

She had been, well, browsing a jewelry store that she had found while Maurice had went next door to investigate the old dilapidated building to see if there was any clues or objects worth looking over during their search. After Hilda had arrived, the two began to feel a slight tremor under their feet. From what they had thought at first, it couldn't have been any scub coral, or an earthquake for that matter. It wasn't until Avriana heard the breaking of bricks and the snapping of wood that she knew what was going on. She then watched in horror as the building next door that Maurice was in crumbled down slightly onto itself before it came crashing down into the street completely in a plume of dust, bricks, wood, and glass.

"_MAURICE!!" _she yelled in absolute fear. It was right at that moment that she felt her heart stop. The boy she loved and cared for so much, from what she could tell, had just disappeared from her life, dead and buried under what remained of an old building_. "Oh god no!!"_

"_You mean he was in there?!"_

"_He went over there to investigate it!"_

"_Give me your communicator now!!"_

"_Right! Here you go!"_

"_This is Hilda 808!! I need everyone here now at our location! We just had a building next door to us collapse that Maurice was investigating! We'll be beginning rescue efforts immediately!"_

"_This is unit 0025!" Steve yelled back on his radio. "We're on our way! Be there in ten!"_

"_Roger that! Please hurry!"_

"_I'll get the Newhope and start digging!" Avriana yelled._

"_I'll do the same with the 808! Let's just hope he's alive in there!"_

After that day, she had never left his side. Through all the weeks, months, and now years of therapy, rehabilitation, and now, their marriage, Avriana knew how lucky she was to have him in her life, even in the somewhat rough shape he was in. But that didn't matter anymore. She loved him no matter what. As she continued to watch her husband though, Avriana quickly noticed that somehow, he had fallen asleep. "Well that little sneak." she giggled. "He deserves it though. I just wish there was more I could do for him…"

"Avriana?"

"Huh? Oh, I thought you had fallen asleep on me dear."

"Sorry. Hey, what do you think it'll be like when dad is back home with us?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering. I don't know if it'll be the best thing in the world, or one of the roughest times in our lives. Makes you think, doesn't it?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean we can't handle it hon. We'd just have to take things one day at a time."

"That's true. It'll just be another bump in the road in our nineteen years of life I guess."

"Yeah…" she said softly. _"But…," _She silently thought to herself afterwards. _"that may not be the only one…"_

* * *

"What do you mean you're late?!"

"Shhhh! Quiet Jenny!" Avriana somewhat sneered the next morning as the two wandered around the downtown shops. "Don't announce it to the whole world!"

"Sorry…so how late are you?"

"A few weeks."

"Does Maurice know?"

"No," Avriana sighed sadly. "I haven't told him yet."

"Do you think you are?"

"Not sure. I want to say yes, but yet I don't because I just don't know."

"Have you been to the doctor to get checked out?"

"No you idiot! If I went to the hospital to get examined, my mom would find out and all hell would break loose!"

"Oh, that's right, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is."

"Well how about we pick up one of those tests and find out?"

"And take it home?! Jeez Jenny, someone should have your head checked."

"No you dope, come to my house. Mom is at work and no one is there. It's as safe as you're ever going to get."

"Well, that's true, but I'm taking your word for that."

"Have I ever let you down Avriana?"

"Well no, but…"

"Then come on!"

* * *

"Dammit…they're following me again…" Sarah sneered to herself that evening. "Alright, let's see what you guys are made of…"

"Crap, she may have caught on!" Augustivson yelled. "Step on it! Don't lose her!"

"I'm trying!" and the chase was on as Augustivson just realized that their cover had been blown, each turn wrenching his gut as tires sqealed, engines revved, and the g-forces forcing him either into his driver or the door with each power slide that they did in order to keep up with her. "She's good!"

"No kidding she is! But pay attention to what you're doing!"

"What do you think I'm…crap! Where'd she go?!"

* * *

"Got you…" Sarah said with a sly sneer as she got in behind the two. "Let's see how you can drive now!"

* * *

"What the hell?! How she'd get behind us?!"

"I don't know!" Augustivson yelled after Sarah had rammed them from behind. "If it's like this, then she must have known that something was going to happen sooner or later!"

"Where are the darn police when we need them?!"

"We are the police you idiot! Crap, dead end!"

* * *

"Why are you following me?! Why can't you leave me alone?!" Sarah then yelled after she had blocked them into the dead end alley. "What do you want from me?!"

"Don't open the window!" Augustivson yelled. But it was too late. There stood Sarah, evil and flames shooting in her eyes like the devil himself had possessed her. "Crap…"

"You! Augustivson! I should have known something was going on!"

"Sarah! Er, I mean, Mrs. Matthews…listen to me…"

"Wrong buster. You listen to me! You tell everyone back in Bellforest that Renton is mine now. There is no way in hell that you're taking him away from me, got it!? No one, not even Eureka, has the power that I hold now. So I suggest you back off before something bad happens to you, understand?"

"We can't do that Sarah, and you know it!"

"You better if you know what's good for you…" and with those final scary words, Sarah got back into her car and squealed off into the afternoon, leaving Augustivson and the other officer shaking in their seats.

"Sir?"

"What is it private?"

"We had better report this."

"That's the smartest thing you've said all day."

* * *

"Maurice!"

"Oh, hey Caleb! What's up?"

"Not much. Just out and about since my girlfriend is with your wife."

"I hear you there."

"So what are you doing over here? This isn't your place."

"Mom just bought this building. I'm over here to check it out, inspect it, do any work that needs to be done, and then begin to rent out the apartments."

"Sounds like you have your hands full once again."

"No, mom will hire another manager for this building. But I'm in charge of it until that time comes."

"Sounds like fun. So how is the whole situation with your dad going?"

"Hopefully he'll be home soon enough. How are things with Jenny?"

"So far so good. It's only been several days you know."

"Yeah, I know. But I thought I'd ask anyways."

"Sure. So how bad is this place?"

"It's got a few rough spots that need to be smoothed out. Care to help?"

"Why not? I've got nothing better to do. Hey, is something bugging you?"

"Why do you ask?" Maurice said curiously as they walked into the building.

"You look like someone or something is on your mind."

"Oh, it's nothing really."

"How so?"

"Avriana has been, well, different lately. Just the way she looks these days is totally out of the ordinary."

"And why is that may I ask?"

"If I knew Caleb, I'd tell you."

* * *

Upstairs in a three bedroom home, Jenny sat patiently and quietly in her room while Avriana was in the bathroom which was to the left of her bed on the same wall with her closet on the adjacent corner. It was a typical girls room that had a soft pink color scheme with the usual fare of dolls, teddy bears, and the smell of makeup from her vanity that sat on the wall opposite the bathroom. A pillow brought up against her chest with her arms around it, her legs crossed as she sat on the bed, she could only imagine what might have been possibly going through Avriana's head as she waited for the results of the test she had bought from the local pharmacy. Looking at a couple of pictures of her boyfriend Caleb, she began to wonder herself if she and Caleb were destined to have a family together. But just looking at his picture made her heart skip a beat and caused her to have a smile that she had never had before. It was then that right at that moment, she knew it was love. And not just any love like the crush she had on Maurice. This was real, true, and genuine. She was in love for the very first time.

At the same time in the bathroom, sitting nervously on the toilet seat cover, Avriana's mind was spinning almost out of control as the thoughts of her possibly having a child raced through every agonizing moment as she waited. Going through school an expectant mother, trying to raise him or her while she continued her studies, her job, everything she had wanted to do in life delayed by a little bundle of joy. Granted, they were married, nineteen years old, and waited to make love to each other until after they had turned eighteen, and had always been careful, but this time, maybe, just maybe, they weren't careful enough. Looking at her watch, she noticed that the time that was needed for the results to come up were over. Closing her eyes, taking a deep breath, and carefully grabbing the test off the bathroom vanity, she opened her eyes and saw what it had revealed. "+"

"Oh no…."

"Avriana? Is everything ok in there?"

"T-they're fine…Jenny…" she replied in a tone that, by all means, had made Jenny think she had just seen a ghost as she walked in and Avriana walked out of the bathroom. Sitting on the bed in shock, Avriana tried to comprehend their situation as her friend came out of the bathroom wide eyed and worried with the test in her hand. "Avriana…this says that you're…"

"Yeah, it does, doesn't it?"

"W-what are you going to do? You have to let Maurice know."

"Yes, I know. But my main worry is what am I going to do about mom."

"Oh, yeah, I see."

* * *

Early morning. The sun had began to rise on what everyone thought was going to be another eventless and quiet day. But this day was going to be anything but that. Augustivson and his private had returned to the base to give their report to Holland about how everything they had done had now backfired with their being exposed. As soon as news of that event had spread, an emergency meeting was called into order so the recovery efforts they had planned could be rushed to immediate activation. Anemone had gotten the final search and arrest warrants needed with no difficulties from the new judge and district attorneys that were working with them on their case. So with their teams in tow and loaded up, weapons and all, the small heavily armored crew headed out to end the situation. As for Avriana, she didn't say a word to Maurice the night before. All she could do was go upstairs to their room, get ready for bed, and lay there reading, keeping her mind and body at ease while she thought of a way to tell the love of her life that they were now expecting a child. But on this very morning, she knew that somehow, she had to tell him they had a baby on the way, and that it had to be by the end of the day. "Honey, we've got to get moving! We'll be late for school!"

"Coming!" she yelled back softly with a smile. Getting up from her vanity in the bedroom, her hair tied back, wedding ring on, her gold necklace hanging delicately from her neck, the diamond pendant shining brightly in the morning sun, and the usual clothes of a white button up dress top, knee length dress, and her matching v-neck sweater top, she had to smile with her hand over her stomach knowing that she was carrying their future inside of her before grabbing her books and running out the door to a new day.

* * *

"The federation army is coming after us?!"

"That's what I said honey!" Sarah yelled back at Renton. "They're trying to steal me away from you!"

"What for?"

"How would I know?! I've never been registered with them, but I don't want to take any chances right now. I suggest we leave while we can until things cool off."

"Where would we go Sarah? This is the only place that we know is home."

"We'll go to our vacation spot for a few days until we can find another apartment elsewhere for a while. We'll come back home after everything is done."

"What money Sarah?! We can't afford to do that without jobs!"

"We'll find jobs, alright! Listen dear, we need to get out of here! I'm not losing you or our kids to those soldiers! We need to go now!"

"Alright, but let's use the apartment above the store. It's got a garage behind the building big enough for both the cars and it's always empty. There should be just enough room for all of us there since it's furnished."

"Renton, they'll find us there!"

"No, they won't. I'll make sure of it."

"Renton…"

* * *

"Hold it everyone!" Holland yelled just before kicking in the door to the matthews residence once again. Hanging on the door was a note addressed to him. Opening and then reading it, he had to scowl. She got them.

_Holland,_

_Nice try. I knew you were onto me as soon as I caught you guys tailing me. I'm not going back. Neither is Renton since I won't allow him to be out of my life. The chase is on to see who is the smartest in this pursuit, and I can guarantee it'll be me. Sarah._

"Dammit!" he yelled as he slammed his fist against one of the posts on the front porch. Anemone and Dominic stepped back and didn't say a word, afraid he would blow up with a single word being spoken. "Dominic…"

"Y-yes Holland?"

"I want Augustivson and the private assigned to this assignment put on Intense PT for their screw up on this. Don't let them stop until they're begging for mercy."

"But Holland…"

"IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?!"

"Yes sir!"

"Good. Now get out of my face! All of you!"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

"They just drove by out of town…" Sarah said a little while later. "Why didn't they stop here?"

"I don't know dear. Whoa…wait…" Ducking down out of view by their side window, Renton noticed two figures step out of a black car. One with slicked back brown hair, brown eyes, and the coldest stare he had ever seen. The other had pink hair that went down to the end of her back, was a bit shorter than him and had pale white skin. "She's kind of cute…" he chuckled underneath his breath.

"Renton!" Sarah said with a nudge. "Quiet!"

* * *

"Yeah, they got ahead of us dear." Dominic sighed as he peered into the front windows of the closed hardware store. "That Augustivson is going to get it when we get back into town."

"Where would they go though? There isn't anyplace in this little podunkt town to hide."

"They could've fled last night for all we know. All we can do now is go home and start over again."

"Don't you want to search this building again?"

"No. It's been searched once, so there's no sense in doing it again with no one here."

"Dominic!"

"No Anemone. Now come on dear, we're going home." and with a depressed sigh, the two climbed back into their car, started the engine, and sped their way out of town and met back up with their squadron.

* * *

"They left. But is it safe to go back home?"

"Not sure. I'll check." Sarah said softly. "I was the one they were following. Since it's me they want, I'll be the bait."

"No hon. If anything happens, I want it to be to me. You are to stay here with the kids."

"But Renton…"

"Please Sarah. I'll be right back, I promise."

"Alright hon. Please, be careful out there."

"I will."

* * *

"What made you turn back Dominic?"

"Not sure hon." he said with a tone of intensity in his voice. "Something in my gut is telling me that he'll be back there tonight. And when he is, we'll be waiting."

"But Holland ordered us to stay with the assault group!"

"Not this time Anemone. This time, I'm acting on my own gut feeling. He's coming home tonight."

* * *

Two seventeen. Renton, after finally getting his family settled down in their temporary hiding place, went back to the house to make sure it was all clear and safe to return home. But due to his untrained eye, Dominic and Anemone, who had been sitting in their car enjoying a quick lunch of burgers, fries, and soda, were watching around the corner just out of his view, much to the shock of the young couple.

"Any sign of Sarah or the kids?"

"Negative. Only him." Anemone whispered. "No one following, no one watching, and only one vehicle in the driveway."

"Right. Should we move in?"

"Yeah, but do it quietly. Let's get him when he's least expecting it."

* * *

"Too bad there isn't a phone in that apartment." Renton sighed to himself. "But that's alright. Looks like it's safe to come home. Nothing is out of the usual around here. Well, it looks like it's time to go to the store and finally bring the family home."

* * *

"He's coming out!" Anemone whispered. With a quick nod, Dominic had acknowledged her visual on him as they positioned themselves crouched down on the passenger side of his car. Sweat dripping down their faces, persistence and determination in their eyes, guns drawn and ready for the takedown. As soon as Renton was by the drivers door, Anemone gave the signal. Takedown time. The two rushed up and ran around the car. Anemone from the rear, Dominic to the front. "Freeze Renton!"

"What the?! Who the hell are you two?!"

"We'll answer that later Renton!" Dominic yelled. "Right now you are to put your hands behind your head, interlace your fingers, and get down on your knees!" Guns pointed at him front the front and the rear, Renton suddenly realized he had no choice. He was stuck. Running right now would only get him either shot or killed if he had attempted it. Going down on his knees, Anemone quickly rushed up, pulled his arms behind his back, slapped her handcuffs on him, and then hurriedly stood him up.

"Come on Renton. You're coming with us." Anemone said as they led him to their car. "And this time, you're going to face a life you left behind a long time ago."

"What life?!" he sneered. "The only one I know is here!"

"That's where you're wrong Renton. Now get in the car and be quiet. You've got a long ride ahead of you."

* * *

"They got him?! Kids, they got him!" Eureka yelled with joy in her eyes as the kids surrounded her. "What about Sarah?"

"_He won't say where she is." _Julia said happily_. "But since we've got Renton, she can sit on the back burner for a little while longer. And since they do have the kids together, being with their mother is the best thing for them right now."_

"Yeah, I suppose. Are they still going to go after her sometime?"

"_Yes, we will after a certain amount of time. Right now, the main concern is your husband and getting him back to where he belongs."_

"That's wonderful Julia! Where are they right now?"

"_About two hours out of town. They called while they stopped to take a short break before getting back on the road again. So they'll be home shortly."_

"Thank you Julia! You really made my day."

"_You're welcome Eureka. But remember, he doesn't remember any of us, so he has been quite hostile to everyone. He'll be going straight to the psychiatric unit at the hospital to have his condition assessed and have counseling sessions begin once we know how bad things are. But as you've heard from the reports Eureka, he may only have about a thirty or forty percent chance of regaining his memory. But of course, that was what the doctors up in Gladiolus City said. There are more factors here that they don't know that weren't accounted for, so we'll see what happens."_

"Of course Julia. I'm well aware of that. Just give me a call and let me know when they get home."

"_I'll do that. Bye now."_

"Bye Julia, and thank you."

* * *

_Hey Sarah,_

_Thanks for that little note you left us earlier. Just when you thought we had left, me and Dominic decided to turn back and look once again. And lo and behold, we got Renton. Who's the smart one now? Good luck trying to get him back! Anemone._

"Anemone…you little witch…"

"Mommy…where's daddy?"

"I don't know Adrian, sweetie. But we're going to go look for him right now, okay?"

"Okay Momma!"

"Alright, Jennifer, let's get packed up and hit the road! We're going to Bellforest!"

"Okay mom!"

"Alright GekkoState…," Sarah said to herself as she turned to face the early evening sky. "if it's a war you want, you just got it!"

* * *

"Welcome home Renton."

"Welcome…home? I'm in the psychiatric level of a hospital! How can you call this home!"

"Calm down Renton. I'm Dr. Nadia Anderson. I've known you since you were eighteen."

"You…know me?"

"How could I not?" she giggled. "You're the one who helped me get through a rough time in my life, encouraged me along the right path, and supported me through my chase of Hap, my current husband."

"_H-Hap…" _I thought to myself. _"How come I suddenly remember that name…and what is this…presence I'm feeling…"_

"Renton? RENTON!"

"Huh, what? Oh, sorry doctor. I just feel weird. In fact, I've felt weird ever since I arrived in this city."

"Weird? How so?"

"I don't know why, but I've felt this heavy feeling, this presence of sorts that has been bugging me ever since I got admitted."

"I see…Listen, I'm going to show you something, and I know it may be a shocker to you, or it may not. But take a look and let me know what you think or feel." So with a gentle extension of her hand, Nadia handed Renton a photograph of Eureka and their family. Looking at it at first, Renton was confused, distraught, and utterly amazed at the same time. Feeling his gut turning and his chest getting heavier, he couldn't believe what he was looking at. There stood Eureka, two little bundles in her arms, one in the left, the other in the right, Maurice standing on her left, Maeter in front of him, and then from left to right it went to Linck, Felicity, and then Timothy. But looking up and to Eureka's right, stood himself, his arms wrapped around what he thought at that moment was a very attractive woman, the mother of five, six, no, seven kids.

"T-this…can't be right! That can't be me! It isn't! I refuse to believe it!"

"It's alright Renton, I just wanted you to look at it, so calm down. I just wanted you to tell me how you felt as you looked at it."

"It was strange doctor. I don't remember ever having a family that big."

"That's fine. I don't expect you to remember anything about your past right now. All I want you to do right now is relax and get some rest. We'll be doing some further tests on you in order to better figure out what your injuries were and how bad your diagnosis was, okay?"

"If you say so doctor." so with an exasperated sigh, Nadia left Renton's room where I was standing in the hallway anxiously waiting.

"How is he Nadia?"

"Physically, he seems fine Eureka. But emotionally, I think he's more unstable than what he thinks he is. When I showed him the picture you gave me, he almost went nuts on me. Plus he said he can feel some sort of presence around him. Are you using your mental connection at all?"

"I wish I could, but he shut me out of that a while ago if you remember correctly."

"Yeah, I do. But I wonder if just you being here is enough of a presence for him to realize."

"You think so?"

"It's a possibility, but we won't know until we run some more tests. I have Mischa coming up here to help out. She should be here within a couple of days. And since she's got more experience in this field than the rest of us, she should be able to figure things out a lot better."

"I hope so Nadia. I'm happy to have him home, but I'll be even happier when he returns to me."

* * *

"So what is the occasion tonight?" Maurice asked softly. He and Avriana were out on the town on the sudden whim of Avriana. But Maurice never knew why and technically, didn't really care. He'd go out on a nice night with his wife in a heartbeat. But something about her seemed different to him again. Instead of the happy, upbeat glow she always had about her, she had a soft, comforting, almost peaceful glow, like she was in the happiest yet most relaxed state he had ever seen her in. What is because his father was finally back home in Bellforest? No, that couldn't be it. They still had a long road ahead of them when it came to working with him, but hopefully this time things would go back to the way they should've been the whole time. _"So what is so different about her tonight? This is the most beautiful I've ever seen her…" _he continued to think to himself as he stared down at the woman who had caught his eyes ten years earlier. _"Why does she feel so special tonight?"_

"Maurice?"

"Yes dear?"

"Something wrong?"

"No, not at all love. I've just been thinking to myself how beautiful you look tonight, that's all."

"Thank you…" she said softly while clinging and cuddling close to him. "You always make me feel special on nights like this."

"I make you feel special every night Avriana. And that's because…," he said with a gentle kiss to her lips. "you're the most special woman in the world to me."

"Oh Maurice…you're the most special thing in the world to me also. Hey, can we go to our favorite spot at the park? There's something I want to tell you."

"Sure hon. Lead the way."

* * *

"What place is this mom?"

"My old house Jenny. I'm surprised my mom hasn't sold it or gotten rid of it yet."

"Is it safe to live in though? Looks kind of worn down."

"That happens after no one has touched it in a while. A little cleaning and it'll be fine I'm sure."

"Sure doesn't look that way. But why did we come here anyways?"

"Because knowing the federation like I do, this city is where they brought your father."

"How would you know that?"

"Just trust me dear, just trust me."

* * *

Clear skies. A moon so bright that it lit the city of Bellforest in a soft glow that could bring a warm feeling to anyone who stood beneath it. The skies were filled with more stars than what Avriana thought it could hold. But it was still a breathless sight none the less just staring at them while they twinkled in what looked like a harmonious rhythm. If there had been any soft music playing, She was sure the stars would've been able to keep the beat with little to no difficulty. To her, it was the perfect night for love, romance, and hopefully, the news she was about to tell Maurice. "These stars are absolutely amazing tonight."

"Yeah, they sure are Avriana. Definitely what you call a romantic night."

"Yes it is hon. It's truly one of the most romantic nights I've had in a while."

"That is true dear. So, what did you want to tell me tonight?"

"Well…what I'm about to tell you…may be of a shock to you sweetie, but it was to me as well when I found out. I just don't want you to run away and hide when I tell you."

"Avriana, I would never do that to you. Now come on, what is it you want to tell me?"

"W-we're pregnant." and that's when his eyes shot open, his jaw dropped, and his heart began to race faster than he had ever felt it. "I-I found out yesterday when I took a pregnancy test."

"B-but we were careful to make sure this wouldn't happen until we knew we were ready for children hon…how…"

"I don't know sweetie, but it's here, now, right in front of us. I'm going into the doctors tomorrow to confirm it, but I did the test to the letter and it came out positive…oh Maurice…I'm so scared…" and as she cried into his chest, Maurice could only hold her tight in his arms. Sure, he was scared to death, nervous as to how he was going raise a child at his age. But looking down at his wife, he was sure she felt the same way. Scared, nervous, anxious, worried, it was all there. But then came school, work, their future careers, it was all suddenly beginning to dawn on him that there were a lot of road blocks and bumps in their hectic lives to get through already. With a child though…a young life that needed love, caring, nurturing, and the best family they could ever give it…he began to wonder if they even had it in them. But then thinking back to the day when Ms. Mischa first gave the news that his parents were pregnant with his little sister Felicity, it was almost the same exact situation. It was right then that Maurice's confidence boosted. He knew they could do it. It was going to be rough, but if his parents could do it, they could too. Granted, they had experience before hand, but it didn't matter to him anymore. Supporting his family is what was the most important, despite the cost, the time, or the stress. It was time that he followed his fathers advice. _"Family is the most important thing in the world son. Nothing else matters." _So softly putting his hand under his wife's chin and lifting her head so he could look at the soft lavender eyes that had always entranced his heart, Maurice kissed her gently and said "Avriana, I know you're scared. But no matter what, I will always stay by your side. This is our family, one that we'll raise together, okay?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah. More than anything." and holding her husband close, Avriana finally felt at peace, the worry in her heart beginning to melt away with each beat of her husbands as she listened to it beat in rhythm to hers. The fear, the anxiousness, it all began to dissipate and fade away as she felt her husbands hold on her get tighter, bringing her so close to him that it almost felt as if they were one in the same, one whole person. And as the crickets chirped their happy and melodious tune, she was sure nothing in the world would get in their way.

* * *

The next morning, as promised, Mischa showed up at the hospital at precisely eight much to the delight of Nadia, Talho, Eureka, and Holland. Renton had somehow slept well that previous night, even with all the nervousness of the tests that they might be possibly running on him going through his mind. But with a warm breakfast of pancakes, orange juice, and toast, he figured things probably wouldn't be as bad as he thought they would be. But of course, only time would tell throughout the day. But that wasn't the only thing that would change the course of the day ahead of everyone. Walking into the very same hospital two hours later, hand in hand heading up towards the maternity ward, was Maurice and Avriana to get the final results on her pregnancy. They knew that it was a big risk heading up to that particular area since everyone knew who they were, but they could have cared less. They had smiles on their faces and confidence in their hearts knowing that what they were doing was the right thing not only for them, but for their child as well.

"Morning Renton."

"Morning doctor."

"Don't call me that Renton. Just call me Mischa like you always have. It's more nostalgic that way."

"Well…if you say so. Don't tell me you know me as well."

"Of course. I've known you since you were fourteen Renton. Twelve years is a long time to forget someone, but I could never forget who you are."

"That's a long time I guess."

"Yes it is. How are you feeling today?"

"Fine as usual. Can you tell what we're going to be doing today?"

"We'll be doing scans of your brain, checking your brain waves, and doing a further diagnosis based on what the doctors in Gladiolus City gave us about your condition. Since this is your hometown and there are a lot more factors here that may help you further your recovery, it may be in your best interest to stick around and see how things go."

"You think so?"

"Just trust me Renton. I know more about you that you think I do." and with a confused look in his eyes, all he could do was go along with what they were doing in hope that it would reunite him with the only family that he could remember.

* * *

Back on the maternity ward, Avriana was going through the final tests to make sure her results were correct as Maurice waited in the hallway patiently, almost antsy, waiting for his wife to come out and say they were expecting. Of course he already knew they were, but he still wanted to hear the final confirmation anyways. And then after that, it was the first ultrasound, lamaz classes, birthing classes, parenting counseling, and of course the shopping for supplies, clothes, furniture, and all the other neccesties needed in order to make sure their child had a happy and healthy home. Of course, as he figured would probably happen, one of the nurses recognized him right away and stepped into the nurses station to chat with her only on duty colleague at that time. "Hey, isn't that Nadia's son in law?"

"Sure is." Hannah said with a smile. "Avriana is in room four sixteen getting an examination and pregnancy test. Apparently they're expecting."

"Oh really? I'm sure Nadia is going to love hearing this when it comes out into the open."

"Now Sally, you know we're not allowed to say anything due to the patient confidentiality laws. So I suggest you keep your mouth shut before I do it for you."

"But we're her coworkers!"

"And Avriana is a patient. So I suggest you treat her that way. Speaking of that, here they come. Avriana!"

"Hi Sally, hi Hannah! How are you?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Hannah said with a big hug and a smile. "What were your results?"

"Just what we were expecting! We're pregnant!"

"Well congratulations you two! Where are you heading now?"

"To our first ultrasound. Want to join us?"

"Well who would turn down an invitation like that? Lead the way!"

* * *

"Well, it's just as I was expecting." Mischa said tiredly after an entire day of tests. "His brain waves are trying to match up with Eureka's. But he still has some other tests to run through before I can say anything else further. For now all I want him to do is rest and get some sleep."

"But how can his brainwaves chase the ones of Eureka? He's the one who shut them out and nearly took her life in the process."

"That wasn't Renton who did that. It was the wall that had built up in his current state of being that forced him to do that. Think of it as a white blood cell chasing away and killing a germ. That's basically what happened."

"So when he didn't recognize her, his mental capacity at that moment shut her out and closed everything down. But why can't he go back to the way he was?"

"Due to the severity of his injuries from that accident, it did unfortunately affect his long term memory. But I think with the proper counseling, therapy, and visits from time to time from family and friends, I think he should come around after a certain amount of time."

"I hope so. This whole thing has stressed everyone out to no end."

"The only thing I suggest is that his room stay on armed guard. I'm sure Sarah will try to make her way back to him. Any setback now could cause mass chaos and possibly a mental breakdown of which he'll never recover from." and those words immediate chilled Nadia to the bone. Losing Renton now to a mental breakdown was the last thing everyone wanted, especially Eureka who was at home right at that moment, happier than she had ever been in a very long time.

* * *

An hour later after making her rounds, Nadia went into the locker room to get out of her uniform, into her everyday clothes, and on her way home to an awaiting husband and five year old son who, reasons still unknown to her, was the biggest daddy's boy she had ever seen. But to her, it was the best thing she had ever seen. They functioned perfectly as a family, and that was all that counted. Just as she was walking out, she ran into her coworker Sally from the Maternity ward. "Oh, hey Sally."

"Well hey there you. How'd your day go?"

"Busy as always. The usual inpatient, outpatient visits, the occasional trauma case or two…you know the routine."

"That I do, even if I am on the maternity floor. Oh, speaking of that, I saw your daughter today."

"You did? Where?"

"On my floor."

"Why would she be up there?"

"Unfortunately that I can't tell you. Hannah would have me hung for treason if I said anything."

"The only way she'd say that is if there was something going on that I don't know about."

"Oh, there's a LOT that you don't know about right now."

"You spark my curiosity Sally. You know I have access to the records of all the patients here. Hiding things won't be easy, especially if it concerns my daughter."

"I'm not saying a word Nadia. You're on your own on this one. I refuse to be the brunt of the blame this time."

"With your record, that really surprises me."

"Hey, got to start clean somehow." she giggled. "And now is as good a time as any."

"Alright, I'll let you off easy then. But I will be investigating this further."

"Hey, if that's what you want to do, then have at it . I'm staying out of it. Night."

"Night Sally."

* * *

"Father…"

"You alright hon?" Avriana asked as she came up behind him and hugged him tight.

"Just worried about dad, that's all. When I first saw him today, he looked like he hadn't aged a day. But I could tell right away that he didn't recognize where he was or who he was talking to. I wonder if he'll remember us at all."

"I'm sure he will with the right help sweetie. It is going to take some time though from what Ms. Mischa told us. All we can do is be strong and do what we can to help. Other than that, it'll all be up to the doctors and psychologists at the hospital to take things from there. It may or may not be a very long process."

"I know. But I still wonder why Sarah had to do all of this not only to him, but us as well. There's been nothing but stress, sadness, worry, lost hope, and god knows what else done to this family. I mean, we almost lost Maeter as well when she tried to run away from everything. If Sarah had known what was going on with this family, it makes you think if she would have a change of heart over what she's done to us."

"I don't think she would hon. She's got a powerful grasp on this family right now and she isn't going to let go of it that easily."

"Well she doesn't know who she's messing with anymore either." Looking out their bedroom window and into the night time sky, Maurice sighed lightly as his wife of almost two years continued to hold him tight around his midsection from behind, her silk nightgown a warm yet comfortable feeling as it's soft touch caressed his skin lightly. It was at that moment that he could notice lightning coming across the area just east of the town heading north away from them. "Well, it looks like we're going to avoid that storm this time around."

"Good. It'll give us a few more days to dry out." Avriana said lightly as she came up next to him. "We all know we could use it right now."

"Us and the entire city." he chuckled back. "And I'm sure everyone would agree with me on that."

"Of course. Now come on sweetie, we have to get to bed. It's back to school for us tomorrow."

"Are you sure? A lot of talk is going to start going around with you carrying our child around. I don't want you to get hurt or worse in any way by people who disapprove of our situation."

"Sweetie, we've been married for two years, have a wonderful home, a nice vehicle, and now we're going to have our own family together. If anyone can see something wrong with that, then they must really have a problem."

"Of course. How silly of me." he laughed. "But alright, let's get some sleep then. See you in the morning hon."

"Always dear. Goodnight."

"Night my love."

* * *

That night as everyone slept peacefully, I tossed and turned non-stop, the monitors monitoring my brain activity bouncing around like an earthquake had just struck and was shaking my head into utter oblivion. But unbeknownst to everyone, a small miracle was finally beginning to push it's way through. Racing through my mind like a uncontrollable waterfall, countless scenes began to play through over and over again. Battles, family scenes, both happy and sad, friends, holidays, anniversaries, and most of all, Eureka. She was in almost every scene. In each battle, like she was fighting at my side, with several kids trying to help raise them with my help, flying around trying to save the world, with family either having fun or being all together through hard and rough times. And finally, the one scene that caught my mind the most. A wedding. Each side sat people that at that moment, I couldn't remember. The wedding music was playing with what seemed to be a bride and her father walking up the aisle. The bride herself was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Her dress was entrancing, the vail highlighting the wings that were dancing serenely in my eyes. And when she finally got up to the alter, all I could look at were the soft lavender eyes that showed more love and caring for a man who meant everything to her. The one who had promised to devote my life, my love, and everything I held dear to this woman, this day, that moment in time. It was all for her, and nothing was going to change that…

Waking up in a cold sweat, I wiped his face, wondering what in the world was going on with myself. Outside the skies had cleared and the moon shined brightly into my room, helping me relax and catch my breath as all the monitors slowed down to a normal level. But as I continued to lay on the bed quietly, I began to ponder who that woman was. Why did she keep showing up? For what did she need me for? Was there something about her that I needed? Was there something about me that she needed? Or was it a combination of both? Laying back onto my side and finally going back to sleep, the only thing registering in my mind was that I had to ask either Dr. Mischa or Dr. Anderson who that woman was and if, by any chance, there was a way I could meet her.

* * *

"Well good morning sunshine." Nadia giggled the next morning. "Nice to see you up and about already."

"Yeah, thanks doctor." I groaned somewhat lightly.

"Boy, sounds like you had a rough night."

"You could say that. I had this weird dream that kept me up most of the night."

"I can tell. Your print outs of your overnight brain activity are pretty active."

"I figured that. But anyways, I kept seeing this woman with lavender eyes, teal green hair, and was probably the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Who was she?"

"Well that's obvious Renton. That's your wife."

"M-my wife?!" I yelled startled in disbelief. So it was true. The picture, everything I had been told was true. I was married to someone else. But when did it happen? Why did it happen? It was all a blur to me as my mind began to spin out of control once again. Getting slightly dizzy, I managed to sit down as I tried to process all of the information in front of me, the presence I felt earlier getting stronger than ever since I had arrived in this city the day before.

"Renton, are you alright."

"Yeah, I just feel a little dizzy right now. All of this information is a lot to take in. How long have I been married to this woman?"

"Nine years now Renton. Remember those seven kids you saw in that picture? They're all yours. Maurice, Maeter, and Linck, the three oldest ones, are your adopted kids and Felicity, Timothy, Angelina, and Marie are the four you've had together. Felicity is eight going on nine, timothy is five, and the twins are both three going on four years old."

"Seven kids…I have seven kids…ten total counting the ones me and Sarah have…how can this be?"

"It's a long story Renton. But right now, this is your home. It has been since you were a baby."

"I see…Nadia, is there any way I can meet this woman who's my wife? I need more proof than just words."

"I thought you'd never ask. We'll go out today so I can take you to her."

"Go out? As in leave the hospital?"

"Yes. It's about time you saw the life that you lost on the day of your accident. So get dressed and I'll wait for you in the hallway. You have someone who's been waiting for you for a very long time now."

* * *

_With Renton now home and his memory now, by some small miracle, starting to return, he finally gets to reunite with the family and life that he had left behind. But it's not until the visit of an old and true friend that he returns to his old self once again. But on the sidelines, Sarah tries to mount a counter attack that shows her true colors. Jenny, being the sensible person she is, somehow finds Renton and Eureka, who take them in while the rampage begins. What does Sarah really have in mind for the GekkoState crew? Will it cost someone their life, or will the whole situation finally come to an end? Find out in chapter seven: The Return of the Hero._


	7. The Return of the Hero

Chapter 7- the Return of the Hero

Twenty minutes later, under the careful watch of an armed guard as we left the hospital, I began to wonder if what I was going to wasn't more of a trick to get me put in somewhere that I didn't want to be. Just looking at the guard, who also happened to be our driver, scared the wits out of me. Baseball cap, bulletproof vest, mace, pistol, handcuffs, baton, he had it all. If there was going to be a war coming, he was ready for it. But Nadia happily reassured me that he was only there for my protection. From what I didn't know, but I went along with her anyways. Driving through the sleepy city, I could tell right away that it wasn't half bad. I quickly noticed a lot of small yet quaint shops as we drove along, which definitely left a smile on my face as people would wave hi as we drove by. We then drove past some urban and suburban residential areas that seemed pretty nice. Most of them had families outside either mowing lawns, painting, working on some project or another, or just outside enjoying the weather chatting with the local neighbors. "This seems like my sort of city Nadia."

"It should Renton. It is your home you know."

"That's what I hear. Hold up!"

"What?" Nadia asked as the driver slammed on the brakes. "Garage Thurston? Oh, I totally forgot about this." she smiled. "You and Eureka own this place together."

"We…own this?"

"Yes you do. You guys fix everything here. From LFO's, KLF's, automobiles, motorcycles, small engines, you guys do it all, and pretty successfully as well."

"Amazing…"

"Yes it is. We'll give you a tour later. Driver, to our destination please."

"Of course ma'am." and with a press of the accelerator, we were back on our way again. I began to wonder what else I had supposedly accomplished in this city, and what the reasons for them were. "Hey, Nadia?"

"Yes Renton?"

"Am I well known around here?"

"Well known?! Boy, you must have hit your head hard." she laughed.

"How is that funny?!"

"Renton, you are not only the most popular man in this city, but also in the entire world, which is why I wonder how you weren't found a long time ago."

"How am I so popular that I'm known around the world?"

"Because Renton, you're the hero that saved this world."

"Hero…of the world?"

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, we had began to drive up a long gravel road through a wooded hillside. It was really a serene scene as we had driven along. The birds were chirping, the sun shone warmly through the trees, and the fall colors really entranced my eyes, leaving me feeling calm and relaxed inside and out. In fact, it had been the best feeling I've had since I've arrived here. I of course wished that the ride here on that fateful day could've been without the handcuffs, but I guess there were reasons I had yet to be filled in on concerning that situation. But it didn't matter at that moment. I just sat back enjoying the ride. But I did notice right away that for such a long gravel road, it was definitely well kept. No bumps or dips of any sort. It was probably the smoothest gravel drive I had ever been on, not that I had been on any that I could remember anyways. But soon the gravel ended and we cleared an opening to a log cabin that I swear, was the nicest one I had ever seen, let alone the largest since they were a rare sight in this world. A car sat parked on the right hand side of it on a gravel pad where two cars would be parked if there were two. That's where we parked before stepping out so they could let me look around. The whole house had a nicely kept up yard, toys scattered here and there, so it definitely had kids running around, a huge play set with swings, a slide, a little treehouse type tower, climing ropes and ladders, and possibly anything else you could think of. At least I figured out right then and there that the kids were probably never bored when it came to living here. The gardens, well, they were an absolute work of art, the most colorful, organized, and weed free garden I had ever seen. Petunias, carnations, roses, daffodils, they were all there in a colorful parade of color. You could even smell them through the gentle breezes that were blowing around the home. It was almost enough to whisk you away to a heaven if you had gotten entranced enough into their heavenly scents. "This is amazing Nadia."

"It should be Renton. This is the home that you and Eureka created together along with your family."

"It is? Who did all of this work?"

"The federation paid for all of the yard work and the addition to the home before Felicity was born. After that, it was up to you two to take care of all the final touches and make it your own."

"Unbelieveable. I can't believe how nice it is."

"You should. You put a lot of the work into it yourself Renton. This place has been your pride and joy for a long time."

"Looks that way. So can I see her now?"

"Sure. Let me go get her. She doesn't know we were coming."

"Why not?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise for her. So don't go nowhere."

"Can't with him here." I laughed. So with a slight giggle Nadia went up and knocked on the door before going in several moments later. Still, something about this visit was telling me I was about to find out who, or what, I really was in this life.

* * *

"He's outside?!"

"Yes he is Eureka. He's really amazed with this place. In fact, I think he just about dropped his jaw when we arrived."

"So did I after the NFA remodeled it for us." I giggled. "It's been a wonderful home since then."

"Makes me jealous with you having it." Nadia giggled back. "But back to Renton. Are you ready for this?"

"I have been for almost five years Nadia. Let me get one thing though."

"I already know what that is. I'll see you outside."

* * *

"Is she coming?" I asked as Nadia stepped back outside. I was sitting on the rear bumper of the car taking in the smell of the pine and oak trees as they cleared my mind and senses. Sure, I was nervous, scared, and going out of my mind, but after all that had been shown to me during the last few days, I had to find out the truth. I had no complaints about how I had been treated though. Other than being taken into custody to be brought here, everyone had been kind, loving, understanding of my situation, and the most trustworthy people I've met.

"Yes she is. Oh, hey, Renton."

"Yes Nadia?"

"When Eureka comes out, it's only going to be you two. Me and the guard will stay back and keep an eye on the twins, alright?"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." she said softly. "She's been waiting for you for a long time now. It's best if you two talk things out alone."

"Well…okay. If you say so."

"Renton?" A soft loving voice called out to my right. Right then, my eyes shot open and my face went numb. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. The presence that I had felt at the hospital was there again, sending my senses into overdrive. I then looked over to my right and there she stood. Her hand over her heart, her mind obviously also racing, her eyes…well what could I say about them. They were full of love, fear, and probably the same nervousness I was feeling. But yet…I couldn't take my eyes off of them. I was entranced, stuck by her soft stare and innocent beauty. My heart was going so fast it felt like it could have exploded at any second. I had to know who this woman was and how…after all these years…could I, if it was even me for that matter, leave her alone for so long. "Renton?"

"Uh, well, yeah…that's me I guess." I chuckled. _"Good move stupid…" _I then quickly thought to myself.

"Is it…really you?"

"The one and only from what I know, or from what I've been told." I chuckled.

"OH RENTON!!" and that's when I got the shock of my life. With tears literally overflowing from her eyes, she ran up to me and hugged me tight, crying what literally felt like a waterfall of tears from all the pain she had hidden and tried to hold back over the years. Had I hurt her this much, or was it the other Renton that did it? God, if only I had known at that moment what was going on. But before I had known it, my arms were around her holding her tight trying to comfort her. It wasn't like I had thought about doing it, it was more of a natural reaction, like I had to. It suddenly felt so right holding her that I didn't let go until the tears subsided and she had calmed down enough to talk. "I-I'm sorry…"

"Don't worry about it. The shirt is drip dry anyways." I chuckled. "So…Where can we talk at?"

"Follow me Renton. I know the perfect spot."

* * *

Looking over a small cliff that overlooked what seemed like an endless prarie, me and her sat down on a boulder that looked like it had been formed there just for that purpose. Flat, smooth, and with more than enough room to lay back and enjoy the sun and breezes that flowed over it. "This spot, Renton, is where we prayed for your safe return home each time we came out here. It's where I talk to our teenage daughter when she's having a bad day, where we relax on those warm summer days, and…the spot where I think of you the most."

"I wish I could remember this spot…in fact Eureka…I can't think of a reason why someone would ever forget about it. It's got such a beautiful view…"

"Yes, which is why we love it so much. It gives us a place to think and clear away the stress from our daily lives."

"I can see that. It's apparent in your eyes."

"Oh Renton…" she then blushed.

"But now…as I look at this wedding ring on my finger…I begin to wonder what it was about me that Sarah loved so much."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How do you feel about her when you look at it now?"

"After looking at all the court records, her criminal background, and the current warrants against her, I feel decieted, ashamed, and disgusted to call her my wife." I said as I slipped off the ring. "But…yet I feel that I should remain devoted due to the girls…"

"Yes…I heard about them." She then replied calmly. "But when I did, I was upset and outraged at first. Then when my sister Anemone and her husband Dominic explained how it had all happened, I understood since I then knew it wasn't your fault, but hers for exploiting you and your illness. I made a promise to myself that if I had to, I would take them in without a second thought and give them the best life I possibly could as a mother."

"But you, or should I say we, have seven children already. How could ten possibly make things better?"

"Because if anything Renton, you taught me that family was the most important thing in life, and how nothing else mattered. That lessson is what I have lived by, even while you were missing out of my life."

"You're an amazing woman Eureka." I said with a smile as I watched the prarie winds blow over the fields below me. "How could an idiot leave a woman like you behind?"

"It wasn't your fault Renton. Sarah took advantage of a situation she thought she had control of."

"Yeah…it does look that way." and without a second thought, I tossed me and Sarah's ring over the ridge and never looked back. Eureka then smiled at me and handed me something I never thought I'd see in such a quick hurry. "What's this?"

"Look." and when she opened her hand, there lay another wedding ring. "Read what's inside." So taking the ring out of her hand and reading the inscription inside, my eyes widened once again. There, in plain cursive, right before my eyes, were the words 'R & E forever'.

"Is this…?"

"Your wedding ring Renton. It was found in the car on the night of your accident."

"So that's what Sarah told me to forget about that night…"

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you. When I had woken up after the accident occurred, Sarah was in a panic trying to make sure I was conscious, and luckily I was. She then tried to help me up, but when I asked her what happened and who she was, she told me she was my friend. Pulling me up into an upright position to see how badly injured I was, I could feel her pull the ring off my finger as she told me to forget about it. When I then asked her who I was, her eyes lit up and she said she only knew me as Renton, nothing else. I was so sore and out of it at that moment that I just ran with it until help showed up."

"So it was her who did it…I would've figured that much."

"Yeah, I suppose. But why would she try to steal a married man from a woman like you?"

"Obsession, love, hatred, jealousy. It's a dangerous combination Renton, especially with someone like her."

"Sounds like it. I still just find all of this hard to believe though. Sarah, the woman I thought I knew, a kidnapper, a fraud, and god knows what else. Listen, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. You can ask me anything."

"Were you the one who tried to contact me one night?"

"Yes, that was me Renton. I was trying to warn you about who she was, but you shut me out."

"I'm sorry about that. I was so sure it was something else trying to force me away from her. But I guess it was you trying to get me on the right track to proving who she really was."

"It's not your fault Renton." Eureka said as she gently shook her head before looking back out onto the prarie before them. "Nothing is. You were taken advantage of, and it finally took us bringing you home and showing you the facts about everything to prove it."

"Yeah, that was a real shocker." I chuckled. "So we have seven kids. I thought the other three were enough, but seven? How did we do it?"

"With a lot of love, patience, and caring Renton. You believed family was the only way to live in this world, so that's the advice I've raised our children on to this very day."

"You're an amazing woman Eureka. You really do amaze me."

"And you me Renton. My world is nothing without you by my side. And now, with you back home, that world is complete once again."

"Well I just wish the Nirvash…" and that's when it happened. Nirvash. The LFO that me and Eureka piloted through three different adventures raced into my mind like a bullet being fired out of a gun. A sudden flash of white and I was in this room full of mirrors, each one I believed holding a memory or clue to my past. "Where am I?"

"Welcome back."

"Who is that?! Show yourself!"

"Relax my friend. I am the Nirvash."

"N…Nirvash? Is that really you?"

"Yes it is. When you called out my name, I was able to respond and return to you."

"Why am I here then?"

"Because Renton, this is the last door to you returning to your world and your family. But it will not be without struggles."

"Why is that Nirvash?"

"An old enemy will once again show it's face to you. You and your family must be up to the task of defending yourself against this enemy and stopping it."

"Of course Nirvash! I would never let an enemy get to my family! There has yet to be an enemy that can take me out!"

"Then wake up Renton, return to your family, and I will be waiting."

"Right! Let's go Nirvash!"

* * *

"Renton! Renton! Wake up!" That soft voice…it was calling to me. It was my wife, the love of my life, the mother of my children, and the most beautiful woman I had ever come to love. It was Eureka, the woman of my dreams. Instantly, my eyes shot open and I sat up, totally energized and ready to take on this new enemy. "Renton, are you ok?"

"I'm fine love." I said with a smile. "And I'm back this time for good."

"Renton….you're back!"

"Yes I am." and with that, I kissed my wife for the first time in a very long time. The feel of her lips on mine, the closeness of our bodies as we held each other tight, the warmth enticing me to love her more than I had ever felt before. This was my life, and this time, no one was going to take it away from me. Releasing my lips from hers from what felt like a blissful eternity, I looked into her eyes, which were once again filled with tears of happiness and said "I love you, Eureka."

"I love you too Renton, more than anything in this world."

"Then let's go."

"Go where?"

"I'll show you." I said with a smile. I then turned back towards the open prarie below us and yelled "Let's go Nirvash!" and like she had been on cue the entire time, Nirvash showed up before us like an old friend. "Shall we my dear wife?"

"Yes!" and with the widest smile I had ever seen out of her, we jumped aboard, strapped in and took off into the late morning skies in a flash of green trapar that was probably the brightest I had ever seen before. This was our moment, our time, our job to shine brightly once again and stop anyone or anything that was out there to stop us. "Oh, I almost forgot one thing." I laughed we flew along.

"What dear?"

"This." and with that, I slipped on the wedding ring that belonged where it deserved to be, and that was on the finger that my beautiful wife had slipped it on at our wedding. "There, much better, don't you think?"

"Yes it is." she said with a smile. "Now let's go!"

"Right!"

* * *

"I wonder what's taking them so long?" Nadia said with a sigh as the twins played in the yard. "I do have a job to get back to."

"Want me to go find them?" the guard asked while he leaned up against the car.

"May not be a bad…The Nirvash?! Impossible!" she yelled. And sure it enough, it was the Nirvash as it flew around above them doing everything to roundhouse cutbacks, cut back drop turns, and probably a few moves that were never even invented yet. "He's back!"

"Who is ma'am?"

"Renton is back! The hero of the world is back where he belongs!"

* * *

"I hear Renton's counseling is going well dad."

"Sure is Anemone. In fact…what the hell?! Why are the base alarms sounding?!"

"Look dad!" Anemone yelled as she pointed out his office window.

"What?! It can't be!!"

* * *

"Time for an abrupt landing outside Holland's office." I laughed as Eureka smiled next to me. "What do you think?"

"Let's do it!"

"Alright! Let's go!"

* * *

A sudden crash, a burst of dust, debris, and wind as Anemone and Holland turned to cover their eyes until the dust cleared. When it did, there was the Nirvash kneeled in front of them, looking like she was saying hello to the two with a friendly stare. Holland and Anemone only stared in disbelief. Just when they had thought they would never see any of the LFO's again, there it was, raring and ready to go. "How can this be dad?"

"I don't know Anemone."

"I do." a friendly voice sounded from above them. "And I think you'd like to see it once again also."

"Renton!" Anemone yelled gleefully. Hopping down, the two gave each other the tightest and happiest hugs that anyone could ever see out of a brother and sister. Holland only smiled as Eureka also climbed out and stood next to her father.

"So what caused this to happen all of a sudden?" Holland asked Eureka as he put his arm around his daughter. "It seems too good to be true."

"It was Nirvash dad. She's the one who helped him come back to me."

"Well, looks like we're in for another adventure if she came back, isn't that right Nirvash?" and looking back down at him, Nirvash nodded in reply, which caused him to step back in shock. "Well, I wasn't expecting her to answer me." he chuckled.

"She's family dad. Of course she's going to answer you."

* * *

"Welcome home Renton!" Anemone said happily as the two danced around in a tight embrace. "I never thought I'd be so happy to see my brother again!"

"I missed you too Anemone, and it feels great to be back where I belong."

"I'm sure your wife over there feels the same way."

"As do I. So, how are my nieces doing?"

"They're both in school right now and Dominic is at home on his day off."

"And just when I come back too. Go figure." I laughed. "So is everything going alright between you two?"

"Better than ever bro. In fact, we're thinking of extending our family soon."

"Well I can't wait until you do. Eureka!"

"Yes dear!"

"It's about lunch time at the high school, correct?"

"Yes, why?"

"How about we go visit our kids?"

"Sure! I'm sure they'd love to see you again!"

"Let's head out then. See you guys later!"

"Have fun you two!" Holland laughed as the two climbed back into the Nirvash. "And stay out of trouble!"

"We'll try!" I yelled back with a smile. And so with a burst from our afterburners, we jumped back into the air, threw our ref board back under our feet, and took back off into the skies, the high school our next destination.

* * *

By the end of the evening, we had made all the stops that I could possibly think of making to announce that I was back. The main attraction though was the Nirvash, who looked as good as ever in her spec two form. The red and white was as bright as ever, and I, actually, I should say we, couldn't have been happier as we locked her down onto her pod on the Gekko. "Wow, it's been a while since I've seen this old ship. Good to see her still up and operational."

"It should be." said a voice from the top of the stairs. Looking up, Renton saw a male of what he thought was between sixteen to eighteen years old, kind of had a rouge traveler look to him, yet still had that look of determination that he had at age fourteen. "I help take care of it."

"And you are you might I ask?"

"The name is Sumner. My little sister Ruri is a crew member as well."

"I see."

"Who are you?"

"Renton. Renton Thurston."

"THE Renton Thurston?!"

"The one and only." I laughed. "Good to meet you Sumner."

"Good?! It's awesome to finally meet you! Hold on and let me go get Ruri!"

"Okay." I laughed. "Well dear, looks like everything is finally falling back into place."

"Yes it is love, and it's better than ever."

* * *

Later that night as I slept, Eureka at my side and our twins between us, my thoughts began to wander over to the other three little girls I cherished so much. Were they well? Was Sarah taking care of them? Are they wondering where I'm at? But most of all, was Jenny, the one we took in, protecting them. I'm sure that if she hasn't by now, Sarah will definitely find out tomorrow that I'm back to myself. It was for sure going to be in all the local papers, magazines, and news casts that covered this area. Granted yes, Nadia recommended that I go back to the hospital and stay there for further evaluation, but I just had to say no. I had just reunited with my family, my friends, everything that I had left behind. So with an armed guard standing at the ready outside, I sat inside and enjoyed my time with my wife and kids. Plus Nadia said she had something she had to investigate concerning Avriana anyways, so it was alright. I had to smile though when I heard she and Maurice had married and settled down on their own. It was of no surprise, though now I wish I had been there for their wedding. But then finding out that Maeter and Justin were getting married, I had another chance to make things right again, so that was all that mattered. Feeling my stomach start to rumble a bit, I woke up, smiled, and headed off towards the kitchen to make a snack. And there, as if she knew I was coming out, stood Maeter, looking as beautiful as she could, my teenage girl. "Hey kiddo."

"I figured you'd get hungry dad, so I thought I'd make you something."

"You and I have the same old tradition I guess, even after all those years."

"I've kept it because of you dad, plus my appetite wouldn't leave me alone." she giggled. "Welcome home."

"Thanks kiddo." I said with a gentle hug. "So what's on the menu tonight?"

"Ham sandwiches with the works on seven grain bread."

"Sounds like heaven. Set me up with two."

"Two hams coming up. Wait, let me rephrase that…"

"I get it Maeter." I laughed. "Still a little slow on the bad jokes I see."

"Jeez, thanks dad. You always were the one who could pick up on them."

"It's easy enough to considering what I went through with you kids when I first joined GekkoState."

"Oh…yeah…" she giggled again. "Those were good memories."

"And they still are Maeter, they still are."

* * *

The following morning was one that Jenny could ever dream of as she had began to wander the city of Bellforest to see what it was like. It was definitely bigger than what she had thought, but in her mind, that was what made it more interesting to look at. Each store, each person, every corner had something either nice or interesting to smile or wave at depending on what it was. Sarah had stayed at the house with the girls going over some old bills and paperwork that had been left laying around from when she had last left, so she had figured that some time to herself was what she needed until Sarah figured things out. For an industrial tower city, she was impressed with it's small town feeling. It was enough to make you feel like you were at home with each step, which was the same feeling she had in Gladiolus City. Passing by a local newspaper stand, a certain headline on one of the local morning papers caught her eyes.

**Local hero returns home to Bellforest!**

**Was considered missing for nearly five years**

Thinking nothing of it, Jenny smiled at the salesman and asked "So who's this local hero?"

"You don't know who he is?!"

"Sorry." she said with a light giggle. "I'm new to here, so I don't know anything about this city."

"Oh, well then, Welcome to Bellforest." he said with a smile. "Anyways, the man is Renton Thurston, the greatest man to have ever graced our sleepy little city."

"I see. What ever happened to him?"

"He was in a terrible accident about five years back. Sadly when rescue teams arrived at the scene, he nor his passenger were found."

"That sounds vagely familiar…do you know who his passenger was?"

"Sure do. It was that little brat of a woman who wouldn't leave him or his family alone. A girl who went by the name Sarah Matthews." and then that's when Jenny's eyes shot open in shock. "Ahh…you alright miss?"

"Oh…uhh…yeah, sure…" she giggled nervously. "So this girl…how well known was she?"

"Considering she kidnapped him once just to try to make him love her, it pretty much shows how desperate she was to have him."

"I see…"

"Why? Do you know her?"

"NO! Not at all!" she said nervously while trying to hide the fact that this woman of who she called mom was a devil in disguise. "How could I if I'm new here?"

"Well just stay away from her. She's been nothing but a headache to this city, and she will be to you as well if you hang out with her."

"Yeah, thanks. Well, nice meeting you."

"You too miss. Have a nice day now."

"I will!" she said with a smile and a wave as she walked off back towards the house. "So Renton wasn't really Renton Matthews, but Renton _Thurston_, the hero of this world…no wonder why mom wanted him so bad. I mean, I know she loves him, I could tell it in her eyes, but to go as far as she did…oh man, I'm so confused now! I have to find dad and find out for sure what's going on here! And if it's all true, all of us may be in real danger…"

* * *

Thurston Garage. The one and only thriving LFO repair shop in the entire city of Bellforest. It's employees, namely Katie, Michelle, Mack, Dustin, and Joe, all stood in the entrance way of the two large doors that opened up to the garage inside. They were anxious to finally see their old boss again, and it couldn't have been any sooner. It had been a long nearly five years for them, but they took each day in stride doing their best to keep the business up and running. And from what the records showed when Eureka had given them to Renton, they had done it quite successfully. With a gentle smile, Renton told her that he couldn't have been prouder of his crew. Always faithful, reliable, on time, and hard working. Though Dustin was still a little hot headed on some days, Renton and Eureka didn't care. He was the reason for all the comedy around the shop, and Dustin would always laugh himself after all was said and done. Coming around the corner and into the drive towards them, the crew could barely contain their excitement. There, behind the wheel, was Renton. Eureka as always by his side with a huge smile on her face.

"It's really him!"

"Well I'll be dog gone." Mack laughed. "I never thought I'd see that face again."

"That's what happens when persistence pays off."

"What would you know about persistence Dustin? You're the lazy one around here!"

"Why I oughta!!" He yelled charging at Mack who dodged left and avoided his attack. "I'm not the lazy one here!"

"No, you all are." Renton laughed as he and Eureka got out of their car. "But as I can see, some things just never change."

"Renton!" Michelle said with a wide smile as she and Katie ran up and hugged him. "Welcome home."

"Thanks girls. It's great to be home. Dustin, I can see you haven't changed a bit. You're still as hot headed as ever."

"Yeah, thanks boss." He laughed. "Welcome back."

"Thanks bud. Mack, Joe, are you two still egging him on after all this time?"

"Someone has to do it, so it might as well be us." Joe laughed. "It's the only way we can keep him on his toes."

"I can tell. Hey Katie, I thought you were the one who kept things under control around here?"

"I wish Renton," she giggled. "but with these clowns, it's pretty much impossible."

"Well as long as it keeps the business running and the bills paid, I have no problems with it. This is one group of people I wouldn't give up for the world."

"Same here Renton." Michelle said with tears in her eyes. "Welcome home."

"Thanks Michelle. Now, let's go see what kind of projects you guys have going here."

"Sure."

* * *

"I'm home!"

"Welcome home Jenny. How was your walk?"

"It was nice mom, though I wish I had taken a longer one."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because it's so nice here, that's all. How is the paperwork coming along?"

"There's a lot to catch up on, so it may take a while."

"That bad?"

"In a way, yes it is."

"_Okay, now is the time to find out what she'll do…"_ Jenny then thought to herself as she hung up her jacket in the hallway closet. "By the way mom, I was walking by a newspaper stand and saw that some local hero named Thurston has returned home to his family."

"WHAT?!" Sarah yelled back. _"No way…it can't be! He got his memory back?!" _She thought to herself in absolute fear. _"But it's only been three days! How can this happen at a time like this?!"_ "I mean…what dear? Thurston? Oh yes…him." Sarah then said somewhat nervously. But Jenny could tell right away that her mom's face was flushed, red and that her heart was racing. "Nice guy he is. Wonderful wife, nice children, a real role model for this town."

"Did you love him at all?"

"NO! I mean, no…" Sarah then giggled as she scratched the back of her head. "Why would you ask?"

"Just wondering since you're blushing and your eyes have some sort of weird look to them."

"Oh, uh, yeah, sorry about that. Didn't sleep well last night. Listen, can you take the girls out for a bit so I can get this stuff done? There's a lot to do and not much time to do it in."

"Uhh..sure, okay mom. I can do that."

"Thanks hon. It's appreciated."

"No problem. I'll take them out and be back in a bit, okay?"

"Sure sweetie." Sarah then said with a smile. "See you in a little while."

"_So she is hiding something! I could just tell it by the look in her eyes!" _Jennifer then said to herself quietly as she got up and walked out of the dining room._ "Whatever it is, I have to find dad and find out what it is. The question is, how?"_

* * *

Later that evening, Renton was still hard at work at the shop much to the delight of his team, yet to the dismay of his wife who wanted him to go back home and continue relaxing until everyone was sure he was back to his old self. But he dove right into his work and she knew that it was just her husband being the hard working man she had grown to love so much over the years. But it was the LFO project that they had been working on that really caught his eyes. "This thing sure is strange Mack. Where'd it come from?"

"Another one that unfortunately just got dropped off overnight anonymously and never got claimed. We've been working on it on and off when we've had the time, though that's been a rare item lately."

"What? The work or the time?"

"The time." Mack laughed. "Kind of sad though. We want to finish him, but there's just no time."

"I'll take him on then. I do hate to see a nice piece of equipment go to waste."

"Have at it then boss. He's all yours for the taking."

"I wouldn't take it that far Mack. The Nirvash might get jealous."

"That she would." he laughed. "That she would."

* * *

"Where can you find Renton Thurston?"

"Yeah. Any help would be appreciated."

"Well…," an old lady began to say in a rather raspy and tired voice. "Knowing him, if he's not at home or at the hospital like everyone says he should be, he's probably at his shop."

"Shop? What kind of shop?"

"An LFO shop." Another person boasted with a smile. "Best one that's ever been known to the world thanks to that man. If it weren't for him, a lot of LFO's would've been scrap metal by now."

"I see. Do you know where it is?"

"Sure. It's not too far. You should be there in about fifteen minutes or so from here."

"Thanks."

* * *

"Renton, dear, it's time to head home!" Eureka yelled happily. "The others have left already and I don't want Nadia yelling at me for letting you get back to work this soon!"

"Alright! Coming hon! Wow, this LFO needs a lot of work."

"I know dear, but we never had the time for it."

"I can tell. But the design of it sure is weird. No weapons, the controls sure are unusual, and there's no spot for a compact drive. What kind of person made this thing?"

"We wish we knew dear, but it's been a mystery since we've gotten it."

"Well, I'm sure I'll figure it out sooner or later."

"You always do dear."

"Dad!" and that's when Renton's eyes shot open. It was a voice he was sure he wouldn't hear in a very long time. When he looked up at Eureka, she looked worried, concerned, and scared at the same time. Would they accept her? Would they let her take them in as her own and care for them like he does? Standing up in the cockpit of the LFO and looking down at the front door entrance, there stood Jennifer with the other three girls in tow. Adrian, looking up at him with the most innocent of eyes, Faith, who just looked around curiously, and Hope, who layed in her stroller sleeping quietly and without a sound. "Dad!"

"J-Jennifer? What are you doing here?!"

"Looking for you!"

"Daddy!" Adrian yelled. "Daddy!"

"Hey sweetie." He said softly as he climbed out of the LFO and onto the floor. Adrian, happy to see her father, quickly ran up to him and jumped into his arms. "God I missed you."

"I missed you too daddy!"

"Dad…" Jenny said seriously as she stared him down. "We need to talk."

"Of course. Come with me. But first, there's someone I want you to meet."

"I know dad. Your real wife."

"Yeah…come with me."

"She doesn't have to." Eureka said softly from behind him. "Nice to meet you Jennifer."

"Y-y-you're a coralian!"

"Yes I am, but I won't harm you if that's what you're worried about."

"No, I'm not worried, but I just didn't know that dad had married one."

"Yeah, I did." Renton said softly as he put his arm around his wife. "But the other fact that you may or may not know Jennifer, is that we do have our own family together."

"Yes, I heard. But what I want to know dad, is that are the rumors about mom…true?"

"Come with us. I know someone who can explain and prove things to you a lot better than I can."

* * *

"Renton! Eureka! What are you doing here?!" Anemone asked with curiosity after she had answered the front door.

"Is Holland here?"

"Yeah, he is Renton, why do you ask?"

"I have someone you guys might want to meet and who needs to hear that whole story of what's happened to not only the whole family, but me as well."

"I see. Who is it?" and turning to his left and stepping back, there was Jenny and the other three girls.

"Sis, meet my other family."

* * *

"So you're the other family we've heard about." Talho said softly later on that evening.

"Yeah, we are." Jenny said in a depressed tone that Talho caught onto right away. "I…just wish it wasn't like this."

"Hey, cheer up Jennifer. It's not all that bad."

"HOW CAN IT NOT BE?! With all that I've seen, heard, and read about mom from Mr. Novak and Mr. Sorel, I don't know what to do anymore!"

"Whoa, slow down Jennifer before you blow your top. We're not here to discriminate, look down, or do anything else like that to you or those other three little girls out there in that living room. It is nowhere near your fault that the situation ended up like this, and it never will be."

"But I can't take the girls back to mom like this! If she found out all that I know about her now, we'd be…god…I don't know what she'd do. And I alone can't take care of them. I have no job, and I'm still in college with no time for children. God Ms. Novak, what am I going to do?"

"It's Talho dear, and you don't have to do a thing."

"Huh?"

"See that woman next to Renton who's also playing with and spending time with those girls?"

"You mean Eureka? Yeah, why?"

"There is no way she'd let you or those girls down. She would take you all into her home in a heartbeat."

"Why? They're not even her kids."

"That may be so Jennifer, but they're a part of Renton, and she knows how precious they are to him. So she'd treat them like her own without a second thought."

"That's amazing Talho. Where did she get a heart as strong as that?"

"From her first three kids."

"You mean the adopted ones?"

"Yeah. And that's exactly what she'd do for them with the love she carries in her heart."

"Wow. I noticed that Mrs. Sorel is a coralian as well."

"Yes, but she was genetically altered to be that way."

"Genetically altered?"

"It's a story we'd rather not get into Jennifer, but she's a sweet girl we'd never give up for the world."

"She sounds like the perfect daughter."

"Her and her sister aren't perfect by any means, but who is really?"

"Sister? What sister?"

"Oh, I guess I forgot to tell you. Her and Eureka were adopted by me and Holland."

"So you're their parents?"

"Yes we are, and I'm sure Eureka wouldn't mind being your mother as well."

"Really?"

"Why don't you go ask her and find out."

* * *

"They're beautiful little girls Renton."

"Yeah, they are hon." Renton said softly as Hope giggled in his arms while Adrian had fallen asleep in Eureka's lap. Faith was still playing with Anemone by chasing her around with a teddy bear that Anemone had brought upstairs from the pile of baby toys that were stacked up in one of their storage closets. Watching them though, Eureka and Renton both had to laugh quietly as Anemone pretended to be scared while running from the bear while Faith ran behind her growling and roaring while also laughing at the same time. "I still feel sorry that they were brought into this situation, this world like this."

"It'll be alright Renton."

"I sure hope so."

"Dad?"

"Hey Jennifer. How you holding up kiddo?"

"Stressed to the max, but doing alright." she answered as she sat down next to Eureka. "Eureka, thanks for helping to watch the girls. I really do appreciate it."

"Jennifer, I'd watch them as if they were my own, so I don't mind at all."

"But how can you considering they're…well…Sarah's kids?"

"Because Jennifer, throughout this whole investigation, I had come to learn that after what Sarah had done to him, anything was possible, including this if they were alive. But when it did come out they were alive, but yet Renton didn't remember me, our life together, or anything else that dealt with his past life, we began to wonder what your mom was doing to him."

"What did you do?"

"Let me explain this one." Anemone said as she sat down on the living room sofa with Faith in her lap. "When we were finally able to obtain Renton's medical records from the hospital he was administered at in Gladiolus City, it was learned that he had gotten a severe case of amnesia due to the accident he was in with Sarah, mainly because of the head injuries he had sustained during the wreck itself. Sarah, knowing this, took advantage of his illness since it was her last resort to 'land' the man of her dreams and voila, you now have what we see here. One family and the same exact life that Eureka always had."

"So a copycat life."

"In simple terms, yes."

"I see. But I still wonder what we're going to do next, I mean me and the girls."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well Anemone, as I told Talho, I don't have the time, the money, or anything else to raise these little girls. I still have to finish college and find a job before I'm able to do anything."

"Well I have an idea then." Dominic said lightly. "But only if you're up to it Jennifer."

"What's that?"

"Me and Holland run the military base here in Bellforest. What we can do is transfer you over to the military academy college here, maybe try to set you up in a nice apartment, and then you can finish your education here."

"Well, that is an option, but I really don't want to join the military in order to enroll."

"You won't have to, I'll make sure of it."

"And," Eureka continued softly. "We'll take in the other girls so that way they have a nice steady home where they'll always be safe and secure."

"Talho said you'd say something like that. But why Eureka? You have seven kids with Renton already."

"Like I'm sure my mother already told you, these three little girls are a part of Renton, and he does cherish them like I would if they were my own. So that's what I planned on doing if it did happen to come down to this. That way, everyone is covered and a plan is set for the rest of their lives."

"Thank you, Eureka." Jennifer said as the tears began to form in her eyes. "I just hope…this all goes off without any problems."

"It will Jennifer. If this family has taught me anything, it's that anything is possible if you just set your heart to it."

"You know…," she replied as she tried to keep the tears out out of her eyes. "if this keeps up, I may end up calling you mom as well."

"And to tell you the truth Jennifer, I really wouldn't mind at all."

"Thanks Eureka."

"Anytime dear."

"Listen Jennifer," Renton then said in a serious tone that she didn't expect to hear out of him. "You had better go back to where Sarah is before she starts calling around to find you. And when you do get home, don't let her know that you saw me, Eureka, or anyone else. If you do, she may try to get information out of you about what I'm doing and where I'm at."

"Alright dad, I won't."

"Excellent. I'll also give you our phone number for our house. If anything at all comes up, call and let us know IMMEDIATELY so we can get you out of there."

"Alright, I will."

"Good. Better get going then. I'll see you again when we can."

"Dad, I have a feeling it's going to be a lot sooner than you think."

* * *

A dimly lit dining room. Papers, bookwork, bills all strewn about the table like a tornado had just suddenly ripped through the one room itself. Rage in her eyes, hatred in her heart, and revenge on her mind, Sarah had more pain and suffering in her heart than she had ever felt before. How could Renton betray her? How could he leave his family like that and just forget about them? And GekkoState, oh how she hated them now. But this wasn't any normal hatred. This one was with a passion and fury that she was sure would guide her not only back to Renton, but the utter destruction of that meddling group as well. Her only option at that moment was the one she never wanted to use, but at this time, she had no choice. So with the application in front of her and her hand on the phone, she dialed a number that she never wanted to see again. _"Mr. Johnson speaking."_

"I don't want any comments out of you, but I'm sure you know who this is."

"_Ahh, yes. I heard your plan finally failed and that Thurston is back with his family. Didn't I warm you about that before this happened?"_

"Yeah, yeah. The only reason I dropped you is because you killed that judge against my orders."

"_Well I did what I thought was best for your situation. But of course, that failed as well."_

"That doesn't matter anymore. I want to know what it'll take to register with the NRA."

"_Well that depends. What'll be your purpose with us?"_

"Plain and simple. I want revenge on GekkoState for what they've done to me and my family. There is no way in hell I'm letting them get away with this."

"_So you just want to go after them huh? Sounds like a lucrative deal."_

"Take it or leave it hotshot. As far as you're concerned, I'm the best shot you've got when it comes to information about them and what they do."

"_I see. That would be helpful indeed. So when do you plan on joining us?"_

"As soon as possible."

"_Well all I can say is welcome aboard Mrs. Matthews. I'm sure it'll be a pleasure working with you." _Standing against the wall on the other side of the dining room entrance, Jennifer listened silently in fear, her face sweating and body shaking. Everyone that she had talked to today was right. Her mother, or should she say ex-mother now, was the perpatrator to everything that had happened. From the kidnapping, taking advantage of her fathers illness, hiding him from his true family and past, just about everything that she could do she did without even a second thought. Now with Sarah joining the NRA, her and the little ones were probably in more danger than she thought possible, if not worse for that matter. But she couldn't call Renton or Eureka now. Doing that would give her away and really put things into a rut. So with a deep breath, Jennifer put a gentle smile on her face and walked into the dining room. "We're home mom."

"Oh, welcome home sweetie! Kind of late though, don't you think?"

"Sorry about that. We were having so much fun I lost track of time."

"It's alright. Where are the girls now?"

"I put them to bed mom. They're all sleeping peacefully."

"Thanks. So what all did you do?"

"Just walked around to see what this town was like and then I took them out for supper. We also found a park so I let them burn off some energy there as well."

"Sounds like you all had a fun day."

"Yes we did mom. How is your paperwork coming along?"

"Slow yet tiring. I should hopefully be caught up by tomorrow."

"Okay mom. Well, I'm going to bed myself. See you in the morning."

"Alright hon. See you tomorrow."

* * *

"This…this…this…"

"Morning Nadia." Hannah said with a smile as she walked past the first floor nurses station the following morning. "Uhh…Nadia…hello? Anyone home in there?"

"Oh, hey Hannah. HANNAH!"

"What?! Did I do something wrong already? I just got here!"

"Tell me this isn't true!" Nadia said as she handed Hannah a file folder. "Tell me that this right here isn't happening!"

"What is it?" she asked as she opened the folder. "Ohh….this…"

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because of the patient confidentiality rules for one, and two, I didn't want to worry you."

"Well you should have! I have every right in the world to know if my daughter is pregnant or not!"

"It's her life Nadia, and her and Maurice chose to live it the way they wanted to. They went through all the tests possible and everything came out positive."

"Why now?" She sighed. "She isn't even done with school yet, and now she's having a baby…as if my life isn't stressed out enough already as it is."

"Who said it was your life that had to be stressed out? It has nothing to do with you."

"Why wouldn't it?! She's my daughter!"

"And your daughter is married, has a wonderful husband, a great place with plenty of room for a child, and a strong head on her shoulders. In my eyes, you nor her have anything to worry about."

"You think so?"

"If I didn't, would I be telling you this?"

"No, I guess not. But I guess me and Hap should call her when I'm off my shift and at least congratulate them."

"Wouldn't hurt Nadia. What shift are you on today anyways?"

"I'm on a twenty four hour run this time around. Have to cover for a couple of the others who are off."

"Well hot darn girl, so am I! At least I know now that I won't be here alone."

"Looks that way." Nadia said with a giggle. "Thanks for cheering me up Hannah."

"Girl, that's what I do best. Now let's get to work before the head nurse starts getting thorns up her you know what."

"Hannah, I'm the one in charge this time, so relax."

"Whew, I can breath a sigh of relief then." she laughed. "Time to go sit back and relax."

"But not relax THAT much."

"Oh darn." she laughed again.

* * *

"She's in the bathroom again."

"Typical of a pregnant woman." Jenny laughed. "But who would've thought it'd be during our senior year?"

"That's what happens when you get married I guess." Shelly giggled.

"I think I'll wait until AFTER I'm out of school though."

"Thanks for making me feel bad Shelly."

"Oh, sorry Avriana. I didn't hear you come out."

"For one, I'll forgive you this time, and two, we weren't planning on this. We were trying to be careful so it wouldn't happen, but here it is anyways."

"Well aren't you happy about it?"

"Happy? Shelly, we're ECSTATIC!" Avriana then yelled happily. "We couldn't be happier."

"Sure sounds like it." Jenny giggled. "And it looks like it as well."

"Jenny, you couldn't be more right if you tried."

"I suppose. Oh shoot, we'd better hurry girls or else we'll be late for math class!"

"Then let's hoof it girls! I'm not about to let that math teacher beat me now!"

"When has she?" Jenny laughed as the three ran down the hallways. "You're the only one who has proved her wrong on several occasions."

"I know, and I'm sure she wants revenge for it, and I won't give her that pleasure!"

"That's our girl!" Shelly said with a smile. "Let's do it girls!"

"Right on!"

* * *

At the same time at the Thurston home of Renton and Eureka, Renton was on the floor wrestling around with the twins, who on this day, were a little more rambunctious than usual. Eureka figured that it was probably because they were finally getting to know their father. As she watched them, it was finally apparent that their family was back together as one again. It was even more apparent though when her and Renton had made love together for the first time in what felt like a lifetime. Each touch of his lips on her, the feel of his naked body on hers, every gentle movement was a memory that she was going to cherish forever in her memory. Smiling at the memory of that night, Eureka's peaceful trance got knocked out of her with the ringing of the phone, causing her to jump before finally getting up out of the sofa and answering it in the kitchen. "Thurston residence, Eureka speaking."

"_E-Eureka…"_

"Yes, who is this?"

"I-It's Jennifer."

"Jennifer? What's wrong sweetie? You sound scared out of your mind."

"_I am. Eureka, me and the girls may be in real danger, along with you as well."_

"Oh my…where are you at?"

"_At Sarah's old house, but she's gone for the day and I think I know where she went. But I want to get out of here with the girls while I can. Is there any chance you can get us out of here?"_

"Just hang tight dear. I'm leaving right now, so get you and the girls ready."

"_Thanks Eureka. See you soon."_

"You're welcome. Bye."

"_Bye."_

"Renton, stay here with the girls! I'll be right back!"

"Whoa, what's wrong hon?"

"We may be in danger again from the way it sounds, and it may be serious."

"So it begins. Who was on the phone?"

"It was Jennifer. Her and the girls are getting caught right in the middle of this now. I'm heading out to pick them up and bring them back up here."

"Alright, I'll watch the girls. See you soon hon."

"Okay." and with a quick gentle kiss to her husband and the girls, Eureka raced out the door, jumped into their car, and sped off to help protect what was now an extension of her family.

* * *

"So that's what she's up to now." Dominic sighed later that afternoon. "Do you know of anything else Jennifer?"

"Yeah. You know that judge that got murdered here in town?"

"Of course. He was the one who was working with us on this case."

"The person she hired to keep her and Renton hidden was the one who killed him."

"An assassin?"

"I…don't know. I was really unaware that anything like that had happened until I overheard her talking to someone on the phone last night."

"Can you tell me who it was?"

"No. All I know is that it was someone from the NRA, and that she and them are planning on getting revenge on not only Renton, but some group called GekkoState as well."

"Jennifer…"

"What Mr. Sorel?"

"We are GekkoState. Me, Anemone, Renton, Eureka, Holland, Talho, and several other members as well."

"So that means…you are all the current heros of not only this world, but earth as well!"

"Yes. We are the ones who are assigned to protect this land we call home Jennifer. And now that you know this, you are also going to be in danger for knowing it. But don't worry, we have every intention of protecting you and the girls, alright?"

"Thank you Mr. Sorel. But I'm still scared out of my wits. I've never been in anything like this before."

"Well we'll warn you now that it may get a little rough from here on out." Holland said calmly. "But stick with us and you'll be safe, okay?"

"Thank you Mr. Novak."

"Call me Holland, Jennifer."

"Okay."

* * *

_Dear Sarah, _

_I am now well aware of the intentions you have for dad, us girls, and GekkoState. I will not let you put me, Adrian, Faith, or Hope into any danger, especially with not only the past you have, but with the dangerous route you are taking now. It was inevitable Sarah. You have taken a path that I refuse to not only let me, but the girls take as well. So I have taken me and the girls someplace where I know we'll have a safe, happy, and secure life. And until you can realize what it is that you are doing wrong, don't expect me to return with them._

_Jennifer_

"She betrayed me. Renton has betrayed me. GekkoState has betrayed me. Everyone has betrayed me." Sarah said to herself with fire in her eyes. "This is the last straw. This time, this is war." so making sure her gun was loaded, her NRA uniform in top form, and with no evidence behind, Sarah raced out of her house, into her car, and off into the sunset to her new destination. Soon, she would be with a new group of people who would help support her cause, give her back what she deserved, and, help her take out those who got in her way. This time, she wasn't going to go down without a fight. Now it was going to be an all out holy war.

* * *

_Well, it looks like things are starting to heat up between Sarah and GekkoState. Will Sarah use her newfound power to finally get back what she thinks she deserves or will the newly informed Federation Army blow her plans wide open? Find out in chapter 8- The Battle Begins_


	8. The Battle Begins

Chapter 8- The battle begins

"LOOK OUT!!" That was all we heard before a red and white streak landed in the back school yard, sending up dust and dirt from below while we were eating lunch on the roof in our normal group meeting. It was also causing mass chaos for about ten minutes below before the air finally cleared. There before us was a sight I thought we'd never see again. The Nirvash type zero in her red and white color scheme, looking as bright and as proud as ever.

"Maeter, where did that thing come from?!"

"How would I know Caleb?! I thought it had left us a long time ago!"

"What?! You know what that thing is?!"

"Well you should know too you idiot! That's the Nirvash!"

"Maeter, you should know what this means then." Avriana said happily.

"What Avriana?"

"Even you should know that answer." A sudden voice called to me. At that very moment, me, Maurice's, and Linck's eyes shot wide open. The Nirvash, Standing tall and proud so that very person was as close as he could possibly get, looked up at us with a smile as did a blue eyed, somewhat scraggily haired man. "Hi kids."

"DAD!!"

"Welcome home dad!" That was the first thing I said after us kids scrambled down six sets of stairs and raced out the front door to our awaiting parents. But to me, those several minutes felt like an eternity until I was being held tight in his arms, my eyes full of tears that just seemed to keep coming non stop until I could cry no further. But it wasn't because I was sad, but because I was happy to finally have him home. "We sure missed you."

"As did I kiddo." dad said with what I thought was the softest look he had ever given me. "But I promise that I'll never leave you guys like that again."

"Oh dad…" I replied quietly as I cuddled back up close to him.

"Looks like you haven't changed a bit dad." Maurice then said with a smile. "In fact, I don't think you've aged a bit."

"Well you sure have on me."

"Can't help that, now can I?"

"Unfortunately no. Linck, you still look the same as well. Time hasn't changed you at all."

"Other than him always being a quiet one, no." Sophie then giggled as she clinged onto his right arm.

"I think I can answer for myself Sophie." Linck chuckled. "But yeah dad, not much has changed around this place other than time itself."

"Of that I can tell Linck. I just wish I had a way to turn back the clock."

"That doesn't matter anymore dad. You're back now, so that's all that counts."

"True enough. Oh, hey, Maurice, is that a wedding ring I see on your finger?"

"Busted dear." Avriana said with a smile. "But yeah, we're married now dad."

"Wow, time does fly. How long has it been now?"

"Almost two years."

"Unbelievable. You two still living at home then?"

"No dad." Maurice then said somewhat nervously. "We have our own place."

"I see. And how did this happen?"

"I'll explain dear." Eureka said calmly. "I don't only own Thurston garage anymore."

"Huh?"

"I started buying apartment buildings, fixing them up, and then renting out the units. Maurice and Avriana live in one of them since Maurice manages the first one I bought."

"So he takes care of it. And who helps take care of bills?"

"I do dad." Avriana said happily. "I work part time to handle that end of things while Maurice runs the building. But I'll be going full time soon just to build up on a little money."

"What for?"

"We'll fill you in on that later."

"Okay then…so anything else new with you kids then?"

"Other than that, not much." Linck said happily. "We just lived our lives day by day until you finally came home."

"Well I am now son, and it's going to stay that way." For almost the entire remainder of the afternoon, mom and dad were surrounded by onlookers who wanted their autograph from Ray-out magazines they had, a chance to look at the Nirvash, and to finally remember the group of people who had helped save not only one, but two worlds. Heck, even the teachers stopped and got into the action. But us kids swear we had never seen so many camera flashes as we did on that day in question. But it was in celebration, so that's all that really mattered to us. We were a family again. And like dad said, that was the way it was going to stay from that time forward.

It's been a couple of months now since that time, and things have really gotten, well, I guess I should say hectic around our parts. Avriana's pregnancy was the biggest story after when it was finally revealed that her and my brother were expecting. She had graduated early with the highest honors possible from any school around the area. It was kind of a sad day for us to let her go, but she quickly landed a full time job helping run the garage so mom could focus on her real estate business. And everyone was pretty impressed on how well she picked up on things around there as well. In fact, she's got it running so straight that you couldn't find a bump in the line if you tried. Dad still shakes his head each time we mention her name when it comes to that shop. Oh, the girls and Jennifer? Well let's just say we couldn't be happier with them. The two older girls, namely Adrian and Faith, share a bunk bed together in what used to be the nursery. The twins love their new playmates so it worked out surprising well for us in that department. Little Hope's crib is in mom and dad's room, so she stays with them until she's old enough to stay with the other four. Felicity also gladly accepted the fact of her and Jennifer sharing a bunk bud as well just as long as she got the top bunk. Jennifer laughed at that and said it was okay with her. So now with seven girls and two boys, Linck and Timothy feel just a tad bit intimidated.

Me and Justin? Well we finally set a date for our wedding. We set it for the summer after school gets out so that way we have nothing in our way or any time constraints to worry about. I know I wanted to wait until after dad got home and then get married right away after that, but we figured it was better to wait just a tad bit longer, so that's what we agreed upon. I spend a lot of my free time working to help support this family, and so does Jennifer who works with me down at the diner to help do the same thing. I told her she didn't have to, but she figured it was the best thing to do while she went to school here in town.

As for Sarah, well, unfortunately there have been no leads since her current disappearance. And for that fact we couldn't be happier. But we all know deep down that she isn't done with us yet. It'll only be a matter of time before she tries to strike at us again. It's only a matter of when she does, how she does it, and who it'll be aimed at.

"Maeter!"

"Yeah mom!"

"You and Jennifer ready for work yet?"

"Just about! Be out in a few minutes!"

"Alright!"

"Well Jennifer, looks like it's back to the grind for us."

"Don't remind me." Jennifer giggled. "But we've got to raise these kids somehow."

"That we do." I giggled back at her. "That we do."

* * *

"Night ladies."

"Night Renton." Michelle and Katie said with a smile as I waved them off for the night. It had been another long day for me, but it was enjoyable. I was finally getting to learn how the LFO I had been working on functioned. It still confused me, but at least I figured out how to power up the systems and get it moving somewhat. It was a solid red unit, similar to the two wheeled units I had encountered about a week or so after I had joined GekkoState. But it had the cockpit of the 606 and the controls, well, I had to guess they were from the Terminus series of LFO's, as to that though I still wasn't sure of quite yet. I also couldn't quite figure out why it didn't have a compact drive unit for it or any weapons at all. So from experience I guessed it was some sort of civilian unit. Good for normal purposes of just getting around for kicks and having a little fun with, but that was it. Who knows, I may make it my own personal play toy just for the heck of it. Mack, Joe, and Dustin got all the orders for the day done, but the list as always remained long and prosperous, so there was no sign of things slowing down anytime soon, at least not until winter hit, which is when we're at our slowest and end up shutting down for a month or two, giving everyone a much due and yet still paid extended vacation. "Dad! Wait up!"

"Listen Avriana, just because you're pregnant doesn't mean you can slow down on me!" I laughed as I jogged down the stairs and onto the main service floor. "So get moving!"

"You are so mean!" she giggled. "But you did promise me a ride home!"

"That I did kiddo, so let's get moving."

"Right behind you dad."

"Good. So, how is Maurice doing?"

"His knee is still bothering him. In fact, I think it may be getting worse."

"Oh really? Is he having a hard time walking on it?"

"More like hardly walking on some days. He says the pain isn't bad, but I can tell otherwise that it's almost killing him."

"Why doesn't he get it taken care of?"

"Well we can have it surgically replaced, but he doesn't want to have those kind of bills on our shoulders. He'd rather suffer than get it taken care of."

"Well you do have health insurance for you two that's covered by the company."

"I know, but I'm not sure if it'll cover that kind of procedure."

"I'll call and check with our agent tomorrow. And if it is, it should be fully covered."

"Thanks dad."

"No problem Avriana." I said with a smile as I opened that passenger door of my car. "Ladies first."

"Such a gentleman." she giggled. "Kind of romantic too."

"Down girl, I'm a married man, and you're a married woman." I chuckled.

"I know that! But I have to pick on you somehow."

"Oh, so that's what that was."

"DAAAAAD," she said with what I thought was the biggest smile I ever saw out of her. "you're embarrassing me!!"

"That's my job." I laughed. "Now let's get you home to your husband."

"Okay."

* * *

"WHOA!! Look out! Kids on the loose!" I laughed when I walked into the front door of my home. This was now a daily occurance whenever I got home from work. Linck and my lovely wife, along with Felicity of course, would be playing with the kids to get them settled down for the night. It helped burn off whatever energy they had left from the day. Luckily it always did the trick. Of course if it didn't, Maeter and Jennifer would hop right into the mix and run them down until they went to bed voluntarily. "As active as ever I see."

"Tell me about it dad." Felicity said panting. I could tell right away that she had been on the run for longer than usual considering how much sweat was rolling down her face. "What are we feeding them? High octane vegetables?"

"Not sure. Ask your mother." I laughed as I hung up my jacket.

"Jeez, thanks dad. Hey! Faith! Drop that teddy bear! He's mine!"

"And so it begins."

"It began a long time ago dear." My wife said suddenly as she leapt into my arms and kissed me gently. "It's the most fun I've had in a long time."

"I'm glad you feel that way hon. Adrian, Faith, bedtime! Move it! You too Angelina and Marie!"

"Okay papa!" they all said in chorus as they ran into their room.

"How is it they listen to you right away when you get home?"

"Because my dear wife, when they're with you, you're their entertainment. When I come home, I'm the enforcer."

"OH, so is that how it is?"

"What? Am I wrong?"

"You will be…later…" she then said with a seductive smile.

"Can't wait." I then replied back with a gentle smile. "Felicity, has Hope been changed yet?"

"Doing it now dad!"

"Thanks kiddo!"

"No problem pops!"

"Pops?! Man, that makes me feel old when you say that!"

"That's the point!" she said with a sly grin.

"Go figure." and with one more quick giggle, Felicity dodged into our room to take care of our youngest family member. "Oh man, what a family."

"Yes it is, but I love it sweetie. Especially those other four girls that joined us. They're an absolute joy to have around the house."

"Well I'm sure two of them will be leaving us soon to start their own lives. Jennifer will be finding a place of her own soon and so will Maeter when her and Justin get married."

"Sad, but true. But it just shows that our kids are out growing their current home."

"And that they need their own space to grow and expand."

"Of course."

"Darn, there's the phone. I've got it."

"Okay dear."

"Thurston residence, Renton speaking."

"_Dad, it's Avriana."_

"Oh, hey Avriana. Something wrong?"

"_Yeah, we're at the hospital."_

"Hospital? What for?"

"_Maurice, dad. His knee completely collapsed on him shortly after you dropped me off from work. I had to call an ambulance to get him over here."_

"Oh no. Is he alright?"

"_He's sleeping right now, but his knee is done for. Mom is here as well and she says that his only bet on walking again is to have his knee completely replaced. That way he'll be pain free and able to move around again like nothing ever happened."_

"Alright, thanks for letting us know kiddo. How are you holding up?"

"_Tired and stressed out dad. Kind of a bad condition considering my pregnancy, isn't it?_"

"Yes, it is. Listen, get some rest. It's the only thing you can do for him until I can confirm with my agent that you two will be covered."

"_Alright dad, I will. Thanks."_

"No problem sweetie. We'll call you in the morning, okay?"

"_Okay. Night."_

"Night."

* * *

Another two weeks later and Maurice was at home recuperating from his surgery. Luckily the insurance that I had for the company covered what he needed, so as soon as I had it confirmed, I let Avriana know right away and the surgery took place the next day. He still wasn't allowed to move around much, but his physical therapy was going well and he also seemed a lot more at ease with the pain finally gone. It also put Avriana at a lot more ease as well knowing she didn't have to worry as much about him. The night after his surgery, I had taken Avriana home, and from what she told me, she had slept almost twelve straight hours before getting up and going back to see her husband again. Thank god since she needed the sleep so badly. We urged her to rest during his surgery and afterwards, but she didn't sleep the night before, during the day, or into the night until she knew he was going to be ok. Boy, talk about dedication to your husband. She impressed even Eureka for that matter. But right when I noticed Avriana was on the verge of collapse, I gladly took her home, helped her into their apartment, and carried her upstairs into the bedroom where I tucked her in and let her sleep soundly. I was really proud of my daughter in law. She showed more strength, dedication, persistence, love, and caring than I had thought possible of her. And it truly showed when it came to Maurice as she helped him along in his life. But it still makes me wonder to this day how she ended up to be so dedicated to a person like my son. Actually, I shouldn't even ask that. I'm the same way with my wife, as she is me.

* * *

"So it's Halloween already." Jennifer said with a smile.

"Sure is." I said with a smile. "Oh how time flies these days."

"That it does mom."

"How is college at the academy going?"

"Stressful. Those instructors are more like drill seargents on some days. Who trains those guys?"

"Ask my father, Jennifer. He may have something to do with it."

"Holland…I should have known." she giggled. "So mom, do you have any plans for this Halloween?"

"Not sure yet. I've been so busy with you guys that I haven't really had the time to think about it."

"Come on mom! We've got to do something fun! I think you've earned it after what you've done for us."

"Well now that you think about it, I do owe some revenge on dad, Renton, and the GekkoState crew."

"Why? What did they do?"

"They turned our ship into a haunted house and scared the wits out of me one year. I have yet to get them back."

"Well they don't call me the queen of scare for nothing. Follow me mom!"

"Okay!" I laughed happily. _"What does she have up her sleeve this time?"_

* * *

"So the rebel resistance is on the move again, isn't it?" Holland sighed the next day. "It just never ends with those guys."

"No it doesn't, but I'm afraid it gets worse Holland."

"How so Dominic?"

"According to our under cover intelligence, they're main target is Bellforest once again."

"This has Sarah written all over it."

"That it does. The base is already on full alert status and so is the federation. If anything comes up, we'll be ready."

"Alright. Is the Gekko ready to go?"

"Yes sir. So is the Moonlight."

"Is it's crew ready?"

"We'll page them now sir. Thanks to these handy new wrist watch pagers we got, Just one hit of the captains alert button and away we go."

"Excellent. Let's give it a test run and see how they react."

"Roger that."

* * *

Fifteen minutes. That was how long the crew of the new Moonlight project had to react to their page, get on base, and be ready to go at the same time. Stopwatch in hand on the deck of the new Moonlight ship, Julia stood patiently watching the clock tick down. Five minutes, seven, ten. Now she was getting nervous. Granted yes, the crew was scattered around town, but their timing still needed some work. Thirteen. Just when she though she was going to have to crack down again, they burst in, full uniforms and all. Maeter at the flight controls, Caleb on radar, Jenny on communications, Samantha on Maeter's right as the ships technician, and finally Bryan on weapons. "Good job crew. Made it in with two minutes to spare."

"Whew…I hate these drills." Jenny sighed. "I had to leave practice to race over here."

"Well we aren't done yet team." Julia said with what sounded like it was going to be a stern order. "Have all other crew report to their stations. Jenny, alert outside staff to open the hangar doors. Then alert the engine room to start the flywheel. Maeter, after that is complete, taxi out of the hangar and start the engines. I then want Jenny to clear us for launch. We're going to take our first test flight."

"WHA??"

"You heard me everyone. Now do it!"

"Yes ma'am!!"

* * *

"WHAT?! But we didn't give them clearance to do that!"

"Captain Jackson has taken it upon herself sir to launch the ship! They have already cleared the hangar and are now taxiing down the runway."

"Can we stop them in time?"

"Negative sir!"

* * *

"There is no confirmed enemy units."

"Starting the flywheel."

"Everyone is in sync. We can take off."

"Roger that. Lighting the boosters!"

* * *

"Oh no, they're making a run for it! Evasive manuevers!"

* * *

"No you don't grandpa!" Maeter said with a smile as he and several other units charged at them. "Port side boosters, emergency shut off!" and so with a sharp left, the new Moonlight ship, painted in it's distinctive purple and white color scheme, avoided the oncoming pursuit, relit it's booster, and took off into the morning skies over Bellforest.

* * *

"They're heading to the leylines using the westerly winds." Holland sighed. "Boy, if this doesn't remind me of something."

"Good memories, eh Holland?" Talho giggled. "This time, they got away from us."

"Got to admit, it was impressive." Dominic said with a smile. "The first official test launch."

"We'll commend them when they land." Holland said with a smile. "Until then, everyone back on alert status."

"Roger that."

* * *

"Excellent work crew." Julia said with a smile. "And Maeter, excellent piloting skills as always."

"Ahh, it was easy." she said with a smile.

"I'm sure it was considering your skill level. Alright, reverse our heading and head back towards the base. Make sure while we're heading back that all operating systems are functioning normally."

"Roger that."

* * *

"A new ship?! How is that possible?!" On a hill that overlooked the base, two figures lay still, almost motionless as they kept up surveillance over the area. But little did they know, they were being watched as well. "The commander isn't going to like this…"

"No kidding Einstein. He's going to flip when he hears that the federation has another project ready to go anytime."

"You're right there. We'd better go report this."

"Who said you were going anywhere?" A voice then said from behind them. Looking behind them with fear in their eyes, there he stood with five others behind him, AK-47's pointed right at their heads. "You're trespassing on federation land, so you can now consider yourselves under arrest. Too bad for the NRA, don't you think?"

"Dammit…"

* * *

"How'd you find them?"

"We were just doing normal foot patrols in the area and happened to stumble on them Holland. You should've seen the looks on their faces when they saw the guns pointed at them."

"I bet Steve." he laughed. "Do they know anything that would be of importance to them?"

"If you're worried about Moonlight, then yes, they saw it."

"It figures." Holland then sighed. "In that case, they're to stay locked up until further notice. We can't have information regarding that project leaked out just yet."

"Roger that Holland. It's just a good thing they gave themselves away."

"Speaking of that, how did they do it?"

"Let's just say their choice of camoflauge didn't exactly match the terrain."

"Idiots…" Holland then laughed. "Well in that case, I'll leave them to you. I have another crew that needs my attention."

"Aye sir!"

* * *

"Moonlight crew!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"A-tenshion!" With that command, the entire crew stood to attention as Holland and Dominic walked into the hangar where the ship was stored.

"At ease everyone." Holland said as he waved them all to sit down. "Crew, me and Mr. Sorel here are pleasantly surprised with your progress throughout this entire project. Some of you have been with us since the start, some of you are still new to the program and have a lot to learn about your roles and what kind of purpose you might serve with this program. Today's launch, although it was without permission or clearance, was probably the most impressive one that I've seen come out of this base for a long time. And for that, we wish to give you a giant congratualtions on your first successful test of a quick emergency launch."

"But," Dominic then said. "It was not without incident. Shortly after you had all landed, two members of the NRA were found and arrested on charges of trespassing. They were also doing surveillance of this area, so we figure they may be trying to plan a strike on us. So we need you to be on full alert from here on out. Be on the lookout for anything weird or suspicious as you may now be possibly be known as the crew of this program."

"YES SIR!" the young crew then yelled in chorus.

"Very well then." Holland said with a smile. "On this day, we will also now confirm your new LFO pilots. Justin McKarthy!"

"Yes sir!"

"You are now assigned to train with the new Terminus series 909 prototype."

"Sir!"

"Shelly Rogers!"

"Yes sir!"

"Terminus series 606!"

"Sir!"

"And now, your two new crew members. One is a pilot of the new and improved Devilfish series. It's more streamlined, faster, and powerful than before. I'd like to introduce Sumner Sturgeon. Come on in son!" As he walked in waving to the crew, Shelly could feel her face heat up and turn red. There, she thought, was the cutest boy she had ever seen. A far cry from the others she had gone to school with.

"Hey everyone!"

"Hi Sumner." everyone then replied seriously.

"Boy, talk about a dull chorus of people. But oh well, I'm sure it'll be interesting flying around with all of you."

"That's enough Sumner." Holland scolded. "Next up. This girl is who will be your jack of all trades and LFO repairman. She's highly qualified and knows her stuff, so treat her with respect as she will be the one who keeps you alive out there in the air. So without further ado, let me introduce Sumner's little sister, Ruri Sumner." and walking in, everyone could tell right away that she was a tomboy of sorts, but she had a smile a mile wide and what looked like tons of personality.

"Howdy everyone! I hope we get along great out there!"

"Hi Ruri!" everyone said happily.

"Hey, how is it that you get all the attention?" Sumner sneered.

"Because, big brother, I'm the better looking one."

"Whatever…"

"That's enough you two." Holland scolded again. "So as you already know, Senior captain Jack Smith is assigned to the engine room, as well is Justin when he isn't out flying. So please take care of each other out there and be ready for any situation that unfolds. Also, you will be assigned a new captain as Mrs. Jackson will be with us on the Gekko. You will be alerted of that when a new one is confirmed."

"Yes sir!"

"Excellent. A-tenshion! Dis-missed!"

* * *

"Boy, what a morning." Jenny sighed after the meeting. "Caleb, sweetie, could you take me out for another shake?"

"Sure. See you guys later!"

"Bye!!" everyone cheered. "Well Justin, looks like we're going to have our hands full."

"No kidding. Training in that new LFO should be a blast though."

"I'll show you a blast after we're married baby…"

"Uhh…" he blushed as the sweat ran down his face. Everyone just laughed as he then sighed and regained his composure. "Jeez, just had to do that to me, didn't you?"

"Have to tease you somehow." she giggled.

"It figures…"

"Down you two." Samantha sighed. "We still have a lot of work ahead of us, so don't let your love life get in the way."

"If it did, I wouldn't be piloting that ship, now would I Samantha?" Maeter glared at her.

"Well…no…but…"

"No buts. I win this battle Samantha. Come on Justin! We have kids to watch!"

"Wha?? But I'm off today!"

"Not this time bucko! Now move it!"

"Yes ma'am…" he said as he began to trudge along. "Later guys!"

"Bye!" Shelly said happily. "Well Sam, what should we do next?"

"I'd hate to say this, but I could go for a giant burger and fries. That run today worked up an appetite."

"To the diner it is!"

* * *

"They still aren't talking, are they Steve?"

"Unfortunately not Holland. But whenever I mention Sarah's name, they give us this evil glare and then look away. I think they know something that we don't."

"She's coming back perhaps?"

"Could be. If they're way out here trying to observe our actions, then you got to know that something's up."

"True enough. Try to get tougher on them. Let's see if we can make them crack and talk."

"With pleasure sir."

* * *

Three hours pass. All is quiet on the main floor of the base as Holland finalizes the approved crew assignments for the Moonlight. He was highly impressed with the young crew. Through all of their training, being forced to keep their secret, and with everything else that they had been through not only as a group, but as a family as well. It was a lot to take in for kids their age, but they had proven over and over again to everyone that they could handle anything that was thrown at them. It had really shown that morning when they made the emergency take off procedure look like a walk in the park on a warm sunny day. Just thinking of that made Holland chuckle in his office chair. It was just like the day they had first taken off from the airport there in Bellforest almost countless years ago. In fact, it was almost picture perfect, right down to the emergency shut off of the port side engine, turning the plane, then reigniting it and taking off. It was enough to send shivers down his side just thinking about it. Finally going over the graduation details of the new crew, Steve finally burst into his office. "Whoa, Steve, what's up?"

"She's back!"

* * *

Eye's shoot open. The sound of their pagers screaming, the screens flashing, piercing the silence of the befallen night. Each teenagers gut began to rock as the butterflies began to fill them. They weren't sure if it was another drill or the real deal. But something told them it was for real this time. Donning their uniforms, running, driving, or doing whatever to get to the base, the small group of the Moonlight raced to the hangar ready for duty.

* * *

"GekkoState!" Holland said sternly as everyone began to worry what was going on. The only people not around were Diane and Jennifer, who had hidden out on the base with the children for safe keeping. "The news we received tonight was true. The rebel forces are planning a counter attack on us and the city of Bellforest. Other federations units including the Izumo have been informed and are on their way. Now, from what we have gathered, Sarah Matthews will most likely be in that group trying to reclaim her life, her family, and possibly Renton. But this time we have a new ally on our side, and I think you'll be surprised when you see them. So look towards the hangar doors." and so they did. What looked like a plume of fog made everyone squint their eyes, wondering who the row of people were that was walking towards them. Eight, nine, no, eleven crew members of what seemed to be very young people. It wasn't until they cleared the dark entrance and entered into the light that they dropped their jaws in disbelief.

"No way!" Hilda said with a smile. "You guys?! A crew?!"

"You better believe it." Justin said with a smile. "And it's something that you probably wouldn't believe even if we told you."

"Guess not." Renton chuckled. "And those are some snazzy looking uniforms. Looks like the same emblem though as the GekkoState one."

"They are dad." Maeter said as she pointed at him. "But we aren't GekkoState."

"You're not?"

"No, they're not." another voice said behind them. Out from the shadows came Julia with a big smile on her face. "Everyone, I want you to meet the crew of project Moonlight."

"Moonlight?!"

"Yes. Moonlight Crew!"

"Yes ma'am!" they all replied.

"Load up!"

"Yes ma'am!" they yelled as they ran off to the hangar next door.

"Now, Holland, if you would please."

"Of course Julia. GekkoState crew, load up!"

"Right!"

* * *

"I can't believe they're an entire crew by themselves." Nadia said in utter shock. "And what would they be doing?"

"I guess we'll find out." Hilda sighed. "Matthieu, how's the 606?"

"Ready to go as well as the 808 and 909. The other two I'm not sure."

"Don't you mean three?"

"No. The Newhope isn't here."

"What?!"

* * *

"Avriana?! Maurice?! What are you two doing here?!"

"Hello to you too Shelly." Avriana giggled. "I'll be the nurse here on the moonlight and my darling husband here is the last pilot of this ship."

"So that's how it is, huh? Four LFO's, and we've got one of the most powerful ones."

"It was a secret, that's why. Apparently the other two, namely the Newhope and Venturion showed up right when the Nirvash did, but somehow they showed up right on the Gekko. So when the time was right, we moved ours over here."

"That's pretty neat Avriana. Welcome aboard."

"Thanks Shelly. Hey, we had better get ready for launch."

"Right! See you in the air."

"You got it."

* * *

"Confirmed signal of the Gekko. No confirmed enemy ships at this time."

"Starting the flywheel."

"Everyone is in sync. We can launch anytime."

"Roger that Samantha. Trapar levels are normal. Jenny, begin communications. Let's get this bird in the air again for her first mission."

"Okay Maeter. Bellforest control, this is the Moonlight. Requesting permission to taxi and prepare for launch."

"_Moonlight, roger that. Taxi to runway seven and begin launch prep."_

"Copy that. Maeter, taxi ship to runway seven."

"Roger."

* * *

"What the hell?! What ship is that?!" Hap yelled. "And what's with those colors?"

"You'll see when we get outside Hap." Holland chuckled. "Anyways, Doggie, begin taxiing outside and to runway six."

"Roger that."

* * *

"_Moonlight, this is Bellforest control. Permission to launch granted. Good luck and godspeed. We'll see you when you get home."_

"Bellforest mission control, roger that. Thank you and see you when we return. Maeter, we're ready to go. Launch anytime."

"Roger that. Launching now."

* * *

"That's quite the ship they have there." Talho giggled. "Same as the Gekko, just different colors."

"Everyone, say hello to the Moonlight." Dominic said with a smile after both of the ships had reached their assigned altitude. "This has been the project that me, Holland, and Jack have been working on secretly."

"So that's why that Hangar has always been locked up." Anemone said curiously. "And I didn't think my husband could keep secrets."

"Well hon, this one I had no choice. It would've been my career if I didn't."

"Ouch. Dad, did you have to be that harsh on him?"

"This time, yes. Hopefully it's the only time."

"I sure hope so."

"Me too. Gidget, have the 808 and 606 prep for patrol runs. We'll begin them in one hour."

"Roger."

* * *

"Hey Julia."

"Yes Maeter?"

"I thought you weren't going to be the captain of this ship?"

"I'm still not. But this time around I was needed since the replacement wasn't assigned yet."

"Where's Steve?"

"On base. He's running it until us and the Gekko return home."

"Okay."

"Nervous Maeter?"

"Does it show?"

"Yes, it does." Julia giggled. "But just relax. You've had a lot of training for this. I'm confident you can do it."

"Thanks Julia."

"No problem kiddo. Alright, I want this ship on full patrol mode! Have the Devilfish and Newhope prepare for launch in thirty minutes!"

* * *

Two days later. Much longer than anyone one either the Gekko or Moonlight had ever planned on. Not that anyone was worried though. Spirits were high, laughs always there, food definitely plentiful, and stress levels were definitely low. In order to keep things proper on the moonlight, the only people who were allowed to share a room were Maurice and Avriana, who had one of few master bedrooms. Justin, Caleb, and Sumner bunked in one room, Jenny and Shelly had another, and finally Maeter and Samantha. Jack had a single room since that was all he needed due to him needing easy access.

On the Gekko, it was business as usual. Everyone had their rooms except for all the little ones, which were the twins, Angelina and Marie, Adrian, Hope, and Faith, and then Jennifer, who had never been in any situations like this. She had decided to stay behind with Diane and the kids on base just to be in protective custody until the whole mess was over. The older ones, namely Stephen, Angel, Felicity, Timothy, Jordan, and the other set of twins, namely Lisa Marie and Sarah Jo, were aboard with the crew. Even Sophie, Linck's girlfriend, asked if she could tag along. Though her parents were hesitant about the whole idea, Holland and Talho assured them that she would be in safe and secure hands on the ship. They had also been informed that the Izumo and Xavier had made it into the airspace over Bellforest, giving them time to head to Tresor for a quick reunion and supply run.

"Tresor? Why there?"

"Not sure Caleb. We're stocked on what we need for the most part. Let's just follow the Gekko and see what they're up to."

"Have to. We've got no choice."

"You're right about that."

* * *

"Welcome back."

"Thanks Morita." Holland said with a smile as the two old friends shook hands with each other. "It's been a while."

"Not long enough."

"Isn't that the truth." Holland laughed as he looked around. "This place sure hasn't changed much."

"No, it's the same as always. How about your end?"

"What does that ship behind ours tell you?"

"That things seem to be busier than usual."

"Correct again. But listen, we won't be here for long. Just a quick supply run and we'll be out of your hair."

"That's fine. You know where everything is."

"That I do."

* * *

"Boy, this place sure is sterile looking. Almost like a hospital."

"Sure is Shelly. Gives me the chills just looking at it."

"You're right on about that Jenny."

"Is that all you two worry about?" Avriana sighed. "Do us a favor and get back to your duties. This ship can't clean itself you know."

"Yes ma'am." they sighed as they walked out of the bridge.

"Kind of hard on them, don't you think?" Maeter said with a warm smile from in behind her.

"They have to learn how to do things somehow sis. It's a brand new ship and it should at least stay that way for a little while."

"Tis true."

"How are things looking so far?"

"Other than a quick refuel, we're still good to go."

"Good. Hey, Justin!"

"Yeah, what do you want?! I'm busy here!"

"Doing what? Sitting on your duff?"

"Funny, but no. I've been listening to short wave and long range radio signals and it's crazier than hell out there."

"How so?"

"Not sure since it's all jumbled up. Let me see if Gidget can decode everything. Gidget, this is Justin on the Moonlight. You there?"

"Hi Justin!" She said happily as her video viewer popped up. "Need something?"

"Yeah. Have you been listening into the short and long range radio signals out there?"

"Negative. Why?"

"I'm picking up on more than my ears can translate. Can you listen in and let us know what's going on?"

"Sure! I'll page you when I figure it out."

"Thanks. Moonlight out."

"Gekko out."

"You worried sweetie?" Maeter asked with her arms wrapped around him.

"Yeah, I am. Don't know why, but I just am."

* * *

"Gidget, what are you up to?"

"Oh, hey Hilda. I'm double checking something for Justin."

"Like what?"

"He said that the radio waves out here are going nuts, so he was having a hard time decoding everything."

"And how is it looking?"

"So far he's right. I'm having a hard time trying to sift through everything myself."

"I'll alert Holland. He's going to want to know about this."

* * *

"Bellforest…trouble…can't…stop…" and then it was silent.

"That's all I've been able to get so far." Gidget said sadly. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright Gidget." Holland said softly. "You tried your best."

"Holland, what are we going to do now?"

"We're heading back right now. Gidget, how long did it take you to get this?"

"Almost an hour."

"That's an hour we need to make up. Crews, listen up! We're leaving here and heading back! As soon as we find a spot, we'll be doing a trajectory flight to take off a day! The faster we get back to Bellforest the better! Now move!"

"Right!"

* * *

A day and a half later, an overly confident Sarah stood on the deck of a rebel airborne battleship smirking. Granted the battle had been held outside of Bellforest, but they were making slow and steady progress forward. She figured that it would probably take another day to take over the city and take back what she thought was rightfully hers. "What's taking so long captain?! We should've been there by now!"

"Patience Matthews!" the captain yelled. "It should not be an issue since GekkoState refuses to show their face."

"Yes, I have been wondering about that. It seems almost eerie that they haven't yet."

"Well they have been retired for a while now, so they probably don't have their crew anymore."

"Don't underestimate them, sir. They're more unpredictable than what you think they are."

"Point taken Matthews. But rest assured, we'll keep an eye out for them."

"Best do if you know what's good for you."

"Is that a threat or a promise seargent?"

"A promise." she scowled. The captain only sneered back at her before giving the evil eye and looking back ahead of him.

"All ships keep an eye out for GekkoState! They or may not be planning a surprise attack!"

* * *

(Start playing "Battle in the air" here)

"There they are!" Yelled Maeter as she in the Moonlight and Doggie in the Gekko dove down onto the intruders from above. "Hey Doggie, can you keep up?"

"Bring it on!"

"Roger that!"

* * *

"All LFO's, launch now! Fire AAM's and Lasers! Full power now!" Talho yelled.

"Roger that!"

* * *

"We've got company!"

"What was that officer Williams?"

"Two ships with Multipule LFO's heading our way sir!"

"Who is it?"

"Confirming now! It's…two GekkoStates, two unconfirmed LFO's, and the usual LFO's sir!"

"Are the three…"

"Yes sir! They're confirmed as well!"

"Dammit! All ships evasive manuevers! Attack those ships!" and with the very fear he had known would happen, the captain looked up into the skies and at the two ships as they raced down at them like stinging hornets on a rampage, their lasers and missiles shooting down everything that was in their path as did their followers in the LFO's who were dicing up what got in their way.

* * *

"No you don't!" Caleb yelled. "Fire!"

* * *

"Sir! Two ships have been taken out! Our KLF squadrons can't keep up with them!"

"That doesn't matter! Keep attacking!"

"What did I tell you!" Sarah yelled. "If this keeps up, we'll have to retreat and reassess our situation!"

"Quiet you little brat! I know how to run this company better than you ever will! So I suggest you be quiet before I do something I'll really regret."

"Idiot…" she then quietly said to herself as she sat down.

* * *

"Hey Justin, do you think you can really handle that thing?"

"And how about yours Sumner?"

"Bet I can take down more than you!"

"You're on! Let's show these guys who's boss!"

* * *

"Hey, they're really putting up a fight, aren't they?" Shelly said in her 606 as the sweat literally ran down her face. "These rebels are all over the place!"

"Stay calm Shelly, you can take them!" Maeter then said over the radio. "I don't need one of our best friends getting cocky on me and screwing something up!"

"Like…" she yelled back over her radio after taking out another enemy unit. "I would let that happen!"

"Good! Keep it that way!" Jenny yelled back to her. "More confirmed units NFA units coming from the base! Including unit 25!"

"Steve!" Julia yelled. "It's about time you got out there!"

"Sorry! I had kids to secure first!" He hollered over his radio. Flying up in his Omega KLF unit, he easily cut through anyone who got in his way on the way up, each one he hit exploding just as he passed it. "They were the first thing I checked on!"

"Well now you can check on these guys!"

"Yeah, pesky…" he said with a cut back drop turn into two KLF's. "little bugers, aren't they?"

"More like annoying flies!" Caleb yelled. "One's that I'd rather be rid of!"

"Keep picking them off like you are and you will!" Samantha yelled. "So keep at it!"

"No need to tell me twice!"

* * *

And so for the next hour, the skies were filled with the sounds of explosions, missiles flying in every which direction, machine gun fire, and the falling of either ships or KLF's as they had went crashing to the ground in what sounded like a metal crunching, bone shattering crashes. Sarah could hardly believe her eyes though as the battle had gone on. A new ship, of which she thought were their new allies, but yet didn't know that they were actually friends and family of whom she knew quite well, and then the two new LFO's. Who were they? Who were the pilots? And just where in the heck did they come from? And why did they have to be such a nuisance to her?! They were in her way of a victory! But since they showed up, those chances had quickly disappeared. Now they were in a battle for their lives, each exploding KLF or ship bringing them closer to their maker. "SIR! We need to withdraw now before we get taken out next!"

"There's no need to tell me that Seargent Matthews! All ships, retreat at once! I repeat, retreat at once!"

* * *

"And there they go." Justin said out of breath as he watched the remaining rebel forces retreat. "Just when I thought we had them."

"Can't get them all every time Justin." Sumner said as he came flying up next to him. "Those guys were tough though."

"No kidding. Worse that what I thought they would be. Hey, how are your battery levels doing?"

"Low, so I think we had better head back before we end up crashing ourselves."

"Copy that. Let's book."

"Right."

* * *

Later that night as everyone slept, Holland, Jon Jurgens, and Adam Jurgens sat outside of Hangar three, the home of the GekkoState ship. Sure, they were tired, sore, worn out, and all out exhausted, but this was one time that they needed to have together. Three men, a bottle of booze, and a peaceful night. "So boys, how did you enjoy this little escapade?"

"If you're talking this day, it was more like a migraine Holland." Adam said with a smile. "But of course, anything with you is."

"Funny Adam. Remind me never to make you some of my famous coffee again."

"In that case, scratch that last statement."

"Good thinking." Holland then laughed. "I'm just glad we showed up when we did."

"Another hour or so and we would've been in trouble." Jon said with a jolly laugh. "You guys showed up just in the nick of time as always."

"Well we are known for our impeccable timing."

"That is true. I was impressed though with that new Moonlight crew. They performed almost flawlessly."

"Well the pilot in the purple 606 still needs some work, but I think she'll do alright in the end."

"We have high hopes for all of them. So, shall we celebrate our victory tonight?"

"Sure boys." Holland then chuckled. "One night on the town on me."

* * *

"Renton?"

"Huh? Oh, hey hon." I said with a tired smile as I layed back on our bed.

"You ok sweetie?"

"Yeah. It's just been a long day. How are you holding up?"

"Worried about the kids really. I've never been anywhere without the younger ones being with us."

"Missed them, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did." Eureka said as she laid down next to her husband. "Did you?"

"I was about to go nuts not knowing how they were if that's what you're thinking."

"I'll take that as a yes love." she then said softly while resting her head on my left shoulder. At that moment a knock came onto our door. Kind of strange though considering how late it was. "Come in!"

"Hi Renton."

"Sis. Something wrong?"

"Uh-uh. Someone wanted to say goodnight to you. Come on in sweetie." and without second thought, Adrian came running into our room and hopped up onto our bed and then my lap. "Hi daddy!"

"Hey kiddo!" I laughed. "Aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

"I wanted to see daddy first!"

"Well here I am." I continued to laugh as I hugged her tight.

"Momma Eureka?"

"Yes dear?"

"Are you going to be my new mommy?"

"Yes I am sweetie. Is that okay with you?" Eureka then asked in her usual motherly tone. It was one that I had always admired in my life. Soft, loving, caring, and probably the most gentle voice that I had ever heard out of a woman like her.

"Yes! I think you're pretty!"

"Well thank you Adrian. You're a pretty girl too."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!" Eureka then laughed as what I had just predicted came true. Right at that moment, the tickle fights of all tickle fights ensued, catching me right in the middle as the trampling victim. But that wasn't the end of it. Oh no. Our twins had also somehow caught wind of the ruckus in our room and soon joined the party. Soon our bed was a mess of jumping kids and two outnumbered parents. Eureka though, well, I had never seen so much joy in her eyes as I did in this night. Watching her as I tried to wrestle around with Marie, my smile only grew wider as I then saw her and Adrian hug each other tight, a huge smile on both of their faces. It was right then that I knew I was right about the woman of my dreams. Though I may have been taken advantage of by Sarah and then bringing my other three girls into this world, she was able to look past it and let them into her world with open arms and a loving heart. And that, in my heart, was all I could wish for, even if I didn't ask for it.

* * *

"_How could this happen? Where did that ship come from? And who were in those LFO's?" _Those were the only thoughts that could race through Sarah's head that same night as she lay in her quarters on the ship she had been assigned to. _"Granted yes, I was expecting GekkoState to show up so we could take them out once and for all, but how was something like this able to happen? How did it get past us? I just don't get it…"_

"Matthews!"

"S-Sir!"

"Follow me."

* * *

"So what we know now, GekkoState has a new ally on their side along with a few new LFO's. One of which we were able to confirm as the Terminus 606 series. Is that correct?"

"Yes it is sir."

"But the other two were unknowns as well. Am I also correct on that assumption?"

"Yes you are sir, along with that new ship."

"I see. And do you have any idea where or how this ship was able to show up out of nowhere?"

"Negative sir. They're as unknown to me as they are to you."

"It figures. Well, can't be helped."

"Sir?"

"Before we had decided to go forward with that failed attack, we had sent out two officers to act as a surveillance crew in order to find out if the GekkoState crew was still active in any way. But due to their stupidity and bad timing combined, they were captured and jailed on the base. We have a pretty good idea that they were interrogated to a point that they pretty much cracked and gave us away."

"But that still doesn't show why GekkoState wasn't there in the first place sir!"

"I know Matthews, and that's what we're going to try to figure out."

"How so?"

"I'm going to plan an undercover mission of sorts. I want you to be in charge of it."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now, I don't want you leaving this ship. You'll be too recognizable out there. So I want you to choose two people to go out there and scout around a bit to see what they can find. That way if they're unknown, they can move around a lot more without causing a scene."

"Thank you sir! I won't let you down!"

"It's not you I'm worried about seargent. It's the people of whom you'll be using that I'll be worrying about."

* * *

"This seems like a nice town. Almost makes me feel bad for trying to take it down."

"Quiet Mary. We don't need anyone knowing we're rebel soldiers."

"Well Sorry about me being in a good mood. Jeez, talk about a party pooper."

"Sheesh, and I had to be married to you in order to do this. How in the hell was that supposed to help?"

"Well you are somewhat cute if that helps your case any."

"Funny Mary. But I guess you are right. This town doesn't seem to be that bad at all."

"Well how about you take me out shopping? I do adore new clothes and I could use more than what we brought."

"Do it on your own. I have other things to do."

"Oh no you don't! We work together on this! Besides, we can gather intelligence this way!" she said with a smile while pulling him by the arm and out of the apartment they had rented. "Now get moving!"

"W-WAAIIIITTTT!!"

* * *

"Oh my Jennifer, you are the queen of scare as you said." I giggled as I looked at her. "Renton and the others won't know what to do when they see you."

"Not just me mom. You're getting into this too."

"Me? Well…I suppose. But what would I do?"

"Trust me mom. I've got just the thing."

* * *

"Jeez Mary, easy on the arm next time, alright? I think you just about broke it."

"Oh poor baby. Jeez Mark, you need to lighten up a bit. No wonder why you were chosen for this mission."

"And how do you figure that?"

"You never get out, that's why. They probably figured you could use the fresh air since you're always so cold to everyone you meet."

"That's because I prefer working alone, not with people like you."

"But that's just boring! Don't worry though, you'll be getting out a lot more often with me around."

"Oh goody, I can't wait."

* * *

As the day went on, preperations for the usual Halloween party commenced as always. But this time instead of the ship, the base had opened it's doors to a giant city wide gathering. All the hangars were decorated by volunteers from the base and from within the city. Jennifer even got into the mix as well as did the entire Moonlight crew the Gekko crew. It took almost a week, but in the end by the time everything was done, it was well worth the effort. Witches, ghosts, skeletons, pumpkins, bats, vampires, monsters, they were all there hanging on the walls or as statues placed in strategic places for maximum effect. Fog, black lights, orange lights were all used for specific general effects as well as strobe lights in specific areas as well.

"Hey mom!"

"Yeah Jennifer. Need something?"

"Are you ready for tonight?"

"I hope so. I just want to get your father back for what he and the others did for me on my first haunted house."

"Oh, you will mom, I can guarantee it. Now let's go!"

* * *

"Hey Mark, here we go!"

"What? A city wide Halloween party? I don't think so. I don't do parties."

"Not that you idiot! Look at this!"

"What? To be held at the Bellforest Military base ship hangars. All welcome with proper I.D and security passes. Well, looks like we might have found a way to find our marks."

"Yep! We won't be able to do anything, but at least we can find out more about them and who they are."

"And that's just the break we needed." so as the two walked along laughing together, it was unknown how the party was going to go. All they knew was that it was going to be a "Ghoul" of a time getting the information they needed.

* * *

_Okay, I know, this one came out kind of quick, but there's a lot going on as you can tell. Anyways, Sarah's first attempt has failed and now they're trying out a new plan to find out what happened in the first battle and find out who is on the crew of the new ship. Will they find out or will another battle have to ensue in order to uncover their identities? Find out in chapter 9- Strike Two._


	9. Strike Two

Chapter 9- Strike Two

Two days. Two days were all that was left before the big city wide Halloween bash. The main runway that ran in front of all the hangars were blockaded on each end and right in front of hangar number one, a huge stage had been constructed as multipule bands ranging from rock, alternative, some pop for the kids, though most of the parents were against that idea since it wasn't music of their generation, and for the end of the night, a smooth jazz band was coming in for the adults to end the party on a peaceful yet happy note. Most everyone in the city was absolutely up for it after the events that had happened around their area, and it showed. Costumes were selling like crazy as were decorations, party goods, food, lighting, anything that dealt with the season of Halloween. If it was there, it was pretty much sold out. As for me, well, I had went out shopping with a few of the kids a week or two before hand before everything had left the store shelves. Taken with me were Felicity, the twins, and Adrian. Felicity, well, had chosen a costume from some animated show she had seen on TV. Apparently it was some mystical warrior princess. The only objection I had to it was that it left her midriff exposed, but since everything else with it was fine, I had no other real problems with it. The twins got matching princess outfits, which to me, was to be expected. As for Adrian, she went with a little Miss Dracula costume that made me chuckle when she held it in front of her.

As for my darling wife on this day, she had gone downtown with her mom and dad to take care of the final paperwork concerning my false marriage to Sarah. I had already went down to sign and do everything I had to in order to nullify it. She just went there to confirm and go over a few more legal things with the judge and our attorney. Plus we put the house and business in Gladiolus City up for sale once what had happened to me was clarified. Luckily we got a quick sale on the house since it was one of the most wanted ones in that town. The shop we still had yet to have a looker, but we kept our hopes up on it. But once the marriage was nullified, my marriage to Eureka was going to be the only one on record, and that's the way we planned on keeping it. Plus we had all the adoption papers drawn up for Adrian, Hope, and Faith to take our family name. I was sure we weren't going to be able to get Sarah to agree to them, but in case of anything happening to her to a point that she wasn't going to be able to care for them anymore, I had the full legal right to change it when I seemed fit to. I know it seemed wrong to Eureka, but that was the best we could do since Sarah was still alive and well somewhere in parts unknown to us. And also the fact that we were sure that she wasn't going to give up on her kids as well. Not that I could blame her of course. They were her kids, but this was one time that I wasn't going to let her have them back.

"Mrs. Thurston!"

"Katherine! How are you?"

"I'm doing just fine hon. How is life with Renton now that he's home?"

"Just wonderful Katherine."

"That's great to hear. How are my grandchildren doing?"

"Happy as ever. Why don't you come visit them today? I'm sure they'd be happy to see you again."

"I would hon, but I've got so much to do today it isn't even funny. Being a volunteer for things all over town sure puts me on the run." Katherine then giggled. "So what are you doing her at the courthouse?"

"We just finalized the nullification of Renton and Sarah's marriage, and it couldn't have come any sooner."

"I'll have to agree on that Eureka. I heard you sold the house they had up there as well."

"Yes, but we're still trying to sell off the hardware store. Hopefully somebody from the previous owners family will take it over and keep it going."

"Well I wish you the best hon. OH! I forgot one more thing. I still currently own Sarah's old house and I was wondering if you were interested in it?"

"Well…I don't know Katherine. It would seem rather…disturbing to me to own it."

"That's understandable dear, but I only bought it in order for her to get through school since she wanted to live on her own. It's getting kind of run down now and I'd like to have someone of whom I know can take care of it. And besides, don't you have a daughter getting married soon?"

"Well, yes, but…"

"Listen, I'll even throw in all the repair costs on what it needs, plus sell it to you for about ten percent less than what it's worth. The quicker I get rid of it, the quicker I can forget about this whole mess with my daughter. All I'm worried about now is that my grandchildren are happy, healthy, and growing up with a family I can trust."

"I'll think about it, okay Katherine?"

"Alright, that's fine sweetie. No pressure of course. Oh, look at the time, I must go! Got to pick up the son from school and then get dinner going. Bye now!"

"Have a good night Katherine!" I waved with a smile. Meeting mom and dad at their car, I never thought that she would want to get rid of that home she had bought for her daughter. I had been in it several times and it was a modest home. One bedroom, and office that could be used for either that or a second bedroom, a good sized eat in kitchen with a large center island, a very spacious living room, and a decent back yard to boot. But with it's lack of use, it needed a lot more work than what Katherine probably thought it needed. But of course, looks can be deceiving, which is why I always try to take a second look at things before I buy them. Usually I try to only buy one building a year just to make sure I don't go overboard on things. But since I only own two, I was doing alright. The first one is fully rented and no one wants to move due to the area and how nice Maurice has kept it up. The second one is having some small renovations done, but should hopefully be ready to open up within a couple of weeks. But Sarah's old house? I still wasn't sure about that whole idea. It was wonderful for Katherine to offer it to me, but something about it just wrenched my stomach into a giant knot. I know Sarah didn't officially own it, but just her living there was bad enough. But none the less, I'll give her the benefit of the doubt and talk to Renton to see what he says. Maybe he'd have a better idea what to do than I would.

* * *

"Evening dear."

"Hi hon." Eureka said with a smile as she walked in the door.

"Is everything done then?"

"Yes it is. It's just me and you now."

"And I couldn't be happier about that if I tried." Taking her into a happy embrace, I twirled us around into the kitchen before setting her down and kissing her gently. "Thank you for being so patient about this."

"If it concerns you sweetie, it's all worth it to me."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome hon. How are our girls doing?"

"All taking naps, and boy did they need it. They were on the run since they got up this morning."

"You mean it's just me and you?"

"For about, oh I'd say…another forty five minutes."

"Well then, what should we do?"

"How about you tell me about your Halloween costume? I know you and Jenny have something up your sleeve."

"We're not telling hon, so nice try. I've built up an immunity to that soft stare you give me, so don't even try to think you're going to break me down."

"Oh, you're killing me!" I chuckled lightly. "But let me see what I can do in order to change that mind of yours…"

"Ooh…Renton…"

* * *

"Matthews, good to see you doing well as always."

"What do you want Johnson? I'm busy here."

"My my, aren't we the touchy one. I heard your captain gave you your own mission. Kind of surprising considering your lack of leadership."

"Listen, are you hear to blab your useless gibberish or do you actually want something?"

"Very well then, I'll get to my point. Are you aware of your life steadily disappearing before you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your house, your marriage, both now gone."

"WHAT?!"

"Tsk, tsk, it's sad but true. I decided to do some investigative delving and found that the house was sold and your marriage nullified due to the illegal acts you committed."

"DAMMIT!! So the life I had they just had to take away from me. Why couldn't they just leave things alone like they should have been?!"

"I can't answer that Matthews, but it looks like you're on your own now."

"Anything about my girls?"

"Unfortunately no. It's like they disappeared into nowhere."

"Well I'm sure someone out there is taking care of them."

"How about your ex husband? I'm sure him and Mrs. Thurston would've been more than happy to take them in."

"NO WAY! There is no way on this god forsaken world that I would let her take care of my kids!!"

"Well considering your current situation, I don't think you have a choice." and so throwing his folder on her desk, Johnson smiled, turned and walked out of her room with a confident smirk knowing that she, even with his current support, was going down a path that was going to lead to a devastating downfall.

* * *

"Wha…wha…wha…" Those were the only words that Jennifer could stutter as she walked into her home and saw the line of clothes that went from the kitchen into her parents room. But when she then saw the undergarments kind of hanging on her parents bedroom doorknob, her face got red, flushed, and just a tad bit sweaty at the embarrasment she was feeling. "MOM! DAD!!"

"Jennifer! What's wrong dear?" Eureka asked as she walked out of her bedroom in her robe.

"You tell me." Jennifer then somewhat stuttered as she pointed to the line of clothes. "I don't care what you and dad do, but this…well…"

"Oh my…I guess we got a little carried away."

"A little?! Mom, it's pretty apparent that you got more than carried away! You even left the evidence hanging on your bedroom door!"

"We did?" and that's when Eureka turned to notice her bra hanging on the bedroom doorknob in plain sight for everyone to see. "Oh dear…"

"Yeah…I'll help you pick up though. Next time, try to keep it in the bedroom, okay?"

"Sure dear." She then giggled nervously. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay mom. At least the girls are still napping."

"So they are. How was class today?"

"Hardcore as usual. Someone should teach those instructors how to take a vacation."

"I wish we could do better for you, but that academy is all we have in this city."

"It's alright mom, I'm sure I'll survive them."

"Okay. Wasn't Maeter with you?"

"She went to work right after school. I'll be heading there in a little bit after I'm showered and changed."

"I'll drive you in when you're ready then. Let me go get changed myself."

"That'd be a good idea mom. If you went out like that, people would look at you weird."

"Oh Jennifer." Eureka giggled.

* * *

"Mary, can you be any more annoying?"

"Jeez Mark, you still need to learn to seriously loosen up. I act more like a wife than you do a husband."

"Well that's because I was pretty much forced into this darn thing, right down to the marriage."

"Well can't you at lease enjoy it until this mission is done then? You look pretty suspicious otherwise."

"I'm that obvious huh?"

"If you weren't, I wouldn't be saying so. Oh, and by the way, I got our costumes for the big party that's coming up."

"Great. Well, let's see them. Hopefully it'll save me some embarrassment later on."

"Cheer up, will ya? Here, here's yours."

"Frankenstein? This should be interesting."

"Well I got Frankenstein's wife if that makes you feel any better."

"Married, even in the after life. Well if it'll work, then there's no choice. How long are we in this mission for anyways?"

"Until we're called back, that's when. And besides, I've come to love this city already. I wouldn't mind living here."

"Don't get any ideas please…we're in a tough spot as it is."

"The only person in a tough spot is you with the way you're acting. Now lighten up and have some fun!"

"How do I do that when we're stuck here?"

"How about like this?" Walking up to him, Mary planted a passionate kiss on him that struck him as not only surprising, but shocking as well. "If we're going to act like husband and wife, might as well do it the right way." His eyes still wide open, all Mark could do was gently wrap his hand around the back of her head, his heart racing, making him wonder what was suddenly making him feel this way. To him, Mary had been annoying, nosy, noisy, and way overly persistent about things ever since they got assigned to this mission. But as if it was a natural reaction to someone he loved, Mark pulled Mary to him and kissed her again softly, and before the two could even stop themselves, they went to levels that by all means, were never planned on during their time together.

* * *

The next day, was well, what can I say? It was pretty much the busiest I had ever seen this town other than Christmas time. Me and Justin were out and about enjoying our day since it was only a half day of school. Caleb and Jenny were out at the soda shop as they always did now enjoying shakes and spending time with each other. Those two were probably the happiest people we had seen in our parts in quite a while. Always smiling, laughing, joking around, and now causing the occasional joke or prank on our little group. But when it came to work and responding at a moments notice to the ship, those two worked flawlessly together. Jenny on the communications relaying whatever information we needed, Bryan on weapons. He had to train hard for that position, and I'm not joking either. What he thought was going to be a simple aim, click, and shoot job turned out to be a lot more than he had bargained for. Trajectory angles, sharp shooting, power levels and controls, weapons selections, targeting, it was all there. But he managed to pull through and is now one of the best gunners we've ever seen. In fact at our first battle, I don't think we even saw him miss a target. Samantha, our always cranky, yet insightful friend on technical support. She monitored everything that ran through the ship from her one console on my right side, and she did it well. Caleb was our radar man, keeping the skies clear for us and warning everyone of any impending danger. Him and Bryan would occasionally trade spots when things got rough, but it depended on who showed up first. And then our LFO pilots. The love of my life, the guy who makes my heart race, Justin in the new 909 prototype. Sumner, detailed to the new devilfish series, the Newhope piloted by Maurice and Avriana, who is also our nurse and caretaker, and finally Shelly in the purple and white 606. Oh yes, I can't forget Ruri, our jack of all trades and LFO mechanic. If it wasn't for her, we'd never be in the air like we are now. We're not the most experienced crew, and some people may call us a bunch of crackpot rookies, but you will never find a better crew than the moonlight one, and that I can guarantee.

"Hey, Maeter."

"Yes sweetie?"

"How does lunch sound on me?"

"I guess we could. What's on the menu today?"

"How about some traditional Japanese cuisine?"

"You're on! I haven't had that in ages."

"Well what are we waiting for?"

"Certainly not me!" I laughed as I ran ahead of him.

"Hey! That's not fair!"

"All is fair in love and food! Catch me if you can!"

"You just watch me!"

* * *

"This is going to be great!"

"Are you sure about this Jennifer?" I then asked nervously. "I mean, I know I want to get my darling husband and parents back, but isn't this taking it a little far?"

"Not at all! Now, here's what were going to do. Since it's still kind of warm for this time of the year, we're going to stage a mock attack scene."

"Mock attack?"

"Mhm. Now here's how it works. I'll be outside hanging laundry out back with the pool for the kids filled nearby. With this uniform, you'll come up behind me and try to 'attack' me. Now dad, Holland, and Talho will have to be here in order for this to work right."

"Why is that?"

"Because when you come up behind me and 'attack' me," she said in a figurative gesture. "dad, Holland, and Talho will come up behind the house to rescue me. But when you turn around to face them, and that's if they're in the right spot, run at them and hopefully they'll go down into the pool."

"How is that supposed to scare them?"

"Easy. With this." Jennifer then giggled. Opening up a box next to her, she then pulled out what Eureka thought was the most gruesome mask she'd ever seen. It was actually more than enough to give her the shivers. "So with this and a hooded cloak overcoat, you'll be unrecognizable."

"But they do know my hands as well dear."

"I know. That's why we have these black gloves on hand."

"Sweetie, this is going to be fun."

"You know it mom."

* * *

"Whoa! Look out you guys!"

"Sorry sir!" Maeter looked back with a smile as she and Justin continued their run to lunch.

"It's okay!" Mary said with a smile and wave as the two continued running off. "Oh to be their age again."

"No kidding, but we're not much older than they are Mary. Of course maybe then I wouldn't be the jerk I am now."

"You are not a jerk Mark! Jeez, maybe that's why you're putting yourself down all the time."

"Huh?"

"You're always negative about everything! You need to be more like me. Upbeat, confident, cheery, always working hard for my goals, etc, etc. It's not that hard to do you know."

"Joining a military group was your idea of working hard for your goals?"

"No, that was a forced situation unfortunately."

"Forced Situation?"

"Yes. My father is a boot camp commander. When he and my mom married, I got thrown into it."

"Why?"

"Because he wanted a daughter who was raised on 'principals', or so he says."

"Looks like you came out alright though."

"Yeah, right. I quit and ran out about a week after I started."

"What did he say to that?"

"That was a bad moment in itself Mark…"

"_What do you mean you quit?! Do you have any idea what it took me to get you in there?!"_

"_And why did you?! Huh?! Why?!"_

"_You ungrateful little brat!! I don't want any daughter of mine to be out there among the normal crowd! You need discipline, honor, principal, and you need to learn respect! I refuse to let you do anything else!"_

"_It's my life! And for your information, you're not my father! Mine would never treat me like this!"_

"_You little…now listen here! You are going to go back there tomorrow and apologize to all the instructors and your teammates! You will not disrespect my authority!"_

"_I'm not going back you jerk!! And you also don't have any authority over me, and you never will! This house, my life, are my own! And neither you nor anyone else are going to change that…!!"_

"I left home several weeks later after the tension got too high. I figured that if I wasn't there, things would be a lot better off."

"That's pretty tough Mary. Aren't you still in contact with them?"

"Only mom. I refuse to talk to him."

"Don't you even visit?"

"No. I don't want to be near him. Mom may love him, but I never will."

"I wish my situation was better, but it's not."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I lost my parents after the second war during the conflict over this city."

"Wasn't that the one where Adrock Thurston directed the whole world against us?"

"Yeah. But to this day, no one knows why."

"Wasn't he captured or something like that?"

"No. He only disappeared. He hasn't been seen or heard from since."

"I see. I often wonder though if that war was even worth fighting over."

"Huh? You intrigue me Mary. Do explain."

"Well from what I heard, that whole mess was just over two simple people who were trying to just live their lives in peace after the second summer of love. They saved the world, yet we were the ones who were out there trying to kill them."

"That's because of her, the coralian."

"But there was more than just one Mark."

"Yes, I know."

"At count now, there are five known full coralians and several half coralian, half human ones."

"Yeah, and some of them are only children."

"Exactly. In a way…"

"In a way what?"

"It makes me wonder if what we're doing now…is really worth the fight."

"You do have a point. We're doing this for one obsessed woman who wants just one thing, and we're supposed to be the ones who have to help retrieve it."

"Mark, before we do anything, I actually want to get to know them first."

"Agreed. Maybe then if we get an idea of who they are, we can go over our findings and see if this whole thing is worth the effort."

"Mark…"

"What is it?"

"Thank you for understanding me."

"You're welcome Mary. Jeez, I think you're actually starting to get under my skin now."

"Good. It'll loosen up that tough guy personality you always snubbed me with."

"It figures…" he then sighed with a smile. "That's why I got placed with you. You can see right through me."

"And not only that…" she said as she cuddled close to his side. "In fact…it's a whole lot more than that…."

"Mary…"

* * *

"M-m-made it…" Justin then panted out of breath. "How were you…able to…beat…me?"

"Easy. I actually showed up for all of the physical training courses, unlike yourself."

"But I play soccer! I should've outlasted you a long time ago!"

"Well you can out eat me any day of the week if that's any consolation to you."

"That's true." he laughed. "I can hold more in my gut than you ever could."

"I'd never be able to anyways! Your stomach has to be at least twice the size of mine."

"Want to open me up and find out?" he chuckled.

"EWW!! No! Now let's eat before you make me lose my appetite."

"Lead the way Maeter."

* * *

The rest of the day went about as usual for the sleepy little city. Mary and Mark spent the remainder of their day seeing the sights, having lunch and dinner together, did a little shopping, and finally a late evening dessert before heading home for the night. The entire time though, he was becoming more and more impressed with how she was, even in times like they were in now. Her red hair flowing in the wind, the innocent look in not only her eyes, but on her face as well. Her fragile yet strong figure as she would twirl around in happiness from time to time dancing like she was a princess at a grand ball waiting for her prince to show up and whisk her away into a star filled evening filled with romance and love.

Avriana spent her day at work as always trying to keep things in line for Renton and the rest of the team as well. She thouroughly enjoyed what she was doing though. Spending time with her step father helping him run the family business, working side by side with Michelle and Katie as they chatted and joked around through much of the day, keeping Dustin from killing Mack and Joe who would always throw a wise crack or two at him, and otherwise enjoying her pregnancy day by day like it was the best thing in the world. Being at only three months though, she was really surprised at how fast the time had flown by her already.

"Hey Avriana, do you know what you're having yet?"

"Not yet Michelle, but I do hope it's a girl."

"Why's that?" Katie asked with a polite grin.

"Because it's what I've always dreamed of having first when the time came."

"You nervous?"

"Not at all, other than the whole having to give birth thing. But that's what the classes are for."

"It's not that bad at all." Katie said with a then confident smile. "Especially when they give you an epideral. That's what I did and it went by almost painlessly."

"I may do that now that you mentioned it." she giggled. "The only other thing that we're hoping for it is that it's born happy and healthy."

"Avriana," Michelle replied. "With the way you two take care of each other, that's pretty much a no brainer."

"Agreed." Avriana giggled again. "And more than you think."

* * *

Jennifer and Eureka were at the base at the same time going over the last minute preperations for the big party that was to happen the day after next. Catering from several local restaurants was to come in and help feed an entire city for the evening, and it was going to be no small task at that. Food was going to be delivered in throughout the night due to the expected turnout of the event and those who were hired were going to keep their doors closed as to not have any time delays in their scheduling of deliveries. From what Eureka had been told, cooks were going to be working around the clock the day before and the entire day of the event in order to keep up on the orders. She only hoped it would help since she was the one coordinating everything concering that area of the party.

Jennifer on the other hand was helping with the last of the decorations since that was all that needed to be done otherwise. Anemone was in charge of the band appearances and times, and finally Dominic and Holland were in charge of security detail for the entire event. So far they had about thirty staff on schedule for the night with more on standby in case things got rowdy. Tresor was even kind enough to repaint six of the Omega KLF units in an orange and black color scheme just for the event for the fun of them being there, though they were to be used for security detail as well. One on each side of the stage, two at the gates, and the other two on the left side of the runway facing in towards the hangars. With the color schemes of the six units, everyone hoped they would be good for the entertainment rather than to show what kind of force they had for the evening.

Maurice was hard at work as well getting ready to open the doors to the new apartment building that his mother had bought and had renovated. Since his knee surgery, he had been almost unstoppable in what he wanted to do. He was still on his cane due to his recovery and physical therapy, but the pain was pretty much gone and he was moving faster than what Avriana could almost keep up with. But to her, it was the best sight in the world not seeing him suffer any further. These days he was always up with the sun, ready to go, and on the move without any hassle. _"Finally…" _she would always think to herself every morning. _"Things are back to the way they should be." _and then putting her hand on her stomach, she would wait for the first movement of their child before getting up and starting her day as well.

* * *

"Sophie! Hurry up!"

"Don't you think I am Samantha! Give a girl a break will you?!"

"Well it's not my fault you slept past your alarm!"

"And it's not my fault you kept us up all night with your studying!!"

"How do you think I keep my grades up?"

"Ever…heard of…study hall?" Sophie panted as they ran past the front gates of their school. "Looks like we made it!"

"Better hope so or it's your butt I'm coming after!"

"Not if I have something to say about it." Linck chuckled at the front door. "No one can go after that other than me."

"Oh Linck, quit it!" Sophie giggled as the two girls hurriedly got into their school shoes. "You're embarrassing me!"

"Plus making me sick." Samantha sighed. "Honestly, what do girls see in romance?"

"You don't have a boyfriend Sam, so you wouldn't know."

"Ugh, are you trying to make me lose my breakfast Sophie?"

"Why, is it working?"

"Just about."

"Good. That means I'm doing something right then." She then giggled again. "Oh shoot, we had better hurry guys!"

"In the words of Avriana, let's hoof it girls!" Linck said with a smile. And so with a quick kiss on the cheek from his girlfriend, the group of three sprinted off to their first class knowing that the next day the school would be closed for the big party.

* * *

"_Oh my, I've never seen a town bustle like this before." _Mary thought to herself while she went out shopping for the day. _"Good thing it's not for things I need." _"Oh, excuse me miss!"

"It's alright." Avriana said calmly and happily. "It is quite busy out here, so it's not your fault."

"_It's one of them!" _Mary quickly thought to herself with her eyes wide open.

"Are you ok ma'am?"

"Oh, yes, sorry about that!" she then quickly giggled. "It's just that I've never seen one of your kind before."

"Well don't worry, we don't bite."

"Call me Mary. Calling me ma'am is way too formal."

"Okay." Avriana laughed. "I'm Avriana. Avriana Thurston."

"You're a Thurston?!"

"By marriage, yes. I'm married to their oldest son."

"Oh, I see. Hey, do you know where I can find some fresh produce in this town? I'm new to the area, so I don't quite know where I'm going yet."

"Sure! Follow me and you'll find some of the freshest stuff around! I'm heading there myself!"

"Really? Thanks a bunch!"

"It's really no problem, now come on!" Avriana then said with a smile as she took Mary's hand. So as the two ran through the crowd filled streets of Bellforest, Mary could notice a warm sensation running through her body as the coralian in front of her held her hand and gently pulled her along. It wasn't one that was full of fear, hatred, or anything of that nature. It was filled more with happiness, warmth, and that of a family who love each other with more respect than was normally shown. _"Is this…what we're trying to take away from this town…?"_

"Don't fall behind now Mary! I'd hate for you to get lost!"

"Just hang onto me and I won't!"

"It's a deal!" Avriana said with a smile as she looked back at her. "Ooh!"

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing! I just felt my baby kick."

"You're pregnant?!"

"Yep. Three months."

"Congratulations! I was wondering why you looked so happy."

"Well let's just say it was a dream of ours to have a family together."

"You seem kind of young to be having a child though."

"I'm nineteen, so I'm old enough."

"Point well taken." Mary giggled.

"Yep. Well, here we are!" and Avriana wasn't kidding either when she said she knew where she could find the best stuff in town. There, standing before Mary, was the biggest farmers market she had seen in quite a long time. Stands on either side of the street filled with everything a growing family could ever need. Fruits, vegetables, dry goods, bread, it was all there. "Huge, isn't it?"

"I'd have to say so. I'm actually surprised at the size of it."

"You hungry?"

"A little. Why do you ask?"

"One of the stands here has the best yakisoba bread around! So if we don't hurry, we'll miss it! Come on, it's on me!"

"Well lead the way then!"

* * *

So late into the afternoon, Mary and Avriana spent almost countless minutes laughing, giggling, and just having a good time while they got their shopping done for the day. Thanks to her newly found friend, Mary was shown where to go, what the best places were to get things, and what the best sites in town were and how to get to them as well. By the time the two were done, they were pretty sure they had gone over their budgets for the day. "Oh dear, I think Maurice is going to go nuts when he sees what I'm bringing home."

"Same here with my husband. I do believe I spent more than you did."

"I think you're right considering you've got more bags than me."

"I'd hate to be a prude, but do you think…?"

"If you're trying to ask me if I can help you carry them home, sure. It's not a problem Mary."

"Thanks Avriana. You're a sweetheart."

"I get that from a lot of people. Come on, let's get you home."

"Sure."

* * *

"Thanks for inviting us over for dinner Jennifer."

"It's really no problem Talho. I just hope you don't mind all the kids running around."

"Not at all. I've got four of them running around my home, though I should include my husband in that bunch."

"Very funny." Holland said with a smirk. "So what's for dinner?"

"That's to be a surprise."

"Oh, well this should be good then."

"You'll find out later. I have to go check on the laundry. I'll be right back."

"Okay kiddo. We'll just sit here with Renton and the kids."

"Isn't that what you always do, sit around?" Jennifer then said with a laugh as she went out the front door.

"I HEARD THAT!!"

* * *

"Okay mom, we're all set!"

"Sounds good." Eureka then replied with a mischievous smile. "You ready?"

"Ready. Let's do this!"

"Alright then. Let me get the costume on."

"Okay. You filled the pool, right?"

"Yeah, it's full."

"Okay."

* * *

"So Renton, how is it being in a house full of women?"

"I'm slowly getting used to it Talho." He chuckled lightly. "But so far, I'd have to say I'm loving every minute of it."

"Have Adrian and Faith adapted to everything alright?"

"Yeah, so far so good. They're loving their new playmates. It's almost a constant challenge now to get them settled down and into bed at night."

"Sounds like everything is going well then."

"I would say so, yes."

"EEEEAAAAGGGGHHHHH!!"

"Hey, that was Jennifer!"

"Well what are we waiting for?! Let's go!"

* * *

"Okay mom, here they come." Jennifer whispered as Eureka stood over her. "Make it look as real as possible. "AAAAAAAHHHHH!! Get away from me you freak!!"

"Hey you!" Holland yelled. "I suggest you back off while you have the chance!!"

"Or what?" a scratchy yet scraggily voice replied as the hooded figure continued to stand over Jennifer. "I already took care of the first person, so why not this one?"

"You what?!" Renton yelled. "Where's my wife?!"

"And why should I tell you?"

"Because if you don't, there's no way I'll guarantee you leaving here alive!"

"In that case…I'll come after you first!" Turning around, Holland, Renton, and Talho's eyes shot wide open as the figure came racing at them, forcing them to scream in fear and back up until they had all fallen into the ice water filled pool. That's when Jennifer, who was unable to control herself any further, got up laughing hysterically. "Got you!"

"W-w-what?!" Talho yelled. "What do you mean?!"

"Think of it as revenge from when you first got me." the hooded monster in front of them laughed. That's when Eureka pulled down her hood and removed the mask from her face. "And don't ever think about trying to get back at me."

"E-Eureka…that was you?!" Holland chattered as he and the other two got out of the pool.

"You got it dad. How does it feel to be the one scared out of his wits now?"

"Well I'd have to say she did good." Renton stuttered. "I-I-I won't underestimate my wife again, that's for sure."

"No you won't love. Now how about we get you all inside before you end up catching a cold?"

"You…don't have to…tell me that twice."

* * *

"Thank you for helping me carry this stuff home Avriana. It really was a big help."

"Don't worry about it Mary. Ask me anytime and I'd be glad to help."

"I'll do that. So…what's it like being related to such a famous family?"

"Not too bad really. It can be a challenge though when were in other cities though."

"Why's that?"

"Everyone wants our autographs, wants to know what it'll take to be a part of GekkoState, etcetera, etcetera."

"Doesn't sound too bad to me."

"It is when you're crowded around for hours on end. But we're pretty much used to it."

"Oh, did I hear that you're a part of GekkoState?"

"Yes you did. I became a member after I got rescued from a rebel military installation that was out in the middle of nowhere. That's also how I met Maurice."

"_So she's the one who got stolen from us…" _Mary thought to herself. She had remembered about the incident when she was taken from them. It was in all of the local news headlines that had been distributed throughout the rebel resistance. They had not only taken her, but also destroyed that base on the same night. "What was it like being stuck on that base then?"

"Boring, useless, and just plain scary. I didn't know what I was there for, what my purpose was, or why they even wanted me."

"Didn't you ever talk to anyone?"

"No, I didn't. But that all changed on that one fateful night."

"I see."

"Listen Mary, I don't want you to get a bad idea about us. They did what they did for the right reasons, and I'm glad they were able to. Without them, I wouldn't have the parents I do now, a wonderful and rambunctious little brother, a great husband, a nice home, and the best family a girl could ever ask for. Call it fate if you'd like, but I wouldn't change a thing about what they did."

"I can tell. You seem to have a strong belief in family. It's been apparent since we've been talking all day."

"I really do Mary. Even my mom does now for that matter."

"Your mom?"

"Yes. You see, when I got taken into GekkoState, they all looked over me as they tried to figure out what to do next. My mom was only nineteen at the time and my dad was in his mid to late twenties I think. But anyways, I had no one that could really call mom and dad, who could care and love me like the others were with their parents. It wasn't until we landed in a place called Dawson City that I finally got that wish."

"Dawson City?"

"Mhm. That's where my mom promised me should would watch over and take care of me. It was also the day when she first kissed my dad."

"Your dad?"

"Oh, yes, I forgot to mention that. She and my dad had only starting dating before I was found."

"I see. Well, here we are."

"This is a nice building Mary."

"Thanks. We like it a lot too. Want to come in for some tea or something?"

"No, I should get home myself. Are you going to be at the party tomorrow?"

"Yep. I have our passes and tickets ready."

"Cool! We'll see you there then!"

"Okay! Bye now!"

"Goodnight Mary!" Avriana said with a smile as she ran off down the road. "See you tomorrow!"

"We'll be there!" Mary yelled back while she waved. "Now I know I'm right. We're doing this for all the wrong reasons. In fact, why am I even involved in the military at all anymore? I have to tell Mark about this."

* * *

Halloween night. Time of the big city wide party, trick and treating, and having a good old time with family and friends. Maeter, Avriana, and Jennifer went out with the girls and Timothy to do the usual festivities before the night got too wild. Diane had already volunteered to stay at with the kids for the night while everyone else went out. Though everyone protested and said she should get out sometime, she still said no and that it was alright. It was pretty obvious that she was definitely the quiet one in the family. Always calm, relaxed, reserved, and full of knowledge, she was pretty much Avriana's only competition when it came down to a match of wits. By the time the festivities for the kids ended, the ones for the rest of the town began, and with a bigger turnout than what was expected. The adults had began to show up around mid to late afternoon, which helped ease the congestion when the actual starting time came up. As planned though, the painted LFO's were a huge hit with everyone. It had almost congested the whole entrance area since everyone kept stopping and staring at them. On stage for the first portion of the evening, The Robateks were rocking the area with their mix of rock and roll, monster ballads, and the occasional heavy metal tune that would get the whole area on their feet and dancing away on the pavement. The food lines were ridiculously long and insane, but they moved fast thanks to the hard work of all the cooks and servers who had planned well ahead of time for the occasion, as well as all the others who helped coordinate the event. At the end of the current song, Steve came up onto the stage to welcome everyone. "Welcome the city of Bellforest!" he yelled as everyone cheered him on. "It seems like we have a lot of ghouls, goblins, ghosts, and monsters out there tonight! Anyways, I would like to thank everyone for coming out tonight and I hope it turns out to be a heck of a time. I do wish that everyone stays safe tonight, doesn't drink too much, and I know some of you that do." he then chuckled as he pointed out at the crowd. "and also has a safe return home at the end of the night. So without any further ado, I bring back THE ROBATEKS!!" and on cue, the band began to crank out another one of their major tunes as the crowd began to dance away.

"This rocks!" Caleb yelled. "They should do this every year!"

"No kidding!" Sophie replied happily as she bounced around. "This is the best thing to ever hit this town!"

"Amen to that! Where's your boyfriend at?"

"He's around here somewhere as I'm sure your girlfriend is as well."

"Speak of the devil! Yo Jenny, over here!"

"I was wondering where you were!" Jenny smiled as she tried to fight her way through the crowd of dancers. "Best not be hitting on my friend there!"

"If he did, he'd be hurting in more ways than one!" Sophie giggled.

"That he would! Where's everyone else?"

"Still waiting on them! But while we do, let's rock this joint!" Caleb said with a smile as he twirled him and his girlfriend around.

"You're on sweetie! I'll dance your shoes off!"

"Bring it on!" he laughed.

* * *

"Avriana!!"

"Mary!!"

"It's good to see you again!"

"You too! I'm glad you were able to make it."

"Same here. Looks like it's going to be one heck of a night. Where's your husband?"

"Working one of the food tables. Due to his recovery after his knee surgery, he isn't able to do that much yet."

"Knee surgery? What for?"

"Long story Mary. I'll tell you about it later. So, is this your husband?"

"Oh! Yes, sorry about that! Avriana, this is Mark Stephonson. Mark, this is Avriana Thurston."

"Nice to meet you." Mark said with a friendly smile and a handshake. "I've heard quite a bit about you already."

"I'm sure you have after the kind of day me and your wife spent together yesterday. You've got quite the wonderful wife there."

"Thanks. She's a handful, but I definitely love her."

"_He…he loves me…?" _Mary thought to herself in shock as she continued to listen to the two talk. _"I never thought he could love someone…"_

"Looks that way. So, shall we go enjoy the festivities?"

"Sure, let's go for it."

"Alright. Follow me guys!"

* * *

"Two yakisobas!!"

"Five rice balls!"

"Three pizza slices!"

"Seven sweet rolls!"

"Seven?! Is that guy hungry or something?!"

"No, I'm feeding four!"

"Got it!" Maurice laughed. "Enjoy!"

"Thanks!"

"Maurice!"

"Hey love!" he smiled as she hugged him from behind. "What are you up to?"

"Just thought I'd stop and say hi to the most handsome man in the world."

"Well I don't know about the world…three rice balls! Enjoy your night sir!"

"Funny dear. Hey, meet my new friends! Mark, Mary, this is my wonderful husband Maurice."

"Nice meeting you guys! Two sodas! Enjoy the festivities! So, Mark, Mary, what do you think of this place so far?"

"Not bad at all." Mark replied with a smile. "Hey, can I get two yakisoba's for me and the wife here?"

"Sure! Yo, Charlie! Two yakisobas!"

"Coming up!"

"Thanks! So, how'd you two meet?"

"We've been working together for ages now." Mary said with a slight blush to her face. "I guess it just took this long to finally get him this far."

"Sounds like me and my mischievous wife here." Maurice then chuckled.

"I'm not mischievous!" Avriana giggled. "Just spontaneous."

"Yeah, in other words, mischievous."

"Seems like you two get along well." Mark chuckled.

"Sure do. Oh, and here are your yakisobas."

"Thanks. Well my love, shall we go enjoy the festivities?"

"Sure! Hey, see you two later!"

"Have fun!" Avriana then said with a wave. "Now dear, we're going to have a little talk later on when we get home about calling me mischievous."

"I'll show you what I'm talking about when we do." he then replied with a sly grin.

"I can't wait…"

* * *

"Mark!"

"What?"

"Look. Over there."

"At what? Oh, I see. Our targets."

"Don't say that! You'll give us away!"

"Sorry. Jeez, I feel like a jerk for doing this."

"I know. I feel terrible as well. I've only known Avriana two days and already I like her. She's such a nice and wonderful person to be with."

"I could tell. It's genuine too. It was easy to tell just by looking at her."

"And her husband as well."

"Correct. Those two seem to be doing well together."

"They should. She is pregnant you know."

"I thought I noticed something motherly about her. Now I know why."

"Mhm. What should we do?"

"Move over to them slowly. Maybe we can get to know them by let's say 'accidentally' bumping into them."

"Alright."

* * *

"Having a good time dear?"

"Best time ever!" I said with a smile as me and Eureka danced and bounced around. "It's the most fun I could have ever asked for!"

"Good. You needed it!"

"Funny!" I laughed. "Oops! Sorry about that!"

"It's quite alright. It is packed out here."

"That it is." I replied with a smile. "I've never seen you around town before. You new here?"

"Yes we are." Mary then replied. "My name is Mary and this is the love of my life Mark."

"Nice meeting you two." Eureka said with a warm smile. "How do you like the city so far?"

"It's nice. We're only here for our honeymoon though."

"Kind of a weird place to pick if you ask me." I chuckled. "What brought you here anyways?"

"Well," Mark then said confidently. "we heard how famous this place was and figured why not? Might as well check it out and hopefully meet the most famous people in the world."

"Renton, dear, I sense another autograph session."

"So do I love." I then sighed.

"Oh no, we wouldn't do that to you." Mary giggled. "Just meeting you two is more than enough for us."

"Well I'm glad it is." I laughed. Looking at the couple who was dancing beside us, I could sense a certain innocence about them, but yet, something dark was bugging their past. Catching Mary's eyes on and off as we continued to dance, as well as Marks, I could also tell that they were wanting to let it go. But the one that showed it the most was her. From her innocent green eyes, her soft red hair that flowed nicely and looked like it didn't have a wrinkle in any of it's strands. What showed the most though, and I don't think Mark quite picked up on it as of that time, was that Mary was more in love with him than he could have ever imagined.

* * *

"They seem like a wonderful couple."

"Yeah, that they do."

"Hey, Mark, are you feeling what I am over this whole thing?"

"Yeah, but I don't know why though. That's what I can't figure out."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go for it."

"When you told Avriana…at the entrance…that you loved me, was that true?"

"What?! Well, ahh…you see…it…was just a cover up! Yeah, that's it! I was just trying to keep our cover!"

"OH YOU!! That's it! I'm going home!"

"What?! What'd I do?!"

"You don't get it, do you?!"

"Get what?! Why don't you tell me before walking off?!"

"Mark."

"WHAT?! Oh, Renton. Sorry about that. Just a little scuffle between us two here. Don't mind it."

"I think you better start following what your heart says before you end up losing her."

"Huh? I don't understand."

"It's easy Mark. It's easy to tell when a woman is in love with the man of her dreams and he's already being stubborn about it."

"Love…?"

* * *

"Ma'am! Your stamp!" Those were the only words Mary heard as she ran out of the base and back towards home. Away from the crowds, away from the fun and food, her new friend, and away from the man she had spent the last three years working side by side with. When they had been first assigned to each other as a team, the two could barely stand working with each other. He was a loner, and preferred to be that way. To her, he was off Standish, rough, mysterious, and always quiet. Whenever she had something to say, he'd glare at her as to say 'don't say another word'. As they had gotten used to each other, they would have the occasional light conversation just to break the tension between them. It was then that she would notice the twinkle in his eyes get brighter with each moment they were together. She wasn't a fighter. She was more of an information officer with an everyday boring desk job doing nothing. But when an assignment came up, he was her protecter, her body guard, and before she had come to know it, the man she had come to love, even as cold hearted as he was. But the other night when they had made love to each other, even as unexpected as it was, it all felt right to her. Every touch, every kiss, each and every movement they made was all that she could have dreamed of and more. But this night…she was almost sure it was the end. She would go home, pack her stuff, send in her resignation, and go out on her own alone and away from everything that dealt with military life and him. But a certain voice kept telling her to go back to him, give him a second chance. But she felt otherwise as she continued to walk off closer to home, that is until a certain voice caught her attention. "Mary! Mary! Wait up!"

"Why should I?! I mean nothing to you!"

"What are you talking about?! We've been working together for three years! You're my partner! You mean a lot to me!"

"Not in the way I want to though! Can't you see that?!"

"What do you want me to tell you?!"

"That you love me like I love you! Or didn't you feel that when we made love the other day?"

"You actually love someone like me?"

"I have for the past year Mark, but I kept my silence due to our working together. I…didn't want to complicate things."

"But don't you complicate things anyways?"

"You know what I mean Mark! Listen, I'm just going to go home and pack. I'll be gone by morning."

"Where are you going?"

"Back home where I don't want to be most likely. I'm going to resign from the military and live my life like I should have in the first place. Away from everything and full of freedom."

"Listen Mary, I know this may be a long shot with a jerk like me, and yes, I admit I am one, but are you sure you can see a future with me in your life?"

"If I didn't Mark, do you really think I'd be telling you this?"

"I guess not." he then sighed. "Maybe you're right about this whole mess."

"I have been Mark. I told you before I'm only in the military to make my stupid step father happy. Well it's high time I did something for myself." she said as she looked up towards the stars above. "It's time to live my life the way I want to."

"Well…"

"Well what?" sighing deeply knowing that Renton and Eureka were hiding around the corner just in case he needed emotional back up, Mark finally opened up his rough and tumble heart and said "Will you let me join you in that plan of yours?"

"What? You can't say the words I've been waiting for you to say all night?"

"Okay, fine! I love you! Is that what you want to hear?!"

"Mark, I want you to say it like you mean it. Not like I'm trying to force it out of you."

"Well since you put it that way, Mary, I love you."

"And I do you, Mark."

"But just one thing Mary."

"What Mark?"

"We'll have to tell everyone the truth about whats going on eventually."

"We can do that. But let's wait another month, hand in a few more reports, and then quit while we have the chance."

"Good idea. It'll make us less suspicious that way."

"That's the plan. Now, should we go back and join the party?"

"Sure." he replied softly. "Anything for you."

* * *

"Looks like he finally saw the light." I said with a smile as we watched Mark and Mary walk back to the party. "Sure was too close for comfort though."

"Yes it was dear. Good thing you caught onto it."

"What are you two doing?"

"D-DAD!" Eureka yelled startled. "We, ah, well…"

"Don't tell me you two are playing match maker again…I thought we were done with that after Hap and Nadia."

"Well, these two are already married, but I don't think they were quite prepared for that step until we intervened a bit."

"Is everything alright now?"

"Yes it is dad."

"Good. Then get back to the party. Everyone is looking for you."

"Right!"

* * *

It was two weeks later and the quick and upcoming Christmas season was coming upon us. But of course, we had to get past Thanksgiving first, which was held every year at Holland and Talho's since they had the most room considering how large their house was. Anemone and Dominic's twins, Sara Jo and Lisa Marie, were happy as always to see our twins, but got even more excited when Adrian and Faith came into the family. I now believe there are more girls in the family than I care to count. I just hope someone has another boy soon to help even things out. But that wasn't the thing that surprised me and Eureka the most…

"Mark! Mary! What brings you to our home?"

"Hey Eureka." Mary said somewhat solemnly. "Can we talk?"

"Sure. Come on in you two."

"So what's on your mind?" I asked as I handed Mark and Mary their cups of coffee.

"Thanks Renton." Mark said with a gentle smile.

"You're welcome."

"Anyways, let's get straight to the point. We've been, well, deceiving you two for the last three weeks or so now, and we feel terrible about it."

"Well why don't you tell us what it is and we'll see what we can work out between us?"

"Before we do," Mary said softly. "We want to tell you guys that since we've come to know you, we've really fell in love with who you all are, what you're about. I mean, we've spent a lot of time with you guys since you've been helping us around town when it came to finding things, getting jobs, and just basically helping us get used to things. We truly believe that we've made not only two wonderful friends in you two, but in everyone else as well. But what we're about to tell you, well, we're afraid it might drive us apart, and we don't want that."

"Well what is it?"

"We're…investigative spies with the NFA."

"What?!" I yelled. "But…why? Why are you here?!"

"Hold on Renton," Mark said with a hint of seriousness in his voice. "before you go flying off the handle, we got assigned this job before we even got to know you."

"What job?"

"Our assignment was to find you and any family, get to know you, and then try to infiltrate GekkoState."

"What was your purpose?"

"To find out what your weak points were, send the info over to our headquarters, and then they would use that information to create a plan to take you down and recover Renton, returning him and the girls to Sarah."

"Was Sarah in on this plan?"

"It was her and our commanders idea, yes." Mary said sadly. "But like we said, as we got to know you, we began to wonder if what we were doing was wrong. We could tell right away that you're a loving family with a good sturdy lifestyle that's providing way more than enough to keep everyone happy and healthy, and it shows through everything that we've seen come out of you guys."

"Have you sent anything about us?"

"Only false reports to keep us from getting suspected of treason, or defecting for that matter."

"Defecting where?" I asked out of sudden curiosity.

"On our last reports that we just handed in, we sent over our resignation notices as well."

"Resignations?"

"We quit the NRA Renton." Mark replied. "We're officially done with them."

"Where are you going to go then?"

"Not sure yet. They're aware of our current location, so we'll probably have to move pretty quick to stay clear of any resistance."

"I know of just the place then." My lovely wife said with a smile. "But only if you're up to the offer."

"Where?" Mary asked with an almost worried tone to her voice. But in a way, I couldn't have blamed her for being that way. The slight shaking of her green eyes definitely showed it.

"Well I do own two apartment buildings, one that just got done getting renovated and is ready to be opened. Care to take a look?"

"Sure! Can we Mark?"

"Sure hon. When can we look at it?"

"We'll take you to them ourselves. Maybe afterwards we can all go to dinner."

"Sounds like a real treat Eureka. Thanks."

"No problem. Anything to help our friends in need. Now, shall we get going?"

"Yeah."

* * *

**A/N: **Ok, ok, this may or may not be a filler chapter, but it was kind of hard to write due to work and a couple of other things that were going on. But anywho, as always, read, enjoy, and comment. See that little button on the bottom left corner? You know you want to push it. Don't resist the urge...it's calling for you.


	10. Strike Three

Chapter 10- Strike Three

"So this is it? Seems like it's a nice building."

"Should be Mary. My oldest son manages it until I hire someone else to."

"Maurice manages it?"

"For the time being. He already manages the one he lives in. I would hate to burden him with two."

"Hey Mark! Why don't you consider the job?"

"M-Me?! I don't know Mary. I've never been very handy when it came to things like that. Besides, my just joining the police force is going to take up enough time as it is."

"Well at least I tried. Hey Eureka, can I help by maybe keeping the hallways and such clean and dusted?"

"Sure. It'll take off some of your rent as well by making it cheaper."

"Thanks. With us just starting out fresh, it'll really take a load off our shoulders."

"What kind of job are you doing now? I've been so busy I forgot."

"I got a job at a local daycare as a cook. It's not glamorous, but I do love watching the kids run around and play."

"Diane watches my girls for us. She works at the shop part time whenever one of the other girls is off."

"Diane?"

"Oh, you haven't met her yet." I quickly chuckled. "Diane is my older sister."

"You have a sister Renton?"

"Yes I do. That's one of probably many details I forgot to tell you about."

"Obviously. So, can we go look inside now? If we don't, I think I'm going to freeze to death."

"Oh, yes, of course! Eureka, my dear wife, shall we go inside?"

"For one, yes we will dear. And two, quit being so formal. It doesn't work with me."

"Can't blame a guy for trying." I then laughed as we stepped in. "But if it doesn't work, what am I supposed to do?"

"Be yourself of course."

"I figured that."

* * *

"THEY RESIGNED?? What's the meaning of this private?!"

"I don't know sir!" the young soldier said as he shivered in fear as he handed the commander the file report. "There seems to be no reason said as to why they did. But the papers were official and accepted by higher command."

"What?! Didn't they know how important they were to us?!"

"No I don't sir. I wasn't involved…in that operation." and as the soldier continued to stare and shiver in fear, he watched as Sarah stood tall next to the commander. Her eyes solid, no sign of emotion on her face. Not even a sign of movement other than her breathing. "I don't even know the details of it."

"Fine. I guess we have no choice but to try to move forward then. Thank you private. Dismissed."

"Sir!" and with a quick salute, the young private quickly turned and darted out of the office, his face dripping with sweat until he was able to catch his breath and relax after he was out of sight.

"Well Matthews, this is the second strike we've done that's failed. Care to explain yourself?"

"Why should I have to explain myself to you sir? I'm not the one who failed the mission and resigned without notice."

"That is true. But they were under your command. So why should you not have to explain yourself about them and their performance?"

"Because they gave me their reports when they were scheduled to, so I had no reason to believe that they were going to create this kind of problem."

"That assumption was correct as well." the commander then sighed as he leaned back into his chair. "So, what do you suggest we do now?"

"Make another plan, sir. What else can we do?"

"True once again Matthews. But this time, I don't want anything official without my confirmation, understood?"

"Understood sir."

"Good. Dismissed."

"Thank you sir."

"Oh, and by the way Matthews, their marriage is still legal, so we can't do anything about that."

"I realize that sir. I do wish them the best if they remain married."

"As do I soldier. I hate to see a good thing go to waste."

"So do I sir." So with a final salute, Sarah left his office, her stomach reeling and turning in disgust. She knew that last comment was aimed at her and the failed attempt she had made to keep Renton in her life. She despised him for that last remark, but taking a shot at him or trying to get revenge for it would only get her killed, and that was the last thing she needed. So far two of her plans had failed. The first one the attack on Bellforest, and the second was sending in spies to get information so that they could learn their weak spots and take advantage of them. But even that had failed. What was it she was doing wrong? Was she picking the wrong people to work with? Were her plans not planned out right? Was it herself that was making the mistakes? She just didn't know. All she could do now was come up with something else that would stop this situation once and for all. This time, she had to dig deeper than she had ever done before.

* * *

"So when can we move in?!" Mary asked happily as she practically danced around the new apartment. "This place makes our current apartment look like a dump!"

"Easy there Mary. Don't go over exerting yourself." Mark laughed. "But yes, it is nice. Almost too nice as a matter of fact. How can I be sure you aren't going to charge sky high rent prices?"

"I don't do that unlike other landlords." Eureka then said with a smile. "I believe in being honest and only having my tenants pay what I believe it's worth."

"Fair enough. Say, why can't every landlord be like that?"

"Because every landlord isn't my wife." I said with a chuckle as I came into the front hallway from the kitchen and dining areas. "That's what makes her so special."

"I see. So, how much are you charging for this little bungalow?"

"Well with all that's included, I'm hoping for six fifty a month." Eureka then replied.

"Sounds fair. Does it include utilities?"

"Yes it does Mark. All you pay is electric and your TV utility."

"That's an even sweeter deal. We don't have that luxury of included utilities at our current place. In fact, it's almost outrageous what he makes us pay."

"Well I do Mark. It's a part of the package."

"In that case, where do we sign?"

"Follow me into the kitchen. I have everything there."

"Works for me."

* * *

The next morning as he completed his rounds for the first security shift of the day, Johnson noticed a still closed and locked bedroom doorway. All the soldiers on the base knew that all doors had to be open and the rooms viewable to avoid intruders who tried to enter through open windows. This regulation was to be followed at all times, male or female. His frustration setting in since this rule was always hard for everyone to follow, no matter who it was, Johnson pounded on the door totally forgetting and absolutely oblivious to who the occupant was. "Hey! Whoever is in there is in violation of rule fifteen of bunker regulations! Now open up unless you want to be on latrine duties for a week!"

"Back off buckwheat! I'm trying to sleep!"

"Hey! Wake up call was three hours ago! Now open up before I break this door down myself!"

"Now you listen here!" the female voice said as she yelled back through the door. "I follow no ones rules but my own! Now I suggest you leave before I get rough on your behind!"

"Why you little…I'll have you cited for defying orders! Now open this door!"

"Look here you jerk!" Sarah then said as she swung open her door. "I don't take orders from idiots like you!"

"Oh…well…ahh…Matthews. Good to see you're up and…well…"

"Well what?"

"I cannot say, for it may get me into a predicament I wish to not be in."

"What do you mean Johnson?"

"Isn't it…a little breezy down your shirt Matthews?" that's when she looked down and saw that her entire front side was exposed to his view as she had forgotten to button her pajama shirt the night before. "AAAAHHHHH!! YOU PERVERT!!" slapping him across the face, she did a quick about face before slamming her door shut and then coming out several minutes later fully changed, her face full of rage and a dark red. "Any word of this to ANYONE, and it's your manhood on the line, got it Johnson?"

"S-sure. But I do have to say, they were quite cute."

"PERVERT!!"

* * *

Back in Bellforest, the first snow of the year had began to fall in earnest over the city, quickly covering it in a gentle blanket of white as it fell silently from the cloud covered sky. Walking through arm in arm with Linck, Sophie relished this time of the year. The cold temperatures, the Christmas decorations slowly starting to show everywhere, everyones disposition went from hard working and stern to loving and giving, and watching the little children play with snowballs and snowmen. "Isn't this lovely Linck?"

"Only if you're not the one shoveling it."

"Oh jeez, spoil the moment why don't you."

"Sorry Sophie. Just a lot on my mind, that's all."

"With what sweetie?"

"It's nothing bad, so don't worry. Just with the holidays coming up, the whole thing with Sarah still being out there somewhere ready to strike, and trying to keep up with what seems like a never ending family, I haven't had a lot of time to myself lately."

"A little noisy at home?"

"Just a tad." he chuckled. "Timothy is the only one who remains quiet. He usually just sits and reads trying to drown out the noise of the four girls running around."

"He's turning into you. You're quite the quiet one yourself."

"Ah, tis true my dear girlfriend."

"Oh Linck." she giggled. "Whatever am I going to do with you?"

"Not sure yet. I'm still trying to figure that out."

"Funny. Ooh! Will you look at that!"

"What?"

"This!" as she pointed to a shop window they were walking by. There, in the window, gently spinning around on a crystal base, was a ballerina figure also carved out of crystal. With the display lights glowing gently around her, she cast a soft rainbow glow while dancing around in what looked like a scene of serenity and peacefullness. "Isn't she beautiful?"

"Yeah, and she looks expensive too."

"Is there a chance…that I can possibly ask for this as a Christmas present?"

"We'll see. Depends on how good you are." he said with a warm smile as they then continued to walk along.

"Oh really? Well I guess I'll just have to be on my best behavior."

"Now you're pushing it." he chuckled. "But I will think about it."

"Thank you sweetie! You're the best!"

"Oh I don't know about that. I think Maurice gets those honors."

"Nope. He may be the best in Avriana's eyes, but you're the best in mine."

"Now you're just sucking up."

"No I'm not! Listen Linck, I know you've been through a lot, and I've been with you most of the way supporting not only you, but the others as well. I know mentioning anything of the past bugs you, but I only want you to open up your heart to me a little bit so I can help heal some of the wounds you've gotten since you've been growing up."

"Sophie, you know I have a hard time trusting others. It's been like that for ages now. You're about the only one I can trust everything to other than my family."

"What about your other friends? The ones who also care for you like a brother?"

"I trust them more than anything Sophie, but there are still things I'd rather not talk about with them."

"Well what about me?"

"I'd never hide anything from you. Treating you like that would disgust me inside and out."

"Then why do you?"

"Not sure. Maybe, well, just maybe, I just don't know how to open up to anyone. I figured that if I could work past things on my own, life would be alright."

"Well not anymore sweetie. Just remember, I fell in love with you first. And there is nothing in this world that would keep me from loving and caring for you. Plus…" she said with a gentle hand on his right cheek. "I will always be here for you. That is my promise."

"Thanks. I hope things always stay like this. You've known me for years now, and I still can't believe you're the first one to ever notice me like this."

"I've had my eyes on you ever since we were little. And they still are even to this day. Never forget that either."

"I won't. I love you."

"I love you too sweetie." she replied with a soft kiss. "Now, how does a nice dinner at home with my parents sound?"

"Sure. I was getting hungry anyways." and so with one more gentle kiss, the two walked silently, arm in arm, both wondering what the future now held for them.

* * *

"Going in on your own eh? Pretty risky considering how wanted you are."

"Don't you think I know that already Johnson? Jeez you're slow."

"Funny Matthews. So, what makes you so sure that this will work?"

"Because I know that town like the back of my hand. If there's a hiding spot, alleyway, or anything else I need, I know where to go and how to get to it."

"I see. And are you going to have anyone backing you up?"

"Why should I? Everyone I meet seems to either betray me or quit without notice. I refuse to take that risk again."

"Well there's always me. I have nothing else going on right now."

"Why should I have you go with? You're about as annoying as everyone else around here."

"Because if you don't, then I tell everyone what I 'saw' of you."

"Okay! I get it! I get it!" she said with a blush. "You aren't going to let me live that down, are you?"

"Not until my dying days. It's a moment I'll cherish forever."

"I'm sure you will." she then said with a sigh while continuing to pack whatever she needed for her trip. "And I'll never forget it myself."

"You shouldn't. So, when do you plan on heading out?"

"Tomorrow. I already confirmed it with the commander. I just have to alert him as to who my partner is going to be."

"Looks like I've got a bit of a vacation coming up. Been a while since I've had one of those."

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it." she said as she looked deep into his aqua blue eyes. And as she did, her heart raced while her breathing got somewhat faster and a bit labored. She could also feel her face getting a little warm as she stared at the six foot, blonde haired soldier. _"No, not now…" _Sarah quickly thought to herself. _"I…I love…" _but before another thought could come racing into her mind, she felt a hand on her chest, the other wrapping around her waist, and his lips crushing hers in a passionate kiss that just about set her entire body on fire in a mix of pleasure, ecstasy, love, and even a hint of romance. But it wasn't until the somewhat spiky haired soldier released his fiery lips from hers that she was able to catch her breath and regain her composure. "W…what are you doing? W…w…we…can't be like this."

"And why not? You've had my attention since we first met. I just didn't act due to your little obsession over something you couldn't keep."

"Little?! I have a…" and that was when he silenced her with another kiss that once again took her breath away. And before she ever noticed how much time had slipped by, the two were under the covers of her bed, both of their naked bodies pressed against each other, sleeping peacefully in the basking glow of the evening sunset as it shined through her bedroom window.

* * *

"Morning mom!"

"Well good morning to you as well Linck." I said with a smile as I fed Hope in front of the fireplace. "You seem to be perkier than usual this morning."

"You could say that. Sophie kind of layed into me yesterday about hiding anything from the past from her."

"Oh did she now? I knew I sensed something strong about her since you two have been dating."

"Well she is mom. And I do have to say she surprised me quite noticeably though I didn't show it."

"Hiding your feelings from her?"

"Just a tad." he then chuckled as he joined me and his little baby sister. "So how is Hope doing today?"

"Hungry as always. She definitely has your fathers appetite just like Felicity did."

"Felicity still does mom."

"I heard that Linck!" Felicity yelled from the slightly ajar bathroom door. "And I don't eat that much!"

"Please little sis! You're the only one here known as the human trash compactor!"

"You're dead when I get out of the shower Linck!"

"In that case, I'm getting out of here before she does. See you after school mom!"

"Bye sweetie." I then said softly as he kissed me on the cheek. Maeter and Jennifer did the same with quick waves of their own as they followed their brother out the door and off to another school day. "Hurry up Felicity! You're going to be late!"

"I am mom!"

"Well Hope, looks like it's going to be another interesting day. Don't you think?" and with a quick giggle and a coo, I couldn't help but laugh gently myself at the young life that was laying in my arms. She was a beautiful little child. The same blue eyes as her father, same hair color, but yet, she looked just like her mother. Granted this should have upset me when I took her and her two sisters into our family, but they were just too precious, special, and most of all, more loved than they probably thought possible. In fact, I fell in love with them at first sight. They now meant everything to me just like our children do, and there isn't a thing I would change in my life when it came down to that one fact. The twins now had two new playmates of whom they enjoy every minute of being with, Maeter and Felicity now have a new roommate that they enjoy having around, and Timothy and Linck now have to deal with the fact that they're the only two boys in the house other than their father. They've adjusted to that fact and are getting along great with everyone, which was what worried me the most. All I still know to this day is that I have the best family in the world, and nothing was ever going to change that. Plus this Christmas and Thanksgiving are going to be ones to remember for years to come.

"Okay, where is he?! I'm going to kill him!!"

"Down Felicity." I then giggled. "He left with your sisters several minutes ago."

"Grr…he's dead!" she yelled as she grabbed her things and left. "Bye mom!"

"Later dear!" I yelled back as she darted out the door. "Oh my, it never ends, does it Hope?" and all she could do was giggle back at me while continuing to eat out of her bottle.

* * *

"Clothes check. Ammo, check. Maps, check. Guns, ready. Looks like we're set to go."

"Are you sure about this Sarah?"

"Yes I am Mike."

"Wow, you called me by my first name. That's new."

"Might as well. We are dating now, which is still kind of weird to me."

"Well it has been a couple of weeks now since we got together. I know you wanted to get this done a while ago, but I guess all of the details had to get worked out first."

"Tell me about it. They were going to delay me another two weeks. But I want to get this done before the holiday season. It's going to be too busy otherwise."

"It's going to be busy anyways. But are you still sure about this? It's an awfully big risk you're taking."

"I'm sure Mike. This is going to be the final move I make before I finally get to live my life in peace and away from this calamity that I caused."

"But it'll die down if you just let it be Sarah."

"No. I have to take him out. If he can't see what he's doing wrong in life, then he doesn't need to be alive in this world."

* * *

"Hey mom!"

"Well hey Linck! What brings you here to the shop?"

"Just thought I'd swing by on my way home from school. I kind of figured you'd be here since the car was here."

"I know. Katie needed the day off since her kids were sick and believe it or not, your aunt Diane and Mack are out on a date."

"You mean she finally got the nerve to ask him out? That's the biggest news I've heard all day."

"It is happy news though. So what brings you here?"

"I need your opinion on something before I go into my savings and buy it."

"On what dear?"

"Can you come along so I can show you?"

"Sure."

* * *

"Special purchase? It is beautiful Linck," I said as we watched the crystal ballerina dance in the stores display lights. "But it is a bit expensive."

"I know mom, but it's for Sophie. After all that she's done to help me figure out who I am, she's worth it to me."

"Alright dear, I'll allow it. It is the nicest thing you've ever gotten her. I hope she likes it."

"She's the one who first saw it. Excuse me! Ma'am?"

"Can I help you sir?" the clerk said with a friendly smile while walking up to them.

"Yes. What is this 'special purchase' that's mentioned here?"

"Oh, that! It's a holiday special we just started. Follow me to the jewelry case and I'll show you."

"Okay…this better not be expensive."

"Not at all sir!" she giggled while going behind the jewelry counter. "Right here is what goes with that. It's a set of crystal earrings, a necklace, and this crystal ballerina pin that measures one and half inches tall and about three quarters of an inch or so wide. And the best thing is, the price you see on that ballerina music box includes all of this."

"They're beautiful." I said as I watched the crystal pieces shimmer in the lights of the display. "How long is this running for?"

"Just a week or two ma'am. We have a limited supply on these particular items. So if you are interested, I do suggest buying now before we sell out of them."

"We'll take it."

"M-mom." Linck stuttered. "I said I'd buy it."

"I'll pay for it now, and you can pay me back after I take you to the bank."

"You've got a deal mom. One set please."

"Coming right up sir."

* * *

"I can't believe we're stuck driving." Sarah sighed as she and Mike drove their way out of the base. "They could've at least flown us part of the way."

"I guess the commander got tired of wasting money on you. But at least I was able to get some time with you before we left."

"Mike! Hush, will you?!" she giggled. "We've been doing 'that' on an almost daily basis lately. How ever do you keep up?"

"High energy levels perhaps?"

"Guess so my love." she said with a sigh as she cuddled close to him. "I just can't believe it turned out to be you."

"That's why I wanted you to drop this whole operation. I hate him and the federation as much as the next person who we work with, but I'd hate to see you be stuck in a life threatening situation."

"I'm happy to hear you say that Mike. But I have to in order to make him and everyone else pay for destroying everything I had and wanted."

"I guess that would drive anyone mad."

"Not mad my love. Just a heart that's been broken one too many times in order to let everything go."

"So how long do you think it's going to take to get there from here?"

"A week, maybe more perhaps."

"Plenty of time."

"Why do you say that?"

"We can do some sight seeing on the way to Bellforest. There are a few towns that I've always wanted to check out that are along our route."

"As long as it doesn't deture from what I have to do, that's fine sweetie."

"I knew you'd agree. First stop will be in about a day."

"Works for me. Let's enjoy the time while we can."

"I couldn't have said it any better."

* * *

A couple of days later in what was considered the first blizzard of the year, a young Shelly Watson trudged and forced her way into ship hangar number one, home of the Moonlight crew and it's ship. It was a requirement for the crew to check in and keep up on their training exercises on occasion, but for her, it was for a different and more important reason. One that she'd rather not give away. "S-Sumner!!"

"Shelly Watson. Seventeen going on eighteen years old, Five foot five, black hair, average grades, a bit shy around strangers, but loyal to her friends and usually on the quiet side."

"What?! How do you know so much about me?!"

"I have my connections. So what brings you back to the Moonlight?"

"Just checking on my 606 unit, that's all. What about you?"

"Keeping my Devilfish updated plus trying to keep my younger sister under control."

"Do you two live here or something?"

"Pretty much since we don't have a home elsewhere."

"That's so sad."

"Eh, we're used to it, so don't worry your pretty little head about it."

"P-pretty?!"

"Well yeah, you are kind of cute." Sumner then said with a chuckle as he hopped down off his LFO. "But one question though. Why would you be out here in that blinding snowstorm? It's insane out there."

"I know, but I still have the responsibility to take care of her since I'm the one who pilots it."

"And dedicated. I like that."

"Have to be. I'm the one who signed up for this whole thing."

"Point taken. How are you getting home?"

"Well, I'm not sure. If it stays too bad out there, I'll probably just bunk in my room for the night."

"Good idea. You still have clothes on the ship, right?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Alright. I'll see you later then. Have to go make sure Ruri is staying out of trouble."

"Okay. See you later!" Shelly then waved as he ran up the stairs and out of the hangar. Looking up towards the cockpit of her 606, she had to sigh and catch her breath while her heart tried to slow down itself. "Well, at least he didn't know I actually came here for him…"

* * *

"She likes you, you know."

"AAHHHH!! Ruri! Don't do that!" Sumner yelled after his sister had somehow snuck in behind him in the kitchen. "And who likes me?"

"Idiot. You are blind to emotions, aren't you?"

"What do you mean? Do explain yourself before I pound you."

"For one, I mean her, and two, if you even tried, I'd have you beaten in a heartbeat."

"Are you talking about Shelly?"

"Duh!! Jeez, how slow are thee. I'm ashamed to call you family."

"Shut up. I don't want to hear it from you."

"Whatever. All I know is that I could tell she liked you from the day we all met. She just hasn't said anything in the past few months due to her shyness around new people."

"Well I don't have time for girls anyways. Too much work to do."

"Who are you kidding? It's been dead around here since our first battle. All you're trying to do is make excuses for yourself."

"Whatever. Just go find something to do before I do it for you."

"Hah! Try me brother. Like I'd ever listen to you anyways."

"Just go before I do something I don't want to, got it?!"

"Okay, okay! Yeesh, what a grouch."

* * *

"Looks like we'll have to delay our trip a day or two Sarah."

"What?! What for?!"

"Some massive blizzards have been suddenly rolling through that area lately." Mike said the next morning as the two got ready for the day while in their hotel room. "From the way it looks, just about everything including roads are shut down. No one coming in, no one going out."

"How bad is it?"

"Three feet so far."

"Not good, but can't be helped I guess. What should we do until everything clears?"

"Stay put. No sense in wasting time trying to fight all that snow."

"I was hoping you'd say that."

"Why's that?"

"Because of one reason; I'm enjoying this little bed and breakfast. It's so cute and cozy."

"I'm glad you like it." Mike chuckled softly as he got up from their bed. "And at least the weather here is nice and warm."

"Yes it is. Hey, when and if this is ever done, I'd like to find someplace far away where no one can find us so we can live the rest of our days in peace and tranquility."

"Sure hon. Anything for you."

"Thanks love."

* * *

The following day, all snuggled up and warm while they all quietly relaxed from being pretty much closed in by the sudden and severe winter weather, the Novak and Sorel families got caught up on indoor chores that they knew had been lacking due to time and work. There were even a few improvements in the works. Some fresh paint in certain areas, the packing up and sorting of unused or uneeded items, and the scrubbing of dirty walls, the kitchen, bathrooms, dusting, and anything else that could be thought of on Talho's list. "Hey mom, how much more do we have to do? I'm about done for."

"Not much Anemone. The kitchen has yet to be scrubbed down, as do the bathrooms, the dishes have to be done, dusting, and vacuuming. I do believe the girls and Stephen are picking up their things that they aren't playing with or using."

"They are mom. At least I know my girls are."

"Which means I better check on my two. I'll be right back."

"Okay mom." Anemone said with a sigh. "Looks like we'll never get this done."

"Must…sit…down…" was all Dominic and Holland could say while coming into the kitchen and sitting down at the breakfast bar across from Anemone who was just starting to do the dishes.

"Oh my. Looks like mom has you two on the ropes."

"Just about." Holland said with a sigh. "We just got the painting done downstairs that was on the list. What else does Talho have on her list?"

"Fix the dishwasher since it seems to be leaking."

"Call the plumber for that, or at least a technician."

"Okay…let's see…oh, tighten the hand rail going upstairs."

"Dominic, that's your chore."

"Thanks Holland." Dominic replied tiredly. "What else hon?"

"Fix the ceiling fan in the living room that dad keeps procrastinating on, replace the light switch in Lisa and Sara Jo's room, scrub a few walls, and then make sure all the rooms are tidied up, toys picked up and put away, and all unwanted items packed up and ready to be taken to the local thrift store."

"Anything else before you forget?" Holland then asked while he sipped on a cup of coffee.

"Yes dad. Mom needs you, and she has your name next to all of these, to scrub all the fireplaces."

"Sure. She leaves me with the dirty work."

"That's mom for you."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks sweetie."

"No problem dad. But cheer up. It could be worse."

"Don't remind me of that fact. I already know she can make it that way."

"Isn't that true?" Dominic then chuckled. "Well, we better get back to it. This place can't take care of itself."

"True enough. Round two, coming up."

"Have fun boys." Anemone then said with a smile while the two walked away.

"Right…."

* * *

"Snow, snow go away. Come again another day."

"Bored dear?"

"How'd you guess mom?" Maeter then sighed. "These snow storms are driving me mad just by looking at them."

"Think of how your father feels." I said with a giggle as I looked over towards my husband. And there, on the sofa next to me, stretched out with his head on my lap, lay Renton tired and wore out from trying to keep the path to the drive and our car clear from the blast of winter weather that had been going through our area. "He's been shoveling so much that I think he's just about wore down to the bone."

"He's got that, and I'm already starting to get cabin fever." Jennifer sighed. "But at least the fire in the fireplace makes up for that."

"Plus just about everything has been closed due to this in climate weather. Good thing we're stocked up on food for a bit."

"That's true mom. Planning ahead for the forecasts really does help."

"Trying to stay ahead of yourself is the best thing you can do in life Jennifer. Just make sure you do that when you go out on your own as well."

"I will mom."

"Good."

"Hey, mom," Maeter then said somewhat solemnly while continuing to sadly look out our living room windows at the storm outside. "do you think Sarah will try again to get dad away from us?"

"I have no doubts sweetie. If she's as obsessed now as she was before, we can almost guarantee we'll see her more in the future."

"What'll we do when that happens?"

"What we have to do sweetie. Stop her in her tracks before she can cause any more mayhem or damage to not only us, but the entire family as well."

"Do you think we'll finally be able to live in peace after that?"

"We will sweetie, I promise."

"That'll be a hard one to hold though mom. With the threat of another war always at our doorstep, you know anything can happen."

"Sad, yet true Maeter. But all of you kids know that we'll always be here to protect you, no matter what happens to us."

"I know mom." and as we all then sat there in complete silence, I believed right at that moment that we had just become stronger as a family than we had ever been before.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Thompson residence, sitting on her bed in a soft purple nightgown, Sophie was brushing her hair while at the same time going over some of her homework and listening to the stereo. At the same moment she was pondering what her and Linck had talked about the other day and how she hoped since that time that he would open up just a little bit more to her.

"Sophie, bedtime."

"Oh, okay. Thanks mom."

"Something wrong dear?"

"No! Not at all!" she said nervously waving her hands in front of her. "I'm just fine!"

"Miss him, don't you?"

"Who?"

"You know who I'm talking about sweetie." her mother giggled while sitting on the bed next to her daughter. "You can't hide a look of love and worry like that from someone like me."

"It shows that bad, doesn't it?"

"Yes it does. But don't feel bad hon. I was the same way with your father when I first met him. It took me almost two years though to finally get the courage to ask him out."

"You asked him?! I thought the boys were supposed to do the asking?!"

"Well that was a different situation back then. But the funny thing was when we went out on our very first date together. He told me that same night that he had felt the very same way about me but was afraid to ask since he had another girlfriend at the time."

"What finally gave you the courage to ask him out then?"

"I told myself that I wasn't going to be stuck in second place to some stuck up girl like the girlfriend that he had. So I mustered up all the courage and determination I had at that time and now here we are, married almost twenty years with a beautiful girl that we're proud to call our daughter. So what does that tell you?"

"That you don't give up easily." Sophie giggled.

"Exactly. So, care to tell me what's on your mind?"

"Oh, well, I'm just worried about Linck, that's all."

"Worried? What for?"

"Well I know the other day he told me he wouldn't hide anything from his past, and that if there was anything he wanted to talk about, he'd open up to me. But I still feel he won't. I know I want to care and love him like you do with dad, but I just don't want him to hurt himself or us for that matter in the process."

"I see. Listen sweetie, there will always be things that some people just don't want to talk about, and Linck is really no exception to that theory. I've known him for almost as long as you have now, and I also know his parents quite well. He's never been involved in any fighting, battles, or anything of that sort. I realize he's always been on the battle front with his family, but that's as far as he had ever gotten. He mostly cared for his siblings otherwise to keep them safe and protected. Or at least that's what I've heard about him."

"Then why does he always keep quiet about being out there in such dangerous situations?"

"He probably doesn't want that kind of past to come back and haunt him. Though he may have not been involved physically, the emotional toll can still be just as bad if not worse. All I can tell you to do is just be there for him when he needs that emotional support. And if you are, I can guarantee he'll show you more love than you could ever imagine."

"I hope so mom. I do worry about him so."

"That just shows how much you care for him sweetie. Now get some rest. I'm sure school will be cancelled again tomorrow with this weather, but you still need to sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay. Night mom."

"Goodnight dear."

* * *

"Another delay? This is driving me mad!!"

"Down Sarah." Mike sighed a couple of days later. "The weather reports haven't improved lately, so there isn't much we can do. Just sit back and enjoy the ride."

"Go figure. Right when I want to exact my revenge, mother nature strikes back at me. Perhaps this is a sign after all."

"A sign for what?"

"To give up. Maybe what I'm trying to do isn't what I was brought into this world to do."

"I've been trying to tell you that for a while now."

"Whatever." Sarah then sighed as she layed back down onto their hotel bed. "At least this town is quiet. About as nice as the last place we were at."

"It should. This used to be my hometown."

"So THAT'S why the clerk downstairs knew you."

"Very good my dear Watson."

"Why did you ever leave this place? It seems so nice and cozy."

"That's exactly why I left." Mike chuckled from in front of their bedroom window. "It got so cozy that it bored me out of my mind. So I left while I had the chance."

"Are you trying to show me the soft side of you?" Sarah then said with a hint of passion in her voice. "I didn't think that was possible with you."

"Not sure. Are you trying to seduce me?" he chuckled.

"Depends." she replied while unbuttoning her blouse and lifting her skirt to show off her thighs. "What do you think?"

"Not sure. I have to think if I'm impressed or just amazed that you'd try something like this."

"Is it working?" and while he continued to watch, Sarah casually and slowly slipped off her blouse, pulled up her skirt, and underneath was wearing nothing else other than her lacy bra and underwear. "Well?" and before she could say the word 'lover', the two were back in each others passionate embrace making love once again like it was their very first time.

* * *

Finally after almost a week of constant storms, windy conditions, and constantly broken backs from all the shoveling, the city of Bellforest finally gets a reprieve as the skies finally clear to a cold blast of arctic air and the brightest sun their side of the world. With almost six feet of new snow on the ground, moving around town was, well, somewhat labored.

"Come on! Push!"

"Don't you think I'm trying?! Anemone, keep on the gas!"

"I am already! Quit yelling!"

"Oh no…hold on! WAAAIIITTT!!" But words were unheard as one of the cities plow vehicles flew by them, burying them in another large drift of snow. Dominic and Holland were able to dive out of the way, but unfortunately, Anemone wasn't able to react in time. "Sweetie!"

"I'm…pfffffttt! Right here!" and she wasn't kidding. Running over to the drivers side of the car, the only thing that could be seen was the car itself until her head finally came poking through the window and out the snow drift. "Why didn't you warm me?!"

"I had no warning myself. Sorry hon." Dominic then nervously chuckled as the process of unburying the car once again began.

"Whatever. I'll get out the other side."

"Right. Well Holland, here we go again."

"Thanks for the info captain obvious. I'm just glad the storms are over for the time being."

"I think the whole city is. Anemone, you ok hon?"

"I'll survive dear. Thanks." she replied while brushing herself off. "Can't say so much for the car though."

"Sad but true. We'll be here for hours trying to get it out."

"Imagine how Renton and Eureka feel. They're probably buried period. With no one to get them out, they could be up there for a while."

"I don't think so Anemone." Holland said with a grunt while throwing a shovel full of snow over his left shoulder. "They have a contract with the city to have their drive plowed. So they should probably be out before us."

"Lucky them."

* * *

"Got you aunt Diane!"

"No you don't!" Diane laughed as the snowballs flied around the front yard. "No niece of mine is taking me out!"

"Watch me!"

"Easy you guys!" I laughed as those two and the others played. "Well Mack, thanks for digging us out."

"No problem boss. With the city stretched thin as it is, I figured I had better break out my truck and help out around town. You were the first place I stopped at."

"That's appreciated Mack. So, how is the dating life going?"

"Awkward, that's for sure. Haven't had a date since after I graduated high school. So sadly I'm having to learn the ropes again."

"I'm sure you'll get used to it. Sis is usually a pretty gentle judge of character."

"I've noticed that about her so far. It works to my advantage at least knowing it."

"You're welcome Mack." I chuckled. "Whoa, Felicity! Watch the windows!!"

"Sorry dad!"

"You've got quite the family there boss." Mack said softly. "Something I've always missed in my life."

"I know Mack." That was the one story that Mack had ever told me that broke my heart. During the first campaign with Dewey, his town was one of those destroyed by the anti-body coralians after an orange missle had landed near the town. He was engaged to be married in an arranged marriage and the girl he was supposed to wed he loved dearly. But she and her family were slaughtered in the attack, leaving him alone and scared. With no family of his own left after the massive attack, he moved here to Bellforest and tried to start his life over as to heal the wounds that have scarred him. I could always tell that it's been a hard and rough road that he's had to travel on, but it's always been with great strides and a strong heart. And that's what I admired the most about him ever since I hired him onto my service team. No matter what kind of past he's had to live with, Mack never let it get in the way of his work. "But who knows. Maybe there's still a family to be had."

"Way too early to think about that boss, but yes, the potential is always there. You just never know what the future can hold for you."

"Agreed."

"Speaking of that, have you thought about…"

"If you're wondering about Sarah, I worry about it everyday. Will my kids come home safe? Are they safe while they're out? Are they in danger just being part of the Thurston family? Is anyone safe anymore? It's all there, registering in my head every second of my life until I know that all that we have to get by is done and gone. So if that's the kind of answer you're looking for, you just got it."

"I was thinking a simple yes or no would have sufficed, but that worked too."

"Sorry Mack." I chuckled nervously. "Force of habit I guess."

"Understandable boss. You have a lot to be proud of, to protect, and love. It's your responsibility as not only a father, but as a husband as well to be like that. It shows just how much you cherish the things around you."

"You know me too well."

"That I do boss. Well, I had better get back to work before they start hollering at me over the radio. Diane! You coming along?"

"I'm going to stay here and spend time with the girls darling," Diane then replied with a smile. Looking at her with her rosy cheeks, wide smile, glistening eyes, and the purest face I'm sure Mack had ever seen, there was no way he could say no to her. "so just come and get me when you're done."

"Okay. See you later! Later boss."

"Have fun Mack."

"Yeah, right." and with a tip of his hat and a quick salute, my loyal henchman hopped into his truck and down the drive towards his next call. "Hey sis, how is it dating one of my loyal subjects?"

"I'll tell you later! Hey, I don't think so Felicity!" she laughed again as they two then tackled each other into the freshly fallen snow. This was the happiest I had seen her since dads disappearance from Capitol City so many years ago. It still makes me wonder why he did what he did in order to show the world that the rebel resistance was wrong, but it still ended up putting us in danger more than what we would have liked. But watching sis now, it didn't really matter. She was happy, I was happy, the whole family was happy.

"Hi dear."

"Oh, hey hon." I replied with a warm smile as she came up beside me. "Girls behaving themselves?"

"Mhm. Maeter is watching them as we speak." and suddenly a quick and devilish urge that I just couldn't resist, I picked up my wife and we dived into the snow, joining my sister and Felicity in their winter festivities. "Renton you little devil!" she laughed as her cheeks turned a rosy red from the snow. "You have to warn me when you do that!"

"If I did, it wouldn't be so fun."

"Oh daaaaaaad…." I then sat up and sure enough, there was Felicity and Diane with the most mischievous grins I had ever seen. And before we had a chance to react, me and my better half were in the war of our lives fighting off two very strong opponets. As soon as the other children other than Linck, who stayed in to watch Hope, saw what was going on, well let's just say we had the most fun we had ever had since my return home to Bellforest and the family I swear I wouldn't give up on in the world.

* * *

"We finally made it."

"That we did. Looks like they're still trying to unbury themselves."

"Considering it was four days ago, I find that hard to believe."

"I don't. Six feet isn't exactly the easiest thing to clean up."

"That's true. Oh god! Pull over!" and as soon as Mike did, Sarah threw her door open and vomited into the curb. "Oh no, not again."

"What again?"

"Idiot! That was the third time this morning! What do you think?!"

"I don't know. I'm not a woman."

"Jeez, you really are slow. Take me to a store. You'll see what I'm talking about in a bit."

"Okay, if you say so."

* * *

"_And in local news, due to the severe weather we had several days ago, the high school has been closed until further notice. Imarya Takahasi reports. Imarya."_

"_Thank you Alexis. I'm here at Bellforest High school where work cleaning up the damage from the collapsed roof continues. Next to me is principal Butler. Mr. Butler, any idea at all when the schools will reopen?"_

"_None yet unfortunately. But we are working as hard and as fast as we can to get the school repaired and opened before the end of the month."_

"_Will the crews be able to work within that time schedule?"_

"_Since it was only a portion of the roof, it should be no problem from what I was told. If any other problems do occur though, all parents will be alerted by mail with a letter describing the situation."_

"_Thank you Mr. Butler. Alexis, back to you."_

"Well you heard it Maeter and Linck. No school for you guys for a bit." Eureka said with a smile from the kitchen.

"Yay! A vacation with my sweetie!" Maeter gleefully yelled. "I can't wait!"

"Same with Sophie I'm sure." Linck said with a chuckle. "Too bad for you Felicity."

"Quiet Linck! Nobody asked your opinion!" she said somewhat snottily. "Jeez, why couldn't our roof have collapsed as well?"

"Not everyone is that lucky little sis." Maeter replied as she gave her a gentle hug. "You just have to roll with the punches kiddo."

"Yeah, thanks. I'll be in our room listening to the stereo."

"Later sis. Well, what do we do next?"

"I think a day of r and r is in the works for me. Don't know about you."

"I think I'll call the fiance first and see what he's up to."

"Have at it."

* * *

"Okay, motel room set. But how do we get you in without anyone noticing you?"

"I'll sneak in through the back as long as you get me in. We'll only be here a few days, so hiding out should be easy."

"Right…anyways, I'll meet you in the back in five minutes."

"Okay."

* * *

"Finally going home?"

"Yeah, I am Sumner. Now that the roads and sidewalks are clear enough, I can get home safely."

"Good thing your parents let you stay. Would've been bad if they didn't."

"They know I'm in this program, so they didn't mind as long as I was safe and warm."

"Sounds like you've got a nice family there Shelly."

"Why don't you come by sometime? I can introduce them to you."

"W-what?! You've got to be kidding me!?"

"Why? Is it that bad of an idea?"

"Well…"

"Just go." Ruri said with what looked like to him was one of her more mischievous smiles. "You need to get out anyways."

"You're not helping little sister…I suggest you shut up while you're still alive…"

"Or what? You know you don't scare me. Your wardrobe however could use a little sprucing up."

"What did you say?!"

"I'm saying that what you wear is enough to make anyone run away screaming."

"Why you…"

"Come on big brother. Time to spruce you up a bit."

"That's okay…" Shelly quickly said but it was too late. Ruri had already dragged her brother off to what she knew was going to be somewhat of a torture test for him in fashion.

* * *

"I knew it!!"

"Whoa, keep it down Sarah!" Mike said sternly as he unpacked their bags. "I only got this room for one, so you're not even registered."

"Whatever. Here you go hotshot. This is what almost a month of daily love making will do."

"What's this?"

"Boy, you must have been single all your life. It's a pregnancy test. And it says you're going to be a father."

"SAY WHAT?!"

"You heard me. This just jeopardized the whole operation."

"Are you still planning on going through with it?"

"Yes, but we're going to have to come up with a whole new strategy. I'm not risking the life of a baby in order to do my job."

"I know just what to do then, so listen up."

* * *

It's now two days before thanksgiving, and once again a generous snow is falling onto the city of Bellforest, adding to the already immense amount that they already have. Walking around shop to shop getting the things her and the family needed to for the thanksgiving dinner at the Novak and Sorel residence, Jennifer was smiling and enjoying the sites around her. Here and there the Christmas decorations were starting to appear and the spirit of the season was now starting to sift through the air. People were laughing, smiling, kids were running around either throwing snowballs, building snow forts, or the occasional snowman. All around her she could also see couples young and old holding hands or cuddled close to each other while also shopping on their own or just spending time out alone. In a way, it kind of made her feel a bit lonely since she didn't have anyone she liked, nor did she know if anyone liked her for that fact. But remembering what her father, Renton, told her, it suddenly didn't matter. _"It's not whether you have someone you love or not. As long as you have a family behind you that can show you love and support, that Jennifer, is all that matters in life." _That was what she had tried to live by in her life since she had moved to the city, and he couldn't have been more right about things. Everytime she needed someone to talk to or needed a shoulder to cry on, they were all there for her. Dad, mom, Maeter, even Anemone and Talho once after a bad day at school. They were right there when they were needed most. "Jennifer!"

"Huh? Oh! Hey Sophie! What are you up to?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

"I see." she laughed. "I'm just out getting a few more last minute things for thanksgiving. What about you?"

"Early Christmas shopping for my lover boy."

"Lover boy eh? I'm not sure if Linck would approve of being called that."

"He would if he knew what was good for him." Sophie then giggled. "But yeah, you're probably right."

"I know I am. I live with him."

"Speaking of that, how are things going since you moved here? We don't talk much, so I was just curious."

"That's fine Sophie. Things are going great so far actually. I was a little scared at first when me and the girls were first taken in by Eureka, but she eased all that fear and now, well, let's say we get along a little TOO well."

"Gaining up on Renton a bit?"

"You could say that, yes." Jennifer giggled again happily. "But dad's loved every minute of it so far. Have yet to hear a complaint out of him."

"That means the family is getting along great then. Whoops, got to go Jennifer. Want to get my shopping done before all the good stuff disappears."

"Sounds great Sophie. Hey, call me when you get home! We'll do a girls day out with the others sometime!"

"Can do! See you later!"

"Bye now!" Jennifer waved as the raven haired girl ran down the sidewalk. "Yep. Things aren't so bad after all."

* * *

A little while later after making her last stop of the day, Jennifer walked out of a small deli store after picking up some ham for a salad that was to be prepared the night before thanksgiving. Tired and dead on her feet, she was finally ready to head home, take off her shoes, and just crash on her bed for a long winters nap. But of course, that required getting home first. But when a round object poked her back and the sound of a click was heard from the alleyway behind her, she knew something was definitely wrong. "Well well, what if it isn't my oldest child."

"Sarah. Long time no hear. You have guts coming back here."

"Smart words coming from an unarmed person." Turning her head carefully to look at the person who had put them in so much pain and suffering, she finally met Sarah eye to eye, but with a .9mm pistol pointed right at her back. "What led you to be so sassy?"

"Think about it. It may give you a clue."

"Very good. I can see your father has taught you well."

"Not only that, but the entire family as well. I was even given the pleasure of taking a look at your past records. You aren't exactly the smartest one, are you?"

"Hmm…they even turned you a bit nosy. Alright then, so you know about my past. What are you going to do now?"

"Can't do anything with a gun pointed at my back, now can I?"

"That is true. You're not exactly in the most comfortable of positions, are you?"

"Kind of obvious, isn't it? So what is it you want?"

"Even that should be obvious to you Jennifer."

"Touche. I guess you're smarter than you look."

"Listen here you little brat!" Sarah then yelled. Diving out of the alley and wrapping her left arm around her neck and pointing the gun at Jennifer's head with the right, she quickly drew a crowd around her and her hostage. "I didn't come here to take smartalick comments from a kid like you! Listen up everyone! If Renton Thurston isn't down here in one hour, we're going to have a major problem keeping this girl alive!"

* * *

"RENTON!! Get out here quick!"

"What is it hon?!" I yelled as I ran from our room to the living room. "What the hell?!"

"Sarah has Jennifer!" and she was right. Right there on our TV screen was Sarah, pointing a gun at our daughters head over by Bakers Meat Deli. "And she's calling for you from what the reports are saying!"

"I'm going then! Stay here with the kids! Don't leave for ANY reason! And keep the doors and windows locked!"

"Don't go Renton! You know it's a trap!"

"I know hon. But if I don't, then I'm not the father I should be. I'm not letting our kids be in that kind of danger." So I quickly threw on my coat and boots, raced out the door, into the car, and fishtailed out of our drive and into town, hoping that I wouldn't be too late.

* * *

Arriving on the scene of the standoff, I was first met by Dominic and John, who had taken command of the situation. Holland was on the 'frontline' of the scene acting as a mediator. "John!"

"Renton! Jeez, I'm glad you made it. Where's Eureka and the kids?"

"At home all locked up inside. I told her not to leave and to keep everything locked up."

"Is she alone?"

"No. Maeter and Linck are there."

"Not enough. Dominic! Call out for backup and have a couple of officers head to Renton's place for security!"

"Roger that!"

"Okay Renton, you had better get over there. It won't be much longer I think before Sarah blows her top."

"Okay. Let's do this."

* * *

"Okay Sarah, just take it easy now." Holland said gently. "We don't want to have to hurt you in order to end this. Drop the gun, back away from Jennifer, and all will be fine."

"Give it up Holland! The only time this gun will go down is when Renton gets here!"

"Back up Holland. I've got this." Renton sternly said as he came upon the scene.

"Renton…"

"It's okay Holland. Let me handle it. Sarah, it's been a while."

"Too long if you ask me my dear hubby."

"We're not married anymore Sarah. I'm sure you know that by now."

"Of course I do. That got annulled, you sold our house, and destroyed everything we ever had. You even hid my girls someplace where I can't find them."

"I have them Sarah. Me and Eureka took them in. They're safe and warm with us."

"That witch has them?! I can't allow that! There's no way!"

"It's true Sarah! But they're happy and healthy, so they've been in good hands with me."

"C-can I see them?"

"No, not like this. Do you think I want those girls to see their mother acting like this? Holding a gun to their sister's head just to drag me out like this?"

"But you destroyed everything we had together!! Why couldn't things just be left alone like they were?!"

"Because that wasn't my life, and the others of whom I loved so much and them me knew that. It took them bringing me here in order for me to come out of my amnesic state and reunite with the family you tried taking from me. How in this world did you figure you were doing the right thing?"

"Because Renton, I loved you. Or at least I did. Actually, I still do in a way. But the point is, I was the one who took you away from the military, away from the pain, away from all the fighting, away from it all and gave you a life, a family, that you deserved. Wasn't it wonderful?"

"It was when I wasn't who I was truly meant to be. But when I regained my memory and past, I remember what you did on the day we crashed. Now I despise you for taking me away from those that I loved. I had a family back home you took no consideration for. You only thought about yourself and your selfish ways."

"NO I DIDN'T!!" she yelled back, pushing the gun harder into Jennifer's head. "I was thinking about you!" and while this was going on, Mike, donned in normal civilian clothing, was surveying the area and the scene, taking in every detail, note, and position of civilians, police, special forces, and vehicles. Each one was a vital detail towards getting his girlfriend out of there in one piece since she was carrying their child. Out of the corner of his eyes, almost directly across the street from the standoff, a faint glimmer from a building window caught his attention. Instinctively , he acted right away. It was a sniper. And he was aiming right for Sarah


	11. Escape and Peace

Chapter 11- Escape and Peace

Making his way slowly through the crowd, Mike tried not to gain the attention of anyone in the area. His plan, if it worked successfully, was to gain access to the front like he was going for a better view of what was happening. If he was successful, it would be like he was any other citizen who was gawking around trying to stick his nose basically where it didn't belong. So in other words, he was like every other person who had their eyes stuck like glue on Sarah, Renton, and Jennifer, who had unfortunately became her target. _"Dang it Sarah, this wasn't how this was planned." _he then thought while continuing to survey the scene. _"You were supposed to take him out, not include your kids in the fiasco. Guess I'll have to get around this mess somehow and get close so I can try to break her out of this scene."_

* * *

"Sarah, how often did you REALLY think about me?"

"Every day we were together Renton!" with tears pouring out of her eyes, cheeks flushed and red, and her eyes and lips quivering, it was hard to tell if she was serious or if the cold had started to take effect on her body. Looking at Jennifer though, she had stood strong. Not even a hint of fear or worry out of her. It was pretty obvious to him that she was being strong as not to make everyone panic. But the fear was still in her eyes none the less. "If I wasn't thinking of you, we wouldn't have had the family we did, or the house, or even the store you ran. All I did was for you, the one who deserved everything I gave him."

"But I already had that here Sarah. But right now, let's not dwell on that point. What I want to know now, is what do you think your going to prove by doing this? All you're doing is creating more problems than you can even handle. Your life is ruined now. I mean, this only added on to the charges you already have pinned against you."

"It's not ruined Renton." she then sobbed softly. "I…I met someone new in my life. I'm not sure why or how, but…I fell in love with him."

"That's wonderful Sarah. Can I ask what his name is?"

"I can't tell you that. I don't need his identity known. It would only cause more chaos than what's already here."

"That's fine. I'm not going to force it out of you. How long have you been together now?"

"A month."

"That's good. How's it going?"

"Considering I'm pregnant again, that should tell you a lot."

"Wow, that it does. How far along are you?"

"Not sure. A week, maybe two perhaps."

"I see. Hey, just sit tight alright. I'll be right back, okay?"

"Oh, alright."

* * *

"What's going on Renton?" Holland whispered as Renton came upon them. "Why did you quit talking to her?"

"It's okay Holland. I told her I'd be right back. Listen, do we have any guns on her other than the officers in behind of us?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I'll let you know after I find out. Now, are there any other guns trained on her position?"

"Yeah, there is. Three snipers. One right across the street, and two at an angled position on rooftops both two houses down from either direction."

"Have them back down."

"What?! Have you gone insane?!" Dominic said in a low yet enraged tone. "If we do that, she's got a better chance of getting out alive! Heck, she may even get away again!"

"I doubt it Dominic. With all the other officers who are trained on her position, I don't think she'd be able to go anywhere unless it's under a hail of gunfire. But that's a position we have to avoid at all costs."

"And what reason is there behind that theory?"

"She just told me she's pregnant again, that's what."

"EH?! Hold up, she said that?"

"If she didn't, would I be telling you this?"

"Probably not." Holland then sighed. "But how do we know she's not bluffing?"

"I can see it in her eyes, that's how. She may be a trouble maker, but she is an honest person otherwise. Just trust me on this."

"Alright, we will. Dominic, go to the command post and order the snipers to fall back. If we can save a life without having to take out another one, then it's a win win situation for both sides."

"Copy that. Okay Renton, the rest is up to you."

"Thanks Dominic. Wish me luck."

* * *

"You still love him, don't you Sarah?"

"Yes, I do Jennifer. But I do have someone new in my life now. Someone that so far has treated me the same way your father has. But in other ways, he's been more gentle, caring, and loving of me."

"Is it true then when you said you were pregnant?"

"Yes, it is sweetie. Have I ever once lied to you?"

"You did about dad."

"Yeah, I guess I did, didn't I?" she then sighed. "But I did what I did for my own reasons. That's all you have to know."

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Because it'd be too complicated for you to understand right now. But when you do find that someone special, you'll see the reasons why."

"I just won't take it to the levels that you have."

"Sad, yet true. I've screwed up a lot in my life I guess, but just promise me that you won't follow the path that I have."

"I won't. I promise."

"Thanks." she said warmly. "Hey Renton. Welcome back."

"Thanks. How are you two holding up?"

"Cold, but alright."

"You hungry at all? I can maybe get you something hot to eat. Try to keep your bodies warm at least."

"Could you please?"

"Sure! Hey officer!"

"Yeah!"

"Get us some coffee, hot chocolate for the young lady, and some hot sandwiches!"

"Okay!"

"Thanks dad." Jennifer said with a gentle smile. "That helps a bit."

"No problem kiddo. Now Sarah, what will it take to get you to let go of Jennifer and end all of this? The longer we're out here, the more likely we'll end up getting sick."

"It's worth it until I've proven my point Renton. When are you or anyone in GekkoState going to realize that?"

"You've done that already Sarah. And there are three beautiful little girls at home that prove it." and while the conversation dragged on for what felt like hours in the blistering cold snow and icy arctic air, Mike had somehow in some sort of feat of impossible porportions, made it behind Sarah and Jennifer. With their car parked around the corner behind the building they were next to, engine running and heat on, he opened up a suitcase from the trunk of the car and inside were what looked like several deadly weapons. Three small pistols, two sycle shaped knives shaved down to a razors edge, several grenades, and finally, the trick of his trade. Grabbing all three at once, he pulled the pins on two, held activator levers tight until he got up close enough for maximum effectiveness, and let them fly. Mike then pulled the pin on the last one in quick succession and let it fly as well.

"SMOKE BOMBS???!!!" Holland yelled. "Everyone clear out! Renton! Get back!"

"Everyone leave the area until the smoke clears!" Dominic then yelled on the megaphone he had in hand. "Don't fire! I repeat, hold your fire! We can't hit innocent citizens!" The distraction worked. As soon as they smoke bombs had hit the ground in front of Sarah and Jennifer, they exploded with a massive fury. Their effectiveness well known to him, Mike knew they had a limit of about a minute or two before they began to lose their strength. Working fast, he ran up to Sarah as silently as a mouse.

"What in the hell is this?!" Sarah coughed. "Who's doing this?!"

"I am." Mike said softly. Knocking Jennifer out swiftly with a dull thump to the back of her head from a little baton, he quickly yet gently lay her off to the side before grabbing Sarah and pulling her to the car. "Now come on! This isn't how this was supposed to work!"

"Why not?!" she yelled back as she hopped into the passenger seat. "I had everything where I wanted it!"

"Not with a hostage you didn't! Sorry, but we have to rethink this through." and slamming on the gas, the two raced down the back alley before turning right about a three blocks down between two other buildings. Stopping to take a took a look to their right, the two could still see where mass chaos still ensued. "I'm sorry, but I just didn't want you or our child getting hurt. Right now that is the last thing I want to see."

"Mike…but…"

"No buts Sarah. Now let's go." and with a gentle left turn like they were ordinary people just driving around, the two left town inconspicuously and disappeared into the gently falling snow and to a destination that even they weren't sure about.

* * *

"Renton! Renton! Are you alright?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine John." I coughed trying to clear my lungs. "Where's Jennifer?!"

"Not sure! We still can't see through this smoke! Just stay behind me until it all clears!"

"Right!" I yelled back. _"Dammit Sarah, what's the meaning of all of this?"_

* * *

"Found her!" An officer yelled what felt like an eternity later. "Get a medic!"

"What?!" I yelled. "What's wrong with her?!"

"Can't tell sir! I can't see any injuries though other than where the gun was pointed at her head."

"God Jennifer…please be alright…"

* * *

"It's only a minor concussion Renton." Nadia said about an hour later at the hospital. "She'll need to stay off her feet for the next day or two, but other than that, she'll be fine."

"Thanks Nadia." I said with a sigh with a cup of coffee in my right hand. "I thought for sure she was dead when they first found her."

"Well whoever did it was actually looking out for her safety, which is kind of odd considering that situation."

"I know. That's what bugs me about the whole thing. Holland, did you or anybody else see anyone around the area that shouldn't have been?"

"Not that I know of."

"Holland!"

"What John?"

"Several officers who were covering the back alley ways were just found locked up and knocked out in one of the buildings next to the deli! Same pattern of attack as Jennifer."

"Looks like you were right on the button Renton. But who could have been working with her?"

"The new boyfriend I'm guessing." I replied as I watched Jennifer get ready to leave the emergency room. "It's a pretty easy conclusion that he's with the NRA as well. With smoke screens like that, there's no way it was an amateur job."

"Professional escape artist is more like it. So there's really no way of telling what kind of arsenal they're carrying with them."

"Which means Holland," Dominic said with a stern tone in his eyes and voice, "we're going to have to keep an extra tight police presence around here from now on."

"Hey dad, I'm ready." Jennifer said as she walked out of the examination room.

"Okay kiddo. Hey guys, I'll talk to you later, alright?"

"Sure." Holland sighed. "Dammit, I'm really getting tired of this mess. Everytime Sarah's within our reach, she slips out again and disappears into nowhere."

"Kind of sick circle of events, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is. And it's one that I'd rather not think about."

* * *

Later that evening as I sat in my office sulking and grumbling to myself, all I could think about was Jennifer as she up against the building where she was found, slumped over and unresponsive. Of course, I wasn't panicking as much as Renton was, but the fact is, we all thought the worst right at that very moment. But when we found out she was still breathing, that's when we breathed a sigh of relief. "Holland."

"Huh, what? Oh, hey honey."

"Take it easy now dear. It's been a long day for all of us already. Come to bed and relax for a bit, okay?"

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." I said with a yawn as I stretched myself out. Turning out the light and shutting off my computer, I followed my wife into our room where to no surprise, our little girl was once again fast asleep on our bed. "Jeez, why can't Angel ever fall asleep in her own bed?"

"It's probably just a phase Holland. I'm sure she'll get over it sometime."

"I know." I chuckled as my wife then picked her up and carried her off the her own bedroom. "Stephen was the same way with his rebellious behavior."

"Phases are fun, aren't they?" she said lightly as she walked past me. "Be right back."

"Okay." I whispered as not to wake our sleeping child. Crawling into bed and shutting off the lamp on my side, I lay my head down on the pillow and was just about asleep before Talho came back in, crawled into bed next to me, wrapped her arm around my midsection as always, and together we fell asleep into what we hoped was going to be a peaceful day.

* * *

"_This morning in the town of Luxious, two officers who had responded to the call of two possible wanted fugitives who had been spotted in the area were shot and killed in the line of duty. The suspects, who are still unknown at this time, were last seen heading out of the town in an easterly direction in what most people were only able to describe as a black sedan. If anyone has any information concerning this sad turn of events, they are to call the Luxious police at…"_

"Do you think it's them?" Anemone asked as she and Dominic continued to watch the morning news.

"I'm not sure hon. Nobody here saw any vehicle making any sort of quick getaway. Nobody even saw anything suspicious. Plus with no descriptions of the suspects who did it, it's really hard telling."

"Not only that," Talho said seriously from behind them. "It says it was a call to apprehend two possibly wanted suspects. Sarah is the only person we know who is on the most wanted list. Her supposed boyfriend is unknown, so there's no way right now that he could be wanted."

"Had to point out the obvious, didn't you mom?" Anemone sighed.

"Only doing my job dear. Didn't work in intelligence for nothing you know."

"That's true. Still, it's a sad day for those families who lost their loved ones. I do hope they get the justice they deserve."

"I hope so too. Well, we better get the kids off to school. Can't have them late you know."

"Okay mom. I'll go warm the car up."

"Alright."

* * *

"How's her head hon?"

"Still pounding from what she told me dear. I guess Sarah's boyfriend hit her pretty hard."

"Considering Nadia said she got a small concussion out of it, most likely."

"Are you still going to work today?"

"Have to. Got payroll to do, bills to pay to our vendors, plus the utility bills and the collections that have to be checked and paid up on."

"Sounds like a major day for paperwork."

"You could say that, yes." I chuckled as I went for my jacket. "But just make sure that Jennifer stays in bed for the day and keeps the pressure off her head."

"I will sweetie."

"Do you have any more building inspections to do?"

"Not right now. I do have the inspection coming up for the house I bought from Sarah's mother in a few days though. With that I hope I can find out what kind of work it needs."

"Still feels kind of weird that you did. But after we put our own touches on it and get the work done, it probably won't be half bad after all."

"We'll see. Better get to work now or else you'll be late."

"I'm the owner. I can go in when I want." I chuckled. "But yeah, I had better get rolling before Avriana chews me out for my tardiness."

"Ok. Don't forget, Thanksgiving at the parents tomorrow."

"I won't dear. Have a good day now!"

"I will. Love you!" and with a quick wave, I was off to another day. Hopefully it was going to be an uneventful one.

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow…"

"Sophie! Are you alright?!"

"I think so Jackie. My left ankle hurts like the devil though."

"You might have sprained it. This winter weather sure is taking a toll on everyone."

"Tell me about it." and with a grimace on her face, Sophie braced herself up against the building next to her before slipping back down and landing on her butt with tears in her eyes. "It hurts Jackie…"

"Hold on! Bryan!"

"What's up?" he asked as he ran up to the two girls. "Why is Sophie sitting on the ground?"

"I think she sprained her ankle sweetie. Got your phone on you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"To call for help, that's why you idiot."

"Oh, yeah, duh." he chuckled. "Sorry about that. Here you go."

"Thanks."

"No problem. How you doing Sophie?"

"I've had better days as you can see."

"I can tell. How bad is the pain?"

"Enough that I can't stand on it."

"You must have twisted it pretty bad then. Try to keep it still until help shows up. The less you move it the less damage you'll do."

"Okay."

* * *

"Your hometown Mike? Are you sure about this?" Sarah asked as the two reached the city limits of Ester.

"Yeah, I am. My parents left me the house after they retired and moved away to their vacation home permanently. I still have the keys to it, so hopefully it's in good shape."

"Do you ever talk to your parents?"

"On occasion when I get the time. The last time I checked in with them was when we were in Bellforest."

"And how are they?"

"Doing wonderful. When I told them I had a girlfriend and that we were expecting, I swear I never heard such a shriek out of my mom in my entire life."

"Upset?"

"No, that excited! Even dad said it was about time that I found someone and settled down."

"Oh my." she giggled. Driving through the downtown area, she suddenly felt a warm feeling in her heart. Sort of a sense of calm if someone really wanted to call it that. Turning right next to the towns little bakery, they went up about another three or four blocks before pulling right again into the driveway of what seemed like to be a smaller ranch style home. It seemed like it was a quaint little home. White siding, green shutters on each side of the windows, and what looked like a totally new roof. "Wow, this is cute dear."

"It should be. It's where I was raised. I'm surprised it's in this good of shape."

"Got the keys?"

"Right here." he said with a smile as he jingled them from his left hand. "Shall we go in?"

"Yeah."

* * *

"It's weird to have three students absent at once." our teacher said as she was taking attendance. The schools had all of a sudden gotten permission from the school district to use part of the schools old building, thus forcing us back into somewhat cold and damp classrooms. "Jackie Sanderson, Sophie Thompson, and Bryan Johnson."

"Miss Albright."

"Oh, Principle Sampson. What brings you to my class?"

"I have a note for you concerning three of yours students."

"Oh, I see. What's the situation?"

"Seem like one of them fell and twisted her ankle on the way here. They went to the medical clinic with her as assistance. They should be here at school sometime later."

"Thanks sir. Well, that settles that. Class, take that as a lesson in life. Always be ready to help your friends when they're in need."

"Who do you think got hurt?" I quietly asked Shelly who was sitting next to me.

"Not sure Maeter. Could've been any of the three of them. Have to wait and see I guess depending on who shows up."

"If it's Sophie, Linck is going to flip!"

"Tell me about it!" she whispered back to me. "Same thing with the other two if any of them got hurt."

"Talk about an ironic trio to get hurt then."

"I know."

"Shelly! Maeter! Eyes to the front!"

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

"All unpacked hon!" Sarah said with a smile after walking into the living room from our new bedroom. "Thank god your parents left the furniture here."

"They didn't want it. They only took what was needed and left."

"Wow. I'm guessing the vacation home was ready to go then."

"Pretty much. So, it looks like we have some shopping to do."

"Yeah, that we do. Food is all we need."

"A TV too. I'm not missing the games tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, it's thanksgiving, isn't it?"

"Yep. And we're celebrating right here at our new home."

"Our…new home?"

"Yeah. Listen Sarah. I think it's time you give up on your whole revenge thing. You're carrying our child now, and I couldn't be happier. Let's just get married, erase your past, and raise our child right here, right now. Just me and you."

"You…really mean that?"

"If I didn't, would I do this?" Getting down on one knee, Mike pulled the ring box out of his sweater pocket, looked up at Sarah, and asked "Sarah Matthews, would you do me the honors of not only being my wife, but the mother of my child as well? Will you marry me?"

"Oh my Mike…" She stuttered as tears flowed from her eyes. "Yes! Yes, I'll marry you!"

"But just promise me one thing." he said as he slipped the ring on her finger. "Give up on Renton. Just let it all go so we can live our lives in peace."

"For this chance at happiness hon, I'll give up the world."

"I'm glad. Now let's go celebrate on me."

"Sure." she replied softly.

* * *

"Thanks for helping her kids."

"No problem Mrs. Thompson. Anything for a friend."

"Thanks Jackie. Bryan, thank you as well."

"Don't mention it." he chuckled. "How is she?"

"I'm still waiting on Mrs. Anderson to come out and tell us."

"Nadia. Of course."

"Now Bryan, you know Nadia is the doctor for all of you kids. She's the one who did your physicals for the Moonlight project."

"Mrs. Thompson! Nobody is supposed to hear that!"

"Whoops! Sorry!"

"Hey everyone." Nadia said as she came upon the lightly bickering trio. "She's all set to go."

"How is she?"

"Just fine Mrs. Thompson. She did twist it pretty badly. She'll be on crutches for about a week or two. Just make sure she stays off her foot until then."

"Thanks Nadia. Where is she?"

"Still in the examination room. She'll be out in a few minutes."

"Thank you a ton. We owe you one."

"Don't mention it. It's my job. See you later."

"Bye now. Okay kids. As soon as she's out, off to school for you."

"Great…"

* * *

Thanksgiving day. All is quiet and well in our sleepy city. The snow continues to fall around us, but this time, it's a light gentle snow that accumulated at a very slow pace, which let us keep up with the shoveling pretty easily. But that didn't matter right now. We were finally off to the in-laws for a huge thanksgiving feast. Luckily Holland had come up with their vehicle to help transport our huge caravan of family. We held the twins, Maeter, Linck, and us while Holland got Adrian, Faith, Hope, and Jennifer. Sadly Maurice wasn't going to be with us as he was going to spend time with Avriana's family. But he promised he'd try to show up later so we could all still be together. "Hey Renton, are you ever going to get a second vehicle?"

"Working on it Holland." I chuckled. "Been too busy lately to even think about it."

"That's true. Hey Jennifer, you sure you're ready for this?"

"I think so. I just don't want to be getting too many dizzy spells while I'm out."

"Those still bugging you?"

"Just a bit. They're getting better though."

"That's good. Well, let's get going. That turkey isn't going to eat itself."

"Okay."

* * *

"Smells good Sarah."

"Thanks hon. It'll be ready in a bit."

"That's fine. So, what do you think about your new life as the future Mrs. Johnson?"

"Not bad at all. I mean, come on, I am carrying your child. So it really can't get any better than that."

"True enough. Oh man, this brings back memories."

"What's that dear?"

"Just looking at some of the old photo albums that mom and dad left behind."

"Why would they leave those? You would think that since they carried precious memories of you and the family that they'd take them along."

"I guess they only wanted the most important ones."

"Boy, talk about being simplistic."

"I guess so. Oh man, this brings back memories."

"What?"

"A picture of my sister and her little boy."

"What about the dad?"

"That jerk ran off with another woman as soon as he found out she was pregnant with him. I nearly killed him for doing it, but he got away before I could lay a finger on him."

"What kind of man does that?"

"I wish I knew."

"What was your sisters name?"

"Carolyn. The little boy is Bryan."

"Where are they now?"

"Bellforest the last I heard from her. She refuses to let me talk to her or my nephew."

"Why's that?"

"Because I joined the rebel alliance. She's a firm believer of equal rights to all, including the coralian race. And since Bellforest is NFA territory as is pretty much the rest of the world, well, that tells you where we stand."

"Sad, yet true. I wonder how they're doing now?"

"I wish I knew Sarah. I wish I knew."

* * *

"It's nice of Jackie's parents to invite us over this year."

"Sure is mom. I just wish you'd get along with uncle Mike sometime soon."

"Don't bet on it Bryan." Carolyn then said with a scowl. "I told him straight out that if he joins the rebel alliance that I'd disown him. I kept that promise and I'm not going back on it."

"I hope things change soon though. But if he ever found out that I'm with the GekkoState and Moonlight programs, he'll rebel against us for sure."

"If he does, we'll be ready. I'm sure of it."

"Why's that?"

"Just trust me son. I may have had you when I was young and wild, but that doesn't change the way I raised you. You just stick to your guns and beliefs. After all, Avriana and Maurice are counting on you."

"Don't have to tell me that twice. Well, here we are."

"Okay son, let's enjoy our day."

"Of course. My girlfriend is in there." Bryan then chuckled.

"Yeah, and if you don't behave yourselves," she replied with him in a headlock. "You'll be paying for it when we get home."

"P-point taken…mom."

"Good."

* * *

"Hey guys! Glad you could make it!"

"Thanks mom." Avriana said with a smile as she and I hung up our coats in the hallway. "Hey little bro!"

"Hey Avriana! About time you got here."

"Very funny you little brat! Sweetie, I'll be in the kitchen with mom."

"Okay hon." I said with a smile and a kiss. "Hey Hap, what's the score of the game?"

"Wolves over the tigers seven to ten. Odds are with the tigers again this year."

"Somehow I doubt that. Their defense has lagged ever since Richardson and Dougan got knocked off the roster from injuries."

"That's true. The Wolves literally blew by them on their first possesion."

"I heard that on the radio. Kind of blew me away when I did."

"Imagine watching it."

"I bet."

"So, how is the pregnancy coming along?"

"Great so far." I said as we munched on chips. "Avriana's so happy she's practically glowing."

"I could tell when she walked in. She's showing pretty nicely as well."

"I think the baby is going to be a good size when it's born."

"Perhaps. Nadia never really got that big with Jordan."

"No, but he also decided to arrive a little early too."

"That he did. Hey hon, more Pretzels!"

"Dad!" Avriana yelled back as she walked in. "Don't ruin your appetites. Lunch is almost ready."

"Okay sport. Thanks."

"No problem."

"Hey, weren't your two friends coming over as well that you wanted us to meet?"

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot! Shoot, I hope they didn't get lost!"

"Speak of the devils. There's the doorbell." I chuckled. "Sit dear. I've got it."

"Thanks sweetie."

"Yeah, yeah." I chuckled as I opened the door. "Mark! Mary! Glad to see you didn't get lost." I laughed. "Come on in!"

"Thanks Maurice." Mary said happily. "Good thing he was driving. I can't see at all with all of this white stuff falling on us."

"You're telling me." Mark said as he brushed himself off. "Boy, smells awesome in here."

"That'd be my doing." Nadia said as she walked up to them. "Hey, I'm Nadia, Avriana's mother. That's Hap on the sofa with our son Jordan on his left."

"Nice meeting you two finally." Mark replied with a firm handshake. "Avriana never could stop talking about you two."

"Typical of a girl who still thinks she's a teenager."

"Sounds like me." Mary giggled. "Get me on the phone and I can keep going for hours."

"I know all about that." I then laughed. "I've got the phone bills at home to prove it."

"So do I." Mark chuckled. "Well Maurice, we've got a game to watch!"

"Follow me!"

* * *

"Boys and football. It never ends." Mary sighed as the two men walked off into the living room. "Luckily us girls aren't alone."

"But we are outnumbered. Boys four, girls three."

"We can make it even if your baby is a girl Avriana."

"Cross your fingers then." she said with a smile. "Because that's what I want as well."

"Come on ladies. We can chat over wine in the kitchen." Nadia then said with a smile. "Besides, can't interrupt the boys now. It'd be our lives on the line."

"Isn't that the truth."

* * *

Back at the Novak residence, spirits were high and drinks plenty as everyone tried to erase what had happened two days prior. Instead it was all about the food, family, and the fun of being together while not fighting some battle or war. As the kids played in the living room with some of the older ones, Talho and Jennifer sat in the kitchen snacking and chatting the late morning away trying to drown out the noise of the family.

"Hey Jennifer. How's the head?"

"Doing good. I always was told I was hard headed." Jennifer laughed. "I guess it worked to my advantage this time."

"You got lucky. Another inch or two down and it could've been a broken neck."

"Don't remind me. Nadia said the same thing."

"Well she's right you know. But how are you feeling otherwise?"

"I get dizzy spells every now and then, but they're subsiding pretty quickly."

"That's good."

"Smells spectacular in here though Talho. Do you do this every year?"

"Have to. We have the only house that's big enough to hold everyone." she giggled. "But to me, it's all worth it. It's the only time of the year other than Christmas that we get the whole family together."

"Jennifer!!"

"Angel! Lisa! Sara Jo!" Jennifer said with a huge hug from the three. "Good to see you again!"

"Come play with us Jennifer!" Sara Jo said excitedly. "We want to play games!"

"Okay, Okay! I'm coming!" she laughed. "Later Talho!"

"Have fun!"

* * *

"Hey sis."

"Hi Anemone." I said softly with a warm smile. "How are you doing?"

"Pretty relaxed considering what happened two days ago."

"I understand. It was a lot to take in."

"You're telling me. I was the main officer in charge of the sniper units. Thank god I didn't have to make that call. How is she holding up?"

"So far so good, but I'm still worried."

"How so?"

"She seems to be so strong, patient, and unbreakable. But I know somewhere in her mind she's trying to keep that weak side hidden and tucked away so she'll never have to face it again."

"I think she's doing it for the girls Eureka."

"Why would you say that?"

"She's always been at their sides since they were born. Jennifer probably figures that if they can't see her hurting, it'll prove to them that they don't have to show their feelings or worry about getting hurt as well."

"That's not how we raise our kids though."

"Even I don't raise my girls that way. If they ever are sad, hurt, or anything, they know they can come to us and we'll always be a shoulder they can cry on."

"I just hope she's alright. I know she's come to us before when it came to either life or school, but something like this has to be almost overwhelming on her."

"Just keep an eye on things. I'm sure they'll turn out fine."

"Thanks Anemone. It helps out a bunch knowing how much support you give us."

"It's because of you that I'm able to do it Eureka. Now come on, let's relax with the rest of our family."

"Okay."

* * *

Watching as my wife and Anemone walked over towards the living room and the kids along with Holland, I stood in the doorway of the French doors that led into the dining room knowing what the two ladies were talking about. Plus I was able to tap into my wife's conscious without her knowing, which I know, is cheating, but it does the job when I know there's something on her mind that she's trying to hide. I then looked behind me where Dominic was setting the table with Stephen, which made me smile and relax a bit. Turning back to look outside through the living room window, I noticed the snow had started dissapate, which was a nice relief considering that I've had enough of the white stuff already to last me a lifetime. Still, I was still wondering if pursuing the thorn in our side was even worth it anymore. "Of course it is dear."

"Cheating again I see." I laughed softly.

"You do the same thing, and you know it."

"Prove it." I gently replied while she wrapped her arms around me.

"I don't have to. I already know you do."

"Like I said, unless you have proof, I'll tend not to believe you Mrs. Thurston."

"Watch it Mr. Thurston. More wisecracks like that and you won't know what I'll do to you."

"Try me."

"I will tonight before we go to bed if you don't behave yourself."

"In that case I'll do everything I can to get chased onto the sofa for the night."

"Very funny." she giggled back at me. "I love you hon."

"I love you too sweetie."

"BLEH!! Mom and dad are at it again!"

"Maeter!" I laughed. "That's it! Girls, tackle her!" and on command as if they were waiting for me to say that, all the girls of the Thurston, Novak, and Sorel families ganged up on Maeter before she even had a leg to stand on. "DAD! No fair!"

"All is fair in a war between parents and their kids." I laughed. "And don't you forget it!"

"HEEEELLLLPPPP!!!!"

* * *

Same time at the Thompson residence, Sophie and her family were sitting back trying to digest what now filled their stomachs after a long holiday meal. Not quite ready for dessert yet, the small family of three gathered in the living room to watch the games as was per normal every year for her father. Her mom as always would sit back and enjoy her favorite book while Sophie would take her usual long nap after a huge meal. But with a sore ankle, that was all but easy.

"How's you ankle sweetie?"

"It's alright dad." Sophie sighed after dinner as she layed back onto the sofa. "I just wish it didn't have to happen right at this time."

"Well unfortunately you can't predict mother nature. She can be a tough old bat sometimes."

"Well couldn't she have picked someone else to injure?"

"I'm sure she's already claimed her fair share of victims. Unfortunately you were next on her list."

"Makes me wonder who she'll get next."

"If you're lucky, maybe Linck."

"Don't say that dad! I'll never get to see him then!"

"Whoa, down Sophie. Your life doesn't always revolve around your boyfriend. You also have other responsibilities to worry about."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Such is the life of a teenager."

"I was the same as you at your age, so I know how you feel."

"Yeah, right." her mother then popped in. "She's the same as me! She went chasing after the one she loved like I did you honey pie."

"Okay, you got me there." he chuckled back. "But it took you two years to finally land me."

"And it took our daughter less than a day. Show's you what kind of persistence she has."

"And how fast she can hook a guy."

"DAAAAAD! Come on now! I've had my eyes on Linck since we were little, and you know it!"

"Actually, no I didn't. Looks like there were some things that your mom didn't tell me about, huh dear?"

"Hey, it was a girl to girl thing sweetie. I'm just going to leave it at that."

"Women, I'll never figure them out."

"You got it dad." Sophie giggled. "We can't let all of our secrets out."

"Not even for your own father?"

"Not a chance."

"It figures." he sighed. "Well anyways, who's up for dessert?"

* * *

Late that evening after we had all arrived home, pretty much everyone went to bed early to be ready for the morning Christmas shopping spree that had become a family tradition with all the ladies. For Felicity, it was going to be her first time ever, and it showed. Though she wasn't going to be with her mother for due reasons, Maeter and Jennifer agreed to take her out so they could shop for us guys. Luckily there were only three of us, which makes it easy for them. But as for us guys for the girls, well, it'll probably be a little more complicated than that. But still, I had to worry. Ever since what happened to Jennifer downtown, my mind was going a million miles an hour trying to process what step I should take next to protect my children and my wife. I tried to hide that stress and anguish throughout the entire day so I wouldn't worry the whole family, but as always Eureka would read right through me like a book and gave me a reassuring smile to calm my nerves. I still wasn't completely myself when we got home, but still, my stomach turned. And it wasn't from our huge meal either. "Dad?"

"Oh, hey Maeter. Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Got hungry again." she giggled. "What about you?"

"I'm not the one going out doing the early shopping rush." I chuckled back at her. "So I'm not really worried about going to bed early."

"That's true. Hey, are you okay dad? You've looked a little stressed out all day today."

"Boy, I guess I can't even hide that from your mother. Looks like you're turning out to be as observant as she is."

"Have to be with the things we deal with."

"True enough."

"So what's on your mind dad?"

"Just the safety of all you kids and your mother." I said softly and with a warm smile. "With everything that's happened to me, I'm just afraid that someday somebody will retaliate against our honest intentions and try to do things that I'm even afraid to speak of."

"I understand dad," she thens said in what I thought was the most understanding tone I ever heard. "and we were ready for that ever since you returned to us."

"You are?"

"Yes, we are. You see dad, us other kids didn't only train to work just the Moonlight project."

"You didn't?"

"No. We also did combat training, but that was strictly voluntary. Members who wanted that experience just had to sign up and away they went."

"What was the point of it then?"

"To protect us and this city."

"Were you involved in that specific training?"

"Just hand to hand combat and short range shooting."

"How'd you score?"

"About average. I'm not much of a fighter, and I probably never will be, but I did it anyways so that way I knew we had a protector until you came back to us."

"Thanks kiddo. It makes me feel better knowing you tried to help take my place."

"Not take, just fill in."

"Yeah, that's it." I chuckled again. "Just as long as you don't go shooting anyone, I think we'll be fine."

"I never planned on it anyways. I'm a pilot, not a soldier."

"Good. Let's keep it that way." I said happily as I plopped down onto our sofa. "So, what are you hungry for this time?"

"Not sure. Have to figure that out yet."

"That's my daughter." I laughed. "Always the indecisive one."

"DAAAAAAD!"

* * *

"Linck, what a surprise."

"Hi Mr. Thompson. Is Sophie around?"

"Yeah, she's in her room watching TV with the radio blaring."

"She bored or something?"

"Just a little I think." her father chuckled. "Not much for her to do being injured like she is."

"I understand that Mr. Thompson. Went through it with Maurice when he was injured."

"I heard about that accident. How is he doing these days?"

"Just fine now that he got his bad knee replaced."

"Kind of young for something like that, isn't he?"

"It was a side effect from his recovery. It was thought he'd recover and his knee would be fine. With a slight limp and him on a cane that's all we could hope for. But unfortunately, that theory went south really quick."

"Well he's alright now, so that's what counts I guess. So, did you want to go see her?"

"Do I have permission to?"

"Sure. Just make sure to ask her to turn that radio down."

"Sure Mr. Thompson." Linck chuckled. "I'll do that."

* * *

"Another teen magazine down. What to do next?"

"You're dad suggested turning the radio down."

"Linck! What brings you here?"

"Just out and about really. I'm meeting the boys for lunch in a bit so I figured I'd stop by to make sure you were staying out of trouble."

"Well I'm glad you did sweetie! Have a seat."

"Thanks." he chuckled. "How's life so far being stuck here at home?"

"It bites! I was so eager to go shopping with mom this year too."

"Well cheer up. There's always next year."

"Yeah, I know."

"Might as well quit sounding depressed. If I can't do it around you, it goes the same for your end."

"Oooohhhh Linck, why do I always have to play by your rules?"

"Hey, if I have to abide by yours, then you have to with mine. How do you think we get along so well?"

"By loving each other."

"Well if that's it then, how do the rules come into play?"

"They don't. The love overrides everything."

"So that's how it worked…even if we had rules or not, our love just overrides the whole thing."

"Exactly!" she giggled. "You finally figured it out."

"Took me long enough."

"Almost six years my love."

"More like five I think, but close enough, right?"

"Of course." she smiled. "So when do you have to meet the boys?"

"In about half an hour. We're meeting at the café, so I can spare about another fifteen minutes yet."

"In that case…" she then said softly. "I want one thing out of you that I haven't had in a few days."

"And what would that be?"

"This." wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him close and kissed him with a gentle passion. "I've been wanting that for a while now."

"Well now you got it." he chuckled lightly. "So, what's next?"

"How about some more talking and cuddling?"

"Sounds like a plan to me."

* * *

At the same time, wandering around the mall trying to beat the crowds and make the big sales, Me and Felicity were sitting at the food court in the mall enjoying a couple of hot drinks trying to rest our tired feet. Jennifer was out on her own as for some reason since I noticed she was full of energy and constantly on the go. So instead of slowing her down, she laughed as we three broke off into two and finished our shopping that way. Looking at my little sister though, I could tell she was a little drained and lacking in the energy department.

"Something wrong Felicity?"

"Oh, no, I'm fine sis. Just a little tired I guess."

"Not used to being up early, are you?" I giggled. "Don't worry, I'm not either."

"Is that what the cappucinos were for?"

"Mhm. Just needed that little burst of caffeine to wake us up and get our bodies going again."

"Well I'm still tired."

"Don't worry about it. After we're done shopping, we can go home and crash on our beds for a little while. How does that sound?"

"Awesome. I could use it."

"Looks like it." I giggled again as we got up and back on the move again. "Makes me wonder how Jennifer is holding up."

"Hey, are you happy to have her as a sister?" Felicity asked me in what I thought was a sudden shock to my nerves. "I mean, she isn't biological. She's just someone we took in."

"Hold up there little sis. She isn't just someone we took in. She's someone dad has known for a very long time now and was a person he had to come to love as his own child. Even though she is still new to us, I've also come to love her as a sister. I know she may be leaving our home soon for one of her own as will I after me and Justin get married, but no matter what, she'll always be family."

"Hey, don't get me wrong Maeter! I love having her around. I mean, even you were adopted like Maurice and Linck. Don't you ever wish you knew or remembered who your real parents are?"

"You're trying to depress me, aren't you?"

"No, I was, well…"

"Listen Felicity, I'm not going to get into details on how I came into mom's life. What happened in the past is over now, and I forgave the sins of that past and let everyone into my life. I'm sure that for some reason, this was how my life was supposed to be lived, and I'm glad it was. Now I have three brothers and six sisters to watch over and one older sister who gets to watch over me sometimes and guide me along in life. And for that," I continued on as I wrapped my arm around my little sister and pulled her close, "I wouldn't give my life up for. Of that I can promise you."

"Really?"

"Sure." I said softly. "If I didn't, I wouldn't love you like I do now."

"I love you too sis." Felicity then said softly while cuddling close to my left side. "More than anything."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that. Hey, I've got an idea. You up for it?"

"SURE!!"

"Boy, talk about enthusiastic." I laughed. "How about since this is your first time going shopping like this, I get you a little present just to celebrate?"

"YEAH! Come on!!"

"Hold on!!" I laughed as she ran ahead of me. "I can't run with all these bags you know!"

"Then hurry up!"

"What a kid." I said with a smile while trying to rush as fast as I could. "I wonder how mom can even keep up with her sometimes…"

* * *

"A HAMSTER?! You got her a hamster?!"

"Sorry Jennifer. It was what she wanted." I giggled somewhat nervously as I hoped she wouldn't blow her top. "Besides, it'll be easy for her to take care of."

"I don't mind that, but I think mom and dad will blow their lids when they see it! By the way, do we know if it's a boy or a girl yet?"

"It's a boy!" Felicity then said happily. "And I named him Hammy!"

"Hammy? Well, it is a good name, and he is a cute little thing. But how are we getting him home in this cold?"

"Hmm…I didn't think of that. I wonder if Maurice is home? Maybe he or Avriana can drive us."

"Better try to calling them then. Poor little Hammy will end up freezing otherwise on the way home."

"You're right about that."

* * *

Well thanks to luck, Avriana was home and available much to our surprise. We figured she'd be out shopping as well, but was smart and got hers done ahead of time. Why can't didn't we think of that? But anyways, home in his new cage and accessories, Hammy was, well, hamming it up and bouncing around like he was the happiest hamster alive. With his cage sitting on top of our dresser, it seemed like the perfect place for him. Good thing dad was calm about it when he first saw him. In fact, I even think Hammy took a liking to him for some reason. Not sure how mom will react when she sees him, but I guess we'll find out when she arrives. "He's a cute little one, isn't he?"

"Sure is Felicity." Renton chuckled. "Just make sure you take care of him."

"I will, I promise!" she then said happily as the little guy continued to bounce around in his cage. "I just hope mom doesn't mind."

"I'm sure she won't kiddo. He's easy to take care of, so it should be fine."

"Thanks dad! You rock!" watching as the two laughed and continued watching him, I went back to the living room to join Avriana and Jennifer in their light conversation. "Hey girls."

"Hey Maeter. How's dad liking him?"

"So far so good Avriana. I think it'll be fine with him from what he told Felicity."

"Good to hear. So, did you girls get all of your shopping done?"

"Not yet. We just started." Jennifer giggled. "So how much have you gotten done?"

"All of it. I like doing things ahead of time."

"What?! Oh man, and we have to deal with the holiday rush. Go figure."

"It's called staying ahead of the game." Avriana laughed as Jennifer let out an exhausted sigh. "Besides, with me carrying the little one, it makes things just a tad bit easier to do."

"Good point." I giggled. "Any of you girls up for some hot chocolate?"

"I sure am." Avriana replied with a smile. "How about you Jennifer?"

"I'm up for anything that'll wake me up. I'm so tired I can't even feel my face."

"In that case, it's coffee for you." I giggled. "Coming right up girls."

* * *

A little while later at my parents house, me, mom, and Anemone were sitting back and taking it easy ourselves after the huge holiday rush. We had Nadia, Gidget, and Hilda with us as well, but they went their own way since they had other plans in mind for the evening. As for me, I was content with spending some quiet time with my family over a nice dinner before heading home myself. After a full meal of baked honey ham, stuffing, vegetables, and a single glass of wine, we all went into the living room to relax.

"Are you sure about that idea sis?"

"Yes I am Anemone."

"But a puppy? I mean, your house is full enough as it is. How's a dog going to help?"

"It'll help teach the little ones responsibility and how to take care of a pet like you do Gulliver here."

"That's true." she said happily. "The girls do have to take turns to taking care when it comes to feeding and caring for the furball. But we all love him the same."

"I can tell." I said with a smile. At the same time we were talking, Gulliver was laying on my lap purring contently as I pet his white fur gently. "He always seems to be so happy when I see him."

"I think he's past happy. He's just downright spoiled." Mom laughed from the dining room doorway. "Especially when he thinks he can sleep with your parents with his cold nose up against my bare feet."

"Does he wake you up much?"

"Wake up?! He makes me literally jump out from my covers! But when he looks at me with those big innocent eyes of his, I just can't get mad at him. All I do is put him on top of the bed and he sleeps between us."

"So that's why I can't find him on some mornings. He sucks up to mom and dad." Anemone sighed. "That figures."

"Pets are unpredictable dear. Even you should know that as long as you've had him now."

"Yeah, you're right mom. Well who knows sis, maybe a puppy will be good for you guys. Why not add to the insanity, right?"

"It's not insanity Anemone. Just a really rambunctious yet loving family."

* * *

Later that evening after I had returned home from my festive holiday shopping to an almost too quiet home. My wonderful husband was reading the paper on the sofa, our four youngest ones were already in bed, Timothy and Linck were reading as always, and the other three girls were chatting away in their room. "Okay sweetie, this is way too quiet for my comfort."

"Hi love." he smiled at me. "The youngest ones were tired and worn out, so they went to bed a little earlier than usual."

"That's fine. How'd your day go?"

"Peaceful really. Even the girls were quieter than usual."

"Probably because they know Santa is coming soon."

"That could be hon. By the way, Felicity got a little present today."

"Oh did she now?"

"Yeah. Maeter got it for her, but I think you'll love it. Felicity!"

"Yeah dad!"

"Show your mother the present Maeter bought you!"

"Okay! Come here mom!"

"Coming sweetie!" I said with a smile. Walking into my daughter's bedroom, I quickly noticed the cage sitting on their dresser. "What's this?"

"Look mom!" and so I did, not sure at first what to look for. Soon enough a little set of black beady eyes surrounded by a chubby little body of brown and white fur caught my attention. "Oh my, what's this?"

"That's Hammy mom! He's my pet hamster!"

"Hammy huh? My, he is a cute little guy. Are you sure you can take care of him?"

"Yeah mom! All I have to do is clean his cage, check his food, and keep water in his water bottle."

"Okay, if you think you can do that, then it's fine. I'll leave it to you though."

"Thanks mom! You're the best!"

"You're welcome dear. Now you all better get to bed soon. It's back to school tomorrow."

"Okay mom." they all replied as I walked out of their room. "Well hon, that was unexpected."

"Yeah, it was to me too. But I don't mind the little critter. As longs as she's happy, I'm happy."

"Same here hon. But I have one more surprise in store though that I think everyone will love as well."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure we will dear."

* * *

Meanwhile at a rebel military installation, several officers stand around what looked like were blueprints of the military base in Bellforest. "So it looks like it's pretty heavily guarded then. What should we do?"

"That's still in the works captain. This won't be an easy strike to accomplish. Us coming out of it alive will be a miracle in itself. But are the rest of you sure you want to take this one last step in trying to take out GekkoState?"

"If it's against them, it's all worth it sir. It'd finally put a huge positive mark on our otherwise poorly written past."

"How right you are soldier. How right you are." the other officer said with an evil grin. "And this time, we shall not fail."


	12. Holiday Spirit

Chapter 12- Holiday Spirit

"She's More"- Andy Griggs

_I like blue eyes, hers are green  
Not like the woman of my dreams  
And her hair's not quite as long as I had planned  
Five foot three isn't tall  
She's not the girl I pictured at all  
In those paint by number fantasies I've had_

So it took me by complete surprise  
When my heart got lost in those deep green eyes  
She's not at all what I was looking for  
She's more

No, it wasn't at first sight  
But the moment I looked twice  
I saw the woman I was born to love  
Her laughter fills my soul  
And when I hold her I don't wanna let go  
When it comes to her I can't get enough

So it took me by complete surprise  
When my heart got lost in those deep green eyes  
She's not at all what I was looking for  
She's more

More than I dreamed of  
More than any man deserves  
I couldn't ask for more  
Than a love like hers

So it took me by complete surprise  
When my heart got lost in those deep green eyes  
She's not at all what I was looking for  
She's more

"Justin, time to hit the hay bucko!"

"Okay mom!" he yelled back. "I'll be ready in a few minutes!"

"Whatcha listening to there bud?"

"Oh, just a song that reminds me of Maeter. In fact, it describes her to a tee."

"How so?"

"If you listen to the song lyrics, I think you'll understand why."

"I can tell already. But don't keep that head of yours in the clouds buster. You still have about another two weeks of school left until winter break, and I know you have some major tests coming up. So I suggest you hit the hay and get some rest."

"I will, but can I finish the song first?"

"Okay. By the way, you nervous about getting married yet?"

"On pins and needles if that's what you're thinking."

"Sounds like Matthieu." she giggled sitting next to him on his bed. "They had to practically push him out of the dressing room to get him at the alter and ready."

"I don't plan on being like that." Justin then chuckled, laughing at the mental image he had of their wedding. "Maeter would kill me if I was."

"Then I'd be next."

"Ouch, that's harsh mom."

"Get used to it. Hey, this song does describe her to a tee. Good choice."

"I'm thinking of using it for the first dance song between us. What do you think?"

"I like it. Blonde hair, green eyes, the height is definitely approximate if not right on the money, so I think it'll be perfect."

"Thanks mom. I was hoping you'd say that."

"Well you're welcome. If you need help with anything else, just let me know, alright?"

"I will. Night."

"Night kiddo." and with a gentle smile, Hilda shut off his bedroom light, slinked out of the room quietly, and backed herself up to the wall, tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong honey?" Matthieu asked walking up towards her.

"I'm happy, that's all. I finally realized that our boy has turned into a wonderful young man."

"Yes he has. But there's still Tabitha of whom we get to watch grow up as well."

"But that doesn't compare to the feeling of letting your child leave the nest and go out on his own."

"I know honey. Hey, if you'd like, we could always try for another."

"In due time sweetie. Right now, let's just go to bed for the night."

"Sure." As the two were about to walk down the hall to their room, Hilda heard something she rarely heard out Justin. "Hey, mom?" Peaking her head back into his room, she looked at him and said "Need something bud?"

"Nope. Just wanted to let you know I love you, that's all."

"We love you too bud. Sleep tight."

* * *

It was now officially winter, or at least as close to it as one person can get considering the weather was still active as ever. The shop was closed now for upcoming holiday season, giving everyone a much deserved rest. I wasn't sure when we would open up again due to the constant weather we were having, and in a way it made me glad. I'd rather everyone be home and safe other than try to risk everyone's necks coming to work. Eureka felt the same way. Every morning she hold me back, chiding at me telling me how bad the weather was. I would just step back, chuckle, and finally tell her that I'd stay home so she wouldn't have to worry. Then she'd just smile at me and cling to my arm. It was then that I knew she was doing it on purpose. Go figure eh?

As for the kids, they were now in the throws of second semester tests. So Maeter, Linck, and Jennifer were racking every last brain cell they had trying to study. They even used every last drop of daylight they had as well. I swear I've never seen such tired kids in my life. Just looking at them I had to laugh to myself lightly trying not to attract attention to myself, but as usual my lovely wife would elbow my ribs in jest letting me know she heard what I was doing. I swear I can't get anything past that woman.

Avriana and Maurice were now four going on five months with their expected little one and things couldn't be better. Maurice is off his cane for the first time in what has felt like years and has for some reason taken up jogging. Though he hasn't been doing much of it due to of course our unstable atmosphere, he's looking better each and every day. Heck, even Avriana is shocked at his progress. She just wishes that their little one would come now instead of later since for some reason or another she wanted a Christmas baby. Typical woman I guess. She just wanted her first child to be born on a special day, but in my opinion, the day a child comes into the world is special no matter what. That reminds me, I wonder when Anemone and Dominic were going to try to expand their family? Their twins were eight going on nine years old now and starting to look more like their mother each and every day, even though Lisa Marie had a few hints of her father in her. They didn't get their mothers skin or hair color as Felicity had with her mom, the twins had almost the same exact facial features. Makes me wonder now how Avriana and Maurice's child was going to come out.

Soon though my attention was averted as the sounds of giggling and laughing filled my ears and warmed my heart. Standing next to the front door enjoying a rare cup of coffee, I watched as the rest of my family, other than my wife who was on the sofa trying to rock Hope to sleep, was decorating the house and tree in preperation of the holiday season. Maeter and Jennifer hung the many stockings over the fireplace with care as the little ones hoped that jolly 'ol saint nick would soon be here. Linck and Timothy decorated the tree with smiles and chuckles as the twins danced around them cheering and laughing in anticipation of the first lighting of the lights. Adrian and Faith clung to Eureka with love in their hearts, hoping the looks in their eyes would give them more presents. But my wife, strong as she has always been, only looked back at them and said "Sorry girls, but those stares won't work with me. So unless you behave yourselves, santa won't visit this year."

"He won't?!" Faith said in shock. "But we're always good!"

"I know, but Santa may see things I don't, so best be careful of what you do. He knows when you are sleeping, he knows when you're awake. He knows if you've been bad or good, so be good for goodness sake." and right at that moment, we broke out in chorus singing all the Christmas carols that we knew. Looking over at Jennifer as she was singing along, I noticed a slight tear in her eyes, which was something I rarely ever saw out of her. Coffee still in hand, I went over by the fireplace next to her, wrapped my arm around her right shoulder, and leaned her in close to me. "Hi dad."

"You alright?" I asked softly.

"Yeah, I am. I'm just really happy to be here like this."

"Is that why you're crying?"

"I guess." wiping the tears from her face, I could tell she wasn't done crying.

"You don't have to hold it in kiddo. You're with family now, and nothing will ever change that."

"I know. That's why I wanted to ask you something."

"Like what?"

"If it's alright, I'd like permission from you and mom to take the Thurston name."

"What? Are you sure about that?"

"Yes I am dad. After being with you guys this long after you first took me in, I can't think of anything else but to do this."

"What about your mom? She won't like this you know."

"Doesn't matter to me anymore. She left me behind without a second thought, and if that's the way she's going to be, it's best that I start my life over as well."

"Not starting over Jennifer, just becoming a real member of our family."

"I already am dad."

"That you are. Welcome to the family, Jennifer Thurston." and with a quick kiss to her forehead, she leaned back up against me while the tears continued to flow. I could see them in Eureka as well when I turned to look at her since she had just overheard what we had talked about. And as we joined back into the chorus of Christmas songs, I now felt that our entire family was completely and utterly whole.

* * *

"Well, it's looking better. The swelling has gone down considerably and it seems to be healing nicely. Can you put any pressure on it yet?"

"Not really Mrs. Anderson. It still hurts too much when I try."

"Call me Nadia, Sophie. But alright, that probably means it may take longer than I thought for it to heal. But for now you have about another week before the next check-up. Until then continue to use the crutches and keep any pressure off of it."

"Okay."

"Tammy, has she been taking the pain meds I prescribed for her?"

"Yes she has Nadia. I've been keeping track of that regularly."

"Okay. Any problems with it at all?"

"None so far other than drowsiness. She just sleeps that off though with no difficulties."

"I'm sure she doesn't mind the occasional snoozing." Nadia giggled in reply.

"She sleeps just like her father does. So hard that it would take a bomb exploding in her ears to wake her up."

"Sounds like Hap when he dozes off on the sofa during his games."

"Typical of our husbands I guess. You ready to go Sophie?"

"Yes I am mom."

"Okay dear. Hey Nadia, why don't you call me later? We'll try to plan a night out for all of us ladies sometime."

"Sounds wonderful Tammy. I could use it. With all the injuries I've dealt with due to this god forsaken weather, I think I forgot what a good time was."

"Well we'll remind you then. Call me when you're done."

"Bet on it. Remember Sophie, keep all pressure off your foot."

"I will."

"Okay, see you two later then."

"Bye!"

* * *

Driving through town with mom on our way back home from the hospital, I had to sigh depressively. Here I was, sprained ankle, unable to move around on other than on crutches, and due to the weather, unable to attend school. Mom even had to hire a tutor from the school to come down so I could keep caught up in class. I found it to be kind of annoying not being able to be around my friends, but mom did it in order to keep me safe and from injuring myself further than what I already had. Sure, I enjoyed being able to chill out at home and do almost anything I wanted to, but I still got bored and tired of the same routine. I think I've got cabin fever so bad now that my teenage nerves are on edge. "You alright Sophie?"

"Yeah, I am mom. Just bored I guess."

"I wish there was more I could do for you, but we're stretched thin as it is. Me and your father have been working so much lately that we haven't even had time to ourselves."

"I know. Thanks for trying though."

"If it weren't for you dear, it wouldn't be worth it to us. Still, I wonder…"

"About what mom?"

"I am off today, and not expecting any calls from the office hopefully, so how I about I take your frazzled teenage nerves out for the day so you can be more like yourself?"

"Really?!"

"Sure, why not? I think you deserve it."

"Stop by the bank first then!"

"Why?"

"Easy mom. It's time I started my Christmas shopping!"

"Well then, to the bank it is. I need to do the same for your father anyways."

* * *

At the mall, standing in what looked like to be the busiest shop in town, us four girls were patiently waiting in line for our orders in the coffee shop, which, thanks to the holiday rush, was taking longer than usual. "Jeez, how long does it take to get a frappe?"

"Or a cappucino for that matter Samantha. I guess this is what holiday shoppers are all about. The shopping and the coffee to keep doing it with."

"Whatever Maeter. Hey, let's hurry it up back there! We don't pay to wait you know!"

"Keep it down Samantha!" Shelly sneered back at her. "I don't feel like getting kicked out due to your impatient temper."

"Whatever…"

"Hey, is that Sophie?" Jackie then stammered pointing out into the mall's hallway.

"Sure is Jackie. Looks like she's with her mom."

"That's the first time she's been in a public place since she twisted her ankle. Good sign I guess."

"Should be. She'll probably be on her feet again in no time I hope."

"Well our order is up, so let's go catch up to them ladies!"

"Okay!"

* * *

"Whew, I'm tired already mom." Sophie puffed as she tried to keep up with the crowds. "These crutches make it tough to get around."

"Sorry dear. Want to go home instead?"

"NO! I want to do this!"

"Well let us help!"

"Maeter, Jackie, Samantha, Shelly! What a sight for sore eyes."

"Or sore arms." Shelly giggled. "I'll go to customer service and see if they have a wheelchair for you to cruise around in."

"That's fine, really…"

"Nope, no arguments. Be right back!" She giggled running off.

"It figures." Tammy sighed. "Good to see you girls. It's been a while."

"Too long." I giggled. "It's been hard getting around these days as you can already tell."

"That I'm all too aware of. Especially my stubborn daughter here who wanted to go out."

"It was your idea in the first place mom." Sophie said with a sly grin as she looked up at her mother. "So don't lay the blame on me."

"Well I tried." her mom then giggled. "So girls, where are your boyfriends? Usually you're with them."

"Not today. It's a girls day out this time." I giggled. "Besides, can't be with the boys all the time you know."

"And what will you do when you're married Maeter?"

"Well…umm…"

"Gotcha." Sophie's mom then giggled back at me.

"Thanks Mrs. Thompson."

"No problem. So a girls day out is it?"

"Sure is!" Jackie then said gleefully. "Been planning on it for a while now."

"That's good. Surprised to see you have Samantha with you."

"Yeah, well, we figured we had to get her out of the house somehow, and she won't do it without us."

"Still stubborn as ever, aren't you Samantha?"

"Well…"

"You've been like that since I've known you as a child. It's going to take a guy with a lot of determination to put up with you."

"I'm not that bad!"

"Then why do boys avoid you then?" Jackie giggled. "You're the only single one in our group."

"Anyone ever tell you that you're nosy?"

"Nope. You're the first."

"Enough girls." I giggled. "We get the point. Hey, there's Shelly! You find anything?"

"Yep. The customer service guy even followed me out to hand it to her personally! Everyone, this is Chuck." and sure enough, that's when Samantha's eyes lit up. He was about five foot eleven, blue green eyes, black hair that was parted more to the left than the right, muscular, rugged looking like he lived in a cabin or the woods, and had glasses that screamed intelligent.

"Nice meeting you Chuck." Tammy said with a sigh of relief. "We couldn't have made it without your assistance."

"It's my pleasure ma'am. And here we go young lady, one wheelchair for the ultimate cruising experience."

"Thanks sir! This is great! Much better than these old things." Sophie said with a smile.

"You're welcome young lady. Glad I could help. If you need anything else, just let me know. I'll be in the customer service station in the center of the mall."

"We will. Thanks again!" Samantha yelled cheerfully.

"_Whoa, was that our Sam?"_ I whispered to Shelly. _"That just wasn't right."_

"_Not sure. But if it was, I think she finally let go of her negative side."_

"_I sure hope so."_

* * *

The next morning at the Novak and Sorel residence. What is usually a loud and busy home when the kids are rambunctious is silent and quiet. Talho was out at work, Holland was on base, and the kids were all in school with winter break quickly coming up. But for one couple, it was a time to enjoy each other as they rarely ever got the chance to do. Snuggled close in their bedroom under the covers of the bed, Dominic and Anemone rested peacefully enjoying the feeling of their naked bodies after spending some much needed alone time together. Anemone could still feel the warm sensual breathing of her husband against the back of her neck, letting her sigh peacefully as she tried to snuggle ever closer to him. "Dominic, can I ask you something?"

"About what?" he asked quietly.

"Us having more children someday. The twins are nearly nine now, and I'd like us to have some more kids sometime soon."

"We discussed this already Anemone. I told you we could try anytime you'd like. Besides, I do miss the feeling of holding a baby in my arms."

"Well there is Hope now."

"Yeah, but she isn't ours."

"That's true. That's why I kind of made this time for us today."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been keeping track of my cycles, and I'm in the most fertile stages if I guessed the timing correctly."

"You mean…?"

"Yes dear, this is our first try in nine years."

"Well let's hope we got it right the first time then."

"I feel the same way hon. So, what would you want to have this time?"

"You should know me by now. I wouldn't care either way as long as it's happy and healthy."

"And what if it's twins again that we end up with?"

"If it's girls, I think we'll live, trust me."

"And what if it's boys?"

"I'll finally have someone to play sports with at least." he chuckled with Anemone taking a playful swing at him with her pillow. "What?! Did I say something I shouldn't have?" he laughed trying to defend himself.

"You goof! You can do the same thing with the girls and you know it!"

"I know, but I had to say it anyways."

"Whatever am I going to do with you?"

"Not sure. Still thinking about that."

"Oh you!!"

* * *

Thurston memorial park. What is usually a quiet area is now full of laughing and giggling as kids from all around town are sledding down the largest hill in town trying to either race or, from what Jenny could tell, set a new land speed record for sledding the fastest on a single hill. Especially one spot that only the older kids and teens used. "What's the matter Jenny, scared?"

"Quiet my dear Caleb before I thrown you down this hill! And you know I'll do it!"

"Point taken." He laughed. "Maeter and Linck already conquered it. Now it's our time. So shall we?"

"I don't know. I'm still really nervous Caleb. I've never went down something this steep before."

"Just try to stay along side me when we go down. I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Okay, if you say so."

* * *

"You think they're coming Maeter?"

"They better Linck. I'm not letting them live it down if they don't."

"Guess not." he chuckled. "Hey, here they come."

"About time. COME ON YOU TWO! Show us what you've got!"

* * *

"You heard her Caleb, let's go!"

"Alright. On the count of three we launch. One…two…three…go!" and like a bolt of lightning, the two got their running start, dived onto their sleds stomach first, and flew down the hill at breakneck speeds. Flying down the long and steep embankment, the world seemed to be a blur to Jenny. Snow flying past her, the cold winds snapping at her face, and each bump making her feel like she's flying with almost no effort until she feels herself land back on solid snow.

* * *

"Jeez, those two are flying!" Jackie yelled towards Maeter and Linck as they looked on. "Watch out you two!"

"Don't have to tell me that twice! Move it Linck!"

"No kidding! I hope there isn't anyone behind us!"

"You're telling me! If there is, they're snow pizza!"

* * *

"Jenny, get ready to dig your feet in and slow down!" Caleb yelled. "There's some kids ahead!"

"Got it!" she yelled back. "Hold on a second…who's that coming in front of me? HEY, GET OUT OF THE WAY!" But words came too late. Digging in as hard as she could to stop, all Jenny could do was brace for impact.

"Huh? Who said that?" Felicity said as she stood up and gathered up her sled. Looking around, her eyes shot open as a light blue blur came at her at what seemed like a record pace…

* * *

"Felicity! Felicity!"

"Hold on there, who are you?"

"I'm sorry doctor. I'm Eureka Thurston. I'm the mother of Felicity Thurston who got admitted here just a short bit ago."

"I see. Just wait in the waiting room please. We'll have a doctor with you shortly."

"Thank you sir. Maeter!"

"Mom!"

"Maeter!" I yelled back as we took each other into a tight embrace. "What happened out there?"

"Felicity was just in the wrong place at the wrong time mom. Before she even knew what hit her, she and Jenny had collided almost head on."

"How hard did they hit?"

"Felicity went flying up into the air about two or three feet summer saulting into the air. She landed hard on her back and was unresponsive when we got to her and Jenny."

"Oh no…how's Jenny?"

"Not sure. Haven't heard anything about her either. Hopefully I do soon since I'm covering for her mom until she gets here."

"Alright sweetie."

"Eureka?"

"NADIA! Have you heard anything about Felicity yet?"

"Yes I have. The good news is that she'll be fine and will make a full recovery."

"Wonderful."

"The bad news is, she fractured both of her tibias. So she won't be moving around much unless it's by wheelchair."

"Oh my. What about Jenny?"

"Other than a few bumps and bruises for her, she's fine. But she'll be sore for a day or two."

"Okay Nadia. Thanks."

"No problem. They'll be out in a little while. So until then just hang tight here and relax until they're ready."

"Sure. Oh, before you go Nadia, how long will it take for her bones to heal?"

"Anywhere from two to six weeks. I'll let you know for sure when I get the final x-rays."

"Alright."

* * *

"And winter claims yet another victim."

"Shut up Linck! No one asked you how I feel!"

"Down Felicity." he chuckled. "Sophie is in the same boat as you are, so don't feel bad."

"Whatever. Why couldn't Jenny watch where she was going?"

"She was little sis." Maeter calmly replied walking into their room. "She tried to stop for you, but there wasn't enough time, which is why she tried yelling at you telling you to get out of the way."

"Great…"

"Hey, cheer up little sis. It could be a broken neck with the way you landed."

"Yeah, I know. Can you help take care of Hammy for me?"

"Sure, it's no problem."

"Thanks Maeter."

"You're welcome. Now, shall we get some much needed rest? Winter break starts tomorrow and I plan on sleeping in big time."

"You and me both." Felicity then said with a sly grin to her face. "And this time there's no rule to that exception."

* * *

Several days later, Holland sighed tiredly trying to rack his brain figuring out what in the world was going to happen next when it came to the next problem or quandary that came into his office. Sure, it had been quiet lately, and for that he was grateful. But it still didn't help his nerves any. Going back to his paperwork, a soft knock on his door knocked him out of his trance. "Oh, hey Julia."

"Hey yourself. How's the day going?"

"Tiring as always with the bunch of characters I'm forced to deal with."

"Tell me about it. Listen, have you had any idea yet about who we're going to have as a captain for the Moonlight?"

"Good thing you mentioned that. I kept putting off the paperwork for it since other things keep coming up. Let me see if I can find the file for it."

"Sure."

"Now, there are plenty of canidates around here for this postion. You, Talho, Steve, John, Dominic, and even Anemone for that matter."

"What about Eureka?"

"I took her off the candidacy list."

"Why?"

"She's a family woman now Julia. I'm not going to put the pressure of her trying to be a captain of a ship on top of that."

"I guess you're correct on that assumption."

"Of course. Oh, here we are. Now, going through all of your files, you all have more than credible experience in the military in order to qualify for this position. You most of all though."

"Why is that?"

"Because of the experience you gained working with Jurgens on the Izumo. That along with your decorated record gives you an edge on everyone."

"Yeah…but…"

"Julia, I'd like you to take the position."

"Sir…I'm honored…but…"

"I'll also put Steve on board with you and his KLF, thus transferring the Newhope back to the GekkoState."

"But Avriana is, or was, our nurse. Who else would we use?"

"I already have someone lined up for that. But for now, you can consider this your new permanent postion here on the base." Then reaching over and opening his top left desk drawer, Holland pulled out a gold pin with the same design as the GekkoState, but instead of the white and green background, this one had the gold outlines with the purple background with the 'Moonlight' signature in gold right in the middle. "Congratulations Captain Jackson. You are the new captain of project Moonlight. Do us all proud."

"SIR! Thank you sir! I won't let you down!"

"Enough with the formalities Julia. You're part of our family, so don't you forget that."

"Sorry Holland. Force of habit." she then giggled nervously.

"It's alright. Oh, and one more thing."

"Yes sir?"

"Consider this an early Christmas present. Happy holidays."

"Merry Christmas Holland, and thanks again."

"No problem. Now get out of here and spend some time with that family of yours. I'll take care of official paperwork regarding your status right away."

"Thank you sir!" and so with a bounce in her step, she pinned her new pin to her dress uniform and darted home to give her husband and son the wonderful news.

* * *

"_Transferred back to the Gekko?!"_

"That's right Avriana." Holland said over the phone. He had called her about an hour later after giving Julia her new assignment so that he could rearrange crew members and responsibilities. "I need all three of you guy's LFO's to be on one ship at all times. I can't afford to have them separated."

"_But who will take my position with the crew?"_

"I have a nurse being trained here on the base for that. I hate doing this to you but you knew your position may have only been temporary."

"_Yes, I know. It's mainly because I lack the qualifications for the job. I wish I could go to school for that but I just can't afford it."_

"Well we'll try to figure something out for that later. All I want you to do right now is take it easy, enjoy your pregnancy, and take care of yourselves. You're going to be a mother soon and that, my dear grandaughter, is more important than being on a ship fighting battles."

"_Jeez grandpa, just had to point that out, didn't you?"_

"As always. Have to watch over you kids somehow."

"_Okay grandpa. Thanks for letting me know though."_

"Hey, you're welcome aboard that ship anytime you'd like, okay? Those are your friends who run that thing, so don't think I'm trying to separate them from you."

"_You couldn't if you tried." _she giggled back. _"You know I'm as big a fighter as you are."_

"True enough. Okay kiddo, you take care of that baby now and I'll try to stop by later if I can."

"_Sounds good grandpa. Bye now!"_

"Bye." he happily sighed. Hanging up the reciever, he leaned back into his office chair with a smile on his face. "Well, one volatile situation averted. Now to see how the others will react when they get this news."

* * *

"It's about time you retired." I laughed as my wife hung up the phone.

"Ooh, Maurice…don't you start now." she giggled at me. "It's bad enough my hormones are driving us crazy, so don't make my temper do the same thing."

"I'm not scared of you sweetie and you know it."

"I'm just too gentle on you." sighing happily, she leaned up against me on the sofa and stretched out while I read the paper. "Doing the same thing your father does. It figures."

"What can I say? I kind of grew on him."

"And came out wonderfully."

"But of course. So, how is our little one coming along?"

"Kicking around as always. I never knew carrying a child could be so tiring. I think it's kicked me more times in the stomach than I care to think about."

"An active child. Sounds like life is going to be interesting when it arrives."

"Active huh? I wonder if it gets that side from me or you?"

"Oh, you most definitely honey. Remember, I'm the laid back one of this family."

"Oh how could I forget." she laughed lightly. "It'd be a sin if I did."

"That it would be."

"That also reminds me, do you have all of your homework done?"

"I'm on winter break Avriana. There is no homework."

"I still have to check."

"What are you? My mother or my wife?"

"Wife the last I checked, but I do have some of my mom's habits in me."

"I can tell." I laughed. "When is our next ultrasound appointment?"

"In a few days. I find out what we're having this time as well."

"Sounds great. Well, until then, I think we'll just stay here and cuddle. How does that sound?"

"Works for me dear." Sighing happily once again, she wrapped herself up in a blanket, leaned up against my right side, and stayed there quietly as the soft sounds of Christmas music from the radio lifted our spirits and relaxed our nervous yet happy nerves.

* * *

"Sophie! You're down to one crutch finally I see."

"Hey Jennifer. Yeah, I am." she giggled. "It feels great to be able to move around on my own."

"I bet. Where's your mom at?"

"She just dropped me off. How about you?"

"Same. Have to do some shopping for mom since she's busy with three sick kids."

"Who got sick this time?"

"The twins and Adrian."

"Sounds like fun."

"Not really with all three of them running high fevers and throwing up constantly."

"Sounds like the flu has made it's evil presence known."

"It has, and I'm doing all I can to prevent myself from getting it."

"Good idea. So what are you shopping for today?"

"Just a few things for the youngest ones. Dad get's the pleasure of shopping for us older kids."

"Organization. I like that."

"It helps." Jennifer giggled as the two went into a plush toy store.

"What do you need here?"

"There are a couple of stuffed animals the twins wanted, so they're on the Christmas shopping list."

"Typical three year olds."

"Yep. Hopefully with these they'll leave Felicity's stuffed animals alone."

"Let me guess…they keep stealing them?"

"Yep, and Felicity is tired of it."

"Too bad she can't fight back at the moment."

"Yeah, but she's 'living' from what she told me."

"I sure hope so." Sophie giggled back at her friend. "I'm sure we'd hate to lose her."

"You aren't kidding there. Alright, done here. Now off to other things. What are you shopping for?"

"Not sure yet. All I have to do is dad, mom, and Linck."

"Well do you want to hang out then?"

"Sure! You don't have to ask me that twice."

"I guess not. Let's go."

* * *

"How are they doing hon?"

"They're all sleeping now." Eureka said tiredly as she walked out of the kid's bedroom. "Their fevers are still high though, which has me worried a bit."

"We'll just keep an eye on them. If they don't improve by tomorrow, we'll call Nadia."

"Okay."

"Tired?"

"Just a little."

"Why don't you go lay down? I'll take care of things from here."

"Thank you sweetie. I'll see you later." and with a quick kiss, my darling wife went into our room to catch up on some sleep. Couldn't say I blamed her though. I was just as tired helping take care of the kids, but I always put her first over myself. Grabbing a quick cup of coffee to get me energized once again, I went down to the girl's room to check up on Felicity and Hammy. "Hey kiddo, how's life treating you today?"

"I'm doing alright dad. Laying here relaxing isn't as bad as it looks."

"Boy, maybe I should break my legs so I can be like you."

"I don't think so dad." she giggled. "It'd be much too painful."

"That's true. I'd hate to be rammed and thrown into the air like that."

"Don't remind me."

"I'll try not to." I laughed. "How's your little critter doing?"

"Not sure. Hard to see him from here."

"That's why I came down to check. Well, it looks like the little guy is sleeping in the corner."

"How is his food and water?"

"Food is fine. I'll change his water out for you."

"Thanks dad. Jeez, this sucks. Can't even take care of my own pet."

"It's not your fault kiddo. Now relax and crank your stereo like you always do."

"Nope, can't do it."

"Why not?"

"Because mom is taking a nap."

"How did you know that?"

"I don't know…it's like…I read her mind somehow…it was kind of weird."

"It's not at all weird Felicity."

"Why not?"

"It's a coralian thing kiddo. I'll explain it when you're older."

"If you say so." she giggled. "Thanks dad. I love you."

"Love you too Felicity. Be right back."

"Alright."

* * *

"Well, well, looks like someone has been busy." Mike chuckled after walking in the door from work. "The house looks amazing."

"Thanks sweetie." Sarah sighed happily, wiping a bead of sweat from her forehead. "I have been just a bit busy decorating everything."

"Just a bit? This is enough work to hire the entire NRA! How do you do it all?"

"A lot of love for the season I guess. It's always been my favorite time of year thanks to a lot of my friends."

"What about your family?"

"I try not to think about them now. Every time I do, it always breaks my heart, especially when it comes to my girls."

"Want me to go find them and bring them to you?"

"NO! Don't…please…"

"Sarah…"

"Listen Mike, I miss them every day I'm not with them, but I'm not about to tear them away from their father or their new family for that matter. It's the holidays and I'm not about to cause any more trouble than what I already have. Thanks to you and your love and patience for me, I'm finally able to let go of my past and live towards the future now with not only you, but with the child we've created as well."

"Are you sure you want to let go of everything? I mean, it was all stuff that you work hard towards."

"I'm sure my love. I have everything I ever wanted here with you now. And this time, it's with no strings attached."

"No strings attached…I like that." he chuckled. "But you should still contact them somehow and let everyone know what your intentions are. Otherwise they'll keep looking for you until the world ends."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But I need you to do one more thing for me."

"I already know what it is hon. Don't worry, I've already got it covered. But you have to do one thing for me as well in return."

"And what would that be?"

"Let's have one Christmas present together, just you and me."

"And what would that be?"

"Let's get married on that day. I already talked to my family pastor in this town and the local judge, and they found it to be a wonderful idea. So what do you say?"

"Honey, if that's all it takes, I'm all for it."

"I'm glad. Merry Christmas my love."

"Merry Christmas honey."

* * *

It was another several days later when a letter with no return address arrived at the mailbox of Eureka and Renton Thurston. There was no name, no stamps, no nothing other than Renton and Eureka's name on the front. This somewhat concerned the couple, who looked at each other nervously as they drove up their drive towards home. "Should we open it dear?"

"I don't know Eureka. It could be anything from a just a simple letter from one of our friends to something dealing with another dangerous threat to us and our family."

"How about we call Dominic in. I trust him to deal with it since dad is working right now."

"Good idea. I'll call him as soon as we get inside."

"Okay."

* * *

_Dear Renton and Eureka,_

_As you know, I've caused a lot of misery in a lot of people's lives. I stole a husband, kidnapped him from his family twice, started my own family with him by taking advantage of an illness, and did my own thing because I thought I could give him a better life than what he had, and I was proved wrong in the end. Through the four or more years I had him in my life, all of you never gave up on finding him and bringing him home back to his family. Now, in the end, I have to admire your persistence. You won the overall war I kept up to keep Renton in my life. For that, I congratulate you. I finally wave the white flag. I give up. You win._

_Now, don't think this is a letter stating I'm going to turn myself in and pay for what I've done. No, I refuse to go that route. Instead, I have and am going to move onto bigger and better things in life. _

_But before I get into that, I have to thank you, Renton, for giving me a life that I could only dream about. It was a wonderful four, almost five years being with you, and with that, you were able to give me three wonderful little girls. I miss them each day I'm away from them, but I know you and Eureka will give them a life that I know they deserve. Please take care of them and let them know I love them more and more each day._

_To Eureka, I admire the love you carry for the man I thought I could spend the rest of my days with. I was always jealous of the love you showed him every time I saw you two together. But when I saw you two together with your children as well, I let that jealously take over my common sense and took him away for what I thought was going to be permanently. But alas as I said before, I was proven wrong and his heart led him back to where he belonged. Bravo. All I ask now of you is that you take care of my girls. You and Renton give them the life I probably wouldn't be able to with my past. The only thing I beg of you is that you don't alert them of my past, for I will probably never be back to see them grow up and move on in their lives._

_But don't think I'm letting them go without sadness or grief. As I wrote this letter, I had my soon to be husband at my side holding me as I tried to keep the tears back. As long as they're happy now, that is all I want in my life. And I know you can do that for them._

_As for me, like I said, I have moved on to bigger and better things now. I'm about three months pregnant now, happily engaged, and have a wonderful new home in a location I will not disclose. In fact, I hope you all wish for my happiness as I will be changing my name soon due to me getting married to a wonderful man. In fact, thanks to our common sense finally kicking in, we're retiring from our short military careers and are going to spend the rest of our lives together raising a whole new family. Who knows, maybe it'll be as large as yours someday if things go right between us. And by the time you get this, all things regarding my history will probably already be erased from history and I'll have a new clean slate to work with. So don't bother looking for me anymore. _

_Finally, though you may not believe me at all, but I love each and every one of you. I know I didn't show that through the last god knows how many years, but my feelings are real and true to my heart. I wish everyone the best in their lives. So take care of each other, show each other the love I know you carry in your hearts, and have yourself a Merry Christmas, a beautiful happy holiday season, and a wonderful new year. God bless and I love you all. _

_Love,_

_Sarah_

"I guess that's it." I sighed after Dominic read the letter to all of us. Everyone sat in our living room in silence with the only sound in the room other than our breathing was the furnace kicking in keeping us all warm and toasty. "What do you think we should do now?"

"I wish I knew." Dominic said quietly. I could see the frustration in his eyes grow somewhat as I knew she had gained the last upper hand on him. The war was over. We may have won the biggest battle of them all, but overall, even if we all hate to admit it, she won the war by leaving no trails, clues, or evidence of where she was or how she even got into town and out without anyone seeing her. For all we knew, she could've hired a courier to deliver the letter. "But all I know is I do believe the battle is over. She won by outsmarting us hands down. Still, I can't believe this. We were so close to her so many times and she still squeaked past us. I tell you Renton, she's a sly one."

"That may be true Dominic, but she still loved us like she said in that letter."

"But if she did, why did she take you away from us dad?"

"Because she thought she could keep something she knew she couldn't have kiddo." I told Felicity softly as she looked up at me from the sofa. "But that doesn't matter anymore. I'm home with all of you now, and from the way it looks, that's the way it's going to stay from here on out."

"What about Adrian, Hope, and Faith dad?" Maeter asked. "They still have the Matthews name."

"Though their mother may hate me doing it, me and your mom are going to petition to have their last names changed to ours. That way we can keep Sarah's past from carrying over to them and tarnishing their lives as well."

"Is that alright with all of you?" Eureka then asked as everyone stared at her.

"Might as well." Anemone then said softly from in behind her husband. "It'll be the last chapter to this whole saga, and doing that I think would be a fitting end to everything."

"That's true sis. That last step will be the end to the whole thing once and for all…"

* * *

Well before I had known it, a lot of things had happened in our lives. Jennifer took our family name, the case against Sarah, believe it or not, got completely thrown out the window and destroyed. Holland, and we still laugh about that to this day, took all the info and evidence they had and burned it right outside his office window. Talk about letting his frustrations out. The local D.A wasn't about to give up that easy, but we dropped the subject and let him do his own thing. As for us, the Thurston family, Christmas was finally a day away and we couldn't have been more excited, especially for two young people in our lives. "Do you think they'll like it hon?"

"They better." Eureka said with a smile coming out of the newly redone kitchen. "It didn't take much to get it up to this point, which is what made this whole project worth it."

"Still worried about it being Sarah's old home?"

"Not at all. She gave us her blessing to live our lives to the fullest now, and I think she would've been happy about who we're giving this house to."

"Well all I got to say is that Maeter and Justin had better enjoy it. This is one present that I know for sure that they wouldn't turn down."

* * *

Christmas was the usual fare around Bellforest, and I couldn't have been happier to be back home to enjoy it. As always at the Novak residence, which is where we usuall spent the second Christmas celebration at, it was either clothes, toys, small kitchen appliances, jewelry, music, tools, books, or whatever everyone wanted that season. I'm not even going to go through the list since it was probably too long to even try to remember. After we had said our goodbyes to everyone later that evening, Linck had one more gift to hand out in his hands. "Hey dad, I'll be home later! Have to get this to Sophie's before it gets too late!"

"Okay son! See you when you get home!" I chuckled. "Have fun!"

"I will!" and as I waved him off, I don't think we were going to be prepared for the shocker he was about to drop on all of us.

* * *

"Linck, I'm glad you were able to make it!"

"Thanks Mrs. Thompson. I was afraid I wouldn't."

"We'd wait all night for you if we had to." she giggled at him while he hung up his coat and scarf. "Well, don't we look spiffy today!"

"Had to. Well, not really had to, but it's nice to look good on a holiday."

"I think you'll be impressed here then."

"Why do you say that?"

"Sophie, come show your boyfriend your new dress!" and when she came around the corner, his jaw dropped. The raven haired beauty absolutely caught his breath. Her five foot five, petite figured body was in a dress that was as white as the Christmas snow. It ended just at the top of her feet, showcasing the white slip on dress shoes that came with it. It was long sleeved with the sleeves slightly lacy along with the neck and upper chest line. It was the perfect evening gown. "I think I'll leave you two alone for a minute. Don't be too long." and with a quick gentle smile she stepped out of the foyer and left them in silence.

"H-hi Linck…"

"Sophie…you look absolutely beautiful in that dress! Did you get that today?"

"Y-yeah. It was a present from my mom."

"Well she picked out something that looks totally amazing on you."

"You think so?"

"Of course." he warmly replied as he took her hand, leading them back into the living room. "Mrs. Thompson, I don't know what to say about what you gave Sophie. I think my heart just sank so deep into love that I'm not sure if I could ever let her go."

"Well I'm glad it got that kind of reaction out of you. We were waiting for you since we have a few presents for you as well."

"I've got a couple myself for you also. So where do we begin?"

"We'll give you yours first." Mr. Thompson chuckled. And so with a few laughs, Linck got a few new books to keep his ever curious mind busy, a couple of mind games to keep him thinking, and a couple of sweaters to keep him warm. "Well, that's it from us. What do you have to give in return?"

"Now Chuck, be nice!" Tammy scolded. "Sorry about that Linck. He's a little harsh when it comes to his wording sometimes."

"Don't worry about it." Linck laughed. "I'm used to it. But anyways, this is for you two."

"What is it?"

"Why would I tell you? It'd ruin the surprise."

"Of course, how could I forget?" She giggled in reply opening the envelope. "Okay, we've got a card here so far. Is that all we get?"

"Read the front first. The present is on the inside."

"Okay, if you say so." Clearing her throat slightly, Tammy began to read the card. "To the Thompsons, I wish you a happy and very merry Christmas."

"That's all?" Chuck snorted slightly.

"Quiet Chuck!" she scolded again. "I haven't opened it yet! Alright here we go." She then opened the envelope where another small envelope sat inside. "I hope all of your Christmas wishes and dreams come true this holiday season. Love, Linck." She smiled up at him and then opened up the other envelope. When she pulled out the small slip that was contained inside, her jaw then dropped as well. "Linck…this is way to extravagant, even for us."

"Nonsense Mrs. Thompson. I know you don't get out much together, so I figured this would do just fine."

"What's it for?" Chuck then asked.

"It's for a dinner for two at the nicest restaurant in town. It even includes a limo ride there and back."

"Wow, that is extravagant. Thanks Linck."

"You're welcome. Okay Sophie, your turn."

"Oh jeez, I'm so nervous now I could faint." she giggled. "But alright, here goes nothing." So then taking her time as to keep the tension in the air on purpose, Sophie opened her gift, which was held in several different boxes in one. "What's all this sweetie?"

"Just open them and you'll find out."

"Okay." she giggled again. She then opened the first one, which happened to be the biggest. "Oh my god! It's that crystal ballerina music box that I wanted!"

"Yes it is, but you're not done yet. Keep going."

"Okay!" and this time, she wasted no time getting into the other ones. She first got to the necklace, which she had Linck help put on right away, then the earrings, and finally the pin, all of which were made from the same crystal as the music box. "Linck, they're all so lovely. Thank you!"

"You're welcome Sophie. Anything for you."

"You are just too special sweetie. Well, looks like we're done here."

"Not quite actually."

"Huh?"

"Look further into the box. There's one more thing for you." and so once again, she dove back down into the box looking for that one last hidden gift. As she dug, her parents looked at Linck and gave him a gentle nod, letting him know they remembered his plans. Finally, after what felt like ages, Sophie got to the last gift wrapped present that was hidden under the packing tissues. "What's this?"

"Open and find out." and so she did. And the final reaction, well, it was priceless. "Well?"

"This…this…this is…"

"Yep, just what you dreamed about since you were a little girl Sophie. You always told me how you would wait for your prince charming to come up and carry you away to a happy ending, just like Cinderella. Well this is it. This, my love, is your dream come true. Sophie Thompson, would you do me the honors of being my wife?"

"Would I!? Boy, you have no idea how long I've waited for this day!" and like a flash, she had her arms wrapped around his neck kissing him right after he placed the ring on her finger. To him, it had turned out to be the best Christmas ever, as well as hers.

* * *

Well after that, time quickly flew by for all of us. Winter finally passed and turned into spring, which then turned into summer. In early June, we were finally blessed with a new member into the Thurston family. Avriana and Maurice had brought a beautiful seven pound, nine ounce, eighteen inches long baby girl into the world. She was honorably named April Mae Thurston and looked just like her mother right down to the hair color. We couldn't have been happier other than what took place shortly afterwards.

School finally ended, the kids took a short time off before we flew off on the Gekko to our vacation home in Kahlua City where we held Maeter and Justin's wedding. It was a beautiful event with the warm temperatures, the ever expansive waves coming in from the lake that was behind the alter, and the beautiful reception that followed soon afterwards. But it was the one gift that we gave them that really took them off guard. "What's this dad?"

"Well Maeter, these go to something very special, and it's our wedding gift to you from us."

"What do they go to?" Justin asked curiously.

"You'll find out when we get home son. Until then, don't lose those."

"We won't."

* * *

A week later we had left, Maeter and Justin returned from their honeymoon, which of course was at the same place the wedding was at. All they did was rent the condo that was next to ours and away they went to spend the rest of their lives together. Oh, and speaking of that, Jennifer did that as well, moving into one of the apartments above Mary and Mark. It was a smaller unit which made it easier for her to afford. We were sad to see her go, but we knew we can't keep our kids living at home forever. Mark and Mary, well they surprised us as well by letting us all know that they were now expecting their first child, which made them wonder if there were any open units at the building that Maurice and Avriana ran. Luckily we had a vacancy a couple months after they asked and they snatched it up before anyone else could. We kind of laughed about that, but we figured it was because they didn't want to be separated from us. It figured though. Everyone wanted to be with us in some way or another. "Hey, dad!"

"Yeah Maeter!"

"We're ready to go! Now let's go see what these keys you gave us go to! I'm so anxious that I'm going nuts!"

"Alright, alright, we're going already!"

A short time later, we arrived at the destination with me and Eureka on pins and needles hoping that this last gift would go over well with them. "Hey dad, why are we at Sarah's house?"

"It's not hers Maeter. Her mom owned it."

"Well why do we have the keys to it then?"

"Because sweetie," Eureka then said softly as she turned to them in the backseat. "We bought it off of her and fixed it up."

"But what does that have to do with us?"

"It belongs to you two now, lock, stock, and barrel." I said gently. "This is our last present to you. Maeter, Justin, welcome to your new house." and that's when we got out of the car with tears pouring from our daughters eyes while Justin held her close to his side.

"Mom, dad, how can we ever thank you for this?"

"You don't have to Maeter. All we ask is that you enjoy it."

"We will dad, and thanks again." Justin said as he gave me a firm handshake.

"You're welcome. Now go take a look at it."

"Okay. Let's go hon."

"Okay sweetie." Maeter sobbed gently as they went inside. And right at that moment I knew in my heart that this was the last adventure I was ever going to take in my life. Those reigns were now firmly handed down to my kids. This time, I was going to live my life how I wanted, and that was with my wife and the rest of my still ever expanding family.

* * *

_**A/N:** To all my readers and fans-_

_This was the final chapter to my three story series. And so due to the lack of ideas and inspiration, I am now officially calling it quits and retiring from the fanfiction community. But I will always retain my account here, so I will always be in easy contact with everyone. Thanks for all of your time and comments. I want to also thank all of you who helped keep the inspiration going. So please make sure you leave a comment if you'd like and I hope to be able to keep in contact with everyone. God Bless and Godspeed. Ltscw_


End file.
